


[翻譯] As Morning Shows the Day

by robinsonola



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cute, De-Aged Spock, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, M/M, Movie Night, Pre-Slash, Translation, Work In Progress, aliens are to blame, kirk forced to be a grownup, prompted fic, protective crew, unexpected plot, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 20,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The childhood shows the man, as morning shows the day” – John Milton</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As Morning Shows the Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/410289) by [Jade_Dragoness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness). 



_“The childhood shows the man, as morning shows the day” – John Milton_

**Chapter 1**

一個擁有大大的褐色眼睛、白皙皮膚、尖耳朵、整齊髮型的孩子真是可愛死了，更別提那不到一公尺高的身體正穿著對他來說太大的藍色科學官制服及黑色內襯。

 _尤其當你發現那孩子是_ _Spock_ _，_ Jim心想， _這景象就更令人手足無措了。_

「發生了什麼事？」Jim質問道。

Sulu一直待在醫療室，渾身上下散發著幾乎肉眼可見的罪惡感，沮喪地看了他的艦長一眼。

Bones咕噥著，一邊往Spock身上揮舞醫療三錄儀。他的眉頭越皺越深，Jim努力控制自己別越過他的肩頭看結果。他上次這麼做，Bones威脅要用鎮靜劑放倒他。所以他轉而瞪著畏縮的Sulu。

「Captain Kirk！」Sulu大聲吞嚥了下。「我不是很確定發生了什麼，sir。」

「說說看。」Jim乾乾地說。

Sulu看了小Spock一眼，紅著臉轉回來看艦長。「對方的大祭司──」

「就是被你救了一命的那人。」Jim點點頭。

「他想送我一個禮物。我告訴他星艦軍官不能因執行勤務而接受禮物，然後，」Sulu挪了挪腳步。「他堅持要送。他給我一個我以為是水晶球的東西。三錄儀也不認為那是危險物品。但它接著開始放射出能量。Mr. Spock開始檢查它，然後──」

Sulu聳肩，「一道亮光，然後Mr. Spock──就──」他指著那孩子。「──變小了。」

「我不是變小。我是個小孩。」

Jim著迷地看向他的小小大副。至少現在沒人會說 _他_ 太過年輕無法勝任了。

那個小男孩正嚴肅地瞪著他，但眼睛因慌亂而睜大，令Jim想起原本的Spock被Jim推到極限的樣子。一般說來，這會令Jim滿心不專業的愉悅，但看見小Spock的雙眼，呃……這令人心慌而憂傷。

「是啊，我知道，」Jim回答他。「他自以為很好笑啦。」他看了Sulu一眼。「不好笑。」

Sulu看來充滿歉意。

「我找不到任何問題，Jim，」McCoy插話。「每項醫學掃瞄的結果都說他非常正常。生物讀數也都在正常參數範圍。唯一的問題是，他只有六歲大。」

「我五歲十個月一週十二小時3.45分鐘大。」Spock糾正道。

Jim笑了。那是Spock沒錯。

這時Uhura走進醫療室。

所有人，除了Spock，都一看見她就僵住了。

她看了Spock一眼，馬上臉色發白，甚至有些發灰了，令Bones馬上抓起無針注射器向她走去。

「不必了，醫生，」她畏縮了下，舉起一隻手。「我不能──我只是──」

她轉身又出了門。

「喔，真不妙。」Jim受挫地說。

Sulu看來罪惡感又加重了。

Jim拍拍他的背。「嘿，這不是你的錯。你也不想要這事發生，且發生時你反應很快，你馬上帶Spock回企業號交到Bones的手上。作得很好。現在，你的勤務結束了。我會留意這裡的情況的。」

Sulu感激地向艦長點頭，離開了醫療室。

Spock認真地看著他們，Jim毫不懷疑沒有一件事能逃過他的注意力。

「Jim，」McCoy說。「不管那水晶球是什麼，你得去找那祭司。我們需要知道這是永久性的或是──」

Jim點頭打斷他。「我知道，Bones。」

「你記得發生了什麼事嗎？」Jim直接問Spock。

「不記得，sir.」Spock說。

Jim驚訝地抽了一下。小Spock的語氣幾乎是尊敬的。這整件事迅速變得很嚇人了。但他沒問題的。他可是艦長。

「你記得的最後一件事是什麼？」Jim問道。

「我剛和母親道別，」──Jim努力忍住別皺起臉──「我剛走進學校。我可以問我怎麼上船的嗎？從你的話判斷，你認識我。」

啊，是的。有難度的部分來了。

「你其實不是五歲。」Jim溫柔地說。

「Jim──」

Jim向Bones揮揮手要他安靜。他不會向他的大副說謊，即使所謂的大副才一口大小，比Scotty的工程部朋友Keenser還小隻。

那雙大大的褐色眼睛閃爍著一樣的聰穎和想探索他身邊宇宙的堅決。謊言只會破壞他們身為艦長和大副之間正穩定增長的信任，更別提他們萌發的友情。Jim絕不會冒這個風險。

「發生了一些事，把你變回了小孩。你其實是這艘船──企業號──的大副。我的大副。」Jim說明道。他忍不住加上一句，「我是艦長。」是啊，這句話說了六個月仍不減它的榮耀光芒。他希望這永遠不會磨滅。

「我的名字是James T. Kirk，」他繼續道。

緊接而來的是一陣延伸到能忍受極限的沉默，Spock謹慎地思考過Jim的話。他的安靜令Jim默默發愁。

「Captain Kirk，」Spock禮貌地問道。「請問我能離開醫療室了嗎？我沒有受到需要醫師照料的傷害。」

Bones氣急敗壞的說。「喔，等一下──」

「Bones！」Jim打斷他。「他需要留下嗎？」

「不，但他要是待在我看得見的地方，我肯定高興得多。」McCoy皺眉道。

Jim向他微笑。「你可以在他身上貼個生物感應器，Spock有自己的房間。你把他留在這兒他會被你搞瘋的。」

聰明小孩無聊了就變成危險小孩。Jim比任何人都清楚。

Spock抬起眉毛，看著這兩人鬥嘴。「Fascinating.」

Jim笑得更開了，向Bones擠眉弄眼，後者嘆了口氣，惱怒地舉起雙手。

「我竟然被你說服了，我要去檢查自己的腦袋！不過算了──」Bones拿出一個生物感應器，很快地把它貼在Spock的胸前。接著他不客氣地把Spock從手臂下抱起來放在地板上。

小Spock因這粗魯的動作而嚇得瞪大雙眼，接著馬上回到正常表情。

Jim得咬著舌頭才沒笑出來。就算情況如此嚴重，他也希望當──不是如果！──Spock回到正常，他會記得Bones這樣做過。

「還有你！」Bones用一支無針注射器戳了戳Jim的胸膛。

Jim警惕地看著它，心想他什麼時候離那玩意兒這麼近的。該死，通常當Bones要快樂地攻擊他時，他都很警覺的。

「別忘了你不可以下到地面！盡量查出發生了什麼事，但我還沒准你出任務。」Bones怒吼道。「你敢去的話，我就把你放倒。被矛刺傷之後你的肝還沒復原！不准到處亂跑虐待自己的身體。」

Jim想罵髒話但這裡有小孩──即使那是Spock──所以他克制住了。但他給了好友一個難看的眼神。

「很好，Bones。我會派Uhura去。我總覺得她就算把那祭司給烤了也會挖出答案的。」Jim說。他轉向Spock。「我帶你去你的房間。」

Spock下意識地伸出了手。Jim眨了眨眼，慢慢伸手握住它。

 _人類母親_ ，他提醒自己。沒錯。哇喔，握著這小小的、乾燥的手，知道這是Spock正緊緊地和他手牽手，感覺好怪。

Bones正沖著他笑。Jim怒瞪他一眼，然後刻意忽略了笑得更歡的Bones。他帶Spock離開了醫療室。

「Sir，請問我是否有可能換衣服？」Spock問道。他揪著藍色科學官上衣。衣服太長了，腳趾只能勉強從下擺露出來。他每一步都走得很小心以免絆倒。他還在微微發抖，要不是Jim正牽著Spock的小手也不會發覺。

 _瓦肯人感到舒適的溫度比人類要高一些，_  Jim想起。這孩子從高溫到低溫環境前並沒有心理準備。

「好啊，我們可以讓複製機吐點東西出來。」Jim同意道。他閒閒地想著能不能給Spock弄套小尺寸的科學官制服。他現在懂某些家長想給孩子穿各種造型的衝動了。

Jim在想他還能給Spock穿什麼，以及Spock恢復之後會把他揍得多慘。

這會值得的。尤其等他拍了照片！

和小Spock一起在艦上走還挺好笑的。一大堆艦隊成員不停回頭看他們，有三個人還分心到撞牆。

Spock的反應也很有趣。

Jim驕傲地微笑，看著那雙褐色眼睛隨著他們經過的各種滿是最先進科學儀器的實驗室越睜越大。Spock始終一言不發，但從他經過天文實驗室前慢下的腳步來看，Jim知道他一定覺得一切都酷到爆。

等他們終於抵達Spock的房間，他覺得挺後悔的。Jim喜歡Spock的小臉上顯而易見的驚嘆之情，即使他試圖隱藏起來。

Jim迅速鍵入Spock房間的優先通行碼。

他們一進門，他就放開了Spock的手。小男孩立刻看來放鬆許多。室內的溫度設成瓦肯人習慣的高溫，令Jim沒過多久就開始流汗。他抗拒著想叫電腦把溫度調低的衝動。

Jim走向複製機。

「Sir?」

Jim轉向停在那兒不動的Spock。「這是你的房間，Spock。你碰任何東西都不需要許可。反而是我要請求你的許可。」

他得到一個點頭，及更放鬆的反應。

Jim微笑。他得承認待在Spock的房間裡滿有趣的。他已進來過幾次，但這房間仍令他好奇不已。對於一個一絲不茍的男人而言，Spock的房間意外的華麗。裝飾品不少，不只是瓦肯裝飾品。瓦肯掛毯掛在一幅海洋圖畫旁。數尊小型瓦肯雕像立在地球動物的雕刻旁。

Spock的房間展示了他雙方的遺傳基因。Jim將注意力從房間移開，轉向複製機。

他一下子就讓複製機吐出一件小尺寸的制服給Spock穿。Spock知道自己的尺寸也幫了不少忙。他還弄出了一雙小靴子。讓他的大副光腳到處跑可不成。

靴子小到一隻手就能捧起兩只，真是令人驚訝。

Jim把衣服交給Spock，當Spock設法穿起來時他拿出通訊器。Jim在幫忙Spock穿衣上畫了界線。如果一定要幫忙，他會叫文書官來。Rand一定在附近的。

他輸入號碼，聯絡了Uhura。

「Captain Kirk，」她一分鐘後回答了呼叫。

Jim打量了她。她的眼睛仍紅紅的，嘴角不開心地抿成強硬的線條。

「中尉，」他柔聲說。「我要你和一個安全官下去地面。你要向那位祭司提問，看能不能找出他到底對Spock做了什麼。通用翻譯機無法精確翻譯他們的語言，我要你去抓出錯誤。」

她的表情冷硬，安靜地點點頭。

「我要讓Sulu補充睡眠，」Jim繼續道。「他在那星球上待了快二十四小時，但如果你們的談話不順利，可以要他下去地面。他對於那位該對Spock的事負責的祭司有較大的影響力。」

「是的，captain。我會得到答案的。」她兇狠地說。

Jim伸手要切斷對話，但到一半停住了。「Uhura，你還好嗎？」

「我很好，長官。」她說，抬起了下巴。

Jim使了個眼神。「真的？因為在醫療室的那幕可稱不上『好』。」

Uhura垂下了目光。

Jim謹慎地看著她，一邊摸著嘴。他決定用上軍火庫裡最好的武器。要不是情況很嚴重，他不敢用這招。

「Nyota，」Jim安靜地說。

Uhura美麗的褐色眼睛唰地掃回來。接著她顫抖著說。「Captain……Jim……你知道身為通訊官，我能聽到各種傳到艦隊的通訊。」

「是啊，這就是為什麼這個位置叫做通訊官。」Jim說，管不住自己的嘴。

Uhura忽略了他自作聰明的發言。

「我也得到許多來自其他星艦的報告。Jim……每次有星艦成員被變形或改變，他們從來無法百分百回到原來的樣子。」

「什麼？從來沒有嗎？」這聽來太糟了。天啊，真令人不放心。

「從來沒有。」她陰沉地說。

Jim靠上椅背。這倒是解釋了Uhura在醫療室的表現。

看見Spock變成那樣。該死。這就像看見他死了一樣。因為他知道的那個Spock──那個成人Spock──已經不見了。

他不自覺轉頭看Spock，那小男孩正盯著複製機看，一臉專注。他看來正在思考要複製些什麼，或是考慮該怎麼把這機器拆開。

Jim不禁微笑。

「其他船可能是這樣，Uhura，但我們可是企業號。我們會讓Spock恢復正常的。我不會放棄的。」他自信地說，露出更大的笑容。「沒有必輸的局面，記住。」

Uhura的嘴角微微揚起。

「現在，中尉，下去大展威風吧。」他雀躍地說。

「Yes, Captain。」

他向她揮手道別，對自己很滿意，接著轉向Spock。

小男孩在Jim和Uhura通話期間已穿上藍色的科學官制服，正把兩隻小手按在複製機的按鈕上。

「你餓不餓？」Jim入迷地看了好幾分鐘後才打斷專心的Spock。

Spock差點跳起來，旋轉著面向Jim，雙眼大睜。Jim維持著靜止不動，不想嚇到他。

「No, sir。我目前不需要營養品。」Spock說。

「你可以叫我Jim，你知道。」Jim說。

「Yes, sir。」Spock說。

Jim搖搖頭，半是有趣半是惱怒。 _頑固的瓦肯小鬼。和長大的版本一樣壞。_

「所以，你剛才是想知道複製機如何運作的嗎？」Jim問道。

Spock點點頭。「家裡的複製機功能較少。我對科技的進步感到好奇。」

「這個嘛，」Jim露出微笑，在地上坐下好和Spock的視線對上。「我對複製機有一點了解。你想知道什麼？」

= = =

他們花了三個小時，不止拆了複製機，還拆了通訊器還其他幾樣東西。

McCoy找到他們時是這個景象。兩個人都躺在地上，頭塞在艙壁的通訊電路嵌板裡。Spock只有腰部以下露出來，Jim則是胸部以下。

「看見這條線路了嗎？它的功能是協調艦上各個部位傳來的不同信號──」

「Jim！」McCoy說，挫敗地皺著眉。他把雙手按在臀部上，忍住不去踢Jim的腳。

Jim的身體跳了下，McCoy聽到一聲撞擊聲。

「嗷，」Jim從電路嵌板裡爬出來，揉著額頭。他瞪著McCoy。「Bones！你不會敲門嗎？」

「敲了。」McCoy乾乾地說。「有人把門鈴給拆了。我也用了通訊器，但不知為何打不通。」他給被拆開的通訊電路一個表情，接著對Jim抬起眉毛。

Jim眨眨眼，接著笑了。「喔，也是。」

Spock從他身旁冒出來，頭髮亂糟糟的。雖然他仍面無表情，但雙眼閃動著愉快的光芒。胸前的生物感應器快活地閃著綠色和藍色的光。

McCoy看見小瓦肯人穿著他平時制服的縮小版，不禁微笑。甚至沒漏掉中校袖章。

他打開醫療三錄儀，開始掃瞄Spock。

「生物感應器幾分鐘前有異常。」McCoy說。

Jim皺眉，眼中充滿關切。「什麼叫『異常』？」他起身靠到Spock身旁，低頭看著那孩子，眉頭皺得要打結。

「我不清楚，」McCoy喃喃道。「不論是什麼，它馬上又消失了。」

醫療三錄儀發出嗶聲，表示掃瞄已完成。McCoy讀著數字，眉毛驚訝地抬起。「哈。」

「Bones……」Jim警告地說。

「喔，小鬼沒有問題，Jim，」McCoy咕噥道。「只是──我不知道為什麼會這樣。他的年紀一下子大了幾個月。」

Jim和Spock面面相覷。

「你現在幾歲，Spock？」Jim問道。

「六歲兩個月一週兩天3.58小時，sir。」Spock迅速回答。

Jim和McCoy對看了一眼。

「他長大了。怎麼會這樣？」Jim問道。「我們一直待在這房間裡。我們甚至什麼都還沒吃。」

「我不知道。」McCoy一臉挫折地說。「我希望我能說掃瞄結果是他正快速成長，但並不是。掃瞄結果是他的年紀以正常速度增加，就像我們一樣。沒道理像那樣突然長大。」

「你想有沒有可能那水晶球的威力或不管什麼正在消退？」Jim問道。

「你是聽不懂『我不知道』這句話的哪個字？」McCoy不悅地說。「不過我要Spock去醫療室，我才能做更多測試。我顯然漏掉了什麼。」

小Spock一瞬間露出沮喪的表情，但又馬上隱藏住了。他抬頭看著Jim，眼睛看來又大又可憐兮兮。

 _噢，別對我擺狗狗眼，小鬼，_ Jim心想。不公平。他一點抵抗力也沒有。他都能感覺到自己內心的防禦在那眼神前嘩啦啦倒下。

Jim唐突地想著，幸好成人Spock從沒有對他露出這種表情。要是如此，Spock不管有什麼瘋狂計劃，Jim都會乖乖照做。

「Okay，我們會去醫療室。」Jim同意道。「但不會待太久！我們還要吃晚餐呢。」

McCoy抱怨連連地同意了。

他們一走出Spock的房間，Spock就又向Jim伸出手，後者溫柔地牽起，安慰地捏了捏，兩人跟在McCoy身後走。

不管發生了什麼，他們會找出答案的。

= = =

結果他們被困在醫療室的時間遠遠超過預期，McCoy在Spock身上跑了所有他想得到的測試，把每個有空的醫生護士都抓來幫忙做掃瞄、血液檢查和各種Jim很快就失去興趣的醫學試驗。Jim甚至確定Bones在Spock身上測試了兩次索利安熱，但不論瓦肯或人類都不可能染上那種病。兩次。

從其他不情不願的醫護人員往McCoy身上射去的陰沉眼神看來，Jim懷疑Bones即將面臨他身為首席醫官的第一場造反。

 _天啊，_ _Bones_ _再不讓我們走，我就要帶頭造反了。_ Jim不開心地想著。他的胃半小時前就吵著要食物了，且他絕不用醫療室裡的食物複製機。不知為何，那些食物吃起來都像任何世界裡任何醫院的食物。淡而無味，嚼起來像濕紙板。

有些事情是普世不變的。慘啊。

「Bones，你現在在做什麼？」Jim問道，警惕地看著他的朋友，McCoy正靠近掃瞄他。

「我想既然你在這裡，最好也檢查檢查你。」McCoy說，眼睛死盯著讀數。

Jim瞪他。「喔，現在你只是找藉口把我們留在這兒。就承認你什麼都沒發現，讓我們走，不然我要武力越獄了。」

Jim拒絕承認他聽起來像在鬧脾氣。艦長才不鬧脾氣。

Bones不理會他的抱怨。「你覺得哪裡疼嗎？」

「沒。」Jim說謊。其實他只要身體轉動太快，或忘記自己不能壓到肝臟而靠在什麼東西上時，身側就會陣陣刺痛。

Bones哼了一聲，一副不相信他的樣子。他又問，「再告訴我一次，你為什麼認為跳到那長矛前面是個好主意？」

Jim向他做了個鬼臉。「少來，Bones。你知道原因的。」

「是啊是啊。捨不得那綠血妖精受傷嘛，」McCoy翻了個白眼。「我還是那句話，他比你強壯，他承受得住。」

「不，」Jim嚴肅地說。「要是被打中他們原本瞄準的地方，就算是他也不會沒事的。」Jim感到身體右側一陣刺痛，便揉了揉。他很慶幸──第一百萬次──自己有好好學瓦肯生理學，尤其是心臟位置的部分。

「你差點死掉。」McCoy說，嘆了口氣，沒繼續爭論。

Jim張望坐在生物床上的Spock。他雙腳併攏，背打得筆直。小臉蛋上明明白白露出無聊的表情，雖說Jim懷疑對其他人來說沒那麼明顯。

Nurse Chapel正和他說話，試著用玩具吸引他的注意力，但不成功。

Jim翻白眼。Spock最好是會覺得毛絨熊娃娃好玩。

他聽見一聲輕柔的嘶聲，接著脖子上一瞬間刺痛了下，Jim跳了起來。

「嗷！Bones！」Jim喊了起來。「搞什麼？！」

「減輕疼痛。」McCoy說。

「什麼疼痛？我根本不痛！」Jim吼道。

「好啦。你就是記不住我 _了解_ 你，我看得出你是不是在說謊。」McCoy皺著眉說。

Jim一臉悶悶不樂。他確定當他最好的朋友和他的醫生是同一人時有某些好處，但他一項都想不起來。他揉揉脖子，瞪著醫生。

「Keptin Kirk！艦橋呼叫Keptin Kirk。」

Jim從Bones身旁解脫地跳開，走向最近的通訊器。

「這裡是Captain Kirk。」他說。

Chekov年輕的臉龐看著他。「Keptin！你說Lieutenant Uhura從Cromtic星上回來時要通知你。」

Jim站直了身體。終於有進展了。「她回來了？太好了。」

「她要我轉告，」Chekov繼續道，「她把祭司帶上來企業號了。」

Jim眨眨眼。「什麼？為何？」

「她說她需要使用電腦才能翻譯得更精確。」Chekov答道。

「她現在在哪裡？」Jim蹙眉問道。

「她在第三號外星語言實驗室。」Chekov確認後說。

「好，告訴她我在路上。Kirk結束。」Jim說。他正要切斷通話──

「Keptin！」

「什麼事，Chekov？」

「Mr. Spock怎麼樣了，sir？」Chekov充滿關切的雙眼令Jim不禁微笑。

「他很好，只是變小了。我們不用太久就能讓他恢復正常。」Jim自信地說。

「Yes, Keptin」Chekov鬆了口氣。

「Kirk結束。」Jim再次說。螢幕回到黑暗。

Jim望向面無表情的Spock，一臉挫敗的Nurse Chapel仍在向那男孩說話。Bones也在一邊揮舞三錄儀，再一次做著掃瞄。以Bones的個性，Spock至少還得忍受一個小時的檢查。這時間足夠Jim溜出去瞧瞧Uhura。

他偷偷摸摸地離開醫療室，衝向最近的渦輪電梯。

Bones不准他下去星球表面，這是他沒親自去找那祭司的唯一理由。但現在那人就在船上，什麼也阻止不了Jim去問問題。Jim對Cromtic人感到抱歉，他們友善、配合度高，要不是他們把他的大副變小了，Jim本來可以一直當圓融艦長而不是壞蛋艦長。

他通常把好聽話留給有那份耐心的人說。像是Uhura或Spock。這是另一個他需要那個成人的、大副版本的Spock回來。即使這孩子讓他樂得不行，Jim還是想念和他的大副爭吵，知道不管他說了多混帳的話，Spock都會回以顏色。(dish it back)

Jim急得幾乎一頭撞進實驗室裡。Uhura正輕柔地和那位Cromtic祭司說話。

Cromtic人長得像大型雙足的食蟻獸，但口鼻部較小，厚厚的奶油色毛皮，頭頂上有三隻紅色觸鬚。

那位祭司長得比一般Cromtic人瘦，觸鬚也較蒼白。Jim猜想這表示他年紀比其他Jim見過的Cromtic人都大。

「Captain Kirk，」Uhura點點頭說，「來得正好。我正要開啟通用翻譯器的新語言子程式。」

「你忙。」Jim說。

「Kret祭司，這位是企業號的Captain Kirk，」她說。「Captain Kirk，這位是大道的大工程祭司Kret。」(High Priest-Engineer Kret of the Way)

 _工程祭司？和之前說的不一樣。大道？嗯，我以為是生命之寺。_ 顯然Uhura抓出了在地面上時翻譯器的錯誤。

他們互相鞠躬歡迎。

「我必須為我的行為道歉，」Kret說，聲音低沉悅耳，褐眼溫柔睿智。「我意在送禮給一位名為Hikaru Sulu中尉的人類。我沒想到童年晶球會因Spock中校的檢查而提前作用。」

Jim感興趣地看著Kret的觸鬚隨著說話而搖曳、捲曲、跳動。

「請向艦長重覆您剛才告訴我的，使Spock中校回到正常年齡的方法，」Uhura說，雙眼興奮發光。

Jim屏息傾聽。

「不受壓抑的快樂是孩提時代獨有的恩賜。童年晶球能讓人重拾這份喜悅。」Kret說，他的聲音如吟唱般優美。

Jim抬起了眉毛。Uhura皺眉，轉身戳了下電腦，顯然對什麼不滿意。

「而這份喜悅便能將孩子復原。」Kret繼續道。

Jim蹙眉。接著他聽懂了，瞪大了眼睛。「讓Spock快樂，他就會長大？」

Kret的觸鬚一起動了下，清楚地表示同意。

Jim用手掌壓著眼睛，覺得半信半疑。一會兒後他把手放下，看進祭司和藹的雙眼。

「我猜你的人民對瓦肯人並不了解。」Jim乾乾地說。

「讓一個孩子開心當然不是件難事，不是嗎？」Kret問道，觸鬚捲曲跳動。

「普通孩子倒不難，」Jim說，「很簡單，太簡單了。但Spock？」

Jim和Uhura互看一眼。

「瓦肯人在某方面聲譽卓著，而Spock致力於此，」Jim繼續道。但至少祭司說的復原方式是真的。這解釋了Spock的年齡跳躍，及Bones為何查不出原因。Spock被困在醫療室裡被一群陌生人又戳又刺的，怎麼可能快樂呢。

當然，這帶出了一個有趣的事實，就是Spock和他在一起時很快樂。Jim不禁得意洋洋。

「我不懂。」Kret困惑地說。

「艦長的意思是，讓Spock中校恢復原來年紀會有困難。」Uhura解釋。「瓦肯人是個控制情緒及情緒表達的種族。此種訓練自非常小的年紀開始。」

Kret的觸鬚伸直貼在額頭上。「此道聽來甚拘謹壓抑。」

Jim開口，「是的，那還是低估──」

「Captain Kirk！」他被通訊器打斷了。「Jim！該死！回答我。」

Jim蹙著眉回應。「Bones，搞什麼？」他能聽見通訊器另一頭傳來東西摔碎的聲音。Bones皺著眉，看來比平常更兇惡。

「你跑哪去了？」McCoy吼道。「別管了。給我滾回醫療室，快！」

一個聲音喊叫著「不要！」

Jim再次皺眉。他幾乎能確定那是Spock。

「我馬上到，」他馬上說。他切斷通訊，轉向Uhura。「你繼續，儘量多了解一些。」

他跑出了門。

等Jim跑到醫療室，他感到身側一陣刺痛，這和體重沒有一點關係。幸運的是，不管Bones給他扎了什麼，都令疼痛減緩到能忽略的程度。他衝進醫療室，馬上急踩煞車。

現場一片混亂。

Jim睜大雙眼，看見好幾個醫護人員躲在生物床下、桌子下或任何能躲的地方。Bones正咒罵著。而Spock──！

喔，太精彩了。Spock正大鬧脾氣。他把醫療三錄儀、無針注射器和任何他抓得到的東西四處亂扔亂砸，一邊瞪著眼大喊大叫。

「不要！不要掃瞄！不要測試！我要回家！我要我的母親！」

 _Oh shit!_  Jim縮了下。他一直怕這個。

有樣東西摔破時發出了細緻的響聲，想必是某樣複雜且重要的儀器。McCoy罵得更大聲了。

所以Jim做了一件他一直很想做的事，自從在Riverside的酒吧打了那場改變他人生的架之後。他將手指伸進嘴裡，吹了聲口哨。超大聲。

所有人都大吃一驚，愣愣地看著他，一動也不動。

連Spock也安靜地站著不動。

Jim小心別因為每個人臉上的‘Oh fuck!’表情而笑出來。當艦長永遠不會老。

「就知道你們不能沒有我，」Jim說，雙手按在臀部上。「我才離開一下下，沒道理就世界大亂啊。」他露出假裝失望的表情。

Jim看見McCoy翻了個白眼。他看向Spock，後者正努力隱藏委曲的表情。他馬上放下開玩笑的態度。

「嘿Spock，」Jim溫柔地說，慢慢走近小男孩身邊。「要不要跟我走？我餓死了，想要人陪我吃晚餐。」

「Yes, sir,」Spock點頭。他咬著下唇，Jim看見Spock眼中的水光，令他的雙眼看來比平常更大。

這次Jim先伸出了手，一會兒後Spock慢慢牽住了他。

===第一章完===


	2. Chapter 2

Bones迎上Jim的視線，舉起無針注射器，以眼神示意Spock。

 _天啊，為什麼_ _Bones_ _對所有事情的回答都是無針注射器？_ Jim向他搖搖頭。他晚些會告訴Bones他從Cromtic祭司那得到的資訊。在沒有醫療設備的地方談。

「我希望能和我母親說話。」Spock說，聲音在抖。牽著Jim的小手絕望地抓得緊緊的。

Jim猜Spock正在崩潰邊緣。他一下子承受太多事情了。Jim感到罪惡感，他不該沒說一聲就把Spock一個人留下。這孩子似乎喜歡他，開始了解他，甚至信任他。接著Jim就不見人影了。難怪他把醫療室砸了，一邊喊著要媽媽。

Jim牽著他走進一台渦輪電梯，才回答Spock。

「我知道你很想她。我知道你愛她，我很抱歉她不在這兒。」Jim溫柔地說。說出口後Jim才發覺自己從未對Spock說過這些話，即使他這麼想過。他從未向Spock道歉。若Spock之後不記得有過這段對話，Jim在心裡記下，以後要再對他說一次。Jim需要讓Spock知道他是真心的。

至於現在，他只希望Spock別追問母親的所在地。Jim寧可咬下自己的手臂也不願告訴這個小Spock她的母親已不在人世。她已和六億瓦肯人一起死去。還是給他一整艦隊的火大克林貢人吧。

Spock什麼也沒說。他垂下了頭，避開Jim的注視。令Jim更擔心了。

「我很抱歉我沒說一句就離開了，」Jim繼續道，捏了下Spock的手。他希望他抬起頭來。

Spock沒抬頭。

「我可以說我是艦長，我很忙，但說實話不是這樣。我是個混蛋，我很抱歉離開前沒告訴你我要去哪裡。」

Spock猛地抬頭。Jim從他眼中看見一閃而過的驚訝。

_我猜_ _Spock_ _不習慣聽見大人承認錯誤，或說自己是混蛋。_

「我不會再犯了，」Jim保證，語氣嚴肅。「我以艦長身份向你保證，我不會再把你一個人丟下。」這個承諾說出口後，變得比Jim原本以為的還認真。好像他不只是對小Spock，也對長大的Spock承諾。「你相信我嗎？」

「Yes, sir,」Spock輕聲說。

Jim無聲地鬆了一口氣。

電梯門開了。Jim帶著Spock走進食堂。

Jim向Spock微笑。「你想吃什麼？船上的食物複製機很不錯。你最喜歡的食物是什麼？」

「將營養品區分喜好程度是不合邏輯的。」Spock正色道。牽著Jim的手已放鬆成自然地抓著。

Jim忍住一個好笑的哼聲。

「好吧。那我給你挑囉？」Jim問道。

Spock同意地點頭，他們走進食堂大門。

他們一走進去，Jim就發現他們也許該在Spock或Jim的房裡吃。因為所有人都停下動作盯著他們看。Jim尖銳的眼神令大家移開視線回去吃東西，但破壞已經造成了。Spock再度神經緊繃。好像他以為隨時會有人攻擊他。

「我知道你吃素。所以，」Jim帶Spock到一張空桌子，「豆腐漢堡如何？」

「我沒有偏好。」Spock說。

Jim先替Spock調整好椅子高度，才走向食物複製機去點單。

把食物托盤放在桌上後，Jim才發現他應該要給Spock點兒童份量的餐點才對。豆腐漢堡快和那孩子的頭一樣大了。還沒算上Jim多點的薯條和汽水。他不可能吃完的。下次，Jim提醒自己，別忘記了。

「吃吧。」Jim說，在Spock對面坐下。

Spock懷疑地看著漢堡。

「請問食用這項食品是否有特定方式？」Spock問道，斜眉毛困惑地糾在一起。

「這個嘛，用手把它拿起來，再咬下去。」Jim答道。

聽到「用手」，Spock射他一記非常反感的眼神，令Jim忍俊不禁。

「那樣不衛生。」Spock說，小小的鼻子微微皺起。

等Jim終於笑完了，他起身去替他拿刀叉。Spock道謝接過，開始把漢堡當機器一樣拆開。

Jim入迷地看著Spock把麵包、生菜、蕃茄、洋蔥環、豆腐排和乳酪分開來，一項一項仔細觀察過每項食材。把整個漢堡拆解之後他似乎終於滿意了。接著Spock謹慎地把以原本的順序拼回去。Jim說不定會發誓它們甚至在原本的位置上。要是在Spock開始玩食物之前Jim有拍照的話，他就能肯定了。

直到Spock切下一塊漢堡，小心地咬下一口之後，Jim才想起他自己也有晚餐要吃。他光顧著看Spock，忘得一乾二淨。他拿起刀叉，興致勃勃地切起自己的牛排來。Bones昨天才解除他的飲食禁令，他想吃什麼都成。所以啦，他已經受夠了燕麥粥，迫切想吃些蛋白質。

Jim咬下一口時，Spock發出了一個小小的聲音，令Jim停下動作。

Spock看來──呃，找不到別的詞了──想吐。

他順著Spock的視線才赫然發現他正瞪著Jim的餐點看。又過了一會兒才了解Spock的反應是針對Jim的三分熟牛排，雖然沒生到活蹦亂跳，但仍在Jim下刀時流出血汁。這就夠把Spock嚇壞了。

Jim看著他的美味晚餐，嘆了口氣。他起身，把牛排丟進回收機，給自己也點了份豆腐漢堡。

等他回到位子上，Spock的雙眼閃動著光芒，Jim認出那是當Jim令他驚喜時會出現的表情。Jim當上企業號艦長的前幾週就記住了這個，當他證明了自己的確知道身為艦長的職責，成人的Spock也會有一樣的表情。

Spock繼續吃他的漢堡，第二口要熱切得多。Jim也吃起自己的那份，沒用刀叉，慶幸自己沒對豆腐過敏。

Jim的視線掃過其他船員，好奇他們的反應。他高興地發現他們不只看出他想單獨和Spock相處的希望，還轉告了其他剛走進食堂的人Jim沒說出口的指令，確保他們不受打擾。

 _我的船員是全艦隊最棒的，_ Jim不是第一次這麼想。

當然，這持續不了太久，因為艦長的職責不會因為艦長正在假裝他小小大副的家長就讓到一邊去。

文書官Janice Rand抬頭挺胸走進食堂，金髮梳成小精靈般的俐落髮型(short pixie cut)，臉上寫著「姐不好惹」。Jim懷疑這表情是向Uhura學來的。

Jim早已習慣他個人助理老掛著這副表情了。這位嬌小文書官是唯一一個──Spock除外──工作內容包括追著他跑，逼他批完文件的。考慮到Jim有多討厭讀那些無聊東西，都是各部門上報的報告，像是申請表格、執勤人員表和其他乏味但對於企業號這種大船的運作又不可或缺的文件，Rand每一天都能確保他簽完所有公文，是個真英雄。每一天。

除了某些時候，他滿身是傷地躺在醫療室裡，或因某些理由困在某個星球上。理由通常都和血、尖叫、爆炸之類有關。

有時Jim認真認為星際艦隊和他本人都欠她一面獎牌，表揚她的勞苦功高。但他很怕這樣會反而激勵她。她現在就夠可怕了。

「文書官。」Jim提防地向她打招呼。

「Captain，」她說，迅速把手上的PADD交給他。「現在中校無法執勤，Dr. McCoy告訴我他已准許你進行輕負擔的職務。所以，我需要你簽這些文件。」

_該死，我的藉口沒了。_

Jim瞥了Spock一眼，心想既然他還沒上報Spock的狀況，不知道能不能讓Spock簽一些文件。接著他對自己搖搖頭。沒道理對這孩子那麼壞。

他觸碰螢幕，看見報告清單上足足有四十多份，忍不住縮了下。「這要好一會兒，文書官。」他嘆道。「你為何不先弄些東西來吃？你可以待在我旁邊確保我簽完。」

「Aye, sir,」她說。「我會待在那兒。」她的藍色眼睛瞄向Spock，表情幾不可察地柔軟了下來。她向他們點點頭，「失陪了，中校。艦長。」

Spock再次睜大雙眼，盯著Rand離去的身影看。在Jim看來，顯然他被對方的尊敬表現嚇了一跳。

「我說過你是大副吧？」Jim微笑著說。「我知道這很難說，但全部船員都喜歡你、尊敬你。」

Spock的雙眼閃動著又驚又喜的光芒。

Jim靈光一閃，問道，「Spock，你現在多大了？」

「六歲兩個月一週五天6.37小時，sir。」Spock說，舉起叉子吃漢堡。

 _他大了三天，_ Jim心想。不知道快樂的大小和年紀增加的多少有沒有關聯。

若有，那麼他感到越快樂，年紀就跳得越快。快樂越微小，年紀就跳得越慢。Jim也想知道Spock感到快樂的時間長短是否對年紀增加有影響。下次見到大工程祭司Kret的時候得問問，或透過Uhura問，既然現在Kret已回到星球上。

如果能知道Spock恢復正常的時間就好了。企業號只剩下五天留在Cromtic星。五天時間以協商星際艦隊要的星際基地，接著他們要去給一個星雲製圖。該星雲離羅慕蘭中立區相當近，企業號不能冒險在艦長及大副不在百分百狀況下靠近。

到時候他一定上得了艦橋的。現在能做的就是專心在Spock身上。

一個清喉嚨的聲音把他從思緒中拉了出來，Jim發現文書官Rand正瞪著他手裡的PADD看。

對！專心在Spock身上，還有完成這些文件，不然Rand就要給他好看了。Jim低著頭，一隻手拿晚餐，另一隻手簽報告。

等Jim完成那些無聊的文件，他不只早就吃完了漢堡，還驚訝地發現人都走光了，剩下Rand還在等PADD。更令Jim吃驚的是，Spock不知何時睡著了，正把頭枕在手臂上，表情放鬆，每次吐氣時，張開的嘴裡就吐出一聲幾不可聞的輕嘆。

這可愛的景象令Jim微笑，他將完成的PADD交給Rand。她點頭接過。

Jim輕聲說，「文書官，你去找一個維修部見習生，在Mr. Spock的房間裡加一張床。叫他們進去時修一修裡面的通訊器。那有點……呃……壞了。」

Rand吃驚地眨眨眼，接著點頭。「Yes, sir,」她小聲說，又看了一眼睡著的Spock才離開。

Spock沒被他們的聲音驚動。Jim輕輕地拿走托盤。他看到Spock連半個漢堡都吃不完，似乎也沒碰汽水。意外的是，薯條完全沒剩下。下次吃飯，Jim會記得Spock喜歡薯條。

Jim剛把兩個托盤放進回收機，Bones便走了進來。

「Jim，很好。我正希望你還在這。」McCoy說，他的聲音在安靜的食堂裡特別大聲。

「噓！」Jim嘶道。他輕聲說，「小孩睡著了。我不想把他吵起來。」

Bones瞥向睡著的Spock，露出微笑。「終於累壞了。也差不多了。」

「你早就知道？」

「我其實希望他在醫療室就睡著。」McCoy承認。「只是沒想到他先把醫療室砸了。」

「這就是為什麼你折騰他這麼久嗎？」Jim壓低聲音質問道。「我都快要挾帶他逃跑了。」

「說得好像我找不到你們一樣。」McCoy得意的說。「但那些測試都是完全合法的，我不是在浪費時間。」

「真的？連索利安熱的測試也是？」Jim乾乾地問。

McCoy臉紅了，「好啦，我也許有點過頭。」

「一點點。」Jim諷刺地同意。他受不了地搖搖頭。這就是Bones。「所以，你要告訴我你從我們星艦最小的大副身上查出了什麼嗎？」

「除非你告訴我你從那祭司身上問出了什麼。」McCoy說。看到Jim驚訝的表情，於是他解釋艦上關於Cromtic人上艦來的事已傳聞滿天飛。

「成交。」Jim同意道。

他們最後坐在離Spock最近的一張桌子。如此他們低沉的聲音不會吵醒他，但又離他夠近，要是他有需要，他們能馬上反應。McCoy說他擔憂Spock的身體能否承受快速成長的壓力。以及他真的想把Spock留在醫療室，他才能持續掃描他，以免狀況發生。

「你覺得有這個可能？」Jim問道，開始擔心。

「我不知道，Jim。我希望能知道他們在他身上用的科技是怎麼回事。他目前很好，身體沒有壓力跡象，肌肉、骨頭和神經系統都正常。」McCoy說。他揉了揉臉。「換你說。」

Jim把從Kret那兒聽來的全告訴了Bones。

「有意思。」McCoy說，抬起一邊眉毛。

「還用你說，」Jim嘆道。「有什麼比這更怪異的嗎？要讓一個瓦肯人，還不是隨便哪個瓦肯──是Spock──快樂。幸運的是，這孩子比成人的他更容易高興。他發過脾氣後到現在已經大了三天。」

「我知道。我看見生物感應器的跳動。差點看漏了，幸好電腦裡有上次年紀跳躍的資料可比較。」McCoy說，聽來不太專心。「你知道，Jim。Spock年紀越大，可能就越難逗他開心。我並不單指他的青春期。」

他們都想像了一下，然後同時打了個冷顫。

McCoy看來很不舒服，接著他振作起來繼續道，「大腦神經掃瞄顯示他恢復了當時年紀的記憶。也就是瓦肯人的情緒控制訓練也都會回來。他越長大，受越多訓練，就越難有情緒反應。」

「該死，我沒想到那個。」Jim承認。他挫敗地將一隻手伸進頭髮裡。

「我得知道那個童年晶球是怎麼運作的。因為我現在在想那是不是和血清素有關。或是體內色氨酸(tryptophan)的多少。或是完全不同的東西。」McCoy挫敗地說。

「你認為會有差別？」Jim問道。

「若它是建立於體內分泌的東西，那麼就可以做些什麼。瓦肯人對自己身體的控制能力遠高於人類。你曾看過Spock進入某種自療催眠。那種行為需要對神經系統、內分泌系統等等的高度控制能力。我們要Spock放開控制好逗他開心，絕對難如登天。」

「兩倍該死。」Jim呻吟道。

「當然，如果是基於血清素，我能製造一些讓Spock的年紀向上跳。」McCoy沉思。他揉揉下巴，反覆思索。

「你要給Spock抗憂鬱藥丸？(*1)」Jim懷疑地問。

「不是藥丸，打一針應該會見效。」McCoy答道。Jim憤慨地看了他一眼，但Bones只笑笑。

「我們可以把藥物當成最後備案，」Jim說。「我們還有幾天，情況才會緊急到不得不用特別手段的地步。」

McCoy同意。「假設它真是這樣運作。但若它的原理和生物化學無關，我就沒辦法了，不是我的專業範圍。」

「有道理。」Jim說。「我會通知Scotty，看他有沒有想法。Kret是大工程祭司。Scotty的頭銜也和那差不多。我想他能幫上忙。等Sulu明早回到崗位，我會派你、Sulu和Scotty下去地面，和Uhura一起向祭司提問。」

McCoy作了個怪相。他抱怨道，「好。但我這麼做不是因為我喜歡那尖耳朵混帳。」

Jim向他一笑。「算了吧，Bones。你喜歡和他鬥嘴，我知道的。省點力氣吧。」

「那是在他砸了我的醫療室之前。」McCoy怒氣沖沖地說。

Jim揮揮手打發了這句抗議。「拜託，我上次被那些Getty五號星上的花弄嗨時鬧得更過火。你還是喜歡我嘛。」

McCoy瞪他，「異議。我還沒原諒你。你還欠我一瓶肯塔基波本威士忌。」

Jim笑得更開了。「就想想要換成 _我_ 被變成小孩，情況會有多糟。我說不定現在已經在船殼上打個洞了。」

McCoy僵住了，發愣的雙眼混合了恐怖和作嘔。接著他搖搖頭，怒氣沖沖地瞪著Jim。「謝謝你啊，」McCoy咆哮道，「去你的！我要作上好幾週惡夢了！」

「說到作夢，」Jim輕快地說，「我要帶Spock上床了，總不能讓大副整晚睡在食堂裡呀，是吧？」

McCoy嘆了口氣，在Jim踏出一步之前抓住了他。「等等，我對於體力勞動是怎麼說的？」

「但是，Bones──他才六歲。他不可能超過五十磅。」Jim爭論道。(22.7kg)

「他是瓦肯人，他比看起來要重，記住。我來抱他。」McCoy堅決地說，起身走向Spock。

Jim天人交戰。他超想看Bones抱著Spock到處走，想想那畫面有多好笑。即使他有些擔心Spock醒來會作何反應。Jim可不認為現在Bones排在Spock最喜歡的幾人之一。

在Jim想得出反對理由之前，McCoy已輕柔地把Spock抱了起來。他動作相當熟練地把Spock按在懷裡，把震動減到最低。他確認Spock的頭枕在他肩上，雙腿及手臂都舒適地伸展，而不是擠壓在一起。

這提醒了Jim，在所有高級軍官裡，只有Bones有真正撫養小孩的經驗。不像他戰戰兢兢的。Jim有個預感，以後他會在醫療以外的部分需要Bones幫忙。

一安頓好，Spock就發出一聲小小的咕噥聲，低沉而睏倦。他動了動，直到把頭安穩地塞在McCoy的下巴下。他伸手抓住McCoy的上衣，接著便不動了。他咂了一下小小的嘴唇，接著陷入熟睡，發出輕輕的呼吸聲。

看見Bones的表情，Jim得用手按住嘴才沒笑出聲來。Bones看來像被木板敲了腦袋一樣。

 _我猜他終於被_ _Spock_ _的可愛擊中啦，_ Jim心想，微笑著走在朋友身邊，離開了食堂。也 _差不多了！我還在想他能堅持多久呢。_

McCoy瞪著Jim，後者笑得更開了。

「這不代表我喜歡他。」McCoy陰沉地說。他面色兇惡，但Jim不買帳，因為Bones正溫柔地拍著Spock的背，好像怕這句話傷到他似的。

Spock細不可聞地囁嚅了什麼，抓緊了McCoy的藍色上衣。

「是啊，你這軟心腸。我看得出你多不喜歡他。」Jim低聲道。等他們走進Spock的房間，McCoy仍在瞪他，而Jim一臉洋洋得意。

McCoy沒花多長時間便替Spock準備好。他脫掉他的靴子和藍色制服外衣，把他塞進被子裡。Jim感興趣地看著，在心裡默默記下。他知道下一次就換他負責照顧Spock上床睡覺。

「不換睡衣嗎？」Jim問道。

「他會被弄醒的，」McCoy答道。「下次你得在他睡著前給他換好。」

Jim點頭同意。他調皮地問，「你覺得Spock對連身睡衣會有什麼反應？」

McCoy正在給Spock調整毯子，他停下來空白地看了Jim一眼，接著拱起眉毛。「連身睡衣？你想要再被他掐一次嗎？」

「拜託，Bones。對地球小孩來說那是正常睡衣啊。」Jim抗議道。「每個人都穿的。那很正統。」

「我就沒穿過。」McCoy說。他離開床邊，走向外面的接待室。

Jim跟上，「那是因為你是南方人。北方下雪的，我就穿過。」

「是的，看看你長得多正常啊。」McCoy乾乾地說。「別再想點子打扮這小孩了。他已經夠辛苦的。竟然讓你來照顧他，上帝救救這孩子。」McCoy停了一會兒。「不過，如果你成功讓他穿了，記得拍照。我手上得有些對付Spock的籌碼。你知道有多難讓他來做例行身體檢查嗎？我得威脅他！他老是有理由！這些話我不曉得說過幾次了。」

Jim笑了，半心半意地聽著Bones抱怨Spock。他已經聽過太多次，現在這些話已經變成可關掉的白噪音了。

這時Spock動了動，並大聲呼了口氣，McCoy閉上嘴，兩人都轉身傾聽。但Spock再度陷入安靜。

Jim向Bones聳肩。

「我最好在吵醒他之前離開。再說明早我有離艦任務，我最好去睡覺。」McCoy嘆道。

「好吧，Bones。好好睡。」Jim說。

房間門打開後，McCoy停下腳步並轉身。他戳著Jim的胸膛。

「我差點忘了。既然你堅持Spock留在這兒而不是醫療室，你就得用醫療三錄儀掃瞄他。每兩小時一次，一整晚都要。」McCoy嚴厲地說。「生物感應器紀錄的資料不夠多，我需要更詳細的資料。」

Jim震驚地看著他。「可是Bones──！」

「我會派一個護士給你送一個來。把結果輸入電腦。我會叫夜班留意，所以如果你偷懶我會知道。」McCoy繼續道，不讓他插話。

「好啦，好啦，」Jim同意。「我會照做的。但別期待我明天能滿面春風就是了。」

「說得好像我沒看過你整晚沒睡，隔天仍神清氣爽一樣。」McCoy邊走邊說，翻了白眼。

「是啦，但我是在上床啊。」Jim低聲咕噥。

好吧，也不是說他沒休息夠。他在療傷期間除了玩自己姆指和糾纏其他軍官之外──特別是成人Spock──什麼也沒做。Bones屢屢拒絕他想去艦橋的要求。通常Jim會快活地忽略這個命令，但Bones威脅他，如果他真那麼思念艦長椅，下次登岸假期就要化學閹割他。

這個威脅不只有效，還害Jim連那層甲板都去不了了。他快無聊死了，才想到McCoy沒說他不能去艦上別的地方轉轉。所以，他在企業號裡上上下下閒逛。看看他從沒見過的小角落，鑽進他當了六個月艦長卻沒機會了解的部位。他四處探索，直到接到一通緊急聯絡，說Spock出事了，要他到醫療室去。

這倒是給了他點子，有關以後可以和Spock一起做的事。

Jim想到，他應該做些計畫，好讓他倆接下來幾天都不會無聊。尤其他得找出讓Spock變成個快樂小瓦肯的方法。如果這是唯一一個讓Spock復原的方法，那他最好開始想Spock會喜歡的活動。

學習新知讓Spock開心，這對他們來說是項優勢。企業號什麼沒有，各領域的天才專家一大堆。身為艦長，Jim對於命令他們幫忙可毫不歉疚。

光是科學實驗室對Spock來說就是主題遊樂園。Jim深信不疑。接著還有輪機室。Spock一定會喜歡看曲速核心引擎的。

說到這個……Jim移向通訊器，確認他要Sulu、Uhura和Scotty明天0900小時在傳送裝置前碰面的指令有確實送到他們的電腦。他還沒把任務的參數輸入艦上紀錄，通訊器就響了一聲。

「這裡是Kirk，」他回答。螢幕上出現了Scotty的臉。

「Captain！太好了，你還沒睡。」Scotty說。

聽到「captain」，Jim挺直了身子。是公事。「我能怎麼幫你，Mr. Scott？」

「是關於明天的離艦任務，Captain。我恐怕去不成了。我正在改物質/反物質模型的流量以修理引擎讀數的一些錯誤。在完成前我不能離開輪機室。」Scotty解釋道。

「誰批准的？」Jim皺著眉問道。

「是Mr. Spock，長官。在他下去地面被變成個小蘿蔔頭之前。」Scotty說。

想到Spock被叫「小蘿蔔頭」令Jim笑了，接著他收起笑容，嘆了口氣，「該死」。

難怪他不曉得。Spock大概沒來得及告知他就被變小了。Jim還沒確認Spock之前簽署的指令，因為他完全信任他的大副。顯然他得盡快去確認下。有一就有二。

「你若不介意，Captain。我情願派Keenser下去地面，」Scotty說。「他在工程上幾乎和我一樣行，而且他對水晶其實比我在行。雖然如果你這樣告訴他，我死也不會承認。」

Jim大笑。「好，Scotty。我會修改命令。但如果Keenser認為他需要你協助，我就會把你送下去。引擎沒有你照看幾小時也不會有事的。讓Spock恢復正常是第一優先。」

「如果不是真的很重要，我就不會要求了，Captain。我們都希望Mr. Spock恢復正常。」Scotty說。「我不打擾了。Scott結束。」

Jim點頭並關掉視窗。他上傳了包括離艦任務在內的檔案。做完之後，他伸了個懶腰。打呵欠，雙臂伸過頭頂，睡意終於像支鎚子般降臨。幸運的是，Rand有先見之明地除了Jim要求的床之外，還給他準備了個袋子，裡面有睡衣，一套制服及其他用品。

JIm也許無法給她一面獎牌，但他決定他至少欠她一次表揚。

他差不多準備好去睡了，這時有個護士送說好的醫療三錄儀來。謝過之後，Jim馬上給熟睡的Spock先掃瞄一次。

小男孩在睡夢中挪動過，這時正蜷成一團。一只小拳頭按在嘴上，腳從毯子裡伸了出來。臉幾乎埋在毯子裡看不見。

對一個小瓦肯來說，讀數完全正常。Jim照Bones說的把資料輸入電腦，才爬上床。明天又是新的一天，他有預感Spock會讓它非比尋常。

他要電腦兩小時後叫醒他，接著便睡著了。

 

 

*1 happy pills: 某種抗憂鬱藥。本想直譯"快樂丸"，但那好像是種毒品ww


	3. Chapter 3

Jim第一及第二次被電腦吵醒時，他馬上爬起來掃瞄Spock，輸入資料後再回去睡。第三次醒來，卻是被一雙小腳發出的輕微腳步聲弄醒的。那聲音對Jim睡著的感官來說太過陌生，使他立刻警覺地醒過來。

他瞇著眼張望昏暗的房間，看見Spock坐在電腦前，表情平靜，但雙眼入迷地看著顯示屏。

「嘿Spock。」Jim出聲，從床上坐起。

Spock暫停閱讀，轉向Jim。「抱歉，我無意吵醒你。」

「沒什麼。」Jim說，壓下一個呵欠。

Spock還有話要說。「人類比瓦肯人需要更多睡眠。」

 _聽來像在引用別人的話，_ Jim心想。像是Spock已被叮嚀了不只一次。Jim好奇是來自Spock的父親或母親。從句型判斷，他會說是父親。

「的確，不過少睡一會兒也不會害死我。」Jim真誠地說。「我喜歡醒著。」

Spock盯著他看，好像在判斷Jim的話是真是假，才點頭接受。

「所以，你在做什麼？」Jim問道。

「我在查看電腦資料庫。」Spock答道。

「喔，在找什麼？」Jim隨意地問道，突然心跳加快。他想Spock是否已找到關於瓦肯星的資料。 _Oh, fuck. Oh fuck!_

「我在讀我之前身為大副時做的報告，」Spock說。他看向Jim。「我有全部權限。我是否逾越界線了，sir？」

Jim小心打量他。從Spock的平靜放鬆態度看來，Jim猜Spock還沒發現瓦肯星的近況。 _還沒。_ 謝天謝地。

「我希望你別去看星艦的紀錄或報告，Spock，」Jim回答他。「不是我不信任你，只是有些資訊是機密的。你──長大的你──有全部權限，也知道那些資訊的重要性。」

Spock一臉想反對的樣子。

「更重要的是，你還沒受訓成為星聯軍官。至少你還不記得受過訓。」Jim溫柔地說。「所以，我希望你用電腦之前先徵求過我的同意。」

Spock沒有真的皺眉，但他表情的微小變化表達了一樣的情緒。Jim屏住呼吸。

「或許封鎖我公務上的權限，讓我以公民權限使用資料庫是符合邏輯的？」Spock問道。

Spock眼中無聲的懇求差點害Jim堅持不住，但他已下定決心。他不會向Spock說謊，但那不代表他不會隱瞞一部分。有些事情就是不能讓Spock知道。要是他發現了，會承受不住的，並且會阻礙整個「讓Spock變成開心小瓦肯」計劃付諸東流。Jim可不允許這樣。

「可以，但那要填一堆文件，我寧可不要。」Jim說，他知道這是個爛藉口，但他沒有其他不會被Spock的邏輯反駁的說法。

Spock垂下視線，他肩膀幾乎微不可察地垮下，像陣冷風──或一支尖矛──刺中了Jim的心。他飛快跳下床，幾乎瞬間移動到Spock身邊。

「好啦，沒事的。我答應過我會寸步不離黏著你的，所以你要看什麼都沒問題。」Jim說。

Spock抬頭看他。

Jim沖他燦然一笑。「現在，你想要查什麼資料？」

「數學，精確來說是代數。」Spock說。

「Okay！沒問題。」Jim說。他拉了一張椅子到Spock身旁，打開電腦資料庫的搜尋引擎。

= = =

 _瓦肯小孩很好照顧的一點，_ Jim心想， _就是他們會自己玩。_  

Spock光坐在電腦前海綿般吸收新知就心滿意足了。事實上，他如此專注於數學課程，Jim原本擔心他意外發現和瓦肯有關的消息，見狀很快放下心中大石。Spock是如此專注，Jim可毫不掛慮地去洗個音波浴，喝杯咖啡，開始處理伽瑪班次上交的早晨報告。

在多數高級軍官無法執勤或另有任務的情況下，伽馬及貝塔班次的軍官得加長值班時間。通常Jim不會同意這麼做，因為他認為疲累的軍官表現不會好，但他們正停在安全的Cromtic星軌道上，此星系位在星際聯邦領域裡，被敵方攻擊的機率只有3.432%。

Jim之所以知道如此精確的數字，是因為幾天前Spock在他不停抱怨被禁止上艦橋時告訴他的。他記得Spock嘲笑地沖他抬起眉毛和他們無意義的拌嘴。隨著時間過去，他對成人Spock的思念也越來越強烈。

過去六個月裡，自從Spock出現在企業號艦橋上，主動爭取大副的位置，Jim和他的關係便緩慢但穩定地改善。曾經針鋒相對，現卻相處融洽。他們逐漸磨合成新指揮團隊後，對彼此的信心也加深了。

該死，他好想念Spock。

若是別人被變小，Jim毫不懷疑Spock這時早就找出方法了。當然，若是別人，就不會這麼難被逗開心。他也不會這麼擔心小孩會找出他的同胞及母親的下落。

這倒提醒了他。「Spock。」

男孩暫停了電腦上的數學程式。「Yes sir?」

「可以告訴我你現在幾歲嗎？」

「六歲兩個月五天15.1小時，sir。」Spock答道。

 _年紀沒有跳。為什麼？_ Jim思索著。

Spock已花了兩個小時黏在電腦前學習，Jim知道他喜歡學習。或許Spock要和人互動才會有情緒波動，而不是面對無感情的電腦。若真如此，讓Spock待在房間裡對著電腦，並不會有任何幫助。

「我想我們該休息一下了。」Jim宣布。

Spock抿緊了嘴。「按計畫我的數學教育還有1.03小時。」

小瓦肯語氣中的不滿令Jim不禁嘴角翹起。

「那倒是，」Jim歡快地點頭。「但我的計畫包括去艦橋看看我的船員，如果你和我一起去，就可以看看你的科學工作站。」

從Spock眼中能清楚看見他正掙扎於學習的責任及Jim擺在他眼前的賄賂。

等男孩點頭同意，Jim忍住沒歡呼，但他的笑容可燦爛了。

「我需要新衣服，sir，」Spock站起身。「我之前穿的衣服已不再符合我的體型。」

啊，Jim沒想到這個。Spock的衣服當然不會隨著年紀長大。

「你想再穿制服嗎？」Jim問，好奇Spock的答案。

Spock慢慢地說，「我不認為那是合適的。畢竟我不是受過訓的星艦軍官。」

_該死，用我說過的話對付我。_

「好吧，好吧。」Jim嘆息。太糟了，他本想看艦橋上的大家看見身穿制服的小小Spock的反應。「我會複製些衣服出來。」Jim精神一振，開始想他可以給Spock穿什麼。得夠寬鬆，這樣Spock要是突然長大，就不會意外把衣服撐破。還得夠保暖，他才耐得住船上對他來說過低的溫度。

Jim輸入要求，拉出了一件小皮外套，白色厚綿上衣，鬆緊腰帶的藍色牛仔褲，和內衣褲及較大的靴子。

Jim眉開眼笑地把衣物遞給Spock，後者表情比平常更空白。

「這和我加入星艦之前穿的衣服很像。」Jim說，回應Spock的表情。

他向Jim抬起一邊小小的斜眉毛，極可能在表達Spock版的「你是個奇怪的人類」。

Jim聳聳肩，保持一臉無辜樣。

「換衣服吧，」Jim鼓勵地說。「我會待在這。」把Spock推進休息室去更衣。

男孩一離開他的視線，Jim就命令電腦，在Spock一走出來就攝取影像檔。他答應自己要拍照的。就算會被殺，他也要拿到Spock穿不同衣服的證據。想到這，Jim輸入另一項指令，要電腦把檔案藏在他的個人資料庫裡。除非他被俘或死亡，他人才能進入此資料庫。

 _希望我不會死在自己大副手上。_ Jim調皮地想。

Spock一臉嚴肅地走出來。那身裝束加上Spock的瓦肯特徵，效果實在太驚人，Jim看到照片還吃了一驚。

_再給他一輛摩托車，或許加一副墨鏡配那身打扮，就是個拉風小帥哥了！_

Spock抬頭看著Jim的臉。

「你看起來很棒。」Jim告訴他。

Spock點點頭，牽住Jim伸出的手。

 _這，_  Jim心想，滿懷以一個成人更別提星艦艦長來說太過火的雀躍心情， _一定會好玩得要命！_

 

= = =

 

的確很好玩。

船員們雖然很快適應了被變成小孩的大副，但當他們看見他和艦長手牽手走過，身上穿著成人Spock一般碰也不碰、更別提屈尊穿上的服裝，還是都轉頭多看了幾眼。

看見他們的反應，Jim可樂了。但這次沒人撞上牆，可惜。

考慮到他和Spock出門的時間是0850，Jim決定順路去主傳送室看看要下去Cromtic星的外遣小隊。他昨晚下指令時沒想到Spock睡得這麼少，還以為他們起床時Sulu、Uhura、Keenser和Bones早就在地面上了。

既然計劃有變，Jim認為去看一看也好，以防他們下去前有問題要問他。而且他真的超想要看Bones看到Spock的反應。

所有人裡，Bones大概是唯一一個認得出Spock穿的是Jim還沒穿上星艦制服前最愛的款式，也許還有Uhura。

Bones果然沒令他失望。

「老天啊。你把這可憐的小鬼打扮成 _你_ 了！」Jim和Spock一走進傳送室的門，McCoy便說。

McCoy的嗓門令其他人都看向他們。Jim朝他們的反應露出壞笑。連傳送技師都睜圓了眼睛。

Sulu盯著Spock看，然後露出微笑。「真好看，中校。」

Keenser瘋狂眨著黑色眼睛，不知是驚訝或困惑。Jim看不出來。他說不定弄不清楚這些人類在玩什麼花樣。

唯一一個沒向Spock微笑的人是Uhura。Jim向她使了個眼色，試著要她放鬆點。這種時候他總希望自己有心電感應能力。

Uhura一定是看懂了他的眼神，她堆了一個搖搖欲墜的笑容給Spock。

Spock冷靜地看著他們，但眼睛睜得比平常大一點兒。

「只是順路來送你們，」Jim向所有人微笑。「看看你們有沒有要問的？」

「沒有，長官。我們很清楚指令。」Sulu說。

「我們正準備要傳送下去，Jim，」McCoy說。「有了你昨晚掃瞄的資料，再向祭司提幾個問題，我應該能在午餐前知道我有沒有辦法治。」

「盡力而為。每小時傳報告至艦橋。我會隨時注意你們的進度。」Jim說。他向主控台的傳送技師點點頭。她會意地頷首，將注意力轉回讀數。

每個人都站上了傳送台，站姿筆挺，迫不及待。只有McCoy看起來像認真考慮臨陣脫逃。

「傳送。」Sulu說。

外遣小隊消失在傳送能量熟悉的白色漩渦中。

「Sir，我能請問外遣小隊的任務嗎？」Spock問道。

Jim意外地看著他。他還沒告訴他，他們想方設法要讓他恢復原狀嗎？沒。他想不起昨天哪時候他有告訴Spock，他們正為了他的情況忙活。

「他們在尋找讓你回到正常狀態的方法，Spock。」Jim說。

Spock看來像聽不懂Jim的解釋。「我目前的狀態是正常的。」

「我的意思是，我們在試著讓你變回成人。」Jim說明。他帶著Spock走出傳送室，一邊向目送他們走出門口的技師揮手。

他們走進最近的渦輪電梯，Jim指示電梯前往艦橋。

Spock沉默不語，Jim猜想男孩正在認真思考他的話。

這令Jim想到，這一切從Spock的角度看來會有多奇怪。

「所以……你對這一切感覺如何？」Jim問道。

「感覺？」Spock的聲音不悅地壓低。「瓦肯人不感覺。」

Jim 好笑地看著他。當然，那就是Spock會說的話。Jim很清楚。

「抱歉，這是措辭問題。」Jim以盡量嚴肅的語氣回答他，「我的意思是，你對此情況的看法如何？」

Spock再度沉默。在他思索時，一條細紋出現在眉間。電梯門在他回答前開了。

Jim把他拉出電梯。

「Keptin！」Chekov說，從艦長椅裡站起來。

Jim揮手要他坐下。「放輕鬆，少尉。我只是來看看最新情況，並帶Mr. Spock重新熟悉一下艦橋。」

Chekov看見Spock時睜圓了眼睛。「是，長官。」

艦橋上每個人都轉過來好奇地看著他們兩人。

他花了好一會兒才說服那位科學官給Spock說明科學台的各項裝置。那可憐的傢伙看來被教導自己上級的想法給嚇得不輕。Jim毫無同情心地告訴Spock他想問那人什麼都成。Spock坐在椅子上，感興趣地看著各項讀數，而那位科學官──Mr. Hernandez，Jim沒記錯的話──站在他身邊。

Jim走到Chekov身旁取他的報告。

「Keptin，船仍在星球軌道裡穩定運行。唯一的問題來自輪機室。Mr. Scott說引擎的問題比他最初想得還嚴重。」

Jim皺眉，擔心起他的船來。

「他有說問題出在哪嗎？」他尖銳地問。

Chekov 搖搖頭。「抱歉，長官。他說他還在查。他 _認為_ 企業號從第23號太空站買來的零件有瑕疵。」

「第23號太空站。」Jim不悅地說。「我不意外。」那是他們上次登岸休假的地點。一個出奇糟糕的基地，尤其考慮到它很接近聯邦主交通幹道。

負責營運那基地的人虛情假意到Jim得用上每一分控制力才沒第一次和他說話就揍人。只能靠Spock冷靜的自制力，Jim才沒在他阿諛奉承地說船員是Jim的後宮時失控。他怕自己一旦出手，哪怕只有一拳，也得耗掉整個假期洗音波浴好洗掉那黏液。

那次假期裡唯一令Jim滿意的事，就是文書官Rand毫不留情地朝那男人下盤狠踹了一腳。

這件事讓他接下來的假期都心情愉快。

「謝謝你，Mr. Chekov。我想我下一站就是主輪機室了。」Jim說。他停下，接著壓低聲音說道，「我來艦橋有另一個原因。我需要幫忙。」

「好的，長官。」Chekov毫不遲疑地答道。

Jim微笑。「我需要你編程主資料庫電腦，把所有和瓦肯星有關的資料──有關最近發生的事──都從Mr. Spock的電腦裡屏敝掉。」

Chekov蹙眉。「我不明白，Keptin。」

「你讀過McCoy寫的有關Spock狀況的報告嗎？裡面提到恢復的方法？」Jim問道。

「是的，長官。」

「那麼，你能想像要是Spock知道他的母星已經消失，會有多難讓他高興起來嗎？他的母親──」Jim停下，望向Spock，但小男孩正全神貫注，沒注意到自己是討論的主題。

「啊，我懂了，長官。如果Mr. Spock知道瓦肯星發生了什麼事，他就當不成快樂小男孩了。」Chekov說。

「沒錯，」Jim說。「我們最好把消息封鎖住，別搬石頭砸自己的腳，所以記得傳個備忘錄給其他船員，提醒所有人暫時封口。」

「是，Keptin，我會照辦。」Chekov說。

「好傢伙。」Jim說，微笑著拍了拍青年的背。

他把Spock從科學台前帶走時幾乎是把那孩子硬搬走的。Spock不停回頭看科學台。整個艦橋都一副失望貌。連Mr. Hernandez似乎也不想要他走。

「抱歉Spock，」Jim跟他說，他們離開了艦橋。「我們晚點會再來。我需要去輪機室看看Mr. Scott。」

「是的，sir。」Spock說，小聲地嘆了口氣，看來很失望。

Jim轉移話題，問道，「嘿，你還沒回答我的問題。」

Spock抬頭看他，一臉認真。「我考慮過我的回答了。身為科學官，我需要盡快回到正確的年齡。」

好吧，Jim不是沒猜到Spock會回以邏輯的答案，但這還是沒回答他的問題。

「是啊。」Jim嘆道。

「我──」Spock開口，又停下。

「怎麼了，Spock？」Jim溫柔地問。

「我對於恢復適當年紀的過程有些不安，」Spock慢慢地說。「我不希望忘記現在的經歷。」Spock垂下眼睛，入迷地研究著電梯地板。「我不想忘記……」

Jim鼓勵地捏了下他的手。

「……我不想要忘記你，sir。」Spock小聲說。

那簡直是Jim聽過最驚人、最爆炸性的發言。他完全被擊倒在地。

「你不會忘記的，」Jim沙啞地說，他清清喉嚨。「目前為止你什麼都記得，對吧？」

Spock點頭，仍盯著地面看。

「那麼，我確定你長大後也什麼都會記得的。」他繼續道，「就算你忘了，我也會記得。我會想辦法讓你想起來的。」

就算Jim得說服他固執的大副來一次心靈融合，他也會做到的。因為Jim絕不會讓這男孩失望，即使所謂的男孩長大後就會變成所謂的大副。

Spock嚴肅的態度軟化了，肩膀放鬆下來。「謝謝你，sir。」

「我保證。」Jim說。

Spock整張小臉高興得發光，嘴角翹起。一個微笑正掙脫出他的自控力。

這令Jim好開心。「你真的應該叫我Jim。」

「好的，sir。Jim。」Spock說。

Jim差點對他笑開了花。在那一刻，Jim看見了長大的變化。那跡象很快但細微。

感覺很像在看過一張照片後暫時移開視線，但看第二眼時覺得哪裡不同了。前一秒，Spock的衣服還寬鬆地掛在他身上，才一眨眼，衣服便變得合身。

「Spock，你現在幾歲？」Jim問道。

「六歲九個月三週五天17.32小時。」Spock說，接著小心地把手從Jim的手中抽出來。

Jim挑起眉毛。 _他快要七歲了。大概認為自己長大了，不需要牽手了。_ Jim得控制自己想牽住Spock的衝動。Jim滿喜歡牽著他到處走的，現在覺得有點失落。

 _好吧，我的確想要他長大。突然要他別再長也太蠢了。_  Jim挖苦自己。他搖搖頭，主輪機室到了，他走出電梯，來到Scotty獨裁暴政的王國。

「我說把那扳手拿去六號J氏管！六號！你想要船爆炸嗎？不想？那就拿去六號J氏管！」Scotty正朝通訊器大吼大叫。

「我來的時機不對嗎，Mr. Scott？」Jim乾乾地問道。

「Captain！」Scotty喊道。

「如果船要爆炸了，是否該疏散才是合邏輯的反應？」Spock震驚地問道，伸手抓住Jim的手。

Jim驚訝地低頭看他，才想起瓦肯人不習慣用誇飾法。

「他說得比較誇張罷了。」Jim安撫他。

「也沒那麼誇張，Captain，」Scotty哼道，走到他們面前。「你來得正好。我剛檢查完功率聯軸。我找出問題了。」

「很好，Mr. Scott，別吊我們胃口了。」Jim說。

「跟我來，我給你們看。」Scotty說。他帶他們到電腦前，也就是他剛才朝著倒霉的輪機室成員破口大罵的地方，拉出一張船體簡圖。

Spock感興趣地湊過去，Scotty觸碰螢幕，放大引擎附近的船體。

「花了我一整晚，但我找出了從太空站買來的那塊垃圾。」Scotty說。「在左引擎的主動力導管裡。它是瑕疵品，Captain。那裡面有道裂縫！」Scotty厭惡地說。「我們的女士還沒炸掉的唯一原因是我們抵達這個星系後才剛把它安裝好，還沒催引擎。」

Jim皺眉。「瑕疵品是怎麼通過檢查的？是漏了還是被弄壞的？」

Scotty也皺著眉。「我不知道，Captain。我把每個人都罵遍了。貌似是例行檢查時漏了。不過，要我猜的話，我會說在太空站通過檢查的那塊零件在我們離開前被調了包，成了這塊垃圾！」

Jim壓下一句咒罵。他瞪著簡圖，上面左引擎亮著紅光。

「要花多久才能修好，Scotty？」

「幾天，長官。我得把它拆開，才知道有沒有辦法修。只是我需要中止引擎裡的反物質/物質反應。在我搞定之前我們只能用脈衝動力。」Scotty答道。

「你認為修好的可能性有多大？」Jim問道。需要從太空站取零件更換的部分都非常難修理。要不然，工程師們直接在艦上製造零件即可，不需另外替換。即使如此，Jim也有十足信心，若說有誰能在最不樂觀的情況下把企業號修得完美無缺，那就是這個對她的愛勝過她的艦長的人。

「幸好我們還留著舊零件。我應該能湊合著弄出什麼好支撐我們飛到下一個像樣的太空站。要讓我知道是誰幹的……」Scotty的聲音變得兇神惡煞。

Scotty和Jim交換了心領神會的眼神。

「修好我們的女士，然後給我份報告，我去上報Pike上將。」Jim陰沉地說。「這件事發生在我們船上，就一定就會發生在別的船上。他們可沒有Scotty來救他們的小命。」

「Aye, sir」Scotty同意道。

Jim看向電腦，這時他注意到螢幕閃了一下，只有一下，但已足夠警告他。他在大腦還沒反應過來之前，就抓住了Spock，把他推到自己身後。

電腦炸出瀑布般的藍色火花，方圓五呎內無一幸免。

「媽呀！」Scotty大叫，跳開來並舉起手護住臉。

Jim彎腰護著Spock，他能感覺到灼熱的火花落在背上。幸運的是，他們身上的星艦制服可不是普通布料，而是以防火防電材質製成的。但仍防止不了火花落在他脖子上，造成幾處燒傷，以及大動作在體側造成的疼痛。

「該死！」Scotty罵道。他抓起牆邊的泡沫滅火器，開始朝仍冒著火花的機器噴灑。

它很快被淹沒在一堆白色泡泡下。

「你還好嗎，Captain？」Scotty問道，關掉滅火器。

「我很好，Scotty，」Jim說，終於站起身，放開Spock。「Spock，你還好嗎？」他急急問道。他檢查了Spock，沒有問題，連個煙燻的痕跡也沒有。Jim鬆了一大口氣。

「我沒有遭受損傷。」Spock說，看來受到了驚嚇，臉色蒼白。「你受傷了！」

Spock聲音中的銳利及注視的方向，令Jim伸手摸向後頸。沒想到摸了一手血，接著他才感到疼痛。Jim縮了一下。

其實沒有傷得很重。他太常受傷，所以能判斷傷口的危險性。這沒比紙張劃傷嚴重多少，疼痛是因為燙傷的緣故，但Spock的反應令他想去一趟醫療室，好讓那孩子放心些。

「只是小燙傷，Captain，」Scotty說。「我有個緊急醫藥箱，簡單處理就沒事了。」

「謝謝你，Scotty。」Jim說。

Scotty很快地拿急救箱回來。

「給你，長官。」Scotty說，在Spock身旁放下。「我得先走了，艦長及大副差點被害死，我得去罵幾個人以免他們真的把誰給害死了。」

Scotty邁步走開，一邊低聲咕噥著威脅。

Jim不太確定，但他好像聽見Scotty威脅把誰丟下船去。

他正要伸手去拿急救箱，但Spock先一步打開了它。他感興趣地看著那男孩拿出真皮再生器，仔細研究了一會兒，然後按了正確的按鈕。

Spock轉向Jim，一臉認真。

Jim坐在地上，方便Spock處理傷口。他好奇地問，「你為什麼會用那個？」真皮再生器算是挺複雜的醫療器材。

「我的母親教過我一些醫療器具的用法，以防緊急情況發生。」Spock答道，聲音低沉緊繃。

Jim思考了一會兒。「嘿，我很好。」他安撫地說。

Spock看了他一眼。「好有太多不同定義，無法精確評估。」

聽到他責備的語氣，Jim不禁微笑。

「你尚未從上次任務造成的傷害中復原。你不應該再受傷。」Spock繼續道。

Jim訝異地看著他。「什麼？你怎麼知道的？」Jim知道自己沒提過，他也想不出誰會對Spock說這件事。

Spock平靜地看著他。「我讀過較大的我存檔的報告。」他的視線專注於Jim的頸子，一邊操作著儀器。「我很好奇為何一名星艦艦長願意放棄更重要的職務，花時間照顧一名兒童。」

Jim被Spock及自己逗樂了。他早該猜到Spock不容小覷。

「我也得知你身體損傷的原因是為了保護我，」Spock繼續道，仍然一臉嚴肅。「我承認我無法理解。一位艦長為了較低官階的軍官冒生命危險是不合邏輯的。」

Jim挑起眉毛。成人的Spock也向他說過一樣的話，幾乎遣辭用字都一樣。當Jim躺在醫療室裡，連叫Spock閉嘴都無法的時候。因為Bones在他身上用了好些藥，害他什麼也做不了。

「Spock，」Jim說，希望能打斷一場類似的演說。被一個小不點說教實在太奇怪了。「身為艦長，我有責任保護我的船員。」他露出安慰的微笑。「所以這是個非常符合邏輯的行為。」

Spock思考Jim的話時眉頭皺得更深了。他最後勉強點點頭接受，並移開真皮再生器，沉默地把它放回急救箱裡。

「謝了，Spock。」Jim說，一隻手撫過脖子，一點也不痛了。

「不客氣，Jim。」Spock說。

小鬼仍看起來心事重重，一點也 _不高興_ 。

Jim向他鼓舞地微笑，「走吧，去吃點東西。等我們吃完早餐，Scotty應該就能告訴我們船到底會不會炸掉了。」

一般來說，Jim會開開心心地拖著Spock參觀輪機室，但考慮到引擎的狀況，所有工程師都忙得團團轉，他想還是別擋路的好。再說他真的不想再靠近任何爆炸事件了，剛剛實在好險。所以，Jim得再找別的事來做。

Spock看來想反駁Jim的誇張說法。

Jim大笑著帶Spock離開了輪機室。

咖啡的能量已經耗完了，他要吃些更固體的東西。

 


	4. Chapter 4

既然Spock仍拒絕承認對食物的偏好，點餐的任務就又落到Jim頭上。如果是午餐時間，Jim想他可以歡快地往Spock面前放一盤義大利麵，只為了看他的反應。

接著他決定不管了，給Spock及自己各點了一碗義大利麵，只配蕃茄醬汁，沒有肉丸。

Spock皺起的鼻子就夠令Jim發笑了。

「我從未吃過這種食物。」Spock說，直盯著碗看。他用叉子戳了戳麵。麵條從叉子上滑落，Spock的鼻子皺得更用力了。

「真的？」Jim吃驚地問道。他原本猜想Spock的母親曾弄給他吃過。義大利菜是地球上最受歡迎的幾類食物之一。「那麼讓我教你怎麼吃。」

Jim用自己的那份示範了如何把麵條捲在叉子上吃。

男孩完美地模仿了他的動作。他謹慎地吃著他的麵，全神貫注地用叉子捲著麵條。Jim真希望自己有錄影。

尤其當一根不受控制的麵條啪的一聲拍上Spock的鼻子，留下一道醬汁痕跡時，實在太好笑了。Spock試著看自己的鼻子時露出的鬥雞眼表情快把Jim給樂死了。他憋笑憋得體側又開始痛了。

「來，Spock，」Jim笑著說，遞過一張紙巾。他就知道會搞得髒兮兮。「你臉上有醬汁。」他越過餐桌替Spock擦乾淨。擦完後Jim發現Spock臉上努力壓抑的生氣表情，才驚覺自己剛才做了什麼。

哇喔，他當爸爸當得還真投入啊。真沒想到。

「我完全有能力清潔自己。」Spock正色道。他瞪著Jim，好像怕Jim又把他當小寶寶看待。

Jim點點頭，擺出嚴肅的表情，但控制不住嘴角翹起。「抱歉，Spock。」

他們繼續專心進食，這時文書官Rand走了進來。

「Captain，」她說。「我手上有外遣部隊依你指示上傳的報告。」

「謝謝你，文書官。」Jim說。他接過PADD開始閱讀。一會兒後他皺起眉頭。

根據報告看來，外遣部隊仍在和大工程祭司Kret談。Bones提到就目前已知資訊看來，他幫不上忙，因為童年晶球的運作原理與生物化學無關。

通用翻譯器仍有些問題，所以McCoy決定繼續不馬上回來，而是留在星球上，好確定他沒有誤解Kret的回答。等他一完全肯定沒有誤會，就會回到船上。

「啊，該死。」Jim說。他最好的希望飛了。原以為Bones能奇蹟似的從帽子裡變出兔子來。

他很失望，但尚未絕望，畢竟Spock有在長大。速度很慢，但他們最終會成功讓他恢復的。即使以他的成長速度看來至少得花上好幾週。再說，報告裡提到Keenser中尉和Kret談得很投入。雖然Bones聽不懂技術上的細節，但他認為他們有所進展，唯一拖慢他們對話的只有翻譯的失誤及技術上的差異。

Sulu補充報告他協商星際基地的任務也進度良好。為此Jim不感到意外。自從來到Cromtic後，Sulu一直都表現得非常好。

「謝謝，文書官。」Jim說，很快批閱了報告。「繼續向我更新外遣隊的消息。」

「失陪了，艦長。中校。」Rand頷首，轉身離開。

「Rand？」

她停下腳步，「Yes sir?」

「請Doctor McCoy一上船就來找我。」Jim說。

「Aye, sir」她點頭，踏著她慣有的果決腳步走出食堂。

Jim把注意力轉回餐桌，看見Spock一臉認真地看著他。

「從你的反應看來，你並未得到樂觀的資訊。」Spock說。

「是啊。」Jim說。他揉揉下巴，考慮該向Spock透露多少。接著他判斷這個資訊不會像瓦肯毀滅一樣天崩地裂。他可以毫無顧忌地告訴這小孩。他開口，「Bones──Dr. McCoy說他認為他沒辦法找出讓你恢復的方法。因為影響你年紀的原因並不是生理方面的。」

Spock歪著頭，挑起一邊眉毛。「Fascinating.我之前並不曉得負責調查將我恢復原有年紀的人員裡也包括Dr. McCoy。」

Jim微笑。「他想把你關在醫療室是有原因的。」

說到醫療室，Spock一瞬間皺了下眉頭。

Jim挑起眉毛。之前提到醫療室時Spock從來沒有出現過這個反應。

「你，」Jim說，用叉子指著Spock，「不喜歡醫療室，是吧？」

「喜歡是種情緒，」Spock平板地回應。「對一個醫療場所持有負面觀感是不合邏輯的。」

Jim忽然靈光一閃，弄懂了Spock為何作此反應。他也不知這想法打哪來的，就是看著Spock皺著眉頭一動也不動的樣子想到的。

Spock是有史以來第一個人類瓦肯混血兒。不論是什麼事，當第一個人總是不輕鬆的，且總有意外的複雜情況。Jim敢賭上一把信用點，Spock小時候一定耗了很多時間被醫生戳來刺去的。

天曉得Spock忍受了怎樣的測試，只為了知道他健不健康？看看他兩種歧異的DNA能否和平共存？確認他能否平安長大成人？會不會在成長過程中出現問題？

光是受孕過程一定就要一整實驗室的基因專家，花了不知道幾個月，從他父母的染色體中篩選出相容的。整個過程一定就像一位作曲大師創作交響樂一般，精挑細選最完美的音符。

難怪Spock討厭醫療室。Bones也說過，連成人Spock都得連拖帶拉才肯去做例行體檢。他受傷時做過必要的治療後，也從不久留。

除了，Jim記得，除了某些時候，當受傷的是Jim而不是Spock。那時Spock就會留下來，通常向Jim說教一番，說他不該犯蠢──Spock認為是犯蠢，Jim可不認為──不管他是拯救了一天、企業號、或是外星公主王子。另一個會讓Spock屈尊待在醫療室的人是Uhura。

Jim忍不住高興，Spock像關心Uhura一樣關心他。

「除非必要，我不會讓Bones把我們拖回醫療室的。」Jim保證。

Spock點點頭，繼續吃麵。等他們吃完，他又弄得滿臉都是。但這次Jim忍住了替他擦臉的衝動。不過當Spock發現他把自己弄得多髒之後Jim絕對笑了。Spock的表情如此厭惡，Jim心想以後很難再說服Spock吃義大利麵了，至少最近無法。

「Captain！」

Jim轉頭看見Scotty穿過門走進食堂。

「啊，你在這啊。」Scotty愉快地說。

_他看來心情不錯。不知道發生了什麼事。_

「嘿Scotty，」Jim回答，向Scotty招手。「你是來告訴我企業號的最新情況的嗎？」

「沒錯，我邊吃邊說。」Scotty說。「我有預感接下來幾個鐘頭我都沒時間吃飯啦！」

「好，去弄點東西吃，Scotty。然後來和我們坐。」

Scotty點點頭。他只在複製機前稍作停留，就拿回了一個以白紙包住的巨大潛艇堡。整整是Jim的前臂的兩倍厚，三倍長。長得兩端都超出了托盤外。

Scott坐下並狼吞虎嚥地吃了起來，Jim和Spock都目瞪口呆地盯著他看。

 _天啊，_ _Scotty_ _怎麼可能吃得完？_ Jim不可思議地想著。

Spock的表情像是他正在計算潛艇堡的大小和人類胃部的平均大小，而Scotty食物的真實大小並不符合計算結果。

Scotty發現了他們的表情，他吞下食物後說，「有一些留著之後慢慢吃。」

Jim微笑著搖搖頭，開了個玩笑，「別往引擎裡掉麵包屑就好了，Scotty。」

Scotty一臉被侮辱的表情。「我才不會！」

Scotty正大嚼特嚼他的巨無霸潛艇堡時，Jim把空碗及托盤扔進回收機。Scotty一定是餓壞了，Jim回來時他已經吃掉三分之一了。

「Scotty，細嚼慢嚥，要是你噎死了我可不會給你真愛之吻。」Jim乾乾地說。

「別！從食堂裡找個可愛小妞幫你忙吧。」Scotty滿嘴食物地回嗆。但他的確慢了下來，從瘋狂大吃變成較正常的速度。

「說到可愛小妞，我們的船啊……」Scotty吞下一口食物繼續道，「我把那塊垃圾給挖出來了。現在主引擎是關上的，只能用脈衝動力。把那東西拿出來後就安全了，所以現在功率聯軸沒事了，沒有爆炸的危險。」

「太好了，鬆了一口氣。」Jim說。

「Aye, sir」Scotty點頭。他舉起一隻手，伸出大姆指及食指，拉出兩公分間隔。「我們差一點點──一點點！──功率聯軸就要出大問題了。」

Jim發現Scotty的紅色袖子上有個暗色的汙點。他心想那是液壓流質還是某個惹毛Scotty的輪機室小兵的血。可能性是一半一半。

「這麼糟？」Jim問道。

「是啊。」Scotty點頭。「但不用太久我們就能正常運作了。」

「太好了！」Jim說。「你找出那塊零件到底出什麼問題了嗎？是意外損害嗎？為什麼它上船前沒人發現它是壞的？」

「我還不知道，」Scotty說。「幾個科學部的小伙子正在替我分析。」

「好點子。」Jim說。

「Mr. Spock沒辦法親自做測試真是太糟了。有了他，我們找出答案的速度會快得多。」Scotty難過地說。

Spock一聽見自己名字便坐直了身體。他一直感興趣地聽他們說話。聽見Scotty的話，他露出好奇的表情。

Jim點頭同意，一想到失去了成人的Spock，他就感到心裡一陣刺痛。並不只因為他無可替代的價值及對企業號的貢獻。

「你怎麼樣啊，小傢伙？」Scotty問Spock。

「我符合健康標準。」Spock忠實地回答。

「艦長有好好照顧你嗎？」Scotty問道，戲謔地看著Jim。「要不要我替你揍他一頓呀？」

Jim向他瞇起眼睛。

「我現在還是可以叫Keenser代替你的位子！」Jim說，朝Scotty假裝揮拳。

Scotty傻笑著，眼中閃著捉弄的愉悅光芒。

「Jim對我的照顧多於足夠的程度。」Spock答道。表情相當莊嚴。

「只有足夠而已？」Jim問，有點受傷地看了Spock一眼。

「多於足夠。」Spock糾正他。Jim欣喜地注意到，Spock的表情雖仍波瀾不驚，但嘴角微微抽動了下。.

「那我就放心了，小傢伙。」Scotty說，咬了一大口食物。

接著從Scotty身上發出了一聲高頻的顫音，聲音從桌下傳來，就在Scotty的肚子附近。

Jim傾身。「Scotty，我知道你很餓，但我從沒聽過誰肚子這樣叫的。你應該去醫療室檢查一下。」

「喔！差點忘了。」Scotty說，自從坐下後第一次放下了他的潛艇堡，摸向肚子。

Jim好奇地看著Scotty從衣服裡掏出了一隻有點被壓扁的毛茸茸tribble。

「我把這隻塞在衣服裡，差點忘了。」Scotty說。他把tribble遞給Spock。「剛才我回房間一趟去拿這個給我們小朋友。」

Spock手心向上伸出手。Scotty把tribble放在他手心裡。

Jim挑起眉毛。

「我想小朋友可能需要個玩伴。Tribble對類人生物都有放鬆效果。我想也許能幫他快快長大。」Scotty解釋道。

看見其他人也以自己的方式想辦法讓Spock開心，Jim不禁滿心歡喜。連為了引擎忙翻天的Scotty都騰出時間來為Spock著想。

那團毛球又發出了一聲顫音，向Spock的手心蠕動。

Spock入迷地看它，然後慢慢伸出手，一下一下輕柔地撫過tribble。

顫音的音高降低了，幾乎變成了呼嚕聲。Spock臉上泛起微弱的愉悅，令Jim胸口發暖。

Scotty對Spock的反應很滿意。「我就知道。」

Jim向Scotty嘉許地微笑。

Scotty又咬了一口潛艇堡。「好了艦長，我得回去輪機室了，免得誰把調節器給裝錯了。你知道他們沒我不行的。」

Jim點點頭。「謝謝你通知我最新情況，Scotty。要是那塊零件有新發現就馬上通知我。」

「Aye, sir」Scotty把剩下的一半潛艇堡包起來，夾在手臂下。他向他們點點頭，便離開了餐桌，將托盤丟進回收機，走出了食堂。

Jim轉回來，看見Spock雖然抬頭看著他，但仍在摸那隻tribble。Jim注意到他的衣服變緊了。皮夾克的袖子向後縮，露出了在Scotty來之前還好好包在衣服裡的纖細手腕。

「你現在幾歲？」Jim問道。

「七歲兩個月一週3.11天。」Spock馬上回答。

 _七歲了。_ Jim心想。 _離十歲也不遠了。_

「這是個有趣的生物。牠的分類是什麼？我從來沒有見過。」Spock說。

「這叫做tribble，」Jim答道。「最近十年才變得常見的。牠們很友善。」接著他開玩笑地說，「但絕對別把牠弄濕，或午夜後才餵食牠。」(*1984的電影"小精靈" the Gremlins))

Spock臉上的認真表情表示他完全沒聽懂Jim的笑話。

「星艦上何時算午夜？」Spock困惑地問道。

「我在開玩笑，Spock。這是經典電影哽。」Jim說。在心裡的「和Spock一起的活動」清單上加上看一打地球老電影。那些電影未必能逗他開心，但觀賞那些古董絕對能補上Spock第一輪教育裡漏掉的東西。

「但關於餵食的部分不是開玩笑，」Jim繼續道。「Tribbles天生受孕。如果吃得太多，他們便會瘋狂繁殖。有些星球將牠們列為禁止入境的害蟲。」

Spock點頭。「很好。」他仍對他的tribble心滿意足。

「我們回你房間一趟，給你換套衣服。以你長大的速度，這件很快就太緊了。」Jim說，並站起身。

Spock同意。他抱著tribble跟在Jim後面，但才走了兩步，就跌倒在地。

他吃痛地發出小小的呼聲，令Jim倏地回頭。Jim嚇得一震，向他邁了一步。「Spock，怎麼了？」

Spock臉色又蒼白又驚恐，好像所有的血液都從臉部退去了一般。他的褐色眼睛看來比平時更暗沉。

「T‘Pring。」Spock喘著氣，接著雙眼向腦後翻去。

Jim衝過去，在他撞上地面前接住了他。Tribble掉在地上，發出驚慌的顫音。Jim不予理會。

「Spock! Spock!」

孩子沒有回應。他從頭到腳顫抖著，接著癱在地上不動了。

食堂裡頓時一片吵雜，船員全跳了起來，緊張地喊叫著。

Jim朝一個少尉大吼，「你！聯絡醫療室！」

那個少尉沒回答他，而是直接衝向通訊器，急迫地大喊，「食堂裡需要急救！食堂裡需要急救！」

Jim的心臟跳得飛快，幸好他受過的訓練使他能保持冷靜，他小心地把Spock放在地板上，檢查他的呼吸及心跳。

Jim的手指壓在Spock的頸上，脈搏速度正常，比人類稍快。

「喔感謝上帝，」Jim一摸到脈搏便鬆了一口氣。他手上沒有醫療器具，所以無法肯定，但他擔心脈搏速度是否偏慢。瓦肯生理很難說，他們的心跳不像人類一樣容易判讀。

「艦長。」

Jim抬頭看見Nurse Chapel擔憂的臉，她彎著腰。她人剛好在食堂裡，第一個反應過來。

「讓我幫忙。」她急迫地說。

「請。」他同意道。並發揮相當大的自制力才離開Spock身旁，讓她接手。

她忙碌時，他在旁邊徘徊，心急如焚地想弄清發生了什麼事。

Spock剛才說了些什麼。

 _T’Pring_ _。那是個瓦肯名字。女性的名字。_ Jim心想。但那聽來一點也不耳熟。他從沒聽Spock提過T’Pring這名字。

「長官，這是休克。」Chapel說。

「怎麼會？」Jim問道。「我們剛才只是在吃飯。我們吃的食物裡沒有會引發瓦肯人休克的東西。」

她還沒來得及回答，醫療團隊便衝了進來。Jim向後退了一步，好讓出空間。Chapel迅速告知急救醫生們Spock的狀況。

三錄儀在過分安靜的食堂裡嗶嗶作響。所有人都在看，有些人臉上烏雲密佈，另一些人則目瞪口呆。

Jim努力保持冷靜，但他只想朝誰大吼大叫好得到一個答案。這樣做於事無補，不論那會不會讓他感覺好一些。

「心跳在正常範圍內。」一個醫生小聲說。

「神經活動活躍，但正在下降。」第二個醫生說。「我們得帶他去醫療室做進一步掃瞄。」

醫生們迅速判斷移動Spock不會造成更多危險，他們把那男孩搬到擔架上。大家讓開路，讓他們小心地把Spock移出食堂。

Jim走到通訊器前，呼叫艦橋。

「這裡是艦長。令Dr. McCoy盡快回到企業號上的醫療室。」他飛快吩咐完，甚至沒等對方回應一聲「是」就跑掉了。

他答應過Spock不會丟下他一個人的。他不會許下承諾後不到二十四小時就失信。

電梯裡沒有空間了，所以他跑向旁邊的第二架電梯。他按下醫生們會用的緊急通行鍵，如此一來電梯會直接往醫療室那層甲板去，中途不會停。

等電梯門一打開，Jim拔腿狂奔。

= = =

Jim抵達醫療室後做的第一件事是閃到一邊，別擋了衝來衝去的醫生護士的路。第二件事是在心裡把他知道的所有語言的所有髒話都罵過一輪。他花了好幾分鐘才開始重覆。第三件事則是管好自己別去逼問負責Spock的那位年輕醫生。

那位名叫M’Benga的醫生最近才被Bones從一個醫療基地抓上船來。Jim相信他一定非常優秀，Bones才這麼想要他。他曾在一間瓦肯醫院工作過，瓦肯生理是他的專長範圍。Jim記得當調職申請被批准之後Bones有多麼洋洋得意。看來有另一位CMO也想要M’Benga，而Bones靠打撲克把他給贏上船來。

Jim為了這件事嘲笑Bones好幾天，說他是因為關心Spock的健康才千方百計要這位醫生上船。McCoy則堅稱這和那尖耳朵混帳一點關係也沒有，是因為M’Benga是個天才，他擁有的多項學位涵蓋了其他醫生的各項專長。

Jim知道M’Benga是能治療Spock最優秀的醫生了。但他還是希望Bones在這裡。

像是聽到了他無聲的呼喚，McCoy這時走進了醫療室。

「發生了什麼事？」他質問道。

「Bones！」Jim呼喊，大大鬆了一口氣。

「Jim！你為什麼呼叫我──」McCoy一看見Spock便中斷了句子。小男孩看來又蒼白又瘦小，死氣沉沉地躺在生物床上。「喔，該死。」他輕聲說。「 _天殺的_ ，他怎麼了？」

「我不知道，」Jim緊張地說。「他忽然昏倒了。」

「M‘Benga，他狀況如何？」McCoy走到年輕醫師身旁。

「Dr. McCoy，Mr. Spock沒有大礙，」M’Benga說，他的聲音輕柔低沉。「神經掃瞄顯示腦部神經傳導的活躍度下降。」

「起因是？」McCoy問道，傾身快速查看生物床的數據。

Jim咬著下唇，忍著沒質問出聲。

「從掃瞄結果看來，我會說他經歷了感應休克。又稱心靈休克。」M’Benga答道。

「什麼？！」Jim脫口而出喊道。「哪來的感應？他當時誰也沒碰！」

「碰觸並非必要，艦長。我想是一個斷裂的心靈連結造成的。」M’Benga說。

McCoy蹙眉。「我同意。瓦肯星毀滅後我從上船來的瓦肯人裡看過類似的讀數。單說Sarek的讀數就非常嚴重。」

Jim忍住沒抗議。Spock仍昏迷不醒，他聽不見他們的談話。

「但Spock當時的反應沒有這次激烈。」McCoy困惑地說。「他當時沒有昏迷。要是有，我絕對不可能錯過或忘記的。」

「我有個想法，長官。」M’Benga說。「他現在還小，之後的回憶還沒回來，這表示Spock之後受的情感訓練現階段都還不存在。斷裂的心靈連結對他會造成更大的影響，既然他現在無法緩和衝擊。」

McCoy和Jim都皺著眉。

「他昏倒前說了一個名字，T‘Pring。」Jim補充。「他以前從沒提過這名字。」

「他的醫療紀錄裡也沒說他和這個名字的人有連結。」McCoy說。

「醫療紀錄裡不太可能有此資訊，長官。」M’Benga說。「瓦肯人將其視為私人事務。這類資訊鮮少提供給外人，只有家人或瓦肯治療師得以得知。」

McCoy和Jim都大惑不解地看著他。

Doctor M’Benga沒嘆氣，但一臉很想嘆氣的樣子。

「瓦肯人因為特定的生理需要，」M’Benga慢慢地說，「將他們的孩子在七歲時配對，形成心靈連結，長大後會加強為心靈紐帶──婚姻紐帶。這個心靈的聯繫會在適當的時間使兩人結合。」

「七歲。」Jim說。「Spock昏倒前剛跳到七歲。」

M’Benga會意地點點頭。「聽來事情就是這樣了。」

「他會自己醒來嗎？」Jim問道，聲音因希望而緊繃。

「如果船上有瓦肯治療師，我們現在就能把Mr. Spock叫醒。」M’Benga說。「但沒有，所以我們得等他自然甦醒。等連結斷裂的衝擊過去之後，他的神經讀數便會穩定下來。應該幾個小時後就會醒過來了。」

Jim大大鬆了一口氣。一直繃緊的肌肉終於放鬆了下來。

「謝天謝地。」McCoy說。「我發誓這小鬼要害我提早長白頭髮了。還一直以為會是你呢，Jim。」

Jim煩躁地看他一眼，他還沒心情開玩笑。

McCoy帶著歉意搖搖頭。

「謝謝你，Dr. M‘Benga。」Jim說。

年輕的醫生向艦長微笑頷首，留McCoy和Jim守在Spock的生物床邊。

「他可把你給嚇壞了吧，Jim？」McCoy輕聲問道。

Jim虛弱地一笑。「在聽到他會沒事之前，我想我的心臟都不會再跳了。」

他們都低頭看著Spock。他的臉蛋已恢復血色，現在看來像睡著了，但仍有些疲累的樣子。

「養孩子就是會這樣。」McCoy理解地說。

Jim點頭同意。

「來吧，Jim。你看來像需要休息一下。去我的辦公室坐坐，我告訴你上次回報之後在那個星球上發生的事，你可以看我喝我的蜥蝪白蘭地。」McCoy說。

「看你喝？」Jim抱怨道。「不分我？太傷心了，Bones。」

「總比傷身體好。你的肝還沒好，不能喝酒。」McCoy責備地說。

Jim跟著McCoy進他的辦公室，坐在桌子對面。從這個角度他能透過透明的鋁牆，清楚地看見Spock。McCoy叮咚作響地擺弄著瓶瓶罐罐，拿出他的蜥蝪白蘭地及水晶酒杯。

「啊，就是這個。」McCoy滿意地說。「這才是好東西。」

Jim向他做鬼臉。「要喝就喝，別在我面前顯擺。我的醫生生性殘忍，一滴也不讓我碰。」

「太不幸了，你的醫師聽來像個硬漢。」McCoy邪笑道。

這句話終於把Jim逗笑了。「他是全星聯最棒的醫生。」

McCoy舉杯敬這句話，喝了一口酒，並享受地閉上雙眼，落井下石地發出愉悅的嘆息。

「好啦！好啦！我知道它很棒。」Jim一臉惱怒地看著McCoy。「有完沒完。」

McCoy笑著又喝了一口，這次不表演了。

「現在，告訴我你們的新發現。」Jim要求。

「恐怕不太多。」McCoy承認道。

「從你為什麼認為你找不出治療方法開始？」Jim問道。

「那很簡單。問題在於──至少從Kret和Keenser聊的那一堆亂七八糟技術細節裡聽來，」McCoy說，「在星聯的科技裡，和童年晶球的原理最接近的是傳送機。」

Jim眨眨眼。「傳送機？真的？」

McCoy點頭並抱怨「我就知道那種玩意兒不能信任。」

「拜託，別又是那套傳送機是天啟徵兆的理論。」Jim呻吟道。他靠在椅背上，望著天花板。「雖然我也阻止不了你。就算我命令你也一樣。」

「如果神要我們把自己分解成一兆個小碎片，他一開始就不會把我們做成一整個完整的。」McCoy爭論道。「違反自然法則！」

「但不違反物理法則。」Jim開玩笑。「算了吧。你光靠一己之力沒辦法改變大家對傳送機的看法的。」

「不行，但我總能試試看嘛。」McCoy蹙眉道。

「打擾了，醫生，艦長。」一個女性聲音說。

他們轉頭，看見Nurse Chapel站在辦公室門口。她抱著被Jim忘在食堂的tribble。「我想這是你的。」

「技術上來說，那屬於Mr. Scott。」Jim說。「但我想Spock醒來後會找牠的。」

「妳可以把牠放在他身旁，護士，」McCoy說。「牠不會干擾掃瞄器，且牠的舒緩效果也許會有幫助。」

「是的，醫生。」Chapel說。

他們看著她走到生物床邊，輕柔地把tribble放在Spock身旁。他們聽不見牠的聲音，但能看見tribble高興地扭動著。

 _希望牠的快樂能滲透給_ _Spock_ _，_ Jim默默心想。在Spock醒來前Jim都束手無策，不論他多麼想要幫上忙。

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

「我認為那就是這一切混亂的原因。」Jim嘆道。

「喔，什麼意思？」McCoy問。

「那隻tribble。我認為就是牠幫助Spock跳到七歲的。」Jim說。

「嗯，不意外。」McCoy說。「牠們的確對人類及瓦肯人有正面效果。連瓦肯成人都抗拒不了牠們。嗯，我倒有個想法。」

Jim嘴角抽動，「你是要說你要開的處方簽就是一隻tribble？一小時一次？一天一次？」

McCoy朝Jim的頭扔了一支觸控筆。他暴躁地說，「有用的方法就要用。」

Jim笑著接住了觸控筆，把它夾在指間。「你剛才說到童年晶球和傳送機很像？」

「喔，對啊，」McCoy說。「至少Keenser中尉是這樣說明的。」

「他有再解釋深一些嗎？從Sulu的描述聽來，那個晶球和我拳頭差不多大而已。傳送機卻要占去一整個房間，還不算上它消耗的能量。」Jim說。

「從這裡開始我就弄不懂Keenser的說明了。Sulu告訴我Cromtic人的科技發展方向和大部份種族不同。」McCoy說。

Jim點頭。「抵達前我讀過簡報。他們的社會屬於曲速後文明。曲速前星球的相反。」

McCoy皺眉。「真的？我以為他們連太空船都沒有。」

Jim看他一眼。「你到底有沒有看簡報？」

McCoy交叉起手臂。他抱怨道，「我很忙。某位艦長差點死在我身上，我得把他給拼回去，只是提醒你一下。」

Jim向他笑。「好啦。Cromtic人幾千年前就研究出曲速了，但他們和人類想法不同。他們到了外太空後沒發現能引起興趣的事物。所以他們回到母星，向內尋求生命的答案。他們是探索內在，而非外界。」

「哈。聰明人。你覺得他們接受移民嗎？」McCoy問。

「想都別想。」Jim佯怒，「回到正題，你知道那句話『他人即地獄』嗎？」(Hell is Other People)

「我太清楚了。」McCoy嘆道。

「他們的理念與此相反。至少文化專家了解的部分是這樣。」Jim說。「但我懷疑當時翻譯的精確度。Uhura已經抓到好幾個通用翻譯機的錯誤了。」

「我注意到了，」McCoy說。「她說翻譯機沒翻出他們語言中的某種表達方式。我上來之前沒多久她才弄懂。」

「是什麼？」Jim好奇地問道。

「你知道他們有觸鬚？頭上那三根紅色的東西？」McCoy反問。

「有。」Jim點頭。

「那些觸鬚移動的方式不同，同一個詞的意思就會不同。」McCoy說。

Jim挑起了眉毛。

「但是──！」McCoy繼續道。「只有中間的那條。旁邊兩條則表達情緒，就像人類的音調、表情、肢體語言等等。Uhura是這樣解釋的。」

「好酷。」Jim說。「我想不出哪個種族是這個樣子。」

「Uhura也是，她可是溝通專家呢。」McCoy說。他暫停，喝了一口飲料。

「她一定興奮死了，」Jim說。「星聯已經和Cromitic人來往了幾十年了，還沒人弄清楚這點。」

「我想要是平常，她應該會很興奮沒錯。」McCoy慢慢地說。「但考慮到Spock的情況，比起對新發現的興奮，她大概對之前的拖延感到更挫敗。」

Jim點頭，看向Spock。小男孩仍躺在生物床上，動也沒動一下。

他能理解Uhura的感受。但他還是會記得鼓勵她將新發現寫成報告呈給星艦，作為對Cromitc語言突破性發現的第一人，她應得到相對的榮譽。她是全艦隊最棒的通訊官，他要所有星艦長官都知道。

「她不用太久就能把翻譯器弄得服服貼貼的。我很肯定。」Jim說。

「我可不懷疑。」McCoy說，舉杯示意。他喝乾了白蘭地，將杯子收起來。「Keenser說他得多了解Cromtic人的科技，才能知道有沒有辦法把變小的過程反轉，讓Spock直接跳回正常年紀。」

「那是好消息。」Jim說。

「唯一的問題是科技斷層。」McCoy說。「Kret說他們沒有反轉的機器，因為他們好幾世紀以來都沒有這個需要。事實上，他們認為這種裝置的藍圖早就遺失或埋在資料庫裡不知道哪裡了。所以還不曉得Cromtic人能不能幫上忙。Keenser得研究他們的科技，才能嘗試找出解決方法。」

「事實上，我離開時，」McCoy繼續道，「他正自言自語說要Scotty下去幫忙。」

Jim做了個鬼臉。「這可麻煩了。Scotty忙著拯救企業號呢。」

「什麼？」

Jim很快解釋了現狀。

McCoy非常難聽地咒罵了一句，令Jim抬起了眉毛。哇喔，真驚人啊。通常他要從外遣任務受傷回來才聽得到這種等級的。

「我們可能會爆炸？」McCoy蹙眉。「該死！我恨太空飛行！」

Jim翻了個白眼。

「拜託，Bones。最多就是引擎壞了，只有脈衝動力能用。船裡有很多內建的安全機關，它們全壞光了企業號才會炸掉。」Jim說。

McCoy看來沒被說服。

Bones開始滔滔不絕外太空的各種危險，Jim放棄了阻止他。

「所以說，因為這塊太空站的壞零件，Scotty得留在船上修理。我當然不能派他下去。」Jim說。他望向Spock，輕聲加上一句，「不論我有多想。」

「噢，Jim。」McCoy說，以多年友誼累積的經驗，讀懂了Jim的表情。「別太苛責自己了。」

Jim沒回答。

「你不可能知道Spock和那個叫T‘Pring的女生有心靈連結，」McCoy繼續，「那見鬼的甚至沒寫在他的醫療紀錄裡。」

「是啊，但還有什麼是我們不知道的？」Jim低沉地說。「幸好這次沒有致命危險。我得去聯絡能給我們答案的人。」

「你要聯絡Spock的父親？」McCoy問道。

「對。我之前沒這麼做是因為，我有點擔心他會把Spock接回去。」Jim說。

「什麼意思？」McCoy安靜地問道。

「我查過了，昨晚你抱Spock回他房間之後。」Jim說。「法律上對於兒童的規定相當明確。Sarek擁有Spock的監護權，他可以要求我們把孩子交給他。沒有一條法律，甚至星聯程序，是處理一個軍官被變成小孩的情況。沒有前例。」

「你擔心他把他帶走。」McCoy輕聲說。「你沒向我說過。」

「我不想往那邊去想。我還沒向星艦報告Spock的狀況是有原因的。我在賭我們能不能及時讓Spock恢復。」Jim說。「然後再去道歉太晚報告。」

「老話一句：請求原諒比請求准許更容易。」McCoy說。他笑著搖搖頭，「我發誓，Jim，有時候我覺得這是你的座右銘。喔，還有『危險？我當面嘲笑危險！』」(Danger? I laugh in the face of danger!)

「好，嘲笑危險的時間到了。」Jim說，站起身。「我得寄一個子空間通訊給Sarek，告訴他Spock的事。替我看著Spock好嗎？我向他保證過不會離開他的，所以要是他提早醒了就打給我。我想要他一睜開眼睛就看見我。」

「當然會打給你。我最不想要的就是又一場瓦肯大抓狂。他個頭小歸小，力氣還挺大的。」McCoy說。「維修部花了一整晚才修好。」

Jim向他笑了笑，走出辦公室。他在Spock身邊停下，拍了拍小男孩的腿。

「你會沒事的，小鬼。我很快回來。」

= = = = =

給Sarek發訊息花的時間比Jim預期的更久。

他一直刪掉又重來。

Sarek是少數幾個真的能讓他緊張的人之一。不止是胃裡怪怪的那種緊張，而是冷汗直流、視線模糊、心臟砰砰跳的那種緊張。

他不太確定原因。並不是因為Sarek是個瓦肯人。他懷疑是因為他那天在艦橋上對Spock說的那些話。

Jim那天對Spock非常殘忍，而Spock的父親在旁聽見了他每一個卑鄙的字眼。那當然不是Jim的本意，他不得不為之。但Jim知道這就是他給Sarek的第一印象。他心知肚明，就算Sarek看來像堵石牆般波瀾不驚，也不代表他對Jim沒有負面觀感。

他敢拿艦長頭銜賭Sarek連一丁點也不喜歡他。

所以，想到要傳訊息給Sarek令他焦躁不安，尤其內容是要告訴他Spock出狀況了。

「──這就是為什麼我需要知道Spock青少年時期的任何資訊，這樣我們才能提前掌握情況。」Jim向通訊器的收音器說。

他吞嚥了下──不緊張！──並補上。「以目前的成長速度看來，我們最慢兩週就能Spock恢復正常。但因為幾個部門需要協助，我們必須在這週內做到。我認為您沒有必要過來，」他補上一句，因為他不是個徹頭徹尾的混蛋，「但我想Spock會希望和您聯絡。也許傳個私人訊息會有幫助，好讓他不會感到太孤單。但我得提醒您，我們還沒告訴他瓦肯星及他母親的事。」

他按停了通訊器的錄音功能，往自己手裡呻吟。他聽起來好僵硬。

 _或許對瓦肯人來說不是件壞事。_ Jim心想。

不幸的是，這個訊息是目前為止錄得最好的一個，所以也只能這樣了。

他迅速加上身為艦長的標準結尾詞，將檔案送到通訊部門，他們會將其轉成密碼傳送到星艦標準子空間頻道給在地球上的Sarek。

Sarek已回到地球大使的崗位。對倖存的瓦肯人來說，這位置的重要性非同小可，因為他們的未來需倚靠星聯的協助和保護。Jim能肯定Sarek會很快收到訊息。

他走出會議室，回到醫療室。一路上向船員們鼓舞地點頭。當他穿過醫療室的雙層門，他發現Spock的生物床邊圍滿了護士和醫生。

Jim一瞬間陷入巨大的恐慌，他以為Spock發生了什麼可怕的事。.

接著輕笑聲和歡欣的說話聲傳入了他轟然作響的耳中。

「他好可愛。」一個女護士說。Jim無法判斷是誰在說話。

「比朝我們扔無針注射器時可愛多了，這是肯定的。」另一個聲音說，這次是男的。

「又不能怪他。可憐的孩子，要忍耐那麼多沒必要的測試。換成是你，即使是大人也會受不了的。」

Jim認出這是Nurse Chapel的聲音。

「誰說我指的是Spock中校？」男人的聲音打趣地問道。

Jim挑起了眉毛。

「好了！散開，」McCoy說，聲音暴躁中帶有一點尷尬。「是的，這小妖精可愛得要命。比一整籃大眼睛小貓還可愛。可惜你們還有工作要做。去工作！」

人潮散開了，Jim看見McCoy像個特別暴躁、滿身酒味、滿口髒話的守護天使一樣站在Spock床邊，怒瞪著他的手下。

Jim一看見Spock便露齒而笑。這倒解釋了醫護人員們為何突然變成一窩腦殘粉。

Spock身子蜷了起來，懷裡躺著tribble，後者正打著呼嚕，緊壓在Spock肚子上。Spock一隻手握拳壓在嘴上，發出輕輕的吐氣聲。最有趣的是，他另一隻手正死死抓著McCoy藍色上衣的袖子。

「謝天謝地你回來了，Jim。」McCoy向好友露出求救的眼神。「他不肯放手！」

Jim先是竊笑，接著咯咯輕笑，然後變成大爆笑。最後他得按著疼痛的體側，因為他笑個沒完。

「Jim！你個混帳！不准笑！救我！」McCoy堅持。

「拜託！拜託，誰快告訴我你們拍了照片！」Jim喘著說，一邊指著好友。

站在一張空生物床邊的Nurse Chapel露出壞笑，向他揮了揮PADD。「都在這裡，艦長。」

「該死的，護士！給我馬上刪掉！」McCoy咆哮。

「別理他的命令，」Jim笑著說。「寄一份檔案到我的個人訊息帳號。」

「Aye, sir,」Chapel回以笑容，雀躍地在McCoy下命令之前跑掉了。

「我討厭你，Jim。」McCoy瞇起雙眼陰沉地說。「我非常討厭你。」

Jim笑得更開了。「你是怎麼……被抓住的？」

「我正在檢查他的讀數，他不久前年紀又跳了一次，沒什麼大事。我正要把tribble拿開，好看看是不是牠造成年紀跳躍，他就抓住我了。」McCoy說。他怒視著Spock平靜的睡臉。「他一抓住就不放手了，每次我想要掙開，他就──他就發出嗚咽聲！」

「我猜即使在睡夢中，Spock也知道你是很棒的泰迪熊。」Jim鬧他。

Bones眼中的憤怒差點讓Jim再次爆笑。他忍住沒笑，走向他的好友。

McCoy怒氣沖沖地瞪著他。

Jim搖搖頭，站到McCoy身邊。他拍拍Spock的手，接著溫柔地撬開男孩的手指。

Spock的眉頭緊擰著，但沒發出聲音，所以Jim繼續動作，把McCoy的袖子拉了出來。當他快要鬆開那隻小手時，Spock動了下，緊緊抓住了Jim。

「喔，感謝上帝！」McCoy說。「還以為我會被困在那小鬼身旁好幾個小時。」

Jim咯咯輕笑。「看來我成了替死鬼了。Bones，你至少可以替我拉把椅子。」

McCoy搬了張Jim在他辦公室裡坐過的一模一樣的椅子來。Jim將它反轉，面對著椅背坐下。

他滿懷感情地看了Bones和Spock一眼。接著問道，「他還要多久才會醒？」

「比我們原先猜想的還快。」McCoy說，若有所思地看著讀數。「我認為tribble的確有幫助。他先前的年紀跳躍之後，精神讀數就穩定下來了。現在隨時可能醒過來。」

「很好。」Jim說，輕捏了下Spock的手。試圖傳送鼓勵的力量給他，但他也不曉得仍不省人事的Spock能接受到多少。

「你的訊息傳得如何？」McCoy問道，靠在生物床上，但遠離Spock空出的手。

「糟透了，想當然耳。我從來不知道怎麼和Sarek說話。」Jim嘆道。

「我不怪你。」McCoy說。「瓦肯人都很難溝通。」

Jim自嘲地動了下嘴角。「我的問題不在於他是瓦肯人，比較因為他是Spock的父親。」

「抱歉，幫不了你啦。」McCoy說。

「謝了，Bones。」Jim乾乾地說。

McCoy翻了個白眼。「我又沒辦法，光是Spock就夠我受的，那個綠血混蛋還只是個半瓦肯。你看過我們吵架，好幾次。」

「我還存了我最喜歡的幾段呢。」Jim好笑地說。

McCoy又翻了個白眼。「當然。」

好像知道他們在討論他似的，Spock動了下，低聲喃喃說了什麼。

McCoy和Jim看著Spock的眼瞼跳動，接著睡眼惺忪的褐色眼睛慢慢地迎上他們的注視。

「嘿Spock。」Jim輕聲說。「歡迎回來，小鬼。」

Spock眨眨眼，環視醫療室。McCoy抓起醫療三錄儀，開始掃瞄Spock。他撞到Jim時Jim沒理會他。

「我下船了嗎？我沒有此記憶。」Spock說。他坐起身，tribble掉出溫暖的窩時發出一陣顫音。

Jim用空著的手抓住了tribble，沒讓牠掉在地上，他把牠放回Spock身旁。「你沒有下船，Spock。你在食堂昏倒了，我們很擔心。」

Spock又眨眨眼。「Jim，我不記得。」他大睜著雙眼。

「我不意外。」Jim說。「Dr. M‘Benga說你是感應休克。你記得一個叫T‘Pring的女孩嗎？」

Spock臉上迷惑不解的表情消退了。

「她是誰，Spock？」Jim問道。

「她是要和我結婚的人。」Spock答道。

Jim瞪大了眼睛，大吃一驚。

McCoy把三錄儀掉在了腳上，他一邊單腳跳著一邊罵道，「該死的！說這種話之前要先警告啊，小子！」

Spock將視線從Jim身上移向一跛一拐地去撿三錄儀，嘴裡還繼續罵罵咧咧的McCoy。

「我不知道瓦肯人這麼小就決定配偶。」Jim猶豫地說。M’Benga說明時說的生理需要到底是什麼？他為什麼覺得從Spock這得不到答案？Jim心想晚點得去向M’Benga問個清楚。看來文化資料庫裡有關瓦肯人的部分還有不少缺漏。

「不是我決定的。我的父母為我選擇了T‘Pring。」Spock平靜地說。

Jim和McCoy在Spock頭頂上交換了驚異的眼神。

「我知道她死了。請問她何時死亡的？」Spock繼續道。「我並沒有這段記憶，不知道那是何時發生的。我只知道她已不在連結的另一端。」

Jim安慰地拍拍他正握著的小手。Spock的表情及聲音並無異樣，但他能感覺到那隻小手的緊繃。

 _他的控制力在增強_ ，Jim心想。 _該死，我們最不需要的就是這個。_

「我很抱歉，我不知道她的死亡時間。」Jim慢慢地說。這不完全是個謊言，因為他不曉得T’Pring是否在瓦肯星被黑洞吞沒前就已死亡。

接著tribble發出了一聲尖叫。

Spock溫柔地撫摸牠，讓牠平靜下來，同時Jim能感覺到Spock先前的緊繃感也消失了，在tribble的魔力下放鬆了下來。Spock好一陣子一言不發。

Jim和McCoy再次交換眼神，這次是擔憂的眼神。

「來吧，Spock，」Jim清清喉嚨後說。「讓Bones檢查你，然後我們照之前說的，回去給你換套衣服。」

「好的，Jim。」Spock說，在生物床上挺直了身子。

「Jim，」McCoy抗議道。「他需要被監測。」

「我把醫療三錄儀留在Spock房裡了。不能用那個就好嗎？」Jim問道。「我會掃瞄他並傳結果給你。相信我，這樣對我們都好。這幾天我們兩個在醫療室都待得太久了。」

McCoy皺起眉頭，但在兩雙懇求眼睛的攻勢下還是態度軟化了。

「好吧。先讓M‘Benga檢查Spock一遍。只有他說沒必要留在醫療室，Spock才可以走。」McCoy暴躁地說。「M‘Benga！他跑哪去了？」McCoy跑去找人，留Jim照顧Spock。

以一個剛醒來的孩子來說，他看起來非常疲憊。

Jim又捏了一下他的手，Spock看向自己緊握著Jim的手。他僵住了，接著把手抽出來。

「嘿，」Jim小聲地說，「你還好嗎？」

「我的身體狀況良好。」Spock說。

Jim翻了個白眼。這就是成人Spock通常會給他的答案。「我不是這個意思，Spock。你明明知道。」Jim說。Spock不可能不知道的，他有個人類母親。「你相信我的，對吧？」

Spock慢慢點頭。

「所以，你好嗎？真的，」Jim說，「我不會告訴任何人的。」

Spock垂下了頭。「我在想……」

「嗯？」Jim鼓勵地說。

「我在想不知我的父母親身體可安好。」Spock不情願地說。

 _Oh shit._  Jim一直怕從Spock口中出現的問題終於出現了。

「你知道他們的情況嗎，Jim？」Spock問道。

Jim也垂下了頭，所以現在兩人都盯著地上看。

_我要怎麼回答？我要怎麼告訴他真相？_

他做不到。但他也不能向他說謊。

「Spock，」他終於抬起頭。清清喉嚨，再試一次。「Spock，我無法回答你。」

Spock的肩膀縮了起來，好像怕被攻擊似的。

這令Jim心疼。 _天啊，我現在覺得自己是最差勁的混蛋。_

「好吧。」Spock說，聲音平穩冷靜。

他能感覺到Spock心裡正把他推出門去，並鎖上門。Jim不知如何是好。

「我剛才聯絡了你父親。」Jim脫口而出。 _Oh fuck._ _我怎麼說出來了。_

Spock抬起了頭，雙眼驚喜地大睜。

被那雙褐色眼睛注視著，Jim差點不安地扭動了一下。

「你聯絡了我父親？」Spock幾乎尖叫了起來。

這實在太可愛了，Jim不由自主地露出笑容。

「是啊，你昏倒真的讓我很擔心。」Jim說。「既然你要跳到那個年紀才會想起當時發生了什麼，等到事情發生已經太遲了。所以我需要他幫忙。」

Jim看得出Spock正努力想像Jim和Sarek說話的樣子，卻想像不出畫面。

「他不久後就會回覆我。」Jim說。「你能等到那時和他說話嗎？」

「可以，Jim。我可以等。」Spock說。

M’Benga走向他們，McCoy在他旁邊。他向Spock打招呼，接著迅速開始看讀數。

「Spock完全可以離開醫療室。」M’Benga說。「你的心靈康復得相當快。我認為是Dr. McCoy所謂的年紀跳躍起了幫助。但我建議你一回去就冥想，至少冥想一小時。」

Spock點頭同意。

「你也需要更多睡眠。」M’Benga繼續道，「至少睡幾個小時。」

「我不需要睡眠。」Spock抗議道，皺起了鼻子。

「交給我吧。」Jim說，忍住沒對Spock厭惡的表情笑出聲。

「昏迷不算睡覺。」M’Benga對Jim說。「睡眠對連結斷裂帶來的壓力有治療效果。」

Spock幾乎要皺起眉頭。

「我也需要小睡一下。」Jim告訴他。

Spock銳利地看向他，注意到Jim疲倦的臉，於是他點頭接受。

「很好。」Spock說。

「那麼，你們可以離開了。」M’Benga說。

McCoy插話，「記得要掃瞄，Jim。和昨晚一樣，每兩小時一次。」

「好！」Jim說。他站起身，給McCoy一個閃亮的微笑。

「在我改變心意之前快出去。」McCoy哼道。

Spock馬上跳下生物床，往門外走去。Jim向Bones聳了聳肩後跟上。

他在走廊追上了Spock。

「我父親何時會回覆你？」Spock問道。

「通訊部估計他會在幾個小時內收到訊息，」Jim說。「企業號雖然在星聯領域內，但我們離地球還是很遠。」

「他現在的所在地是地球？」Spock問道。

「他是瓦肯駐地球大使。」Jim回答，他們走進渦輪電梯。

Spock看來更放鬆了些。他補充道，「他已保有此職位達23.32年。」

「他一定做得很好。」Jim說。

「是的。」Spock說，眼中閃爍著驕傲。

電梯抵達了高級軍官房間所在的甲板。文書官Rand正在Spock的房門口等著他們。

「文書官，你怎麼找到我的？」Jim吃驚地問道。他們大概幾分鐘前才剛離開醫療室，她就已經找到他們了。天啊，有時他真覺得她應該要去安全部門，而不是困在他身邊做助理。

「我拿到了最新報告，長官。」她說。「至於我如何找到你，恐怕是我的秘密。」

「你竊聽我，是不是Rand？你是不是在我制服裡藏了電子追蹤器？」Jim笑著打趣。

「兩項我都不能回答你，艦長。」Rand說，藍眼睛裡有笑意。她遞出PADD。

Spock從頭到尾挑著一邊眉毛看著他們。

「先進去吧，Spock，」Jim說。「我還要一會兒。」

「我會開始冥想。」Spock說，走進他的房間。

Jim掃過報告。內容都是McCoy告訴過他的，連Keenser要求Scotty下去幫忙的部分都一樣。他簽了名，將PADD交還給Rand。

她才走沒兩步，Jim就又喚住她。「Yes, sir？」

「我想要在報告裡補充些東西。」Jim說。他迅速加派了一道命令給科學部的第二順位指揮官，要他組織一支小隊下去Cromtic星。

科學部現在最閒，即使算上Spock的工作量。Jim想他們也許會想盡一份心力。尤其是在Spock的事情上。Jim知道整個科學部有多喜歡他們的領頭長官。

他也給Scotty追加了一道命令，要他派輪機室最好的傳送機專家──除了他自己之外──下去地面。

Rand接過PADD，頷首離開。

Jim走進Spock的房間，看見那孩子端坐在一張蓆子上，雙眼閉著。他的表情平靜無波，顯然已神遊天外。

 _正在冥想呢，_ Jim心想。就像M’Benga叮嚀的。

Jim找出放在通訊器旁的醫療三錄儀並開始掃瞄Spock。男孩要冥想一個小時，所以他確認Chekov是否有完成任務。電腦的改變顯而易見。Jim高興地發現，當他搜尋和瓦肯有關的資料時，找到的是星球毀滅幾天前的資料。但全部文章的日期全改過了，即使細讀過文件，Jim也看不出不符之處。

 _幹得好，_ _Chekov_ _！_ Jim高興地想。

他望向Spock，心想等他長大，事情的難度只會增加。接著他聳了聳肩。見招拆招吧。

Spock目前已經發生太多Jim意料外的狀況了，如果Jim試圖擬定計畫，最後只會變成一團亂。Jim得相信自己能做出正確的決定。天啊，他多麼希望瞞著Spock他母親的事是個正確決定。

這時tribble在房間的某處叫了起來。

Spock動也沒動一下。牠更急迫地叫了一聲。Jim翻了個白眼，起身去找牠，免得被牠給煩死。

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

接下來的一個小時，Jim都在從通訊器上閱讀有關瓦肯青少年發育的資料，不時拍一拍窩在他身旁打呼嚕的tribble。

他只停下閱讀兩次，第一次是因為他想起來要給Spock弄一套連身睡衣。

他對自己弄出來的成品很滿意。藍色毛絨的──和科學官制服一樣的藍色──佈滿很像企業號的銀色星艦圖案。尺寸對Spock來說有點大，但Jim希望它能多撐過幾次年紀跳躍。他把睡衣放在Spock的床上，等他冥想完換上。

第二次停下閱讀則是因為通訊器嗶了一聲，表示有報告進來。內容是科學部外遣小隊的名單，和Scotty挑出的傳送機人選。Scotty也附上一些給Keenser的建議。Jim迅速掃過，感到相當贊許。

Jim壓下一個呵欠，碰了碰螢幕回到之前的頁面，這時一陣輕輕的移動聲傳來，他看向Spock。

小男孩站了起來，仔細地把那張黑色厚毯子疊成一個方塊，收進壁櫥裡。

「冥想有幫助嗎，Spock？」Jim問道。

「有的，Jim。」Spock說。「Doctor M‘Benga對其必要性的評估是正確的。」

「所以你感覺好些了？」Jim追問。他一定要聽見才行。

「我的狀況理想。」Spock說。

 _夠好了_ ，Jim心想。

「遵照醫囑，我們現在該小睡一會兒。」Jim告訴他。「我用複製機給你弄了一套睡衣。」

Spock點點頭，不發一語地拿起睡衣，走進洗手間裡。

Jim露出笑容，再一次設定電腦把Spock拍下來並存進他的個人帳戶。然後Jim又回到報告上，想著把它傳給外遣小隊前，還有沒有要補充的。

他正在思考時，Spock安靜地走了出來。

Spock穿著連身睡衣的模樣差點害Jim憋笑而死，還得忍住別說Spock可愛。他懷疑要是說了，以後就沒辦法說服Spock穿上任何Jim挑的衣服了。

 _Bones_ _絕不會相信的！_ Jim竊喜自己拿到了影像證據。

「Jim，」Spock嚴厲地說，Jim更習慣聽他大副以這種語氣發表演說，而不是穿著可愛的毛絨絨睡衣這樣說話。

「怎麼啦？」Jim好奇地問道。

「你先前也表明了對補眠的需要。」Spock褐色的眼睛表明了不容分說。「我先前打斷過你的完整睡眠，因此你需要補充不足的部分。」

Jim目瞪口呆地看著他。

「好吧，好吧。」他最後屈服了，抗拒不了那張倔強的小臉蛋。「讓我把這個看完，然後我就去換衣服。」

Spock點點頭，仍站在Jim身旁，雙手背在背後，形成成人Spock經常做的稍息動作。Jim好奇Spock是從哪個軍官身上學來的，還是身體的習慣動作。

那個姿勢也表明了，除非Jim準備好要睡覺，不然Spock不打算移動的意思。Jim被逗樂了。

他忍住笑意把報告簽完。最後沒想到什麼要補充的，看來Keenser和其他人都做得非常好。

他正要登出，這時外遣小隊上傳了每小時的報告，之前都是由Rand給他送來。他迅速讀過並批閱，附上他之前追加的指令。他現在不能值勤，所以報告會先經過現在艦橋上負責的軍官再送出。

Jim終於登出了電腦，他把tribble遞給Spock，接著從袋子裡拿出一套乾淨睡衣。他的文書官不知何時在房裡放了一整套新東西。

她的稱職總是令他驚喜。

「我好了。」Jim向Spock微笑。

Spock點點頭，把tribble放進籠子裡。籠子也是他們不在時送來的。Tribble被放進去時發出一聲不高興的聲音，但Spock又拍了拍牠，就安靜下來了。

Jim完成了晚上睡前才會做的整套流程，走出浴室。

Spock看著他，一臉困惑不解。

「上面寫的『救救星艦，騎騎艦長』是什麼意思？』他問道。

Jim半路停下腳步，低頭看自己的胸膛。

這件上衣是Bones送的交換禮物。當Jim被任命為企業號艦長時送的。Jim愛死它了，每天都高高興興地穿著，直到Bones過去六個月幾乎每晚都拿無針注射器威脅他。這件穿著睡覺很棒，因為它的材質是真正的棉，舒服得要命。

「是個笑話。」Jim說，突然想到他以後該怎麼教Spock性教育。

算了吧。他才不幹。

如果Spock有疑問，只要等他年紀跳躍就會自己想起來了。不行的話，就叫Bones回答他。聽起來不錯。要是Spock真的問了，他要記得拍下Bones的臉。

幸運的是，Jim的心靈和平是安全的，他不必向一個甚至不是自己的孩子解釋性，因為Spock只點點頭接受了這個解釋。

_感謝上帝，他只要把所有事都當做奇怪的人類舉動，就超好打發的！_

「達到良好睡眠的第一步是躺上床。」Spock堅定地說。

Jim點點頭。「沒錯，所以你為什麼還不在床上？」

「我將確認你是否無虞。」Spock說。(secure)

Jim困惑地發現Spock要先看Jim躺平才會去睡。

「好吧，Spock。你贏了。」Jim笑著說，寵溺地搖搖頭。他爬上床，把被子拉到下巴下。

Spock專注地看著他，好像在確認Jim是否動作正確。

Jim得咬住下唇才沒笑出聲。

他知道Spock──成人的Spock──有點兒雞媽媽個性，但本人不承認。Jim真沒猜到這是Spock天生的特點。

Spock把Jim的被子又拉高了一些才滿意，然後他撫平了幾個被單上的皺折，才點點頭，像是滿意眼前的景象。

這動作令Jim胸口亮起一束愉悅的光芒，就在快要跳出來的笑聲旁邊。

「謝了，Spock。」Jim放鬆地說。

「不客氣。」Spock平靜地說。「我相信人類常用的標準睡前問候語是好好睡。好好睡，Jim。」

「好夢，小鬼。」Jim說。他叫電腦把燈光調暗，看著Spock爬上床躺平。他的手臂直直地放在身側，像關掉開關似地睡著了。

Jim滿心歡喜地看著他的睡容好幾分鐘，移不開視線。接著疲倦將他拖入了夢鄉。

= = =

鬧鐘響起時，Jim被被子纏住了腳，差點滾下床。

他抱怨著迅速關掉鬧鐘，用三錄儀掃瞄Spock。這動作重覆了幾次，數字也很快變得熟悉了，一切正常。Jim放下一顆心。

看來M’Benga關於Spock需要睡眠的評估是正確的。

他正把結果傳給醫療室時，Spock發出了嗚咽聲。

聽到那痛苦的聲音，Jim猛地抬起了頭

他一直盯著Spock看，直到孩子又發出一聲可憐的聲音，Jim立刻跳到他床邊。

Spock身子蜷了起來，包在睡衣裡的腳從被子下伸了出來。臉埋在枕頭裡，好像連在睡夢中都要藏起自己的表情似的。

Spock又發出一聲哭聲。

那簡直是Jim聽過最令人心碎的聲音。難怪Bones當時沒辦法狠下心來掙開他的手。Bones那像棉花糖一樣軟的心是做不到的。

「噓，」Jim溫柔地說。他輕撫Spock的背，用掌心畫著圓圈，毛茸茸的睡衣摸起來又溫暖又柔軟。

Spock把頭更深地埋進枕頭裡，又哭了一聲。

「沒事的，Spock，」Jim說。「你很好，一切都很好。」他繼續撫著他。

即使在睡夢中，Spock的手也以不可思議的精確度找到他的手，並緊緊抓住。這動作成效立見，Spock發出一聲解脫的嘆息。

Jim看著不再發出哭聲的Spock，放下心來。但當他試著抽出手時，Spock只抓得更緊。

「噢，完了。」Jim輕聲說，接著咯咯笑了起來。幸好Bones不太可能現在走進來看見他們，不然就換他笑死了。他不打算掙脫了，就等Spock醒來放他自由吧。Jim坐在地上，把頭靠在床上休息。

既然這樣，還是多睡一會兒好了。

= = =

Jim再度醒來時，發現一隻溫熱的小手正輕柔地摸著他的頭髮。

他驚訝地抬起頭，逮到Spock正把手抽回去，小臉蛋上閃過一瞬間的尷尬。Spock很快恢復面無表情，但臉頰上的一抹綠色把Jim給逗樂了。

他之前完全沒看過Spock為了任何事情臉綠呢。

「嘿Spock。你睡得好嗎？」Jim問道，露出溫柔的微笑，揉揉眼睛。

「是的，我的睡眠令人滿意。」Spock冷靜地說，一副沒被抓到正在摸Jim的頭的樣子。

「很好。」Jim說。「你剛才做了惡夢。」

「那是你睡在我床邊的原因嗎？」Spock問道，了然地看著Jim。

「呃，是啊。」Jim說。「你需要我，所以我不會離開的。」

「我的印象是，這樣的任務都落在母親身上。」Spock說。「而不是艦長。」

「也可以落在一個朋友身上。」Jim糾正他。

Spock睜大了眼。「我們是朋友？」

他懷疑的語氣令Jim笑得更開了。「當然是啊，Spock。」

Spock的眼睛亮了，但表情沒有變化。Jim看得出他很高興。

非常高興。Spock的嘴角小小地扭曲──好像他心中的快樂快要滿溢出來了──Jim覺得Spock正在抗拒一個又大又亮的笑容。

Jim一眨眼，突然間Spock的睡衣變得完全合身。他又長大了。

這令Jim向Spock回以燦爛的笑容。

Spock垂下了頭，Jim看見他臉頰上的綠色加深了。

「我並未與任何人有過你先前說的那種關係。」Spock說，他聽來幾乎……在害羞。

現在換成Jim瞪大了眼睛。Spock從來沒有過朋友？一個都沒有？

不對勁啊。這孩子可愛透了，又聰明，又窩心。他應該受歡迎到要拿棍子把其他孩子趕開才能得到一時半刻的平靜才對啊。

接著Jim想起Spock在瓦肯星長大，在一群瓦肯孩子中求學。也許這就是原因。再加上Spock的人類血統，在外來種族不多的瓦肯星上更顯與眾不同。

要在地球上就不一樣了，人類早已習慣和非人類種族比鄰而居，孩子的班上總有兩三個外星種族的孩子。Spock在他們之間一定是萬人迷的。

就是那種在校園裡被咯咯發笑的孩子們追著跑的男孩，他們要不想親他一下，要不想搔他癢癢，或是摸摸他的尖耳朵。

Jim知道，因為他在學校裡追過人，也被追過。如果Spock和他念同一間小學，Jim絕對會去偷親他的。他還得和其他孩子激烈競爭呢。就算Spock對大家很冷淡，光那對耳朵就能讓他風靡全校。

 _我猜瓦肯人對可愛的標準不一樣。說不定他們根本不在乎小孩可不可愛，_ Jim心想。他猜想Spock在這個年紀是不是連個一起玩的朋友都沒有。對此他幫不上忙，他能做的就是向這孩子證明他現在有一個朋友了，等他重新長大了，也還是會有這個朋友的。

這倒提醒了他。

「你現在幾歲了，Spock？」Jim問道。

「我八歲七個月兩週1.05天。」Spock答道。

_快九歲了。哇，這次跳得挺大的。_

再長大一點兒，Spock就會達到原本年紀的三分之一了。這是個好預兆，比原先預計的快很多。要是一直保持這個速度，他們就能在Cromtic星的任務結束前讓Spock恢復原狀，還不必計入外遣小隊的成果。

Jim起身，感到脖子痠痛。他拉直了肩膀，轉轉脖子好放鬆肌肉，但效果不大，只好伸手去揉。

「我到底睡了多久？」Jim問道。在Spock床邊睡上一個小時不該害脖子這麼疼的。

「我已醒了47分12秒。」Spock說。「我不知道你入睡的時間。」

也就是Spock睡了他們計劃的兩個小時，Jim比預計多睡了約一小時。

Jim困惑地看了他一眼。「你為什麼不叫醒我？」

Spock坐起身，平靜地看著他。「你需要比我更多的睡眠，所以我認為打斷你休息是無益的。」

「你一定無聊了。」Jim說。

「我在心裡回想我的上一堂天文學課程。」Spock說。「我不需要娛樂。」

「好。」Jim點點頭。「我現在醒啦。你想做什麼呢？」

Spock還沒回答他，電腦便嗶了一聲。

「等等。」Jim說。他坐到電腦前，點開訊息。他愣住了。

「嘿Spock，」他說。「你父親打來了。」

Spock愣住。「我父親聯絡了企業號？」

「是啊，我們去找一間會議室，你就能和他說話了。」Jim說。

Spock雖然沒跑起來，但也很快速地下了床，走進浴室。

一秒後他表情緊繃地走出來。「我沒有合適的衣著。」

「喔，抱歉！我的錯！」Jim說。「我忘記弄衣服給你了。」

Jim複製出一件星艦制服給他時，Spock的表情幾近焦慮。

「這大概是最好的選擇。」Jim說。

Spock沒和他爭，只抓過衣服，進浴室去換。

可是Sarek怎麼有辦法用可直接談話的緊急頻道？把信號增強至可直接談話會耗掉很多能量。只談上幾分鐘花掉的能量便足以供企業號以曲速飛行一小時。

這就是為何星艦只在緊急時用這頻道，平時則寄訊息聯絡。要是需要對話，就只能等信號一路傳送到地球再傳回來。

Sarek一定動用了身為瓦肯大使的權力，或是賣了幾個人情，甚至恐嚇了幾個可憐的上將。

他希望Sarek傳個訊息來就好，但現在Jim得面對面和他說話了。Jim在想現在來不來得及說服Bones宣布他得留在醫療室觀察，不能接電話。

不知為何他覺得Bones不但不會幫他，還會拿這事嘲笑他。

Spock穿著制服出來了，烏髮像平時一樣齊整，連表情都格外淡漠。

「我建議你也換掉睡衣，穿制服去。」Spock說。

Jim低頭看自己的睡衣。

他似乎不認為一件搞笑上衣和絨布褲子能令Sarek滿意。

「對。」Jim同意到。他用力吞嚥了下，急匆匆地去翻找乾淨制服。

_他真討厭死和_ _Sarek_ _說話了。_

= = =

會議室的鏡頭比一般通訊器大，能拍得到整張桌子，但他們仍無聲地決定坐在一起。

Jim忍著別咬指甲，Spock則忍著別興奮地在椅子上彈跳。Jim能感覺得到他前前後後晃著腳，也看得出他很期待和父親說話，他說話時無法克制語氣中的興奮。

不論Jim對和Sarek交談作何想法，看見Spock有機會和父親說話還是很令人高興的。

世上沒多少東西像家人一樣重要。

「把信號接過來。」Jim向通訊器另一頭的通訊軍官說。

「是，長官。現在將星艦總部的信號接過去。」

通訊器的螢幕暗了下來，接著視窗跳出來，Sarek嚴肅地看著他們。

「您好，大使。」Jim有禮地說。

「父親。」Spock說，用的是目前為止Jim聽過最平板的語氣。他同時舉起手，比出瓦肯的問候手勢。

「問候您，Captain Kirk。」Sarek說。接著Sarek向兒子回禮，表情幾不可察地軟化了一點。「我很高興看見你身體健康，我的兒子。」

「我也很高興你身體健康，父親。」Spock低下頭說。「母親和你在一起嗎？」

Jim咬住下唇，壓下他的恐慌。瓦肯人不說謊。Sarek會說什麼？

「你的母親現在不在地球上。」Sarek答道。

_喔，感謝主。_

「但這不是我聯絡你的原因。我要確認艦長對於你年紀倒退的報告。」Sarek說。

「我知道了。」Spock說，肩膀微微垂下。

Jim忍著沒拍拍他的背。他認為在父親面前Spock會介意這個動作。

「Captain，我需要單獨和我的兒子談話。」Sarek說。

Jim挺直了背。「好的，大使。」他傾身向Spock，小聲說，「我在外面等。」

Spock點點頭，Jim走出去站在門外，待在自動門感應不到的地方，試著別煩躁不安。他閉上眼，背靠著牆。

經過的船員們沒人打擾Jim。

他最擔心的事之一──就是Sarek告訴Spock他母親的事──已經事先叮嚀過了。現在他只擔心Sarek會要求把Spock接回去。

所以Jim試著先想好，要是Sarek真的提出要求，他該如何反駁。他討厭和瓦肯人講邏輯，他幾乎沒成功過，因為他們總找得出最弱的環節。但他又沒有別的武器好用。聯邦法律對少數種族的部分寫得清清楚楚，生父生母自動擁有監護權。

再說他又沒辦法宣稱Sarek無監護能力，或不適宜監護。

天啊，光這個想法就讓他對自己嗤之以鼻。

Sarek當然不是壞家長。他把Spock好好養大了。只是Jim無論如何都不想把Spock交給他父親。一部分因為這代表他失敗了，但主要是因為他就得接受Spock──他的Spock──不會再回來的事實。

Jim還沒做好心理準備。還沒。也許永遠無法。

會議室的門嗖地滑開，Jim睜開眼睛。

Spock抬頭挺胸、表情平靜地走了出來。

「我父親要求和你單獨談話，Jim。」Spock說。

他身上流露出的穩重令Jim歡喜。某些擔憂恐懼頓時消失了。

 _我就知道他需要和父親說說話。_ Jim心想。

儘管Jim一直告訴他他在船上有多重要，大家有多喜歡他，Spock也還是個小孩。小孩總是需要和父母接觸的。

「好的，Spock，我一會兒就出來。」Jim說。

現在緊張感又以全副力量回來了。

Jim試著別冒汗或狂眨眼，他在會議桌的最頂端坐下。

「Captain Kirk，」Sarek說。「Spock已告知我，這段時間是你親自照顧他。」

「沒錯，大使。」Jim說。他吞下想跟在Sarek頭銜後說出口的一聲 _sir_ _。_

「我對你的付出心存感激。」Sarek說。

「Spock不難帶，」Jim說，「他是個好孩子。」

Sarek頷首，接受了這個讚美。「你想知道接下來可能發生的情況。」

「是的。」Jim說。「他和T‘Pring的心靈連結令我們措手不及。當時他在食堂昏倒了。幸好我們有位精通瓦肯醫學的醫生，替我們釐清了狀況。」

「是Doctor M‘Benga。我知道他在企業號上任職。」Sarek說。

Jim驚訝地挑起眉毛。

「我鼓勵那位醫生調職到企業號上，」Sarek繼續道。「他當時在考慮來新瓦肯服務，曾向我詢問我的意見。」

Jim吃驚地看著他。Sarek幫忙說服M’Benga加入企業號？

「以新瓦肯的人口而言，治療師的數量已綽綽有餘，所以他拒絕星艦的聘書是沒必要的。」Sarek繼續道。「企業號身為星際聯邦的旗艦，他去企業號的選擇是符合邏輯的。」

 _也是艦隊裡唯一有瓦肯人的星艦，_ Jim佩服地想，看來Spock不是唯一一個經常被Jim低估的瓦肯人。Jim開始懷疑所有瓦肯人都比他們宣稱的要狡猾得多。

 _要不是這樣，就是被人類帶壞的。_ 他開玩笑地想。

「首先，請告訴我T‘Pring的事？」Jim問道。

「T‘Pring十歲時死於她的kahs-wan。」Sarek說。

「什麼？我以為她死於瓦肯星毀滅時。」他驚訝地說。

「此假設合理但不正確，」Sarek指正他，「她死去時Spock也發生了心靈休克，當時他十歲三個月兩天5.21小時大。」

Jim默默記下歲數。

「當時連結已建立了三年，Spock遭受到的衝擊比他在企業號上那次嚴重。」Sarek繼續道。「等他滿十歲時，再次受到衝擊的可能性不大，但當時的記憶也許會造成不良影響。」

Jim點點頭。「我該告訴他她過世的事嗎？」

「我已告知他了。」Sarek說。

「您後來有替Spock另外找訂婚對象嗎？」Jim問道，他記得M’Benga說過某種生理上的必要性。他不覺得那女孩死了就沒這必要了。

「沒有。」Sarek說。「他的母親第一次接受了瓦肯傳統，但她拒絕接受第二次。她十分堅持Spock應遵循人類自行選擇配偶的傳統。考慮過後，我同意了她的想法。」

_她成功辯贏了頑固的瓦肯人？_

Jim太佩服了，他突然希望能認識Amanda。她是一個如此堅強的女人，堅定地嫁給了所愛的人，並生下一個前所未見的孩子。

接著把Spock拉拔成人。

「這就是為什麼T‘Pring沒被紀錄在Spock的醫療檔案裡。」Jim若有所思地說。

「除此以外，還有另一個你需注意的事件。」Sarek說。「Spock十一歲時，曾和其他學生有過肢體衝突。」

Jim再次瞪大了眼睛。「Spock和人打架？他們做了什麼？侮辱他的母親？」

Sarek挑起眉毛。「這是正確的猜測。」

Jim笑著舉起雙手。「我可不驚訝，當然啦，這可是Spock。還有什麼能逼得他出拳揍人？」Jim笑了。

Sarek只平靜地回答：「的確，沒有別的挑釁能激發我兒子如此反應。我已錄製了一個訊息，等他恢復當時的記憶，若有需要和我說話，請讓他看該訊息。不幸的是，我只能用緊急頻道這麼一次。」

「謝謝你，我懂的。」Jim說。

「道謝是不必要的，Captain Kirk。」Sarek說。「我兒子的健康對我至關重要。我相信你對他恢復時間的評估是準確的。但若進度不如預期，若兩週後我兒子仍是兒童，那麼我會登艦將他帶回。」

Jim僵住了。「我了解了，先生。我保證我們將盡最大的努力。」

「若是那樣仍不夠，那麼我將把他帶走，不再麻煩你。」Sarek說。「星艦並不適合孩子生活，尤其是瓦肯孩子，我們的人民無法承受失去任何一個孩子。」

Jim只能點點頭，接著禮貌地道別，看著Sarek的影像消失，變成一片黑。他靠在椅背上，嘆了口氣。

「兩週，」他大聲說。「時間應該夠。綽綽有餘。」

Jim相信他的人。他們都盡了全力，只要有足夠的時間，他們的努力會得到成效。兩週應該很充裕。

明知如此，他還是擔心Spock會被Sarek帶走。

Jim向自己搖搖頭，起身出去，看見Spock在他剛才等待的地方等著他。

不過，Spock沒靠在牆上，而是站得筆挺，像站哨的軍官似的。

「和我父親的談話信息充足嗎？」Spock問道。

「是啊，非常充足。」Jim說。也像以前一樣可怕，這句沒說出來。他想喝酒。他現在就想動Bones的醫用白蘭地的主意。

「來吧，我們回房間去，我得掃瞄你。我們來之前忘了掃瞄了，」──他光顧著提心吊膽了──「要是Bones沒拿到讀數，他會把我們拖回醫療室的。」

Spock皺起了鼻子，轉身往房間的方向走。

Jim壓下揚起的嘴角，跟上他的腳步。

 


	7. Chapter 7

他們撞見了從反方向朝Spock房間走來的McCoy。他的表情兇惡至極。Jim只在兩種情況下看過那種表情，一是沒酒喝了，二是Jim試圖以艦長職務為藉口逃避例行體檢時。

「你們在這！」McCoy皺著眉說。「在忙什麼，怎麼忘了掃瞄？我說過要離開醫療室的條件就是──」

「Sarek打來了。」Jim說，打斷了一段冗長責罵的開頭。他那套Jim聽得太熟了。

McCoy馬上閉嘴，朝Jim和Spock抬起一邊眉毛，打量著他們的表情。接著他小心地問道，「怎麼樣？」

「和我預料的差不多。」Jim平板地說。

McCoy臉上露出理解的神情，接著是同情的眼神。

Spock觀察著他們。他問道，「我可以問你預料的情況是什麼嗎？」

Jim低頭，看見Spock一臉好奇地抬頭望著他，小臉蛋上眉心微微皺著。

「這個嘛，他是你的父親。」Jim說。「他給我──我們──兩週的時間讓你恢復原本年紀。如果我們沒成功，他就會帶你回家。老實說，我原本怕他會更早把你帶走。」

McCoy做了個鬼臉。

「我的父親有告訴我這個計劃。」Spock說。「我並不同意。」

吃驚的反而是Jim。「你不同意？我以為你會想要回去他那兒。」

Spock一本正經地說，「我是一個星艦軍官，並不真的是小孩。符合邏輯的做法是，在允許的最大限度時間內找出恢復原狀的方法，好讓我回到崗位。」Spock垂下了視線。「兩週的時間並不足夠。但我父親不同意我的看法。」

「兩週是我說的。」Jim承認道。「我從你年紀跳躍的速度算出來的。最多兩週就可以恢復了。」

「但有延誤的可能性。」Spock爭論道。

「他有道理。」McCoy說。

「我有想到多留些時間，但也許我們手上的時間不夠多。」Jim說。他向Spock歪著頭。「你現在多大了，Spock？」

「九歲三個月兩週6.44天。」Spock說。

「什麼時候滿九歲的？」McCoy驚訝地說。

「也許是和父親說話的時候。」Jim答道。接著，Sarek說過的一件事令他燃起了希望。「Sarek說到時如果你仍是個小孩，他就會來接你。只要你達到成年，我想他就不會把你接走了。那只要再──多少？──再大十歲？」

「瓦肯人成年的年紀和人類相似。」Spock同意地點頭。

「昨天他才只有五歲。」McCoy若有所思地說。「所以差不多跳了四歲，加減幾個月。長得挺快的。」

「就算沒辦法在兩週內讓他恢復，我們也不會放棄的。」Jim堅定地說。「至少我們知道上哪兒找你。」

Spock看起來很高興，Jim能看見他嘴角的小小上揚及眼角的微微皺起。

McCoy鼓勵地在Spock背上拍了拍。Spock警惕地看著他，後退了一步，靠近Jim身邊。

看見好友臉上沮喪的表情，Jim忍著別畏縮。

 _可憐的_ _Bones_ _，_ _Spock_ _讓他靠近時不是睡著了就是昏迷了。清醒時_ _Spock_ _只知道他是那個老給他打針抽血的暴躁醫生。_ Jim同情地想。

「我們現在就去做掃瞄。」Jim說，希望能打個圓場。

「好。」McCoy說，移開了視線，再度擺出那張暴躁表情。但Jim仍看得出他眼中受傷的神情。

「你晚上要不要加入我們？」Jim慫恿他。「我想來一場電影馬拉松。Spock得看些經典電影。」

「經典電影，哼？」McCoy說。「就我對你的了解，我怎覺得那不會是什麼 _夠格的_ 經典電影？」

Spock一直在Jim和McCoy間看來看去。接著向兩個男人心領神會的笑容挑起了眉毛。

Jim笑著拍了拍McCoy的肩膀。「Bones，他連小精靈(Gremlins)都不知道！我們得補足這孩子的教育啊。所以呢，蕃茄殺手(Attack of the Killer Tomatoes，1978)！幽浮魔點(The Blob 1958, 1988)！外太空殺人小丑(Killer Klowns from Outer Space 1988)！」

「噢，拜託，Jim。那些你都看幾億次了。別再看太空玩意兒了。我們現實生活中已經受夠了。」McCoy抱怨道。「挑別的。」

Jim張開嘴，但McCoy厲聲打斷他。「戰爭片不行，外星人攻打地球不行，恐怖片不行！要符合年齡分級！」

Jim沮喪的臉令McCoy哼笑出聲。

「好吧，好吧。」Jim說，試著別不高興。這大概刪掉了95%他喜歡的電影。「我會找到我們都喜歡的片的。」

「我會帶酒過去，」McCoy說，轉身離開。「記得掃瞄！」

Jim朝他的背影做了個鬼臉。 _混蛋！不准我喝酒還這樣！_ 現在他是真的不高興了。

「不必了！」Jim朝他身後喊。「帶爆米花來！」

他得到的答案是得意洋洋的笑聲。

「蕃茄怎麼可能有能力殺死有感知生物？那不是一種無感知能力也無移動能力的地球植物嗎？」Spock歪著頭問道。

Jim低頭看著他，露出笑容。「那就是重點。」接著他向Spock揮揮手，要他進房間去。

Spock照做了，他迷惑不解的表情令Jim發笑。所以他解釋道，「像蕃茄那樣無害的東西到處殺人的想法還挺好笑的。」

「我不明白。」Spock說。

「恐怕是人類的幽默感太奇怪了。」Jim說。

Spock挑起一邊眉。

「這很難解釋啦。」Jim說。「你之後就會知道了。」

Spock點點頭。「是否有關於人類幽默感的研究能幫助我理解呢？」

_這倒是個想法。要是_ _Spock_ _把它當做科學實驗，他就會更投入。_

「你知道，我確定有這類研究。」Jim思索著說。「你想看的話，電腦資料庫裡一定有些相關文章。先讓我做掃瞄，然後電腦就歸你。」

Spock點頭接受。

Jim很快地完成了已經上手的掃瞄過程，然後他任Spock在廣大的資料庫裡搜尋他要的資料。他挺好奇Spock會找到什麼，因為他從沒想過以科研角度研究人類的幽默感。只要他知道什麼好笑就夠了。

他決定趁Spock在忙去沖個澡。雖然不想承認，但和Sarek說話真的讓他出了一身汗，他很想在出門前快速洗洗。

所以，他從複製機裡弄出一條毛巾，走進浴室。

Jim一邊脫衣服一邊思考在電影馬拉松之前他們可以怎麼殺時間。既然現在輪機室還在忙，他想帶Spock去科學實驗室繞繞。如此一來他也有機會看看從第23號太空站來的那塊問題零件的分析進度如何。

雖然照顧小Spock佔據了他大部分的心思，Jim仍急著想知道誰該為差點毀了他的船負責。

胡亂想些向始作俑者復仇的點子還挺有娛樂效果的。Jim腰上圍著毛巾走出浴室，臉上掛著大大的笑容，一邊想像讓Cupcake和他的小隊在他的計畫裡參一腳，一邊哼著一曲華格納。

「女武神的騎行，出自女武神第三幕，作曲者為理察‧華格納。地球日期：1851年7月23日。」(Ride of the Valkyries, Act III of Die Walküre, composed by Richard Wagner) Spock說，並抬頭看向Jim。但一看見他，Spock的臉就唰地綠了，馬上把頭轉回去看電腦螢幕。

Jim哼到一半停下了，向Spock眨著眼，同時對他的知識及奇怪反應感到驚訝。「呃，對呀，沒錯。」

接著他反應過來，他或許不該只穿一條毛巾就走出來。瓦肯人對裸體有禁忌嗎？他之前從沒看出這方面的任何跡象，但也許只是Spock自己而已。即使在人類當中，裸露的禁忌和相關問題也因人而異，每個文化都不盡相同。Jim從沒想過問Spock。

Jim很快抓了件乾淨制服，回到浴室，免得讓那小孩更尷尬。

等Jim再次出來，Spock的臉已回到正常顏色，但他的表情帶有一絲僵硬，令Jim也不大自在。感覺好像Spock非常努力隱藏反應，好像他認為Jim像瓦肯人一樣期望他控制好情緒。

_該死。我的確害他尷尬了。_

「抱歉，Spock。」Jim說，希望能彌補一下。

「道歉是不必要的。」Spock語氣單調地說。

Jim懷疑地看著他。「我要是做了什麼──」別說尷尬！──「不符合你文化習慣的事，你得告訴我。我並不了解瓦肯文化的一切。」

雖然他有試著用閒暇時間學習瓦肯文化，部分是為了多了解他的大副一些，部分是因為在他看來，瓦肯星的消失令這類知識更加珍貴。唯一的障礙在於身為艦長，他沒有太多空閒時間。除了療傷時間之外。

Spock看來像有話想說，但他只點點頭。

Jim心想他得讓Spock放鬆些，用最老套的方式。找些好玩的事。

「你有找到關於人類幽默感的資料嗎？」Jim問道。

Spock點點頭。「資料庫裡有一篇關於人類娛樂的文章，內容主要在討論電影。作者是一位和人類相處經驗豐富的瓦肯人。此文章論述了電影在社會及文化上的重要性，說電影是一種引發各種情緒反應的娛樂活動，其中包括好奇心、幽默感、恐懼和同情。」

「沒錯。」Jim說。「一部好電影會有這種影響力。可能是正面或負面的情緒，但不可能平淡無奇。」

「T‘Pol，也就是我剛才提到的文章作者，也寫道，電影內容雖然大部分為虛構，但觀賞期間會被視為真實情節。」Spock說。「我承認我不了解把不真實的事情當真的目的為何。」

「這個嘛，」Jim思考著，「因為這樣有助於投入情緒。」

Spock挑起一邊眉毛。「目的是？」

Jim露出微笑。「當然是讓電影發揮更大的影響力囉。」

「Fascinating」Spock說。

Jim笑了。「晚上你就知道T‘Pol的意思了。」

「我會仔細觀察的。」Spock說。

Jim鍾愛地搖搖頭。小小年紀的Spock仍是個不折不扣的科學家。這倒提醒了他。

「提到觀察，你想不想看看科學實驗室？反正我有事要過去，我們可以一起看看那裡的設備。」Jim說。

Spock的眼睛亮了，控制著的空白表情變得更加生動。並不多，但明顯變得讓Jim能輕鬆看出他的情緒，而現在他能從Spock眼中看出明明白白的興奮。

「若能去天文實驗室，我將心滿意足。」Spock說。

「好，就這麼辦。」Jim輕快地說。

「我該換衣服嗎？」Spock問道。

「不必，你是首席科學官，他們習慣看你穿制服。」Jim說，一邊走向門。「你換衣服的話他們會被搞迷糊的。」

Spock跟上他並瞪了他一眼。他眉間的皺起表示他懷疑Jim在使用人類的幽默感。

Jim的確是，因為那張困惑的小臉蛋實在太可愛又太好笑了。

「我認為在一艘星艦上服役的科學官極度不可能因簡單的衣著改變而感到混亂。」Spock責備道。

Jim沖他笑。「當然有可能。」

「沒有充分理由支持，此事無解且無討論必要。」Spock說。他眼中一閃而過的微小愉悅令Jim笑得更開了。

他們走出渦輪電梯時仍快樂地鬥嘴科學官的腦袋有多脆弱，或是根本沒有腦袋云云。來到大部分科學實驗室所在的甲板，包括Spock興致勃勃的天文實驗室在內。

「Captain！」Scotty說，坐在一間實驗室的電腦前，在一扇敞開的門後朝他們揮手。「我正要找你！」

「嘿Scotty。」Jim說，並向他走去。Spock跟在他身旁。

「你讓中校穿回制服啦。真高興看到你身體好些了，小子。聽到你昏倒的事，整個輪機室都擔心死了。」Scotty說，打量著Spock，像在確認男孩的身體健康。

聞言Spock的眼睛睜大了，好像被預料外的關心打了個措手不及，不小心露出了表情。

Jim把手放在Spock肩上，輕輕捏了下。

Spock眨眨眼說，「我的健康狀況極佳，Mr. Scott。」

「叫我Scotty！」

「我不認為那是適當的稱呼。」Spock慢慢地說。

「啊，上次你也這麼說。」Scotty被逗樂地說。他搖搖頭，轉向Jim，語氣變得嚴肅。「我找你有別的事，不只是確認小傢伙的健康。」

「什麼事，Scotty？」Jim問道，也正經起來。

「關於那塊差點害死我們的零件，實驗室有檢查結果出來了。」Scotty說，他觸碰電腦上的幾個選項，點出一個視窗。他移了下螢幕，好讓Spock和Jim能一起看。「根據這些結果，那個零件出自獵戶座。」

「獵戶座。操他媽──」Jim瞄了Spock一眼，逼自己停下。「難怪出問題。」

「是啊，一塊粗製濫造的垃圾竟然通過了天知道多少個空港，最後來到星聯領地。」Scotty說。

Jim皺起眉頭，思索著。「不一定。第23號太空站和星聯交通幹道很近。商業往來頻繁，很多貨船在星聯邊界出入。它有可能直接從獵戶星領域來的。」

「有可能。」Scotty說。

「獵戶出產的商品被星聯禁止，是因為它是奴工製品。」Spock插嘴。「若它出自獵戶，就不會被公開販賣，否則違反星聯法律。」

Jim和Scotty都驚訝地看著突然補充說明的Spock。

「他是對的。」Jim說，一手握拳打向另一手手心。「獵戶商品是違法的，只有申請合格的非奴工商品例外。能不能查出它從哪來的？能不能把範圍縮小到單一星球？」

「不難。」Scotty說。「至少我們已經確定它是獵戶座產品，就沒那麼難了。之前花了這麼久是因為實驗室得排除其他可能來源。查出它是否來自奴隸星球會很快。」

Scotty將螢幕轉回自己，在鍵盤上敲打。他蹙眉盯著螢幕上跳出來的結果，接著看向他們。「它來自奴隸星球。」

Jim飛快思考著。他記得掌管太空站的那男人的態度，他是如何一看見他就討厭他。他相信自己的直覺。「我想我知道發生什麼了。」

Scotty看來很感興趣。Spock則專注地凝視Jim，好像想從Jim的表情找出他的思路。

「太空站的其中一項職責就是確認商船的貨物，以避免這類情況發生。」Jim解釋道。「他們有特別調校過並定期更新的感應器，用來找出違法商品。找出之後，他們應該要沒收貨物，而不是為了圖利，把東西賣給毫不知情的船隻。」

Jim和Scotty交換了陰沉的眼神。

「我懂了，艦長。」Scotty冷酷地說。「我要去殺了那混帳東西。」

Spock臉色發白。

「他又在誇張了。」Jim說，給了Scotty一個安撫的眼神。但他完全同意輪機長想殺人的情緒。他超想宰了第23號太空站的主管，只是不想嚇到Spock才沒說出口。

「也不真的是誇張。」Scotty蹙眉道，接著他放軟了語氣。「抱歉，小子。我只是無法容忍任何人傷害這艘船。」

「我也是。」Jim說。

「Jim，你說船體真的爆炸的可能性微乎其微。」Spock說。「從你的反應看來，危險性比你之前說的還大。」

Scotty嘆了口氣，回答時突然顯得非常疲倦。「有可能，小子。船要是爆炸還算死得乾脆，如果曲速飛行時引擎壞了，我們就只能飄流了。」

「船可能會毫無預警地掉出曲速飛行。」Jim補充道。「沒有了曲速，我們就只能靠脈衝動力。也就是說我們可能得花上好幾個月或更久，才能到達最近的星系，看我們在哪裡跳出曲速而定。」

「要是我們運氣不好，也有可能失去脈衝動力。」Scotty說。「沒有了動力，我們哪兒都去不了，天知道最近的星球離我們多少光年。」

Spock的眼睛瞪得好大。

「那種死法可不太漂亮。」Scotty輕聲說。

「不。」Jim同意道。這是所有艦長的夢魘，不論是星艦艦長或交通船。迷失在無垠的宇宙中，沒有動力，沒有引擎，無法呼救，保不了大家的命，只能等死。

這令Jim感謝機運將Scotty帶進他的生命，帶上他的船當輪機長。他不禁想到，有些船就沒這麼幸運，不知道到底有多少船被貪婪所害，無人生還，像幽靈船一樣在宇宙間游蕩。

「我要這個消息以最高優先等級傳到星艦總部，」Jim命道，他的聲音平靜，但沸騰著怒氣。「每天都有船消失，因為未知的災難而在太空中迷途。你認為有多少消失的船是因為在那個太空站買了獵戶座零件？」

「一艘都嫌多。」Scotty說。「我會在一小時內將報告整理好傳到星艦總部。只有一個問題，我們沒有證據讓任何人定罪。只有你的懷疑不夠。」

「星艦總部會查出真相的。」Jim說。「我雖然想回去自己找證據，但我們在這裡有任務。這件事影響到太多人的安全，他們會查的。用緊急頻道傳複件給所有星艦。並建議他們檢查有沒有來自該基地的零件。」

Scotty點點頭。「Aye, sir.」

Scotty起身，但一直起身子，便踉蹌了下。

「Scotty！」Jim擔心地說，伸手要去扶。

Scotty搖搖頭，朝Jim擺擺手。「一點頭暈罷了，艦長。」

Jim皺眉，看著Scotty眼下的陰影。「你上次睡覺是什麼時候？」

「今天星期幾？」Scotty打趣地問道。

Jim挑起眉毛。

「引擎的狀況那個樣子，我離不開啊，艦長。」Scotty解釋道。「這太重要了。我以前曾經睡得更少過。」

「是啊，但那是在緊急狀況下，火燒屁股的時候。」Jim說。「現在沒那麼緊急，所以你得睡覺。」

「好吧，長官。但我要先處理這個。」Scotty堅定地說。

Jim嘆了口氣，接著令道，「好吧，Mr. Scott，但你一把報告傳給星艦總部，就去休息。」

「Aye, captain,」Scotty點頭同意，轉身離開。

「你懷疑獵戶座出產的零件已對其他船隻造成危險。」Spock說。

「對。」Jim說。「但我真的希望企業號是第一個受害者。其他船不可能這麼簡單脫險。」

「我必須同意。」Spock說，看向Scotty剛才離開的方向。「Mr. Scott證明了自己是個非常優秀的工程師。」

Spock的贊許語氣令Jim微笑。「Scotty是最優秀的。他會好好把訊息傳出去的。來吧，我們去看看其他科學實驗室。」

= = =

在Jim看來，Spock在科學實驗室簡直樂壞了。

所有科學官看見他都好興奮，急著向他顯擺所有他表現出一丁點興趣的事情。

Jim只需輕鬆地坐在一旁，看Spock被搶著回答問題的屬下團團包圍。

一開始他們的熱切嚇得Spock睜大了眼睛，但他們尊敬的語氣和笑容很快讓他冷靜下來。但他仍時不時瞄Jim一眼，確認自己沒有被丟下。

每次他轉身望向Jim，Jim就向他微笑。

「謝謝你帶Mr. Spock來我們這裡，艦長。」Hernandez中尉說，那時Jim正看著科學官們帶Spock鉅細靡遺地參觀化學分析室。「我告訴他們我在艦橋上和中校說過話之後，他們差點用問題把我淹死。然後我們聽到Mr. Spock昏倒的事，這裡簡直亂成一團。」

「大家都很擔心。」Jim說。「要不是那件事，我們本來打算早點過來的。」

「Mr. Spock昏倒的原因是什麼，長官？」Hernandez問道。

「不是身體問題，」Jim答道。「是因為他恢復了回憶。我不能告訴你細節。」

「我懂，長官。」Hernandez說。「那是Mr. Spock的私事。」

「沒錯，中尉。」Jim同意道。「Mr. Spock恢復之後，他會自己決定和大家分享多少訊息。」

「Jim！」Spock說。他離開簇擁著他的下屬們，雙眼興奮發光地走向Jim。「我們接下來去看天文實驗室。」

「你真的很喜歡星圖製作，是不是，Spock？」Jim問，帶著一抹微笑。

「恆星的製表及分析是我目前學業的重點。」Spock說。但他在走廊上的腳步有點兒蹦蹦跳跳的。

 _這小鬼就是不說他喜歡研究星星。_ Jim被逗樂地想。Jim很清楚，因為成人Spock仍保有這個興趣。

他跟在Spock及他的下屬後，但他還沒走進天文實驗室，就被文書官Rand攔了下來。

「Captain Kirk，」她喊道。「Captain Kirk！我手上有外遣小隊的最新報告，你會想看的！」

Jim停下腳步等她追上，看見她興奮地快要跳起來，一頭金色短髮散亂著。

「你剛才在跑嗎，文書官？」Jim問道，感到很有趣。他從沒看Rand奔跑過，至少沒在紅色警戒以外的情況看過。她走路總有股氣勢，讓大家自動讓路。

「長官。」她說，不理會他的問題，「你會想看看這個的。」

她遞過PADD。

Jim好奇地掃過報告，馬上露出大大的笑容。看來Keenser及科學官的小隊找出了讓Spock恢復原狀的方法。

他們找到了童年晶球的逆轉機器的草圖。

「太棒了！」Jim歡呼。Rand回以笑容。

Keenser報告中指出的唯一問題就是，草圖並不完整。它們年代太過久遠，是畫在紙本上的，上面有幾處墨水已褪色。再者，Cromitic星上現在已沒有建造此機器所需的工具及零件，說不定只剩下博物館裡有。

外遣小隊必需從零開始建造逆轉機器，可能得花上好幾天。不過大工程祭司Kret自願幫忙，所以進展可以快些。如果能加上傳送機輔助，進度可以更快。Keenser在報告中寫道，傳送室的技師發現傳送機的緩衝器能避免Spock以外力強行年紀跳躍時的副作用，否則他會遭受太大的壓力。

Spock從天文實驗室裡冒出頭來，挑起一邊眉毛看著開心得要跳起舞來的Jim。其他科學家則好奇地在門後看著他們。

Jim向Spock笑，並揮揮PADD。「外遣小隊有好消息。」Spock仍一副認為Jim發瘋的樣子。Jim開懷大笑。「我只是有點興奮，Spock。」

「他們找出讓我回到原本年紀的方法了？」Spock問道。

「很有希望。」Jim說。「他們還在研究，所以還不能肯定。但已經有頭緒了，他們在想辦法弄出一台機器，用來逆轉童年晶球造成的影響。」

Spock慢慢點頭。接著他移開了視線，微微弓起的肩膀像冰水般澆熄了Jim的滿腔興奮。

「嘿，」Jim輕柔地說，走向Spock，在他面前蹲下，好讓兩人的臉處在一樣高度。他把PADD放在一邊，空出雙手。

Spock仍不看他的眼睛。

Jim把雙手放上那對瘦小的肩膀，輕輕捏了下。「嘿，Spock，」他輕柔地說。「我不會逼你做任何你不想要的事。」

Spock終於迎上他的眼睛。那股淒涼令Jim的呼吸哽在了喉嚨裡。他吞嚥了下，接著安慰地微笑。「如果你想要照現在的樣子來，我們就照現在的樣子來，直到你長大。」

「符合邏輯的選擇是──」

Jim打斷他。「符合邏輯，也許是。不過，Spock，我們可以把逆轉機器當成預備選項。你現在長大的方式沒什麼不好，只是因為有時間限制，我才催大家找別的方法。」

「你難道不想要我越快恢復越好嗎？」Spock問道，眼中的脆弱令Jim覺得要是答錯了，會傷透這孩子的心。

「不管你幾歲，我都喜歡你。」Jim真心地說。「我喜歡你在所有年紀裡的樣子。我說過，我們是朋友，Spock。我不會因為一個人不再是個大人或小孩就不再喜歡他。你就是Spock──不論是小孩還是大人──你就是你。我喜歡 _你_ 。」

Spock眨眨眼。伸出手放在Jim的手上，輕輕蓋在他的手指上。

他的視線變得飄渺不定，好像心思正放在別的地方上。

Jim好奇九歲的Spock的接觸感應能力有多強，並試著盡最大努力傳遞他對Spock的喜愛及真誠。

最後，Spock的肩膀終於不再弓起。他站直了身子，手離開Jim的皮膚。

「謝謝你。」Spock輕聲說，他說得好小聲，連靠他這麼近的Jim都幾乎聽不見。

Jim露出微笑，拾起PADD並站起身。「你先進去吧。我很快跟上。」

Spock點點頭，回到實驗室。

Jim看見那些厚顏無恥偷聽的科學官們全向他燦爛地微笑。

Jim向他們搖搖頭，轉向Rand。他看見她瘋狂眨著眼，藍色眼睛比平時溼潤。

「文書官──」Jim停下，不知該如何反應。

「艦長。」她僵硬地說，接著抓過PADD離開，腳步快得幾乎要跑起來。

Jim向她的背影微笑。他難得看見自己的文書官表現出柔軟的一面。她通常都忙著威嚇他完成文書工作。

他走進天文實驗室，再次看見Spock被崇拜他的下屬們團團包圍。所以Jim找了一面空牆靠著，看Spock以聰穎的問題再度迷倒他們。

一切進展順利。他現在比剛和Sarek談完話時有把握得多。他的人證明了他對他們的信心沒有白費。

等逆轉機器一完成，Jim就有理由不讓Spock被帶走，即使Spock決定不使用它。

現在他只需要煩惱晚上要挑什麼電影。

_啊，可惡。_ _Bones_ _幹嘛非要提醒我什麼年齡限制？_

他在想能不能讓Spock在看電影前跳到十幾歲。

 


	8. Chapter 8

Jim愉快地看著Spock花上整整一個鐘頭，對Cromtic星、Cromtic太陽，及星系內各個星體跑了一系列的掃瞄。

其中一位科學官不知從哪挖出一個不用的PADD並把它給了Spock，讓他能把電腦裡找到的資料放進去。另一位科學官看見他同事的創舉後，消失了幾分鐘，拿了一台三錄儀回來。不是醫用的，而是特別設計給科學部分析各類物質用的，從生物學到地質學到動物學皆可用。

那位科學官把三錄儀交給Spock時的表情害Jim差點憋笑而死。他看來像在獻祭給一位敬愛的神祇，而不是送一個高科技玩具給小孩子。

Spock接過三錄儀，把背帶拉過頭頂時，嘴角露出一個小小的微笑，那位科學官驕傲得眉開眼笑。

Jim得用手遮住嘴，好隱藏住他的笑容。

 _不知道_ _Spock_ _到底曉不曉得那些科學官有多崇拜他？_ Jim認為Spock根本不曉得，或以為他們尊敬他只因為他是大副。

作為一個Jim所知最聰明最堅韌的人，有些事情他就是搞不清楚。

「Jim，」Spock說，將他拉出了愉快的思緒。他走向Jim，仍抱著他的新PADD，眼睛因壓抑著的興奮而發亮。

「怎麼啦，Spock？」Jim問道。

「我已完成對Cromtic星系的掃瞄。」Spock說。

「你覺得如何？(How did you find it?)」Jim問道。

Spock眨眨眼。「我們正在Cromtic星的同步運轉軌道上。我不必找它。」

Jim笑了。「我的意思是──你覺得天文實驗室的掃瞄系統如何？」

Spock眼睛又亮了。「我認為此實驗室擁有我見過最先進的儀器。廣角掃瞄機的範圍比我所知的最大可能距離還大上半秒差距。」(秒差距parsec，天文距離單位，3.261光年)

「企業號是全艦隊最新的船。」Jim驕傲地說。「不只她的船員是全星聯最優秀的，她也是。」

「我認為此話屬實。」Spock沉思地說。

科學官們全看來像Spock剛宣布了整整一個月的登岸假期。

Jim向他們搖搖頭，無聲地大笑著。「你好了嗎？我們差不多該吃午餐了……嗯，應該說是提早吃晚餐。」先是Spock進了醫療室，接著他們又睡了一會兒，計劃都亂了，所以第二餐被推遲了。「如果之後還有時間，我們再去看看船上其他地方，沒時間的話就明天再說。」

「我樂於擇期繼續參觀。我已得知企業號的下一項任務是星雲的製圖，」Spock說，聲音因興奮而有點提高。「可以讓我協助任務嗎？」

Spock懇求地看著他，而Jim對那眼神還沒建立起絲毫抵抗力。所有科學官都一起加入無聲的懇求，這也太過了些。

這時候一艦之長該怎麼辦呢？

 _他們有人數優勢，_ Jim被逗樂地想。 _最好在_ _Spock_ _拿出最終兵器前優雅地投降。_ Jim認為其他人要是學Spock露出狗狗眼只會看起來很可笑。

「我看不出有何不可。」Jim答道。

Spock看來很高興。

「但是，Spock，」Jim說，「我們這裡的任務結束後不會直接去那個星雲。我們得先去一個星際基地補充引擎零件，記得嗎？Scotty暫時把引擎修好了，但是他用的是早該淘汰的舊零件。要是不換新的，引擎撐不了太久。尤其那裡很靠近Romulan領域，我們更要小心。」照過去經驗，靠近那麼危險的區域時，他們常需要把引擎催到極限。以Scott湊合起來的引擎是做不到的。

「我懂。」Spock正經地說，興奮的小小跡象消失不見了。

「不過換個新零件要不了多久的。」Jim保證。「很可能我們一回到完美狀態，上面就馬上命令我們出發去那個星雲了。」

Spock點點頭。

「不過我得提醒你，星艦總部有可能最後一分鐘改變指令，」Jim繼續道。「所以說，Spock，如果我們沒去成，也不要太失望。」

「瓦肯人不具有那類情緒。」Spock正色道。

Jim壓下一聲不相信的嗤聲。

「即使指令改變了，我們也很歡迎你隨時回來。」Hernandez中尉說。其他科學官紛紛表示同意。「我們會一直跑恆星的廣角掃瞄，你可以幫我們忙！」

「我非常樂意協助此項任務，但我出於感激之情，必須請你們將我對工作進度的拖累也列入考慮。」Spock說。

「不會，長官──」

「那很好玩！」

「請隨時回來，中校！」

「是的！拜託再來，Mr. Spock。」

科學官們不停保證著，很快地將Spock包圍住。

小男孩看來像想逃跑，所以Jim用了幾個運用得宜的手肘動作及艦長權威才擠進人群裡。然後小心地把Spock從一大群科學官中拖出來。

科學官們看來想跟著他們離開實驗室。Jim喝止地瞪了他們一眼。門唰地關上時，Spock和Jim聽見門裡傳來失望的嘆息和呻吟聲。

他們走向最近的電梯，Jim注意到Spock的臉頰比平時蒼白，眼睛則再度睜大。

「嘿，你還好嗎？」Jim問道，兩人走進電梯。

Spock張開嘴，然後又閉上。一會兒後他說。「他們對我的反應令我不知所措。我不習慣受到陌生人，或和我沒有血緣關係的人如此關注。」

「你不單單是大副而已，還掌管科學部。比起其他船員，他們和你相處的時間最多──艦橋成員除外。」Jim沉思地說。「再說，他們聽到了你昏倒的消息，一定很擔心。接著他們看見你，健健康康的，他們想表達解脫及興奮之情。所以才有點失控。」

「他們平時沒這麼感情外露？」Spock歪頭問道。

Jim大笑。「不。我認為他們平時和你──成人的你──相處時，一定是正經八百、專業十足。」

Spock思考著這些話。「我懂了。」

「很好。」Jim說，電梯門開了。「下次我們再去，他們大概就會比較冷靜了。嘿！你得到一台PADD和三錄儀呢。」

Spock把PADD夾在手臂下，拍拍他的三錄儀。看到Spock收到這兩樣東西這麼高興，令Jim希望想到這個點子的是自己。他其實有點兒悶悶不樂。

 _去他的，我總不能永遠聰明絕頂。_ Jim心想，向自己哼了一聲。

「船上有一座植物園，裡面有星聯裡幾乎所有星球上的植物，只要企業號探索過的都有。」Jim說。「我們之後可以去那裡走走，讓你用用三錄儀，如果你想要的話。」

「我將心滿意足。」Spock說。

他們走進食堂，裡面的船員看見他們全都熱情地鼓起掌來。連Jim都被嚇著了。

Spock整個人僵住了。

「好啦，各位。」Jim說，掌聲持續了數秒不停歇，他只好舉起手示意。「我知道大家看見Spock都很開心，但我們只是來吃晚飯的。」

船員們安靜了下來，但仍向Spock和Jim微笑著。

Jim得推著Spock的背才能讓這男孩向前走。

「這也是對我健康情況的熱情表現？」Spock問道，他們走向最近的空桌。

Jim好笑地看了他一眼。「看來是。」

Spock點點頭，看了船員們一眼，在桌旁坐下。

 _他在想是不是又會被包圍。_ Jim被逗樂地想。

「Spock，你還是不想承認有任何食物偏好嗎？」Jim問道。

Spock瞪他一眼，看來有點誇張。Jim大笑著起身去點菜。 Jim也沒什麼特別想吃的，所以點了複製機裡的隨機餐點，限定為素食。

他拿到兩碗蒸扁豆加糙米及兩大塊綜合莓果派。派的甜蜜香氣實在令人無法抗拒，所以Jim一把托盤放好，就坐下開始大快朵頤。

Spock挑起一邊眉毛看著他，然後拿起叉子也開始吃起他的派。

接著Spock的眉毛再度挑起，Jim看出他非常吃驚。

「我以前吃過這道甜點。」Spock說，盯著派看。

「真的？」Jim吃驚地問道。

Spock點點頭，「這是我母親的最愛。」他拿出三錄儀開始掃瞄那個派。「是的，讀數證明了我的推論，這些水果是Rubus fruticosus、Rubus arcticus、Vaccinium myrtilloides的混合。又被稱作黑莓，北極樹莓及加拿大藍莓。這些是我母親製作此項點心時最喜愛的食材。」

Jim張大眼看著Spock，接著看向他剩下一半的派。 _該死，複製機在稿什麼。這機率說不定是幾萬分之一。也許高一點，考慮到也有非地球菜色。_

Spock沉默了一會兒，把三錄儀放到一旁。「父親不告訴我她的所在地。我有個訊息想傳送給她。」

Jim縮了下，太過驚訝而沒能控制住自己的反應。幸好Spock只盯著自己的派看，沒注意到。Jim忍住沒鬆一口氣。

「父親說我最好等到記憶恢復再說。」Spock語氣沉重地繼續道。

「或許那是最好的方式。」Jim安靜地說。他希望聽起來越閃爍越好。

Spock慢慢地點頭，繼續吃他的莓果派。

幸運的是，Jim從Spock的肢體語言及平靜表情中，看出想起母親沒讓這男孩難過。不論Sarek對Spock說了什麼，都足夠安撫這孩子，所以稍微提到家人不會讓他想家。這對Jim而言是大幸，因為他討厭在Spock母親的話題上提心吊膽的。

他緊張的態度一定會讓Spock起疑的。

「你母親還喜歡什麼食物？」Jim問道。

Spock一邊小口吃著派，一邊給Jim列了個清單。Jim覺得很有趣，因為他注意到Spock的清單是以早餐、午餐、晚餐、點心來分類，並進一步以星球來源細分，接著是字母順序。

看來Amanda對不少非地球菜色有興趣。

 _也許這就是為什麼_ _Spock_ _在九歲之前都沒吃過義大利麵。_ Jim心想，他之前就好奇這點了。 _他從安多利捲心菜湯_ _(*1)_ _吃到_ _Bajoran mapa_ _麵包_ _(*2)_ _。難怪他還沒接觸過義大利菜。_

Jim靈光一閃，起身去看複製機的菜單。他查了那個派的食譜，一點也不意外地發現將這道菜編程進去的就是Spock。

他進一步查詢Spock還編程了什麼。Jim輸入搜尋，找到幾百道菜。大概三分之二都是剛才Spock說過的Amanda喜愛的食物。其他則是瓦肯菜餚。

 _還說自己對食物沒有偏好呢。_ Jim哼了聲，回到餐桌旁。他把他的新發現告訴Spock。

Spock點點頭，似乎他早就猜到了。「我不認為其他人會有和我母親的派一模一樣的食譜。可能性低於5%。」

「相似度這麼高嗎？」Jim吃驚地問道。

「這是私家食譜。」Spock解釋道，一邊小心地從派裡挖出一整顆完整的藍莓。「所以擁有食譜的是Grayson家的人之可能性極高。」

「有道理。」Jim說，現在他開始好奇Spock的人類親戚了。他發現自己從來沒有問過，但現在他在想Spock還有多少親人在世。

_他一定是全宇宙擁有最多存活親戚的瓦肯人。_

這是個哀傷的想法，但也讓他暗自為Spock慶幸。

「所以，Spock，你現在幾歲了？」Jim問道，想起他已經一陣子沒確認了。

「我九歲十個月三週2.08天大。」Spock吞下滿嘴的派之後說。

_快要十歲了，快要想起_ _T’Pring_ _的死了。_

「要是你感覺不對勁，像是快要昏倒之類，要馬上告訴我。」Jim非常嚴肅地說。

Spock認真地點點頭。「你在擔心我取回關於T‘Pring的記憶。」

「是啊。」Jim說。

「我的父親已告知我心靈連結斷裂的症狀。」Spock說。眉頭皺著，「我已準備好將衝擊減到最小，所以應該不會再休克一次。」

「很好。」Jim微笑著說。「我不認為我的心臟受得住第二次。」

Spock緊盯著他，嘴巴抿成一條直線，接著又放鬆下來。「那又是誇張的說法。」

「沒錯。」Jim說。「呃，某方面來說是。」

Spock蹙眉，嘴角微微下拉，眉毛也下垂。「如此誇張是不必要的。」

「誰說我誇張了？」Jim說。他用叉子戳戳扁豆和珍珠洋蔥。「我從沒說過我指的是生理上的心臟。」

Spock朝他眨眨眼。接著小臉蛋唰地綠了。

Jim嚼到一半停下了，著迷地看著那抹綠色一路蔓延至Spock小小的耳尖。

Spock立刻將視線移回他的派，渾身上下散發生人勿近的氣息。要不是他的臉還粉綠粉綠的，還算有說服力。

Jim隨他去了，不過他覺得挺有趣的，他在一天之內引發了應該是第三次這種反應。這小孩比長大後容易臉綠得多。Jim想著要怎麼做才能讓成人的Spock也像那樣臉綠。他在心裡記下，以後要試試。

希望他不會把Spock惹毛。

「Captain Kirk，」文書官Rand說，打斷了Jim的自娛自樂，把他嚇得跳起來。他沒聽見她的腳步聲。

Jim好奇地看著她。

「我有一條從星艦總部來的訊息，艦長。」她說，聲音和平時一樣專業。但眼神有點兇惡，好像在挑戰艦長敢不敢提她上次感動得要哭的樣子。

Jim睿智地決定不開她玩笑。他認為如果提了，Rand會想出很有創意的方式讓他好看的。考慮到她掌管文書工作，Jim最好是別惹她。至少在想出脫逃計畫前別。

Jim接過她手上的PADD，讀了訊息。他揚起眉毛。

「謝謝你，Rand，」Jim說，並批閱。「寄一份副本給Mr. Scott，讓他一醒來就能看見。這不急，不必叫醒他。」

「是，艦長。我會很快把今天的報告整理好給你簽。」Rand說。

Jim給她一個無辜的眼神。「慢慢來，文書官。如果妳需要更多時間，我不會告訴任何人的。」他補上一個最迷人的笑容。

「我會在一個鐘頭內準備好。」Rand沒理他。

Jim猜她當了他的下屬六個月，已經對他的魅力免疫了。他和無聊的文書工作之間又少了一道防線。

他嘆了口氣，點頭同意。

Rand向他和Spock各點點頭，離開了。

Spock感興趣地看著他並問道，「我可以問星艦總部的訊息內容嗎？」

「好啊，有何不可，」Jim說，「總部通知我星艦情報局派了一個小隊去調查第23號星際基地，就是給我們問題零件的那個基地。」

「星艦情報局？」Spock問道，眉心皺出了一條細線。「星聯領域內的安全問題不是星艦安全局的負責範圍嗎？」

「一般來說是的，但總部擔心那個獵戶座零件可能是蓄意為之。」Jim答道。「情報局負責處理非星聯領域的這類事項，所以調查任務被指派給他們，以防有什麼陰謀。」

「你不認同這個可能性。」Spock觀察道。然後他微微蹙眉，「他們不相信你。」

「不是，他們相信我。」Jim不同意，雖然Spock比較像是陳述意見而非提問。「他們要是不相信我，就不會費力氣派人去了，大可當我們是運氣差才拿到問題零件。不怕一萬，只怕萬一嘛。」

「我不懂。這樣不是浪費時間和人力嗎？」Spock問道，眉頭越皺越深。

「不是，」Jim答道。「很有可能是我錯判了情況，雖然我確定不是這樣。但若是如此，那麼總部最好全面清查，以免有陰謀從眼皮底下溜走。星艦寧可浪費時間，也不想冒失去人命的風險。」

Spock慢慢點頭。「看來滿沒效率的。」

「他們沒有太多線索。就只有我們從23號太空站拿到的獵戶座零件和我的猜測。」Jim說。「等他們完成調查，我們會得到更多訊息的。星艦總部說會隨時告訴我們最新進展。」

Spock點點頭，把派吃完，舔舔嘴角。在開始吃扁豆和飯之前，他再度拿出三錄儀並掃瞄了食物。等他對結果滿意了，才繼續吃飯。

Jim笑了，他發現Spock有了三錄儀之後就能以掃瞄代替把食物一一拆開來檢查。

Jim吃完時Spock才吃了三分之一，所以Jim觀察著Spock和其他船員。

他發現船員們一直在偷看Spock，好像他們得不停確認，才能說服自己Spock沒事。這令他考慮是不是該傳個群組信給所有船員，但他後來覺得八卦網說不定會更快更有效地讓大家知道Spock很好。

在他這裡那裡瞄來瞄去的時候，他看見Chekov走進了食堂。

「Chekov！」Jim喊道，向他招招手。

Chekov正要走向複製機，他改變方向來到艦長身旁。

「Keptin！Spock中校。」Chekov微笑著說。「沒想到會在這裡碰見你們。」

「喔？」Jim挑起眉毛問道。Spock停下進食，抬頭看Chekov。

「我剛才在走廊碰到Doctor McCoy，他說你們今晚有個電影之夜。」

「是啊，晚一點。」Jim說。

「這是個好點子！Mr. Spock該看些俄國經典片。」Chekov熱心地說，「像是迪士尼！」

Jim憋住笑聲。「我還沒挑好片子，Chekov。Bones給我列了一大堆限制，否則天曉得下次我落在他手裡時他會怎麼對付我。」

Chekov一臉同情。「我會替你列個清單。等我吃完晚飯就寄到你的電腦。」

「謝了，Chekov。」Jim說。「但我得先問個問題，才能讓你吃飯，少尉。」

「是的，長官？」

「伽馬和貝塔班次執的班比平常久，他們情況如何？」Jim問道。「我需不需要加派德塔班次？」

「不必。」Chekov認真思考片刻後答道。「我們比平時疲倦一點兒，keptin。但只是休閒時間減少而已，反正那些時間我們也是醒著的。」

Jim皺眉。「我也不想要那樣。」

「我們不介意，長官。」Chekov保證道。「這是為了Mr. Spock。」

「說得好，Mr. Chekov。Mr. Spock值得大家多值一點班。」Jim同意道，開玩笑地看了Spock一眼。

Spock低下頭。

Chekov向那孩子燦笑。

Jim向他們兩人笑。 _這房間裡的可愛度已經破表了，船要爆炸了_ ，他在心裡大笑。

「謝了，Chekov，」Jim說。「去吃飯吧。」

Chekov開心地點點頭去點餐。接著他拿著托盤走向坐著最多少尉的桌子。馬上有人給他讓出了座位。

Jim看著Chekov一坐下就被問題轟炸，他露出笑容，轉向Spock。

Spock已恢復過來，平靜地吃著飯。

「總有一天，」Jim說，仍微笑著，「你會習慣聽到船上的每個人有多喜歡你的。」

Spock冷靜地看他一眼，但他臉頰上尚未褪去的淡淡綠色出賣了他。

Jim等他吃完，伸手去拿Spock的空托盤，但Spock不讓他拿。Spock堅持要自己拿去回收機。

這表示Spock長大了，變得獨立了。

 _他很快就是青少年了，_ 接著他擔心地想， _我希望他不會開始討厭我老黏著他。_ 要是這樣，他完全不知道該怎麼辦。

他以前當然不是什麼好相處的青少年。想到自己的過去，Jim不禁希望Spock的叛逆期別像他自己的那麼驚人。

到現在愛荷華河岸市還有些地方有Jim青少年時到處炸東西留下的坑洞。他對其中一個五呎深十呎寬的傑作還挺得意的，只是他母親的蘭花一直沒有從那次爆炸中復原。

Jim接在Spock之後將自己的托盤丟進回收機，兩人走出了食堂。

 _想當然耳，如果_ _Spock_ _的青春期很難搞的話，_ _Sarek_ _會先警告我的，對吧？_ 要是Sarek沒講也太可怕了。

Jim想這想那的，沒注意到Spock已經操作電梯到個人房間的那層甲板，並走出電梯了。他原以為Spock會想回科學部，所以有些意外。

「我需要再一次更換衣著。」Spock說，回應Jim沒說出口的疑問。

Jim看著Spock身上的小科學官制服。衣服已變得相當緊。

考慮到Spock想在父親面前穿得盡量整齊俐落，Jim給他複製了一件制服，比他之前弄給他穿的寬鬆衣服更合身。也就是說，Spock一下子跳到快十歲，衣服一定緊得很不舒服了。

「Spock，你應該早點說的。」Jim皺眉道。

「我的舒適程度長時間下來都在可接受的範圍內。」Spock說。接著他的表情變得有點緊繃。「但我低估了自己成長的速度。」

Jim佯怒地搖搖頭。「好吧，Spock。」

拐彎抹角地說自己不舒服。這就是Spock。

不過想像Spock因為褲子太緊而彆扭的樣子，Jim得忍住別大笑。他要是笑了，Spock會覺得奇怪，然後Jim就得解釋。然後他會害這孩子尷尬。

Jim還在努力避免這種情況。但他仍忍不住滿面笑容。

他們一打開門就聽到tribble大聲尖叫，Jim的笑容消失了。

「好吧，我開始覺得Scotty給你的毛球有問題。」Jim說，瞪著籠子裡的褐色tribble。

Spock走向牠，牠叫得更大聲了。

Jim翻了個白眼，去給Spock複製新衣服。

Spock摸著tribble，安撫牠，Jim則挖空心思想給Spock穿什麼最好。他靈光乍現，眼睛一亮。

他選了一件黑色連身服，前面有個大口袋，讓Spock可以把PADD放在裡面。還有一件長袖白上衣，上面有色彩繽紛的小tribble圖案。

Jim掛著傻笑給複製機下指令。還有大一點的鞋子──球鞋──和內衣褲。他也弄了一件黑色牛仔外套，讓Spock離開房間時穿，船上的溫度比他的房間低。

他把衣服遞給Spock，Spock則把tribble交給他拿著，去浴室換裝。

Jim拍拍那隻發出顫音的動物，心想得趁現在決定晚上的電影馬拉松要看什麼。他只想出了兩部。兩部電影可稱不上馬拉松。

他要電腦在Bones規定的範圍內搜尋，再追加一個條件：必需是有文化意義的電影。那種人們過了好幾十年仍會引用台詞、引申涵義的電影。

電腦列出的清單遠比Jim以為的要龐大得多，令他很驚訝。他寄了份清單給Bones，希望他能幫忙縮小範圍。Jim在清單中把他喜歡的及沒看過的電影標了出來。

他確認了時間，給Bones再寄了一個訊息，提醒他帶爆米花來。

Jim發現自己興奮得滿面笑容。他超想看Spock對綠野仙蹤(*3)或威利旺卡(*4)或公主新娘(*5)之類的電影會作何反應。

Jim也很期待看Spock看見唱歌跳舞的小矮人(*6)時的表情，或是會飛的猴子。

 

= = =

*1 Andorian Cabbage Soup

*2 Bajoran Mapa Bread

*3 綠野仙蹤 The Wizard of Oz, 1939

*4 威利旺卡 Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory, 1971 (Tim Burton在2005年有翻拍，名為Charlie and the Chocolate Factory)

*5 公主新娘 The Princess Bride, 1987

*6 原文是munchkins，就是綠野仙蹤裡一開始因為女巫死掉很開心地唱歌跳舞的小矮人


	9. Chapter 9

通訊器嗶了一聲，Jim把訊息點開，看見文書官Rand的臉出現在螢幕上。

「Captain Kirk，我這裡有些公文需要您在今晚的活動前簽完。」Rand說。

「好吧，Rand。」Jim嘆道，「傳過來吧。」

螢幕上彈出一個視窗，上面是一份清單，只有七份文件。

Jim吃驚地揚起了眉毛。

平常每天大概都有十幾二十份公文要簽。那還是在風平浪靜且Jim還有個大副分擔工作的時候。有狀況時文件可能超過五十份甚至到三位數，視船和船員的情況而定。

光是Nero的攻擊事件，企業號就整整多了五百份報告。Jim被困在公文山裡一份一份地把它們全簽完。他懷疑是那次事件害他深深痛恨文書工作。

Rand讀懂了他的表情。她說，「其他報告都不急，長官。你可以和Mr. Spock好好享受電影之夜。」

「謝謝你，文書官Rand。」Jim感動地說。這是Rand第一次對他如此寬容。之前連他斷了一條腿在醫療室等Bones忙完其他外遣小隊再來幫他時，她也還在逼他簽公文。

當時她的說法是，他受傷的是腳不是手。

「艦長，請問你打算在Mr. Spock的房間裡看電影嗎？」Rand問道。

「對啊，」Jim說，「為什麼問？」

「在第三娛樂室看不是更好嗎？」

「當然，但就算是艦長也得排隊才能用大銀幕啊。」Jim說，不知道她有何用意。

企業號上有三間娛樂室。其中一間有大銀幕和舞台，是三間裡音響效果最好的一間，用來放電影、演講、戲劇表演等等。太多人想要用那間娛樂室了，預約都要等上一星期。第一、二娛樂室則是遊戲室，裡面有麻將、圍棋、雙陸棋和各種棋具，和其他地球及非地球的桌上遊戲。這兩間空間較大，能容納很多人，所以大家不必預約等候。

那裡甚至有一組瓦肯kal-toh(*1)，不過Jim幾個月來除了Spock和Chekov之外，沒看過別人玩那組遊戲。

「莎士比亞戲劇社把他們的預約時段給你了，長官。他們改到第二娛樂室聚會。」Rand說。

Jim瞪著她。第二娛樂室有彈珠台、撞球台和其他玩起來很吵的遊戲器材。那會是莎士比亞戲劇社最不理想的地點。

「文書官，你……你要他們這樣做的嗎？」Jim蹙眉問道，「因為我──」

「不是的，長官！」她打斷他。「大家都知道你計畫今晚和Mr. Spock一起看電影。他們來找我，自願把時間讓給中校。」

一個大大的笑容在Jim的臉上漾開來。他感覺臉頰都要笑得疼了。

_太讚了！我們缺的就是大銀幕！完美！_

「太棒了！」Jim熱情地說。「替我謝謝大家好嗎？」

「謝過了，艦長。」Rand說。「使用時間是1800至2300。」

足夠看好幾部電影了。

「公文要在那之前簽完。」Rand堅決地說。

Jim慍怒地看她一眼，嘆口氣，「好的，文書官。我會在那之前完成。」

Rand點點頭，結束了通話。

Jim 喃喃抱怨著，半開玩笑地威脅要把她調到別艘船去，點開了第一份文件。

他剛簽完第一份，才想到Spock還沒從浴室出來。他擔心地皺著眉頭，把tribble放在電腦桌上，走到浴室門口。

「嘿Spock，」Jim喊道，用指節敲著門。「小鬼，你沒事吧？」

「我的健康情況正常。」Spock喊道，聲音在門後聽來模糊不清。「我……只是遇上意料外的困難。」

「喔，你要出來嗎？我可以幫忙。」Jim忍不住笑著說。

門開了，Spock不情不願地走了出來。

Jim咬著下唇，他看見Spock穿上了Jim給他的衣服，沒什麼問題。但那雙白色球鞋的鞋帶把這孩子給難倒了。

鞋帶全纏在一起了。

「我不認為這種鞋子設計在使用上符合邏輯。」Spock說。他皺眉看著鞋子，是明顯不悅的皺眉，而不是平常隱約的小蹙眉。

Jim得更用力咬住下唇，才不會笑出來。

「我想瓦肯鞋子沒有鞋帶？」Jim問道，蹲下來。他要Spock把一隻腳放在Jim的大腿上。

Spock看著Jim小心地把纏成一團的結拆開。

「沒有。扣環更實用。」Spock說。「或其他固定方式。」

Jim拉扯鞋帶，令Spock踉蹌了一下，他得扶著Jim的肩膀好站穩。

「啊哈！」Jim說，終於解開了一只鞋子。他接著正確地把鞋帶繫好。

Spock仔細地看著Jim的手指。Jim一打完蝴蝶結，Spock便把腳縮了回去。

「我相信我已理解必要步驟。」Spock平板地說。

Jim向他微笑。「好的Spock。如果你需要幫忙，我就在這裡。」

Spock點點頭，在椅子上坐下，抬起另一隻腳開始解開鞋帶。

Jim繼續簽公文。他抓起扭動到電腦旁取暖的tribble。「Spock。接住。」

Spock抬頭，看見tribble尖叫著飛過來。

他伸出雙手完美地接住了毛球。

「漂亮。」Jim說，轉回去看電腦。

「Jim！」Spock責備道。「你不該如此對待一個有生命的動物。」

「Tribble很強的。」Jim笑著說，tribble尖叫了一聲，像在表示同意。Spock發出一個惱怒的聲音。

Jim盯著電腦螢幕看。他又看完了一份報告，這時通訊器嗶了一聲，顯示有訊息進來。他點開視窗，看見Bones的臉。

「你看過威利旺卡的巧克力工廠嗎？」McCoy喊道，沒打招呼，也沒給Jim機會說哈囉。

Jim眨眨眼。「有啊。不過十歲之後就沒看過了。怎麼了？」

McCoy做了個鬼臉。「那部片很可怕，Jim。」

Jim驚訝地瞪著他。「我們說的是同一部片嗎？那部經典老片？幾世紀來擁有好幾百萬愛好者？講糖果和小孩子的電影？」

「它講的是一個成年男人，用各種現在會讓他坐牢的方式考驗一群小孩。」McCoy皺著眉說。「害我家小女孩做了好幾個禮拜的惡夢。」

「惡夢？哪種惡夢？」Jim問道，瞥了Spock一眼。他最不想要的就是給Spock新的惡夢素材。

Spock沒抬頭，他已經成功綁好鞋帶，現在正用三錄儀掃瞄自己穿好鞋子的腳。接著又掃瞄tribble。

「她一直夢到泡泡口香糖把她變成一顆超大藍莓。」McCoy乾乾地說。

Jim轉向他，笑著說，「藍莓？」

「又大又圓的藍莓。她夢到旺卡要拿她搾汁。她之後都不敢吃口香糖了。」McCoy繼續道。

「好吧Bones，把這部刪掉。」Jim說，忍不住竊笑。「你有什麼提議嗎？」

「我會想到的。」

「好好想想，還有，Bones，」Jim說。「我們不在Spock的房間碰面了。」

「喔？」McCoy好奇地問。

「我們改在第三娛樂室辦電影之夜。」Jim得意洋洋地說。

McCoy吃驚地揚起眉毛。「你怎麼做到的？」

「當然是憑我的迷人風采和性感魅力！」Jim神氣活現地說。

「最好是，我還是示巴女王(Queen Sheba)呢。」McCoy嘲弄地說。「你到底怎麼做到的？」

Jim先假裝不高興地皺眉，接著承認道。「莎士比亞戲劇社──就是愛演戲的那群人──原本有預約，他們把時段讓給了我們。」

「你是說他們把時段讓給了Spock。」McCoy糾正他。

Jim點點頭。

McCoy咯咯笑起來。「你一不小心那小鬼就要取代你當艦長啦，Jim。他把船員都吃得死死的了。」

Spock原本正在閱讀PADD，聞言抬起頭。「此類叛變行為極度不合邏輯。我尚未恢復作為星艦軍官的記憶。」

McCoy聽見了Spock的回答，他向Jim一笑。「所以說，等他恢復了記憶……」

Jim翻白眼。他高興地說，「1800見囉，Bones。」

「我會到的。」McCoy說，切斷了通訊。

「Doctor McCoy的看法非常不正確。」Spock說，嘴角下垂。

「喔，他只是在開玩笑，他沒有惡意的。」Jim安撫地解釋道。

「我曾被同學像他那樣『開玩笑』過。我從不認為那是正面的經驗。」Spock說，看來並不相信Jim的說法。

Jim睜大眼睛看著Spock，被這番自白嚇了一跳。

他從沒想過在瓦肯長大的Spock會被欺負。那難道不是很──呃──不合邏輯又情緒化的舉動嗎？就算對瓦肯小孩而言。

 _靠。難怪_ _Spock_ _沒辦法坦然接受大家對他的喜愛。他不只是不習於應對感情，還不習於被喜歡他的人包圍。_ Jim心想，在心裡多罵了幾句髒話。

「那是霸凌。」Jim輕聲說。「這兩者不一樣。霸凌的本意在傷害別人、威嚇別人。開玩笑是友善的舉動。」

Spock面無表情地看了他一眼。

「Bones……呃，他舉止有點粗魯，但他不是個惡霸。雖然脾氣是不太好。」Jim說。他不太確定該怎麼向Spock替他最好的朋友平反才好。就算是成人的Spock有時也不太能和Bones溝通。「但他其實很溫柔，只是不太容易和人親近。開玩笑是一種人類之間建立感情的方式。」Jim最後總結道。「他沒有惡意。」

Spock皺著眉心。「我不懂。」

Jim挫敗地耙著頭髮。他不知道該如何向一個九歲的瓦肯小孩說明Leonard ‘Bones’ McCoy這人的複雜度。

「他會兇巴巴的叫我去做檢查或神出鬼沒地給我打針，那是因為他關心我。」Jim說。「他不是那種會把感情直接說出口的人。他只會大吼大叫。」

「直接表達關心不是更有效率嗎？」Spock問道。

「也許吧，但那不是Bones的個性。」Jim說。「一旦你聽懂他的本意，而不是他嘴上說的那些，他其實很好相處的。」

「這是人類的特性嗎？」Spock問道，仍然大惑不解地皺著眉。「我的母親並不會這樣。」

「這是Bones的特性。」Jim答道。「應該不算人類的特性。」

「我將就人類行為進行研究，以獲得進一步資訊。」Spock說，堅定地點了下頭。

「或是等我們和Bones碰面，你再觀察他。」Jim奸笑。

 _喔，被_ _Spock_ _當成觀察對象，_ _Bones_ _會愛死的。等他發現一定會氣炸！我會被念到死。_ Jim好笑地想。

「很好的建議，Jim。」Spock說。「第一手的分析再嚴謹不過了。」

Jim只點點頭，他不敢說話，免得笑出來。

 _如此一來，_ _Spock_ _便會把注意力放在_ _Bones_ _身上，而不是把他視為危險人物。_ Jim得意地想。 _我的點子超讚。_

電腦又嗶了一聲，Jim回頭，這次是Chekov傳來的文字訊息，內容是說好的「俄國」經典電影。Jim注意到上面幾乎都不是真的俄國片。不過動畫片「真假公主」至少背景在正確的大陸上。

Jim很快回了句謝謝，把清單轉寄給Bones。接著Jim就沒被打擾了，所以他很快完成了文書工作，把文件寄回給Rand。

「嘿Spock，」Jim說。「我好了。」他起身伸懶腰。「我們還要大概十分鐘才要去第三娛樂室，你如果想用電腦查什麼東西就用吧。」

Spock點頭，接著他問道，「我可以帶tribble一起去娛樂室嗎？」

Jim看向那團在Spock腿上快樂地打呼嚕的褐色毛球。

「好啊。」Jim說。「但牠不許吃爆米花！」

= = =

AMStD

他們一路上走得超級慢，Jim覺得很有趣，因為Spock一路上不停地掃瞄所有吸引他注意力的東西。

從艙壁到地毯到隔板，甚至是船員們。他們會停下腳步，笑著讓那男孩掃瞄他們，再繼續前進。

幾個路過的非人類船員甚至停下來讓Spock問了幾個問題，後者非常認真地用PADD把他們的回答錄了下來。Spock得把PADD拿在手上，因為那隻tribble佔領了連身服前面原本設計來放PADD的大口袋。

這就是為什麼他們在1825才趕到第三娛樂室，而不是說好的1800。

「你們遲到了！」McCoy皺著眉說。「我正打算自己開始看，不等你們了。」

「不是我的錯喔。」Jim說，防衛地舉起雙手。

「我很抱歉，Doctor McCoy。」Spock僵硬地說，抬頭挺胸。「我無意造成任何不便。」

Jim覺得那件tribble圖案上衣和塞在Spock口袋裡的一隻真tribble令Spock臉上的嚴肅表情大大減低了威力。

「喔……呃……沒關係。」McCoy有點慌亂地說。他睜大眼驚訝地看著Spock的衣著。Jim能從Bones臉上看出他正在忍耐別去揉那孩子的頭髮。

Jim向他笑。McCoy瞪回去，接著他翹起嘴角，向Spock的衣服歪了下頭，用嘴形向Jim說，「照片？」

Jim點頭，接著他移開視線，嗅了幾下。他馬上眼睛一亮。「嘿，你記得帶爆米花！太棒了！」

McCoy暴躁地說，「最好是會忘。你傳了上億次訊息提醒我。」

「一億次是不可能的估計數。」Spock說，把桌上各種顏色的塑膠罐子排成一排。

「總之很多次。」McCoy說。「要是我忘了，他一定會抱怨個沒完。」

「有什麼口味？」Jim問道，不理會好友的抱怨。他打開一個藍色的不透明塑膠罐。是焦糖爆米花。一陣溫暖甜蜜的香氣撲鼻而來。Jim舔了舔嘴唇。

「我發現小鬼頭沒吃過爆米花，所以帶了我能想到的所有口味來。」McCoy答道。「藍色是焦糖，黃色是鹹奶油，白色是原味，紅色是甜鹹(*1)，橘色是巧達起士。」

「嗯嗯，」Jim說，伸手去拿黃色罐子。

McCoy馬上拍掉他的手。

「嘿！」Jim喊道。他把刺痛的手按在胸前。「幹嘛？」

Spock瞪大眼睛看著他們。Jim安撫地向他眨了下眼。

「我要說多少次？你是易胖體質。不准吃奶油。」McCoy罵道。

Spock露出了然的表情。

Jim給了McCoy一個極度委屈的眼神。「喔，拜託，Bones。我看來像需要減肥嗎？」Jim比比自己。「我可是全艦隊最性感的艦長！」

McCoy交叉起手臂。

Jim轉向這裡唯一的盟友。「你說呢，Spock？你不覺得我很帥嗎？你也認為我不需要減肥，對吧？」

Spock再次瞪大了雙眼，被Jim的問題打了個措手不及。臉頰泛起綠色。

「噢，別鬧這孩子。」McCoy說。他指著Jim。「這麼想好了。你想要維持外貌嗎？那就別碰奶油爆米花。」語畢，他把原味的爆米花塞進Jim手裡。

Jim不高興地抓住罐子，以免它掉到地上。他打開罐子，抓了一把爆米花，塞進嘴裡。

_至少有加鹽。_

「小鬼，你要吃什麼口味都成。你可以每樣都試試。」McCoy溫柔地說。「不過我推薦甜鹹口味的。」

「我來放電影。」Jim嘆道，留Spock謹慎地看著爆米花。他得在抗拒不住奶油爆米花的誘惑前逃開才行。

 _可惡，_ _Bones_ _！你至少可以把蓋子蓋好吧！_ 那香味要把Jim逼瘋了。

Jim聽到一聲好笑的哼聲，他從電腦旁抬起頭，看見Bones正努力憋笑，一邊看著Spock拿出三錄儀，一一掃瞄各種口味的爆米花。

Jim愉快地向他們兩人微笑，設定好在幾分鐘後開始播放電影。他覺得Spock還要一會兒時間來分析他們的零嘴。

「你有帶汽水嗎？」Jim問道，滿嘴爆米花。

McCoy做了個鬼臉。「沒。汽水沒比奶油好到哪去，Jim。你可以喝水或蘋果汁。」

「水和原味爆米花。」Jim埋怨道。「和麵包和水沒兩樣。你確定這種飲食控制的目的不是為了折磨我嗎？我對你做了什麼？」

「你真的要聽嗎？」

「Doctor McCoy正以飲食控制的方式來改善你的健康，」Spock插話，他正蹙眉看著三錄儀。「根據掃瞄結果，奶油爆米花含有的飽和脂肪酸多於一日建議攝取量。」

「你只想看我受苦而已。」Jim呻吟，滿腦子都是美味的奶油。

Spock抬起頭，斜眉毛微微挑起。「我不是。我絕不會這麼做。」

「別理他，他逗你玩呢。」McCoy說，一邊彎腰從桌子下拖出一個小冰箱。他拿出一瓶啤酒，給Jim一瓶蘋果汁。「他不聽話的時候我就這麼做。」

Jim怒瞪著McCoy手裡的啤酒。McCoy沒理他。

Spock眨眨眼。

Jim向他微笑，然後對McCoy說。「你再繼續這樣，Bones，我以後就不找你參加電影之夜了。」

McCoy翻了個白眼。

Spock拿起McCoy推薦的甜鹹口味，接著跟著Jim走向座位。Jim坐在那兒悶悶不樂地在心裡咒罵他最好的朋友。

Jim故意只排好三張椅子，自己坐在最右邊的位子，所以Spock只能坐在他和Bones之間，或只坐在Bones旁邊。從Spock的猶豫表情看來，顯然這孩子對這兩個選項都不滿意。他走過去在中間的位子坐下，和Jim猜想的一樣。

椅子兩邊扶手上都有附杯架，Jim愉快地看著Spock小心地把水放在一個杯架裡，tribble則放在另一個。幸好tribble很小隻，放得進去。裝甜鹹口味爆米花的紅色罐子則放在腳邊。三錄儀也被Spock放在地上，PADD則收在原本放tribble的前面口袋裡。

「你把那隻tribbble到處帶著？」McCoy注意到。

「Mr. Scott尚未要求我將寵物還給他。」Spock平靜地說。

「很好。」McCoy說，不知道和Spock說什麼好。

Jim覺得好好笑。 _比起和_ _Spock_ _聊天，_ _Bones_ _更習慣衝他大吼大叫。_

Spock看來不太想坐在McCoy旁邊。

「別擔心，Spock，Bones不會咬人。」Jim笑著說。「喔等等。我忘了。他的確咬過一次。」

Spock瞪大了褐色眼睛，驚嚇地看向McCoy，接著又迅速藏起了反應。

但McCoy還是看見了，所以他先笑了下，再向Jim翻了個白眼。

「喔，拜託，我得說多少次，Jim？那是你的錯。」McCoy說。他轉向Spock。「他和一個外星人打架──那人有四隻手，還有人類兩倍的力氣。」

Spock看向Jim，想得到證實。

Jim聳肩。「我還是有機會打贏的。」

「Jim，你當時醉到不行，他用一隻手就把你釘在牆上，第二隻手扁你，剩下兩隻手則按著你的腳不讓你踢他。」McCoy乾乾地說。

「你也醉得不輕，所以才會去揍他。就打在抓著我的那隻手上。」Jim說。

「那是我拿凳子唯一打得到的地方。」McCoy喃喃說。

「但Bones沒猜到的是，」Jim對Spock說，「在那個人的文化裡，咬對方等於求婚。」

McCoy的臉紅了。

「至少他沒繼續揍你了。」他防備地說，臉仍紅紅的。他當時醉得沒辦法拒絕那個外星男人把他拖出酒吧，並接受了他的求婚。

「我得在那人把他帶到最近的政府登記處之前把他救出來。」Jim笑著說。「我及時趕到，阻止了婚禮。差點來不及。」

Spock睜圓了眼睛。

「所以說，McCoy絕不會再咬人啦。」Jim做出結論。

「你在開他玩笑。」Spock一會兒後說。「和他開你玩笑一樣。」

「朋友之間就是會這樣。」McCoy說。

Spock點頭，就算不理解這項人類行為，至少是接受了。

更重要的是，Jim注意到當Bones在Spock身邊坐下來，Spock看來放鬆多了。Jim很高興Spock聽了這段逸事之後，對McCoy的戒心降低了。

他就是為了這個才講的。聽到別人做過什麼蠢事之後，你很難再去害怕那個人。

McCoy也注意到了Spock的反應。他臉上掛著愉快的微笑。

第三娛樂室的燈光暗了下來，大銀幕從白轉黑，開始播放綠野仙蹤。Spock從口袋裡拿出PADD。

「我們倆都看過這部片，Spock，所以你要是有問題就問。」Jim說。

「很好。」Spock感興趣地說。一開始的幾分鐘Spock都一言不發地看著。

「這部電影是何時製作的？」

「1939，地球西元年。」McCoy答道。

「這是流傳至今最老的電影之一。」Jim說。

Spock點頭，在PADD上作筆記。

Jim花在看Spock的時間比看電影還多。像他說的，他早就看過這部片了。但看第一次看電影的Spock可是全新體驗。

「為什麼Professor Marvel要說謊說他能預見未來？」(*2)Spock問道，嘴角下垂。「他顯然沒有此項才能。」

「他是個騙子。」McCoy搶在Jim之前說。

「他是個表演者，」Jim說，替那老人說話。「他是好人啦，所以他才那樣說。這樣Dorothy才會自己決定回家。」

Spock低頭做了更多筆記。Jim和McCoy在他頭頂相視而笑。

要是Spock在電影開頭就如此反應，等他看到女巫時會怎麼說？還有沒有大腦的稻草人？

看到Dorothy的房子被捲進龍捲風裡時，Spock坐直了身子。「那是不可能的。能捲起整棟房子的風速會將房子摧毀的。」

Jim微笑。「這部電影裡很多地方是不切實際的。」

「這是樂趣的一部分。」McCoy補充道。他指著銀幕，Dorothy正向龍捲風裡飛過的一個坐在椅子上的老婆婆揮手。「那在現實中也不會發生。」

當Dorothy走進一個色彩豐富的新世界，而不是她在肯薩斯州的黑白平凡生活，並向她的狗說出那句著名的台詞(*3)之後。Spock停下了筆記，著迷地看著。

「我不知道二十世紀的地球已有力場的科技出現。」Spock說，看著Glenda從一個粉紅色大泡泡裡飄下來。

「還沒有，」Jim說。「這類特效大部分是攝影技巧做出來的，之後則改用電腦。」

「有趣。(Interesting)」Spock說。

「什麼？不夠引人入勝嗎(fascinating)？」McCoy問道。

「不。只到有趣的程度。我之後要查資料看這類特效如何在沒有電腦的情況下完成。」Spock說。

Spock看見唱歌跳舞的小矮人時的表情就像Jim想像的一樣好笑。Spock看來像想要縮起身子，但因瓦肯教養而忍著。

「不怎麼悅耳。」Spock小聲說，語氣幾乎是暴躁的。

「音太尖了嗎？」Jim同情地問道。這時搖籃曲聯盟的三重唱出場了，Spock縮了一下。

「我們可以把音量調低。」McCoy主動說，準備要起身。

Spock搖搖頭。「沒必要，我只是沒預料到音調這麼高。但我現在已適應了。」

McCoy點點頭，又坐回去。「不舒服的話要告訴我們。」他嘮嘮叨叨地說。

但Spock的注意力已經轉回到電影上了。

當邪惡女巫在一陣紅煙中出現，Spock嚇得差點弄掉了PADD。毛骨悚然的配樂令tribble緊張地在杯架裡尖叫，直到Spock拍拍牠才停下。

「地球的第一次外星接觸是和瓦肯人，」Spock震驚地說，「這部電影製作的時代，地球上怎麼可能出現獵戶星人？」

「那是化妝啦。」Jim被逗樂地說。

「我不懂。」Spock轉向他。

「這是一種用非醫療手段改變人類外貌的方法，讓他們看起來不太像人類。」McCoy補充道。

「所以這個看起來像獵戶星人的綠色女人只是巧合嗎？」Spock問道，眼神在Jim和McCoy間看來看去。

「對呀，」Jim說。「只是人類想像力的產物。」

「……引人入勝。(fascinating)」Spock說。他向前傾身，繼續看電影。

McCoy向Jim一笑，用嘴形說「現在可是fascinating了」。Jim回以笑容。

「一個有知覺的人形生物怎麼可能在沒有大腦的情況下和人交談？」Spock問道，眉心困惑地皺著，一邊看著稻草人向Dorothy說明他的煩惱。「這個情況極度不可能。」

聽到Spock任性的語氣，Jim差點笑出來。

「你的意思是沒有人能在沒大腦的情況下走動說話嗎？」McCoy問道。「在整個浩瀚瘋狂的宇宙中也不可能？」

Spock拘謹地說。「可能性太低，我無法得出精確的數字。」

看到Bones聽到Spock的回答的臉，Jim忍住一聲大笑。

McCoy交叉起雙臂，得意洋洋地對Spock說，「我會記住你這麼說過的。」

 

 ===

*1 kettle popcorn 甜鹹口味。這個有固定譯法嗎？求解

*2 professor Marvel 是個用水晶球算命的神棍，他看出Dorothy是離家出走的小女孩，就以水晶球騙她說家裡人生病，要她快回家。

*3 "Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore. "  Dorothy的名台詞

 


	10. Chapter 10

「你若這麼容易忘記事情，你的記性將對你的職務造成不利。」Spock平靜地對McCoy說，接著將目光移回到銀幕上。

接著他看見邪惡女巫從樹後跳出來，尖銳地抽了一口氣，顯然是被突然大響的配樂嚇到了。

看到Bones的表情從自鳴得意到震怒，Jim沒費心忍住笑聲。Bones的反應則是向他挑起眉毛，喝了一口啤酒，故意咂了咂嘴。

Jim向他做了個鬼臉，慍怒地縮進椅子裡，抓了一大把原味爆米花大嚼特嚼。McCoy衝他笑，Jim向他扔了一顆爆米花。McCoy故作生氣貌，Jim露出勝利的微笑。

Bones手上沒有爆米花。Jim贏了這一戰，因為只有他有火藥。

Jim看見Spock微微瞪大了眼睛，看見Dorothy偷摘蘋果卻被蘋果樹罵。

「為什麼稻草人認為他沒有頭腦？」Spock問道，看著稻草人開始撿蘋果樹向他們扔的蘋果。「顯然他具有足夠的問題解決能力。」

「我想他認為自己需要變得更聰明。」Jim慢慢地說。

「我一直認為他想變得更像人類。」McCoy則說。

Spock看著McCoy，接著看向Jim。

Jim聳肩。「這有解讀空間。」

「我知道了。」Spock若有所思地說。他把注意力轉回到銀幕上，這時Dorothy敲了敲金屬表面，宣稱她找到了一個以錫製成的人。

「她怎麼能確定那種金屬是錫？」Spock皺著眉問道。「她無法掃瞄它以證實她的說法。那很有可能是別種金屬，或者是合金。」

「我想那是因為錫是常見的金屬。」McCoy說。

「對啊，農場裡有一大堆。」Jim滿嘴爆米花地說。

Spock點點頭，看Dorothy和稻草人正努力給錫人上油，好讓他動起來。

「錫不易生鏽，」Spock說，眉心困惑地皺著。「如果他真的是錫製品，就不會卡在那兒動彈不得。」

「他可能只有表面是錫。」McCoy說。「我不知道啦。我是個醫生，不是冶金學家。」

Jim大笑。「我覺得是時候解釋什麼是劇情漏洞了。」他很快向Spock說明了有時候故事會有瑕疵或錯誤，可能是製作時沒注意到，或是為了故事的順暢而忽略不計。

「在我看來，這是在為劇情錯誤找藉口。」Spock嚴肅地說。

「這種事就是會發生，」Jim聳肩。「大部分人可能不曉得錫不易生鏽。人類小孩當然不曉得，一般來說。」

Spock慢慢點頭。「所以這類虛構情節需要在忽略真實知識的情況下進行。」

「我們稱之為『懸置不信』(*1)。」McCoy說。「否則故事就進行不下去了。」

「沒錯，」Jim點點頭。「只要故事本身說得通，我們就不會追究。不過，通常越好的故事，錯誤越少。」

Spock再次點頭，繼續看電影。錫人開始唱著他沒有一顆心。

Spock的眉頭皺得更深了。「這個錫人顯然有感情。他為什麼需要一顆生理上的心臟來表達感情？他少了心臟也沒有任何問題。」

「人類認為情感來自於心，」Jim說。「錫人也是這個意思。直接說想要一顆心簡單多了。」

「我們知道感情是大腦裡的生化反應。」McCoy輕笑著說，Spock一臉狐疑。「心是象徵性的說法。」

「再說，我想這也有趣味上的目的。」Jim補充道。「他想要一顆心來感受感情，但他顯然已經擁有感情了。他說的話和行為之間的矛盾還滿好笑的。」

Spock還沒來得及回應，他們就全被一聲巨響嚇得跳起來。Tribble死命在杯架裡扭動著，緊張地尖叫。

「你也嚇到啦。」McCoy向那隻毛茸茸的小動物說，邪惡女巫大聲嘲笑著Dorothy、稻草人及錫人。McCoy拍拍tribble，Spock則緊張地盯著銀幕，把PADD緊緊抓在面前，好像正忍著別躲在它後面。

Jim因為自己被嚇到的反應而翻了個白眼，然後把掉在身上的爆米花掃到地上。堂堂一艦之長才不會被一個虛構的女巫嚇到呢。

看到女巫向稻草人的腳丟火球，Spock大聲地吞嚥了下。

「她明顯是個危險人物。」Spock說，再次睜圓了褐色眼睛。「為什麼她犯下這樣的暴行，卻沒被逮捕或制裁？」

「以這部電影看來，她大概太強大了，奧茲國的人們無法阻止她。」McCoy皺著眉說。「我不太確定。我很久沒看這部片了。」

「裡面沒說奧茲國是否有政府組織。」Jim說，也在努力回想。「所以，有可能沒有。」

「這是不一樣的文化體，」Spock慢慢地說，「所以不應假設他們和瓦肯星有一樣的警察制度。」

「或地球。」McCoy說。

他們看著稻草人和錫人表明他們無論如何都會陪Dorothy去見大巫師，因為他們不會屈服於恐嚇之下。接著三人組走進了森林。

「將森林形容為『又暗又可怕』並不是有用的資訊。」筆記做到一半的Spock停下來說。

聽見他音調裡的些微惱怒，Jim不禁微笑。

McCoy笑出聲，指著森林裡正害怕地唱著「獅子、老虎、熊，喔我的天」的三人組，「我想『又暗又可怕』差不多就說明清楚了。」

音響突然傳出的巨響呼應了他的話。

三人組在膽小獅面前嚇得潰不成軍，Spock在PADD上寫了什麼，接著停下看著銀幕上的獅子站了起來。

「‘put them up’是什麼意思？」他問Jim。

「他在向他們挑釁，」Jim說。他掄起拳頭示範，假裝向Spock的方向出拳，接著又朝向Bones。「這是拳擊裡常見的姿勢，因為你得把雙拳舉到臉的高度來防禦。」他前後移動，像在躲避向他揮來的拳頭。

「他最懂了。」McCoy乾乾地說。

Spock向McCoy挑起一邊眉毛，接著又看向Jim。

Jim向好友做了個鬼臉，才不情願地向Spock說明。「我加入星艦前很常打架。」

「加入之後也是。」McCoy咕噥道，沒費神壓低聲音。

Jim瞪他一眼，McCoy向他笑笑，喝了一口啤酒。

「所以這是常見的姿勢。」Spock慢慢地說。

「對，」Jim說。「現在仍是。拳擊在地球上很普及，它是搏鬥技巧，也是一門運動。不過不同文化裡有不同流派。」

Spock仔細地在PADD裡記下Jim的話，再看向銀幕。

Jim興味盎然地看著Spock，後者看到Dorothy為了保護自己的狗而攻擊膽小獅，嚇得僵住了。

「幹得好。」McCoy說，舉起啤酒致意。

Spock瞪著他看。「你支持她的暴力行為？為什麼？」

McCoy意外地睜大眼睛。「呃……因為她保護了多多。她在乎牠，不讓別人欺負牠。她原本被嚇傻了，後來她氣到忘記了害怕。」

「而你贊成這樣的憤怒？」Spock歪著頭問道。

「她有理呀！」McCoy說。「那獅子就是個惡霸，他活該。」

「所以你認為以暴力行為回應欺凌行為是符合邏輯的？」Spock問道，皺緊的眉心形成一條細線。

「有道理的話。」McCoy承認。

銀幕上，膽小獅抓著尾巴啜泣著，一邊哀號自己缺乏勇氣。

Spock看來大惑不解。「他之前那麼具侵略性。為何現在卻如此表現？」

「因為Dorothy挺身對抗他。」Jim說。

「重點是他是個懦夫。」McCoy補充。

「惡霸都是懦夫。」Jim點頭同意。他記得Spock提過曾被惡意嘲笑。「他們專挑比他們弱小的人，即使那些人事實上不一定比他們弱小。所以當有人挺身而出，像Dorothy剛才那樣。他們就被嚇跑了。」

Spock低頭看PADD。他點頭同意，接著輕聲問道：「即使他們人數比較多也是嗎？」

McCoy瞪大了眼，驚訝地看向Jim。後者向McCoy點點頭，表示他也有留意到。

 _Bones_ _看來像明白了什麼，某些_ _Spock_ _從不為他所知的一面。_ Jim心想。他心想在Spock成長過程中不知曾被多少瓦肯小孩欺負過，越想越生氣，其他邏輯得要命的大人都在搞什麼，為什麼沒有阻止。

然後他深深吐出怒氣。現在生氣沒什麼意義。 _欺負過_ _Spock_ _的人現在還生存的機率太低了。套句_ _Spock_ _的話，機率太低，無法計算。_

「那就比較棘手了，」Jim安靜地說。「一對多比較困難，但是原則是一樣的。」

「那種是最差勁的。」McCoy輕柔地說。他靠回椅背上，手裡搖晃著啤酒瓶。他挑起一邊眉毛看向Jim，無聲地詢問他知不知道Spock曾被欺負的事。

「對。」Jim同意道。他向McCoy無聲地搖搖頭，用嘴形說「晚點再說」。現在不是討論的時候。Jim知道晚點他和Bones會把這件事和其他關於Spock的新發現討論個底朝天，但不是現在。

Spock雖然沒有回話，但他抬頭專心地看電影，表示有將他們的話聽進去。他伸手摸摸tribble，直到那團毛球開心地扭動打呼嚕。

牠的舒緩效果令男孩身上最後一絲緊繃消逝無蹤。

Jim知道接下來會發生什麼，所以他期待地看著Spock的臉。這時邪惡女巫正和會飛的猴子高聲談著她的毒藥。

「這隻藍色猿類是智慧生物嗎？」Spock問道。(sentinent creature)

Jim眨眨眼，對這問題有點意外。「我想是的，他們比無智慧生物更能理解指令。」

「Fascinating」Spock說，在PADD上寫了什麼。

「什麼事這麼fascinating？」McCoy問道，靠過來看Spock的PADD。

Spock向他眨眨眼。「目前片中已經出現八種不同的智慧生物。」

「那麼多？」Jim問道。他在心裡數了數，只算到七種。「哪八種？」

「小矮人、好女巫、邪惡女巫、稻草人、蘋果樹、錫人、膽小獅，還有藍色有翅猿類。」Spock念道。「我將兩個女巫歸為兩個種族，因為膚色不同。但那只是假想。我得做進一步研究才能確定兩者基因上的差異。」

McCoy輕笑。「小鬼，你要是想查資料，那你可比我小時候認真多啦。我覺得應該沒有那種資料的。」

「可能有。」Jim不同意。「這部電影是從書改拍的，對吧？我想書有續集。」

銀幕上四人剛看見亮晶晶的翡翠城。

「這部電影是源自文學作品？」Spock問道，眉毛驚訝地揚起。「我沒想到這個可能性。」

「喔，對啊，」Jim，「很多電影都是從書改編的。」

「這個故事有一個系列？」Spock問道，看著銀幕上Dorothy和膽小獅在一片罌粟花裡睡著了。

「對，但別問我其他故事在講什麼。」Jim搖搖頭。「我沒有讀過。」

Spock轉向McCoy，「我也沒。」McCoy說。

 

驚恐的叫聲令他們都看向銀幕。稻草人罵錫人周圍都沒人還喊救命有什麼用，接著自己馬上幹了一樣的事。

搞笑橋段把Jim逗笑了。

Spock轉向他。「在可怕的情況下你卻感到有趣。幽默的地方是什麼？」

Jim向他笑，「因為他剛說過別人，自己就做了一樣的事。這個對比很好笑。」

「人類常在劣境中作樂，」McCoy補充。「會比較好過。」

「當然不是每一次都有用，」Jim說，想起在企業號上碰過的各種糟糕情況，「但很多時候都有幫助。」

Spock點頭，仔細地把他們兩人的回答都記下。接下來幾幕，Spock都默不作聲。連McCoy對不同顏色的馬的笑話發笑時都沒理會。

Jim聽見開門聲，他回頭看門口。

Rand走進來，飛快走到他身邊。「抱歉打擾你的電影之夜，艦長。但你得看看這個。」她舉起PADD。

Jim起身，向Bones及Spock擺擺手，要他們繼續觀賞電影。他和Rand走向桌子。這裡離銀幕夠遠，不會吵到他們看電影。

「怎麼了，文書官？」

她遞出PADD。「Mr. Sulu傳上來的報告，長官。他說這是你要的。」

Jim接過並觸碰螢幕，打開報告。他迅速讀過，眉毛越挑越高。

Jim望向Spock，接著又回到PADD，蹙著眉。

「謝了，文書官。」Jim最後嘆道，就算讀第二次，內容也不會改變。他批閱了報告。「告訴現在指揮艦橋的人，我會在一小時內做出決定。」

「是的，長官。」Rand收起PADD，點了下頭，接著矯健地離開。

Jim耙過頭髮，低聲抱怨著。

Bones在Jim坐下時看向他。「怎麼了，Jim？」

Spock的視線從歌唱著勇氣的膽小獅身上移開，也看著Jim。

「看完電影後我會告訴你們的。」Jim對他倆說。Spock點頭接受。

McCoy交叉起雙臂，好奇地看著Jim。他知道Rand不會無緣無故打擾他們。Jim只搖搖頭。

接下來幾幕，Jim都顧著想事情，沒什麼注意。大魔法師第一次出場的緊張音樂響起時，他才將注意力轉往銀幕。他看向Spock，後者微微睜大了眼睛看著怕得發抖的四人組，一邊拍著tribble，PADD被遺忘在腿上。

魔法師要求他們取來邪惡女巫的掃把，Spock挑起了一邊眉毛。

「他明知他提出的試煉非常危險，且可能致死。」Spock說，嘴角下垂。「非常不負責任。」

「他要知道他們是不是真心誠意。」McCoy說。「他說不定一直收到一大堆請求。不過我同意你，他提出的真不是什麼好方法。」

銀幕上，一行人剛抵達鬧鬼森林，告示牌上還警告人們快回頭。

膽小獅想逃跑，卻被稻草人和錫人架回來，雙腳在空中亂踢。Bones看了大笑。

當錫人被看不見的力量提到空中又摔下來時，Spock跳了起來。長翅膀的猴子們現身，Dorothy和夥伴們嚇個半死。

「我不相信他們身上翅狀物體的寬度足以飛行。」Spock皺著眉心說，猴子們帶著Dorothy和多多一起飛走了。「尤其還帶著將近於成年人類女性的重量。」

「更多的懸置不信。」McCoy愉快地說。

稻草人肚子裡的稻草掉得到處都是，錫人說他真是「肝腦塗地」，Jim不禁大笑出聲。

「也是不如意狀況下，人類幽默感的展現嗎？」Spock問道，向Jim歪著頭。

「對啊，而且這笑話不錯。」Jim笑著說。

邪惡女巫企圖恐嚇Dorothy把紅寶石鞋給她，不然就要殺死她的狗。

女巫又說，她忘了說脫下鞋子的唯一方法就是Dorothy的死，Spock聞言臉色都白了。他不自覺地伸手去抓Jim的手。Jim回握住Spock，安撫地輕捏一下。

McCoy笑著偷瞄他們，Jim沒理他。

「衛兵看來和西方女巫同種族，」Spock說，看著邪惡女巫的衛兵追捕多多，在笨重的制服下能看見一點點綠色皮膚。

即使畫面已轉到稻草人、錫人和膽小獅那邊，Spock仍沒有把小手從Jim的手中抽開，令Jim暗自心喜。即使演到女巫和衛兵們在城堡裡追殺Dorothy一行人跑時Spock抓得太緊，緊到Jim的臉都皺了起來。

劇情進行到高潮，女巫用火點著了稻草人，Dorothy潑出一桶水，女巫被水潑到之後融化掉了。Spock嚇得倒抽一口氣。

「她殺了她。」Spock瞪著銀幕說。「我沒考慮到這個結果的可能性。」

「真的？」Jim驚訝地問道。

「為什麼，Spock？」McCoy好奇地問道。

「Dorothy在保護他人時並沒有攻擊傾向。」Spock說。

像要証實Spock對Dorothy個性的分析，她這時向衛兵們道歉，說她不是有意的。

Spock點頭接受。「這符合先前的故事線。」

他們看著四人組歡欣鼓舞地將掃把交給魔法師，希望他能達成他們的願望，但得到的回答卻是明天再來。

「他沒把他們的協議放在心上。」Spock反感地說。

「沒。」Jim同意道，被Spock的表情逗樂了。

「我不怪他們那麼難過。」McCoy說，看著沮喪的四人組。

當多多發現了躲在簾子後的男人時，Spock再次瞪大了眼睛。

「所以他一直以來都只是在假裝自己很強嗎？」他說，語調困惑。

「沒錯。」Jim說。他迅速藏起失望的表情，因為Spock把手抽了出來，然後快速地在PADD上打字。

當魔法師頒發一個榮譽「思考」學位給稻草人，Spock發出了一個像是笑聲的聲音。

Jim和McCoy都震驚地瞪著他看，但男孩的臉又回到面無表情。

「他剛才笑了嗎？」McCoy問道，聽來像光是這個想法就令他驚奇不已。

「瓦肯人不笑。」Spock嚴肅地說。

Jim露出笑容，因為Spock剛才的確發出了笑聲──精確地來說──是咯咯輕笑。想到Spock竟然會發出那種聲音，真是太驚人了。

他突然很後悔沒先設定電腦把Spock的反應錄下來。喔，等Spock變回成人了，要是有那麼一點證據，就太完美了。

當魔法師告訴錫人，心要是不會破碎的才實用，McCoy舉起快喝乾的啤酒瓶致敬。「說得好！」

Spock挑起一邊眉毛看著McCoy，但沒得到回答，所以他又轉向Jim。

「說來話長。」Jim說。不想談Bones離婚的細節，不是現在。「晚點再說。」

魔法師坦白他也是從堪薩斯來的，他可以用他來奧茲國時乘坐的熱汽球載Dorothy回去。

「那句‘E pluribus unum’是拉丁文，一種古代地球語言。」Spock若有所思地說。「意思是『合眾為一』(out of many, one)，但為何魔法師用這句話代指堪薩斯州？」

「因為那是美國的格言。」Jim解釋道，「那是在地球各國被整合成一個政府之前的眾多國家之一。」

「現在堪薩斯這個地方還在，」McCoy補充道。「Jim和我都來自以前的美國，所以我們曉得。我們的歷史裡面有記載。」

Spock繼續專心看電影，但沒再問問題，直到Glinda再次從粉紅色大泡泡裡登場，並告訴Dorothy，她一直都擁有回家的力量。

「那為什麼一開始要她走在黃磚路上？」Spock問道。

「你聽，」Jim輕輕地說，「Dorothy會解釋。」

Dorothy理解過來，發現她得真心想回去，不只為了見她的阿姨、姨丈，而是發自內心的想回家。Spock的臉會意地亮了。

但大惑不解的表情馬上又回到Spock的臉上，當Dorothy在堪薩斯的家裡醒來，好像她從來沒離開這裡一樣。

她最後幾句台詞在娛樂室裡響起，Spock轉向Jim。

「我不懂。」Spock說。「主題看來是在說家的重要性，即將需放棄出外探索做為代價。但人類卻持續向外探索以拓展新知。這部電影和人類天性相悖。」

Jim陷入沉思。Spock說的有道理。「這是一個看法。」

「我一直認為它要說的是朋友和家人的重要性。」McCoy說。

Jim點點頭。「還有珍惜你所擁有的。就像膽小獅、錫人和稻草人早已擁有他們最想要的東西卻不自知。」

McCoy嗤之以鼻，「我一直認為他們只是太盲目，需要別人認可才相信自己。」

「它有很多詮釋角度，」Spock若有所思地說。「Fascinating. 就像很多繪畫或雕刻作品一樣，它有許多解釋空間。不同的觀影者會得出不同的訊息。」

Jim驚訝地眨眼。「我猜是這樣沒錯。但我沒用這個角度解讀過電影。」

「那是因為你喜歡的那種B級片很難有什麼深意可解釋。」McCoy乾乾地說。

幕後人員名單已播完，銀幕變成一片黑。電影開始時暗下的燈光，此時慢慢亮起。

「在你們開始看第二部電影之前，我得去洗手間。」McCoy說，呻吟著站了起來。三個空啤酒瓶躺在他腳邊。

Jim不知道Bones是什麼時候喝了這麼多的，他又是怎麼偷溜去拿酒的，Jim向好友奸笑。「這就是不分享的下場。」

McCoy只翻了個白眼，走進娛樂室附的洗手間。Jim去操作電腦，先別開始播下一部片。

Spock終於放下PADD，打開了裝甜鹹爆米花的紅色塑膠罐。他先拿出一顆爆米花，仔細地檢查它，再若有所思地一點一點啃著吃。吃完一顆之後，他馬上又拿了一顆。

他的嘴角揚起，顯然很享受爆米花的滋味。

「我猜你喜歡。」Jim說。

「這種甜中帶鹹的爆米花口味，」Spock說，又吃了一顆，「甜味的口感每一顆略有不同，令人愉悅。」

「Bones推薦得不錯。」Jim說。

「我同意。」Spock點頭。

McCoy回來了，嚴肅地看著Jim。「現在，你要不要告訴我Rand剛才帶了什麼消息來？不准說沒什麼，我不會相信的。」

「Sulu提了一個要求。Cromtic星的首領們想要見Spock。」Jim說。「他希望能陪同下去。」

「幹嘛？」McCoy蹙眉問道。

「你知道Sulu正在和他們的議會協商，請求他們許可星艦在他們星系裡設一個星際基地對吧？」Jim問道。

「知道，那跟他們要見這孩子有什麼關係？」

「他們有疑慮，認為我們讓Spock長大的速度太慢了。」Jim挫敗地說。「所以他們想要在點頭同意建星際基地之前，先確認他的情況。顯然他們認為Spock不可能過了二十四小時仍是個小孩。他們以為我們有什麼不對勁，竟然沒辦法讓一個孩子開心。」

Spock變得面無表情。

Jim見狀馬上說，「嘿Spock，這不是你的錯。」

「我可以同意使用逆轉機器。」Spock語調平板地說。

「沒有必要，小鬼。」Jim說。「那些人只是不了解瓦肯人，他們以為你會像他們的小孩一樣馬上跳回原本年紀。他們不知道瓦肯人那麼重視情緒控制。」

「Sulu沒解釋嗎？」McCoy問道。

「他有，但他們還是想看看Spock。」Jim說。「所以你得解除醫療禁令，讓我下去星球表面。」

「該死。」McCoy瞪著他。「我才剛解除你輕勤務的禁令，只因為我們現在沒有大副。你根本還不能出外遣任務。」

「我們沒有選擇，Bones。我不能讓Spock下去時沒有我陪。」Jim堅決地說。

「Spock為什麼非得下去不可？」McCoy怒吼。

「因為星際基地很重要，否則星艦總部不會派它的旗艦出這個任務。」Spock輕聲說。

「對。」Jim附和。

Spock抬起下巴。「Jim，如果我必需自己下去，我會照做的。」

「誰說我會放你下去的。」McCoy對他們兩人怒目而視。

Jim只看著他，直到Bones的手憤怒地在空中亂揮。「好啦！但你得先來醫療室全身檢查。還有，我跟你們一起下去，以防萬一。」

「聽起來不錯。」Jim微笑著說。「我們最快明天早上才下去。Sulu知道船上的日程表，他告訴Cromtic議會我們要到那時候才有空。」

「很好。」McCoy暴躁地說。「有比沒有好。」

「別這樣，Bones，」Jim高興地說。「你已經下去過了，別一副地獄門要開的樣子。」

McCoy乾乾地看他一眼。「你開我玩笑吧Jim？有你在，地獄門當然會開。我只擔心你會把我們拖到哪一層去。」

他們說話時，Spock看向McCoy，然後看向Jim，接著又回到McCoy。Jim向他微笑。

「我沒那麼糟糕啦，Bones，」他被逗樂地說。「是出過幾次麻煩沒錯，但不是每次外遣任務都那樣啊。」

「喔真的？你真的要我講某次你被一群瘋狂粉絲綁架的事嗎？」McCoy問道，「還偏偏是在地球上。」

Spock睜大了眼睛，震驚地看著Jim。

Jim安慰地看了他一眼。「沒有Bones講得那麼可怕啦，Spock。」

McCoy翻了個白眼，「要不是你和Pike的會面遲到了，Spock去找你，不然後果不堪設想。」

Jim笑得更開了。「看，沒事的。」

「以你的運氣，我們倆也會落得被變成小孩。」McCoy大皺眉頭。

Jim大笑。「那也不錯啊，不過對船上其他人就很過意不去了。想像一下我們三個一起在船上亂跑的樣子。」

McCoy也大笑。「好啦好啦，說得也是。所以，我們得小心別靠近任何球狀的水晶，我們就安全了。」

Jim起身播放第二部電影。「好了，明天的事情談夠了，我們繼續享受電影之夜吧。我還滿期待公主新娘的。我們今天剩下的時候只夠看完這部了。」

 

===第十章完===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1懸置不信(suspension of disbelief) 這是敘事學上的名詞，1817年由詩人Samuel Taylor Coleridge提出。若故事裡有與真實不符的情況，讀者會基於敘事流暢性而選擇略過不計。


	11. Chapter 11

 

「這部電影和綠野仙蹤很像嗎？」Spock問道，把爆米花蓋子蓋好，放回地上。他的小短腿甚至踢不到罐子。Spock拿出PADD，放在腿上，等待電影開演。

「有點像。」Jim回答，嚼著爆米花。

「這不是真實故事，如果你想知道的是這個的話。」McCoy補充道。「就我所知。」

「Bones，別告訴我你沒看過這片？」Jim喊道，驚訝地看著好友。「你怎麼活到這麼大還沒看過公主新娘？」

「很好，」McCoy皺著眉交叉起雙臂。「不告訴你。」

Jim朝他的臉丟了一顆爆米花，但McCoy彎下腰，沒打中。McCoy瞇起眼睛，伸手從他的椅子下拿出奶油爆米花。Jim瞪大雙眼，他沒發現Bones手上也有彈藥。

McCoy打開蓋子，拿一顆丟回去。

Jim笑著接住，丟進嘴裡，得意洋洋地嚼起來。Bones咒罵著。

Spock挑起一邊眉毛看他們倆搞笑。他一臉不茍同的模樣令Jim和Bones相視一笑，接著各朝Spock丟了一顆爆米花。

爆米花掉到他頭髮上時，孩子一臉反感。

Jim捧腹大笑，「抱歉Spock，我們忍不住。」

「如此舉止是營養品的浪費，因此不合邏輯。」Spock說，並正經八百地從頭髮裡挑出爆米花。然後他露出不確定的神情，不曉得該拿它們怎麼辦。他當然是不吃的。

McCoy要他把爆米花交給他，然後放進一個空杯架裡，晚點再丟。Jim心想丟在地上也沒什麼不對。地上已經掉了不少，夠讓維持部門抱怨了。但Spock堅決反對。

娛樂室的燈光慢慢暗下，第一幕亮起，一個小男孩坐在房間裡，對著電視打一款很古老的電動，像素很低，色彩粗糙的那種。

「那是地球上稱為棒球的遊戲。」Spock說。

Jim和McCoy都驚訝地看著他。

「你知道棒球？」Jim揚起眉毛問道。他沒想到Spock是那種會關心人類運動的人，不管是不是小孩。

「我的母親喜愛這項運動。」Spock答道，一邊在PADD上做筆記。

 _喔，這就說得通了。_ Jim眨眨眼又好奇地問，「那你覺得呢？」

「以身體運動來說，它足以勝任。」Spock說。「但有些簡單。」

Jim笑了，對Spock的看法不感意外。Spock會認為西洋棋才值得一玩，而不是棒球。

銀幕上，小男孩躺回床上，他的母親走進房間，並告訴他爺爺來訪。小男孩聽了不太高興。接著爺爺走了進來，他拿出一個包裹，並告訴孫子這是給他的禮物。小男孩拆開包裹，爺爺向他解釋，說他小時候大人給他念這本書當床邊故事，然後換他念給自己的兒子聽，現在他要念給孫子聽。

Spock筆記做到一半抬起頭來。「人類家庭中通常都有這類傳統嗎？」

「視不同家庭而定。」McCoy若有所思地說，「不過，沒錯，以前我喉嚨痛的時候，我父親會給我買冰吃，後來我女兒喉嚨痛時，我也這麼做。」

「我媽在情人節時會在門口裝飾槲寄生。」Jim輕聲說。「她說她曾和我爸一起這樣做過。」

Spock點頭，繼續看電影。McCoy關心地看了Jim一眼。

Jim只搖搖頭。他知道McCoy在擔心什麼。他通常不談論自己的家人，連喝醉時也不談。他不喜歡分享回憶，就算要分享，也只有和Bones。Jim從沒和Spock談過自己的家人。

 _也許對著小_ _Spock_ _比較容易說出口。_ Jim心想。

銀幕上，爺爺開始念故事。場景從小男孩的房間轉換到綿延的綠地。

「故事中的故事。」Spock說，聽來很感興趣。「很有趣且不尋常的的陳述方式。」

銀幕上，Buttercup正叫Westley把她的馬鞍擦亮，要亮到能照出她的臉。小伙子回以他著名的台詞「如您所願」。爺爺的聲音念道，Westley向來只以這句話回應她的命令。

爺爺的聲音繼續說道，Buttercup終於發現，每次Westley說「如您所願」時，他其實說的是「我愛你」。

「我不懂。」Spock轉向Jim。「Westley直接將他的心意向那位女性表明，不是更簡單嗎？這樣她就不必推斷他話中的真意了。」

Jim點點頭。「是啊，但就算是人類，表達感情仍然是件難事。尤其是特別強烈的感情，像是愛情。」

「是嗎？我以為人類在表達感情上沒有困難。」Spock說，困惑地微微蹙著眉。

「表達？或許吧。但向某個可能拒絕你的人告白？」Jim說，「那就非常困難了。」

「說得沒錯。」McCoy嘟嚷道，看著Buttercup要Westley遞一個伸手可及的瓶子給她。爺爺念道，Buttercup發現自己回應了Westley的愛意。

小情侶開始接吻時，Jim看到Spock的小鼻子反感地皺起，他差點笑破肚皮。電影裡有人也有同感，小男孩抱怨自己被騙了，這本書裡只有親親，沒有運動情節。

「我同意。」Spock說，仍皺著鼻子。「如此舉止既沒理由，又沒必要。」

Jim忍不住輕笑。「抱歉，Spock，但這是劇情需要。而且很多人類電影都有這樣的畫面。」

「我以為這部電影是兒童適宜的。」Spock不高興地說。「我認為它的分級不正確。」

McCoy微笑著，因為Spock抱怨的語氣和銀幕上的小男孩如出一轍。

Buttercup和Westley擁抱道別，他要離開去賺錢好娶她。她說自己是多麼擔心他會出事。Westley則平靜地回答，他們之間是真愛，不是隨隨便便就會被拆散的。

Spock停止筆記，震驚地瞪著銀幕，接著轉向Jim。「我不懂。愛和真愛之間怎麼會有不同？差別是什麼？」

Jim抓抓頭，不知怎麼回答才好，McCoy回答了他。

「這個嘛，因為人類談戀愛時，不管一開始多麼濃情蜜意，後來愛情都會消退，」他輕聲解釋，語氣苦澀。「人類的愛情來得快去得也快。但真愛呢？」

Spock好奇地看著McCoy。

「真愛是一種理想，那種愛永不會消失，永不會減弱。不管兩人相識多久，他們的愛情都不會變質，直到生命盡頭。」McCoy說，聲音又更輕了。

「大部分人碰不上那樣的承諾，」Jim補充，換他給好友關心的眼神，但Bones沒理會他。「所以一旦碰上了，他們會為此不惜一切。」

銀幕上，爺爺說到Westley搭的船被大海盜Roberts攻擊，而這名惡名昭彰的海盜從不留俘虜活口。當Buttercup接到消息，她不吃不喝地把自己關在房裡好幾天。Buttercup麻木地說，她再也不會戀愛了。

「當他們失去深愛的人，」Jim柔聲說，「那就好像他們自己也死了一樣。」他想到自己的母親，過了幾十年仍走不出失去丈夫的陰霾。Jim真想知道要是他沒死，他們是否現在仍相愛如昔，或和其他許多夫妻一樣勞燕雙飛。他希望是前者。他知道可以去問問那位從另一個時空來的老Spock，但他不太想知道答案。

畫面從Buttercup神傷的臉龐轉到一個擠滿人的廣場。一陣喇叭聲宣告了Humperdinck王子的出場。他宣布將選擇一位平民女性為新娘。喇叭聲再次響起，Buttercup穿著一襲閃閃發亮的裙子，面無表情地現身。

「她不是說不會再戀愛了嗎？」Spock迷惑地問道。

「慢慢看嘛。」Jim說。

爺爺解釋道，王子有權選擇任何人做新娘，但Buttercup並不愛Humperdinck王子。

「這符合故事線。」Spock點頭。他在PADD上加了一條筆記。

「我想知道她為什麼答應。」McCoy抱怨道。「看看她的表情！她不想去的。她應該要叫王子塞好。」(stuff it，不太禮貌的閉嘴的意思，我照字面翻了)

Spock聞言疑惑地看著McCoy。「塞什麼？(stuff what)」小男孩問道。

McCoy看回去。

Jim向McCoy笑。「Bones？塞什麼？」他無辜地問。

McCoy瞪著他。「他的嘴。就是叫他滾開。」

Spock還是不太懂的樣子，他看向Jim，顯然是希望他翻譯。

「Bones的意思是說，她應該要拒絕他。」Jim低聲笑著說。他感到好笑，他不只得解釋電影內容，還得解釋Bones。

「我懂了。」Spock說。他寫了些什麼，然後繼續看電影。Buttercup騎馬外出時，被三個男人攔下來問路。

她告訴他們，附近幾哩內都沒有村落。緊張的音樂響起，最矮的男人回答，那麼一來就沒人會聽見她尖叫了。在她來得及尖叫前，最高大的男人伸出手，捏了她後頸一下，她便暈了過去。

「我不知道人類和瓦肯人有類似的招數，能讓人陷入昏迷。」Spock微微睜大了眼睛。

「其實沒有。」Jim說，揉著自己的後頸，無言地同情起Buttercup來。他知道 _那_ 是什麼感覺。

「所以只是巧合嗎？」Spock感興趣地問道。

「對。」Jim答道。

「大部分人類學不會瓦肯的邪門招數。」McCoy說，「再說他們也不可能知道。」

「這部電影和綠野仙蹤是同世紀的作品。」Jim同意道。

「人類的想像力非常引人入勝。」Spock說，一邊在PADD上寫字，然後才看向銀幕。

McCoy和Jim在他頭上交換笑容。

Buttercup被綁上船，矮個子說明他的計畫，他要把綁架嫁禍給Florin──也就是Humperdinck王子統治的國家──的敵國，好挑起一場戰爭。

最高大的男人聽到要殺死Buttercup很不高興，他說他不同意殺害一個無辜的女孩。矮個子聞言開始滔滔不絕地辱罵大個子，說他那麼笨，還敢說自己有想法。

Jim注意到Spock的嘴角又垂下了。

「這不是令人愉快的玩笑。」Spock輕聲說。

「不。」Jim同意。「這絕對是在欺負人。」

一旁身材纖瘦的第三個男人一直不發一語，這時他終於開口了。他聲援大個子Fezzik的看法。矮個子大吼大叫說這不關他的事，他沒資格質疑他的決定，因為矮個子找到他時他醉得連再點杯酒都做不到。接著他又回去罵Fezzik。

「不可能。」McCoy咕噥道。

Jim向他笑。「那是因為你連睡著了都有辦法點酒。」

McCoy回以得意的笑。

纖瘦的男人給大個子Fezzik打氣，他造句給他接押韻的下句。

「看看，」Jim滿足地說，指著銀幕上心情明顯好轉的兩人。「這就是友情。」

小個子Vizzini叫他們閉嘴，別再玩押韻遊戲，但Fezzik沒理他，並押韻地問大家要不要吃花生，Vizzini氣得尖叫。

McCoy捧腹大笑。

夜色降臨，船在一片開闊的水域上航行。Vizzini質問第三個男人為何不停回頭看，後者回答他在確認是否有人在跟蹤他們。

Vizzini說這種事簡直不可思議，Jim露出笑容。Buttercup告訴Vizzini，他會因綁架她而被絞死，他厲聲反駁她，接著又問第三個人為何還在回頭看。

聽到Vizzini又一次表示不可思議，Jim得咬住下唇。

「他為何不相信會有這類情況發生？」Spock問道，皺著眉頭。「雖然不太可能是來拯救Buttercup的追兵，但他們也有可能因別的因素被追蹤。」

「後面會解釋。」Jim說。

「你不能告訴我？」Spock抬起一邊眉毛問道。

「不想爆雷，Spock。」Jim愉快地說。

銀幕上，Vizzini不敢置信地瞪著那艘跟著他們的小船瞧。他說那可能只是個漁夫，但沒什麼說服力。一陣水花聲傳來，原來是Buttercup試圖游泳脫逃。Vizzini叫手下把她抓回來，但第三個男人說他不會游泳，Fezzik說只會狗爬式。

McCoy發出哼笑聲。

Vizzini吼著要他們把船掉頭，接著音響裡傳來一陣尖銳的嚎叫聲。Vizzini問Buttercup有沒有聽見，那可是尖叫鰻吃人前的叫聲。Buttercup絕望地環顧四周，一隻巨鰻直衝她游來。

Spock嚇得臉色發白，看到那鰻魚張開大嘴，露出森森白牙，向Buttercup尖聲叫喊。

那隻大部分時候都乖乖待著的Tribble，這時也緊張地尖叫，在杯架裡扭動。像是在回應Spock和tribble的反應，場景這時切回到爺爺身上，他向孫子保證Buttercup不會被鰻魚給吞了。

Spock慢慢地放鬆下來，但臉色仍蒼白。Jim拍了下他的手臂。Spock飛快地給他一個感激的眼神，接著又隱藏起表情。他轉而拍拍那隻不開心的Tribble，直到牠平靜下來。

McCoy看著他們笑，這時爺爺說他停下來解釋是因為孫子看起來太擔憂了。

「那個男孩為何不願意承認他對故事產生的情緒？」Spock問道。他轉向Jim。「他顯然刻意壓下自己的反應。為何如此？」

「因為他是男生。」Jim說。

Spock眨眨眼。「他的性別會造成任何差別嗎？」

「因為以當時年代的社會文化，大家對男性該做及不該做的事有某些期望。」Jim答道。

銀幕上，爺爺再度開始朗讀。鰻魚正向Buttercup衝去，這時Fezzik給了那鰻魚的頭部一記重拳，並把她從水裡拉了出來。

「是啊，男孩們不該為了一個虛構的女孩子提心吊膽的。」McCoy補充。「這類爛觀念很多現在已經不存在了，但有些仍沒消失。」

「對性別角色的期望。」Spock說，轉向銀幕。「Fascinating.」他在PADD上做了更多筆記。

現在Vizzini正說著不管跟蹤他們的是誰都一定追不上，因為他們已經抵達了目的地，瘋狂之崖。

「這名字聽起來不太吉利。」Spock說。「他們為什麼要去那裡？」

「這是笑點啦，」Jim說，「這類奇怪的名字是為了向古典冒險故事致敬。」

「這是文化影響的產物嗎？」Spock說。

「算是。」Jim說。「但不是特定的某個作品，而是整體文化的影響。」

「我想這部電影製作時假設他們的觀眾都會看這類型的電影，所以他們會了解。」McCoy補充。

Spock點點頭。「我懂。」

銀幕上，Fezzik攀著繩索，背著Buttercup、Vizzini及第三個男人爬上了斷崖。在他們下方，有個蒙面佩劍的黑衣男子正沿著同一條繩索爬上來。

Vizzini大呼不可思議，接著又開始罵Fezzik，叫他爬快點兒。Fezzik說他扛著三個人的重量，黑衣人可沒有。

「這是合邏輯的。」Spock說，語氣從贊同轉為不贊同。「我不相信Vizzini的邏輯性這麼差。他的要求非常不合邏輯。」

他們爬到斷崖的頂端，Vizzini馬上拿出小刀，把繩索切斷。

Spock尖銳地抽了口氣。

背景音樂變得急迫，音調抽高，速度加快。這音樂令tribble再次尖叫起來，連Spock的安撫都不起作用。他最後只好把tribble拿出來，放進連身衣的前口袋裡，牠才轉而打起呼噜。

音樂嘎然而止，繩子被切斷的尾端從斷崖邊落下。

Spock瞪大了眼睛，接著他放鬆下來，看見黑衣男子正緊攀在崖邊。

Vizzini擠到Fezzik和正在讚許黑衣人的第三個男人之間，並高呼黑衣人的存活將會是「不可思議」。第三個男人問他為何不停地說「不可思議」(inconceivable)，因為「我不認為你懂那個字的意思。」

Jim大笑出聲，McCoy也輕笑。

Spock瞪著銀幕，然後轉向他們，眼神從Jim移到McCoy再移回Jim身上。

「前面所有用到這個字的時候，都是為了後面這個幽默情節作鋪陳？」Spock問道，顯然非常驚訝。

「對。」Jim笑著說。「這就是為什麼我之前不想告訴你。先知道了就不好笑了。」

「這笑話不賴。」McCoy補充道。「所以說，原來這就是那句台詞的出處啊。我之前都不曉得。」

Spock轉向他。「那句台詞？請解釋。」

「就是『我不認為你懂那個字的意思』(I don‘t think it means you think it means)」McCoy說明。「當有人弄錯單字的意思時，這句話常被引用。連我自己也用過。」

「你不知道這句話的出處，卻仍引用嗎？」Spock揚起眉毛問道。

「這句話有它的文化影響力，Spock，」Jim說，「任何人發現自己處在意料外的情況時，也都可以說‘we’re not in Kansas anymore’，不論有沒有看過電影。這是人類文化的一部分。」

「而這些引言的用法都廣為人知？」Spock問道。

「通常可以。」Jim說。「不是百分之百啦。不是每個人都知道每句名台詞，或者有的人像Bones一樣沒看過被引用的電影。但就算一個人沒認出來，很有可能其他人會。這些電影仍然很受喜愛。」

銀幕上，名字尚未出現的第三個男人正試著說服黑衣人讓他幫忙他快點爬上懸崖。但因為他之前說過等他一爬上來就要殺他，所以黑衣人拒絕了他的好意。

男人請黑衣人相信身為西班牙人的他，Spock更加快速地做著筆記。黑衣人拒絕了。接著不知名的男人以嚴肅的語氣表示他願以父親的靈魂起誓。

「那個黑衣男人為何不相信他以西班牙人血統起的誓，後來卻接受了？」Spock問道，這時黑衣人抓住繩子攀上了崖頂。

「因為他以他父親的靈魂起誓。」Jim說。

Spock面無表情，看來是沒聽懂。

「他很愛他父親。」McCoy小聲地說。「否則他就不會這麼說了。」

「所以如果他違背了誓言，那就好像傷害了他父親的名譽一樣。」Jim補充道。

銀幕上，那男人說自己姓Montoya，並問黑衣人的右手是否有六隻手指。接著他很快解釋了原因。

Spock感興趣地歪著頭，聽那人回憶父親的死。他的殺父仇人有六隻手指，並在他臉上留下了兩道疤痕。

當那位還沒說出名字的西班牙人最後說出那句名台詞時，Jim無聲地跟著念。「你好，我的名字是Inigo Montoya。你殺了我父親。受死吧。」

Spock看見了，他盯著Jim瞧。「這也是具有文化影響力的名台詞嗎？」

「對。」Jim說。他沒說的是，這句話對他的童年時光意義重大。他曾幻想過自己能找到下令攻擊凱文號的人，並向他說「你好，我的名字是James Tiberius Kirk。你殺了我父親。受死吧。」幻想了好幾年。

他不會把這個告訴Spock的。這只會把話題帶向Nero。

他想得出神，直到聽見劍的撞擊聲及緊張的配樂才回過神來。

Inigo微笑著說黑衣人是個比他更優秀的劍士，接著話鋒一轉，說自己其實不是個左撇子。他把劍換到右手，開始逼退黑衣人。

「這場劍術對決的演出是否符合真實？」Spock問道，這時黑衣人說他也不是左撇子，並把劍也換到右手。

「我不知道。」Jim說，興奮地前傾身子看著戰鬥。

「我想不是。」McCoy說，嚼著奶油爆米花。「這種花俏的對決只是在表演罷了。舞台劍鬥，大概是這麼說的。」

「我們可以去問Sulu」Jim說。「他會擊劍。他能判斷這夠不夠真實。」

Spock點頭接受。

Inigo問黑衣人的名字，但被回絕了。對決越來越激烈，戰到最精彩時黑衣人取得了勝利。

Spock再度緊繃了起來，看見Inigo以為自己會被殺，但黑衣人說殺了像他這樣的藝術家，就像毀掉一塊彩色玻璃窗。

音響裡傳出一聲撞擊聲，Inigo頭上中了結實的一記，暈了過去，McCoy見狀不由得縮了下。

「他為什麼認為Inigo是個藝術家？」Spock問道。「純粹因為他的戰鬥技巧嗎？」

「對呀。」Jim說。「他的意思是如此高超的劍士不該被殺死，這是少見的才能。」

「但要是Inigo是個卑鄙小人的話，劍術再高超也沒用。」McCoy補充道。

Jim點頭同意。「的確。Inigo也證明了自己是個正派人士，他讓黑衣人爬上崖頂之後先休息一會兒再開戰。他沒必要這樣做，這樣是幫了黑衣人的忙。」

「所以，這樣的協助是互相的。」Spock觀察，他在PADD上記下這點。「所有人類都有這類行為的規矩嗎？」

McCoy和Jim驚訝地互看一眼。

「我不會把它稱為規矩，」McCoy說。「規矩聽起來像被誰規定好的，不是這樣的。雖然如果這樣人生就簡單得多了。」

Jim大笑。「不一定。」

「那是因為你會打破規則，再把書給燒了。」McCoy抱怨道。「別告訴我你不會。我看過你對星艦規章的紙本複製書做了什麼。」

Jim無辜地看著他。

Spock按捺不住好奇心，向McCoy詢問。「Jim對它做了什麼？」

McCoy露齒而笑。「他改寫了一大部分，把書拆開，再把書頁到處貼在校園裡。」他看了Jim一眼。「我猜他們還沒找出犯人是你。」

Jim試著別在Spock睜大雙眼的注視下臉紅。

「我只改寫了不合理的部分。」Jim告訴他。 _該死，等_ _Spock_ _長大他會記得的。他會找我算帳的。_

McCoy向他邪笑。Jim朝他丟爆米花。

Spock忽視了在他頭上交戰的爆米花戰爭，繼續看電影上黑衣人和Fezzik的戰鬥。

Jim一發現他的彈藥處於劣勢，就想宣布停火了。他的原味爆米花能輕易被拍掉，但Bones的是奶油口味，會把他的頭髮和衣服都弄得油油的。

 _我很愛奶油，只是不喜歡弄到身上。_ Jim作了個鬼臉心想。

McCoy向他丟了更多爆米花，直到他投降為止。Jim沉進椅子裡，McCoy得意洋洋地吃起爆米花來。

黑衣人打敗了Fezzik，他抱住大個子的脖子，直到他昏過去。

Jim發現Spock用眼角在偷看他，嘴角揚起。

Jim露出高興的笑容。看Spock努力忍住微笑總是樂趣無窮。

場景轉到Humperdinck王子，他已追到Inigo和黑衣人打鬥的地方。他看出了打鬥的跡象，但看不出起因。畫面轉回到黑衣人，他找到了Vizzini，及一旁被Vizzini用小刀指著、眼睛被蒙住的Buttercup。

聽到Vizzini說人類史上的大思想家如亞里斯多德及蘇格拉底，在他面前都不過是智障，Spock揚起了一邊眉毛。

「我不認為此話屬實。」Spock乾乾地說。他顯然記得Vizzini曾把「不可思議」的用法弄錯。

他的語氣令Jim發出笑聲，McCoy也哼笑了聲。

黑衣人向Vizzini提出比賽看誰聰明，並同意以死亡為賭注。

「他為何要加這種條件？」Spock問道，「沒必要以死相搏。」

「因為他是個智障。」McCoy說。「他認為自己不可能輸。」

Jim點頭同意。

「他的自信和現實不相符。」Spock說，語氣中帶著輕蔑。

「就是應該這樣。」Jim說明，被Spock瞪著銀幕的灼灼眼神逗樂了。「這個角色理應不受觀眾喜愛，如此一來，即使不明白黑衣人的動機，觀眾也會希望他打敗Vizzini。」

Spock的臉上露出了然的表情。「Fascinating. 我沒考慮到這方面的動機。」他馬上把這寫在PADD裡。接著他的注意力轉回銀幕上，黑衣人拿出兩個高腳杯，盛滿紅酒，並宣布他在其中一杯加入了毒粉。

黑衣人要Vizzini指出哪一杯裡下了毒，然後他們一起喝下酒，以證明他的看法。

Vizzini滔滔不絕地討論哪一杯才是正解時，Spock厭惡地皺起了小鼻子。

「他不只缺乏邏輯，他的思緒一直在原地打轉，」Spock語氣不悅地抱怨道。「這個測試只有四個結果。毒藥在靠Vizzini較近的杯子裡、或另一個、或兩個都沒有、或兩個都有。」

Jim佩服地看了他一眼。他第一次看這部片時絕對沒這麼想過。

 _就算是小孩子，_ _Spock_ _也很聰明。_ Jim驕傲地想。

McCoy感興趣地看著Spock。「你不認為黑衣人的為人也很重要嗎？」

「那方面的資料對於做出正確猜測只有部分幫助。」Spock說，蹙眉看著Vizzini試圖騙黑衣人移開視線。「他用來猜測的依據是不完整的。他連黑衣人的名字都不知道，不可能知道他真正的性格。因此他以這種方法選擇毒藥所在的杯子是有問題的。」

像在證明他的觀點，黑衣人這時告訴Vizzini他猜錯了。Vizzini刺耳的笑聲令Spock縮了下，接著Vizzini突然停止大笑，倒下並跌出了銀幕。

Jim以為Spock會對Vizzini的死有所反應，但他只繼續在PADD上打字。這時黑衣人向Buttercup解釋說其實兩個杯子裡都有下毒，只是他對毒藥有免疫力。

「哈！」McCoy說。「高招。我還在想他是不是隨身帶解藥，不過這樣更好。」

「怎麼說，Doctor McCoy？」Spock轉向他。

「因為解藥有一些風險，可能來不及吃，可能需要時沒帶在身上。」McCoy說。「你看Vizzini死得多快。但要是對毒藥有抵抗力的話，就不會有這些問題了。」

「要是有人想對他下毒，這個做法也比較安全。」Jim補充。「他自己也說那種毒粉是無色無味的。」

「面對此類危險，這是合邏輯的應對方法。」Spock同意道。「Vizzini沒考慮到這個可能性。」

「他被驕傲蒙蔽了雙眼。」Jim點頭說。

黑衣人正嘲弄著Buttercup，笑她不過是一個女人，說話沒有可信度。

「幸好現在這裡沒有女人。」McCoy喃喃地說。

Jim大笑。「他有他的理由。慢慢看。」

Buttercup告訴黑衣人，Humperdinck王子是技巧純熟的追蹤者，他會找到他們。黑衣人把王子稱為她的真愛時，她否認了。他指責她沒有愛的能力，她則憤怒地反駁說她的愛之深，不是像他這樣的殺手想得到的。

看見黑衣人舉起手要打Buttercup，Spock整個人僵住了，接著看見黑衣人停下了動作，Spock大大鬆了口氣，幾乎癱在椅子裡。

「他將她說的話視為針對個人的發言，」Spock說，他顫抖的聲音暗指黑衣人對一個手無寸鐵女人的暴力行為。「如果他客觀看待她，就不會表現得如此情緒化。」

「慢慢看。」Jim說，向前傾身。

McCoy翻了個白眼，但全神貫注地看著電影。

Humperdinck王子找到了Vizzini，他嗅了嗅，宣布這是毒粉所致。

Spock眨眨眼。「他怎麼能確定？」

「我想這應該是笑點，」Jim說。「看看之前猜半天還猜不出哪個杯子有下毒，那明明是無色無味的，他不可能一下子就看出來。」

「這笑話不怎麼樣。」McCoy乾乾地說。「見仁見智吧。」（you win some, you lose some.）

Spock挑起一邊眉毛看著他。「那句話是什麼意思？」

「他的意思是不可能每個人都覺得同一個笑話好笑。」Jim解釋。「人類對好笑的事物看法差異很大。」

「我沒想到人類的幽默感這麼複雜。」Spock承認道。

「我就不認為鬧劇（slap-stick）複雜。」McCoy輕笑。

Buttercup稱黑衣人為大海盜Roberts，黑衣人鞠躬承認。Buttercup說她希望他被碎屍萬段，Spock聞言停下了筆記。

「這也是誇飾法嗎？」他問，語氣有點不確定。

「不，我想她是認真的。」Jim說。看見Spock快速眨著眼睛，令Jim感到好笑。

Buttercup尖刻的態度隨即獲得說明，她指控大海盜Roberts殺死了她的愛人，那位可憐的農家男孩。海盜嘲弄地說自己的原則就是不留俘虜活口。但他承認他的確記得一個農家男孩曾提過他愛人的美麗和忠貞。他說幸好那男孩死了，不必親眼見識她的本性，這句話更加激怒了她。

Buttercups大聲說，當她愛人死去的那天，她也一同死了。接著她把海盜推下了陡坡。Spock瞪大了眼睛。

海盜滾下山坡之前喊了一聲「如您所願」。

Spock的抽氣聲在電影音效中細不可聞，但Jim一直在密切注意他。

「他沒死。」Spock震驚地說。他皺起眉頭飛快地思索著，「喔，他們沒有明確地說Westley死了，只說大海盜Roberts不留俘虜活口，並不等於──」

McCoy的笑聲打斷了Spock的思緒，Buttercup跟在Westley身後滾下了山坡。

Spock再次瞪大了眼睛。「這個行為是沒必要的。」他語氣裡的震驚令Jim揚起嘴角。

「謹慎的做法是尋找能安全下山的道路，」Spock繼續道，語氣比平時更不贊同。

「抱歉，Spock，」Jim說，被Spock的埋怨和銀幕上兩人滾下山坡的一連串叫聲夾擊，害他憋不住笑聲。「這是人類的幽默感。」

Spock挑起一邊眉毛，無言地質問一個認為兩個人滾下山很好笑的種族的精神健全程度。

「Spock是對的。他們是運氣好才沒摔斷脖子。」McCoy交叉起手臂說。

Jim瞪著McCoy。「你同意Spock？喔，我一定要記住這一天。你可以向電腦重覆一次嗎？要是有人不相信我，我就有證據了。」

McCoy向Jim怒目而視，接著平平地說，「不行。」

Westley正告訴Buttercup，就連死亡也無法拆散真愛，只會耽擱一會兒。

「不合邏輯。」Spock說。

「這又是一個例子，說明真愛在人們心中的地位。」Jim說明，「連死亡都能戰勝，非常動人。」

Spock迷惑地看著他，接著他皺起了鼻子，因為Buttercup和Westley正在進行睽違五年的熱吻。

「說嘛，Spock。接吻沒那麼糟糕。」Jim鬧他。「你沒有特別想親吻誰嗎？」

Spock給他的驚恐眼神令Jim坐直了身子，看見男孩臉頰上浮現的綠暈，Jim的驚訝被雀躍所取代。

 _他有！_ Jim勝利地心想。他想知道該怎麼把那名字從Spock口中挖出來。

McCoy又好奇又著迷地盯著瓦肯小男孩看。

Spock躲開了他們的視線，視線牢牢地看著電影。

 

 

===第十一章完===


	12. Chapter 12

 

「說嘛，Spock，」Jim靠近男孩。「別吊我們胃口了。你想親吻誰呀？」

「你所謂的親吻是人類的說法。」Spock說，仍迴避著Jim的視線。銀幕上的小男孩正在向爺爺抱怨這本書裡怎麼還有接吻情節。「瓦肯人不以嘴唇相觸。」

「那，你想要瓦肯式的吻誰？」Jim急切地問。看到男孩臉上的綠暈越來越深，還一路延伸到小耳朵尖，他可樂翻了。

「別鬧了，Jim。」McCoy一會兒後說，看著Spock被Jim鬧得在椅子裡扭動。「小鬼想說的時候就會說的。」

Jim意外地看著Bones。「別告訴我你不好奇，我不會相信的。」

「我當然好奇。誰不好奇？」McCoy嗤道。「但你不能這樣逼問人。行不通的。」

Spock感激地看了McCoy一眼，他回以微笑，才把視線轉回到Jim身上。

Jim靠回椅背上，嘆了口氣。「好嘛，好嘛。」Spock用眼角瞄他。Jim向他笑。「但我超想知道的。」

Spock的視線跳回到銀幕。Westley正告訴Buttercup火沼澤沒什麼好怕的，沒人曾經活著出來過，不代表他們就沒辦法活著出來。

McCoy捧腹大笑。「喔天啊，現在我知道你為什麼這麼喜歡這部片了，Jim。這太像你會說的話了。」

Jim笑得更開了。「如果我們要進火沼澤，我就會這麼說。」

McCoy呻吟著用一隻手蓋住眼睛。「別說，以你的運氣，我們下一個星球說不定就是個死亡陷阱。」

「看看現在是誰在挑戰命運。」Jim大笑。

McCoy埋怨了聲。銀幕上Buttercup差點被一團突然噴發的火燄燒著，幸好Westley及時救了她。

「火沼澤裡一定充滿大量甲烷，才能噴發那種規模的火燄。」Spock入迷地說。「地球上有沼澤具有這樣的地理特色嗎？」

Jim眨眨眼。他慢慢開口，努力回想地球上各式各樣的生態環境中有沒有類似的景觀。「我想沒有。」

「那可能是鬼火的誇張版。」McCoy說。「也就是沼澤裡會出現的亮光，但沒有那些火燄那麼猛烈。」

「此現象的起因為何？」Spock問道，轉向McCoy。

「我不知道。」McCoy老實地說。

「你想查的話，電腦資料庫裡應該會有。」Jim說，也被挑起了好奇心。愛荷華沒有很多沼澤地。

Spock點點頭，在PADD上做了筆記。

現在Westley正要向Buttercup解釋他是怎麼變成大海盜Roberts的。Buttercup說這是不可能的，他才離開她五年，但大海盜已經活動了二十多年了。

Spock專心地看他說，他取得的是那海盜的名號。「人類真的會這樣做嗎？」

「會，」McCoy說，也驚訝地看著銀幕，「不過通常不會在電影裡聽見就是了。」

「大部分人類的確會以傳聞來評斷一個人。」Jim說。「這不是什麼好習慣，但的確會發生。」他知道的。自從他小時候第一次被逮捕後，這事就在他身上一再重演。有時他會自曝身分並得到一些好處，但有時這只帶來困擾。

不過他的名聲最近給他帶來的是上酒吧時的免費飲料，由感激他拯救了地球的崇拜者們請客。

「傳聞有時能幫助你，有時則會傷害你，看是怎樣的傳聞。」Jim補充。「Westley得到的好處是沒人敢挑戰他，但換個角度，他可能會惹上殺身之禍。」

Spock向Jim挑起一邊斜眉毛。

「如果他被發現並不是大海盜Roberts本尊，要是有人認為他太年輕了不可能是那位大海盜，」Jim說明，「那他的計畫不就──」

Jim被Buttercup的尖叫聲打斷了，她突然跌進流沙裡，消失不見。

他們全都把注意力轉回電影上，Westley絕望地環顧四周，用劍砍斷一條藤蔓，接著頭向下，整個人跳進流沙裡。

「那是什麼生物？」Spock問道，看著一隻成人大小的囓齒動物走到流沙邊緣。

「救命啊，那看起來像隻大老鼠。」McCoy皺著臉說。

Jim露出奸笑。「慢慢看。」那隻大老鼠走出了視線，一會兒後，Westley和Buttercup從沙裡爬了出來，拚命又喘又咳。

「在瓦肯星上，這種危險是沒辦法輕易脫身的。」Spock說，停下了筆記。

McCoy皺著眉。「瓦肯星上有過──有流沙？我以為有水的地方才有流沙。」

Jim不禁緊張，但Spock太專心看電影，`沒注意到Bones說溜了嘴。他責備地看了好友一眼。

Bones越過毫不知情的Spock的頭頂，歉疚地做了個表情。小瓦肯正看著Buttercup和Westley死裡逃生後深情地緊緊相擁。Buttercup因成功脫逃而哭泣著，沒注意到兩隻大老鼠躲在樹叢後對他們虎視眈眈，但Westley注意到了。

「這種被稱為流沙的地理現象也會在乾燥的環境形成。」Spock心不在焉地答道。他大部分注意力仍放在電影裡的小情侶上。「風吹會降低沙堆內部沙粒的密度，但不影響外觀。人或動物踩上去，便會因其中的空隙而陷落進去，被崩坍的沙子埋住。」

McCoy做了個鬼臉。「恶，真糟糕的死法。」

銀幕上，Westley正領著Buttercup離開流沙旁，一邊向她保證他們既然知道火沼澤裡有什麼危險了，就不會再重蹈覆轍。火燄噴發前會有聲響使他們獲得警告，他們現在也知道閃電沙──他們如此稱呼流沙──的模樣。Buttercup問他傳聞中的巨大老鼠(ROUS)怎麼辦，Westley說他不認為體型異常的囓齒動物真的存在。

Spock聽到那種囓齒動物的名字看來有點困惑，但他馬上驚跳了下，看見Westley還來不及答完問題，就被一隻大老鼠攻擊了。

他睜大眼睛看著銀幕上Westley和大老鼠在地上扭打。大老鼠的叫聲令tribble在Spock的口袋裡尖叫顫抖，直到他拍拍胸口讓牠平靜下來。

「體型異常的囓齒動物？」McCoy大笑。「太讚了！哈！」

「她為什麼不給予協助？」Spock問道。他看著Westley奮力和大老鼠搏鬥，Buttercup卻遠遠站在一旁。Westley被大老鼠咬了一口手臂而尖叫出聲，Spock僵住了。「他有危險。」

「我也一直搞不懂。」Jim說，也皺著眉看著銀幕上的打鬥。「我想這可能是當時社會對女性角色的期望所致。女性的地位在那個世紀仍在提升，尚未和男性一樣受尊重。」

Spock皺眉。「對照她之前所說的對Westley的深愛和現在完全不提供他任何協助看來，她的行為前後矛盾。」

「她可能被嚇壞了，」McCoy說，但語氣也不太相信的樣子。銀幕上，大老鼠把目標轉移到Buttercup身上，Buttercup向Westley尖叫求救，並終於拾起一截樹枝，但也沒真的把那囓齒動物打退。

「不太可能，醫生。打鬥的時間長度已足夠她作出反應。」Spock說，眉心緊皺，看著Buttercup站在一旁而Westley又被大老鼠咬了一口。Westley大聲呼痛。Spock縮了下，雙手摀住耳朵，將PADD放在大腿上。

Westley引誘大老鼠到火燄即將噴發的地方，藉此爭取到時間去拾回他掉落的劍，並刺死他們，終於取得了勝利。

大老鼠被刺死時發出的尖叫聲令Spock臉色發白。他口袋裡的tribble大聲打著呼嚕，似乎想反過來安慰他。Jim也拍拍他的肩膀。在他的觸碰下，Spock慢慢放鬆下來，把手放下。

「嘿，我忘了這部片裡有不少尖叫聲，」Jim說。「你要我把音量調低嗎？」

「目前沒有必要，」Spock說，拿起PADD。「除非後面還有類似狀況發生。」

Jim蹙眉。他知道後面還有不少有尖叫聲的情節。

「等一下，我去調音量。」Jim說，把爆米花放到地上。他起身到電腦旁，很快叫出音訊程式，調節了設定，讓音量變大時電腦能自動降低音量，把分貝保持在一定範圍內。

 _至少這樣不會嚇到_ _Spock_ _敏感的耳朵。_ Jim滿意地想。

McCoy的笑聲令他看向銀幕，Westley向Humperdinck王子舉起了劍，把Buttercup護在身後。

Jim回到位子上時Westley正以一聲大喊「除非我死！」回答Humperdinck要他投降的要求。他瞄了Spock一眼，看見他興致盎然地看著，一旁Bones的表情則更顯而易見地沉迷於劇情。

這對稱的畫面逗樂了Jim，他得忍住別輕笑出聲。

Buttercup贊同王子的要求，但要王子同意放Westley走，別傷害他。Humperdinck和Westley都震驚地看著她。

Spock點頭。「她的行動非常符合邏輯。他們的人數處於劣勢。Westley就算沒在火沼澤受傷，也無法成功打敗所有人。」

「Hmm，」McCoy說，懷疑地看著Humperdinck。「但我不認為會這樣發展。」

像是在呼應McCoy的評論，Humperdinck這時向Rugen伯爵咬耳朵，要他把Westley帶回Florin，把他丟到絕望之淵。

「他不守信用！」Spock高聲喊道。他轉向Jim「他明明答應要照她說的做，卻無心守約。」

「是啊，」Jim說，「他不是好人。」

「混帳騙子，」McCoy咕噥。「我就知道他哪裡怪怪的。」

Westley發現Rugen的右手有六隻手指，於是告訴他有人在找他，接著就被Rugen在頭頂上敲了一記，昏了過去。畫面黑掉了。

「把人敲昏不是這樣敲的。」McCoy抱怨。

Jim大笑。「無所謂啦，Bones，算了啦。」

畫面上出現一個臉色死白的人端著食物托盤走下黑暗的樓梯。那裡Westley被面朝上綁在一張木桌上，手腳被束縛著。那名白化症患者開口說話，聲音很尖，他清了清喉嚨，改用較低沉的聲音說話。

Spock轉向Jim。「這應該是幽默情節嗎？」

Jim也迷惑不解地蹙眉看著銀幕。「我也不懂。有些東西太老了，看不懂。」

Spock轉向McCoy，後者聳了聳肩。「抱歉，小鬼。我也不懂。Jim是對的。這部片有兩百多年了。」

「很多那時代的東西現在都說不通了，」Jim補充。「可能這笑話太老了。」

「所以很多人類幽默必需以理解為前提？」Spock問道，等著記下他們的答案。

「不是所有的事，不過，你得先聽懂一個笑話才會覺得它好笑。」Jim說。「弄不懂的事情就不好笑啦。」

Westley發現自己即將受到刑求，但他說他會撐過去的。白化症者表示不同意，他說沒人能忍受那台酷刑機器。

Spock大聲吞嚥了下。

McCoy一隻手遮住眼睛。「我得問一句，Jim，你確定這是兒童適宜的電影嗎？」

Jim翻白眼。「是，我小時候看過。我在電腦上查詢時這部片也在結果裡。」

McCoy把手放下，懷疑地看了他一眼。

「繼續看嘛。」Jim佯怒。

Buttercup無精打采地在城堡走廊裡漫步。Humperdinck告訴Rugen她是在擔心他父親日漸惡化的健康。爺爺的聲音說道，國王駕崩的當晚，Humperdinck便和Buttercup成婚了。

孫子打斷爺爺的朗讀，說他一定是念錯了。

「我必須同意。」Spock說，眉心皺出了一條細線。「故事轉折太突兀了。Buttercup嫁給Humperdinck是非常令人不快的結局。」

Jim忍著沒笑。McCoy注意到了，向他抬起一邊眉毛。

銀幕上，小孫子正大聲抗議，說Westley為Buttercup做了這麼多，竟然沒和她結婚。這太不公平了。

爺爺說人生本來就是不公平的。沒人說一定要公平。

「太糟糕了。」McCoy咕噥道。

孫子完全不能接受，喊著要爺爺把故事改掉。爺爺問他要不要繼續聽。孫子安靜下來，說要繼續聽故事。

Jim得咬住下唇，因為Spock隨著小孫子的抗議連連點頭。Jim覺得Spock大概自己都沒注意到。

Humperdinck向群眾宣布Buttercup為皇后，卻被一個老女人的噓聲打斷。Buttercup問她為何要這樣做，老女人說因為她拋棄了她的真愛，將他棄之如蔽屣。所以Buttercup自己也和垃圾沒兩樣。

這時Buttercup被嚇醒了。

「人類社會是否期待人們和自己的真愛成婚，優先於其他對象？」Spock問道。

「我不曉得社會期望如何，」Jim說，「但至少是被贊同的。當然要看個別文化而定。」

McCoy點頭，「還有家庭。人們會為了愛情以外的很多理由成婚。」

這時Buttercup告訴Humperdinck，她非Westley不嫁。要是他堅持要在十天內娶她，她就在今晚自殺。Humperdinck答應放過她。

「這簡單過頭了。」McCoy說。

像在證明他的想法，Humperdinck問Buttercup是否肯定Westley仍在等待她。他提出一個點子，要她給Westley寫四封信，他將派出四艘最快的船，把信送到大海盜Roberts手上，並等待回音。她同意了。

Spock的嘴角又垂下了。「我不認同她的決定。若她真心相信Westley在乎她，她就該去找他，而不是等待他的回信。」

Jim點頭。「我同意你的想法，Spock。我一直認為她還留在那裡很不合理。但如果她一走了之，故事很快就講完了。」

「所以符合邏輯的做法是忽略劇情的不合理好繼續觀賞？」Spock問道。.

「沒錯。」Jim同意。

「我懂了。」Spock說。「有沒有一部電影是沒有這類劇情問題的？」

Jim和McCoy互看一眼。

「這很難說，」Jim慢慢地說，「因為很多故事對某些人來說有明顯的漏洞，其他人卻不一定看得出來。」

「有道理。」McCoy說。「以Buttercup表現出的個性來說的話，她留在Humperdinck身邊的決定就說得通了。她認為Westley會來找她，像她說的。我認為她從沒想過主動去找他。」

Spock點頭。「所以角色性格也需納入故事發展的考量。」

「沒錯。」Jim說。McCoy點點頭。

「這是可接受的解釋。」Spock說，仔細地做筆記。

銀幕上，Humperdinck正和Rugen說，他原本以為他的舊計劃很聰明，也就是叫Vizzini綁架Buttercup並撕票，但現在或許在新婚之夜上殺死她能更有效地引發戰爭。

Jim看向Spock，小瓦肯瞇起了眼睛，嘴角下垂，緊抓著PADD。

「這個男人非常不配當Florin的統治者及Buttercup的未婚夫。」Spock尖銳地說。

「沒錯。」McCoy蹙眉，也瞪著銀幕上的王子及Rugen。Humperdinck向Rugen道別，想結束對話。「這兩人太像了。」

Spock驚訝地看著Rugen向Humperdinck表達對王子健康上的擔憂，並建議他多休息。

「他們是朋友嗎？我認為兩個這類性格的人不太可能達成友誼關係。」Spock睜大眼睛說。

「他們是兩隻長著一樣羽毛的鳥(two birds of a feather)」McCoy說。

Spock向他挑起一邊眉毛。「這個諺語的意思是？」

「整句話是‘birds of a feather, flock together’物以類聚。」Jim說明，「意思是他們因相似之處而相聚。」

「他們可能在彼此身上看見了自己的影子。」McCoy說。「所以才結成同盟。」

Spock想了想，才點頭同意。「此特性非人類獨有。」

Westley被塞住的呻吟聲令他們看向銀幕。Rugen向顫抖的Westley說，剛才折磨機器的第一級吸力吸掉了他一年的壽命。接著Rugen問Westley感覺如何。Westley只能抽泣，而Rugen說了句「有趣」。

「虐待狂混帳！」McCoy吼道。他怒瞪著銀幕，雙手握拳。

「實驗不是這樣做的，」Spock冰冷地說。「沒有一位受尊重的科學家會在人類身上執行這樣的實驗。」

Jim猛往嘴裡塞爆米花，才沒笑出來。他從沒猜到，在所有電影裡，竟然是 _公主新娘_ 讓Spock和Bones同仇敵愾。

通常他們只有在對抗Jim的時候才站在同一邊，或努力說服他放棄某個他想用來拯救世界的計劃時。等Spock恢復正常，Jim得記得給他們定期安排電影之夜。Jim真的想看看成人Spock會對資料庫裡其他電影作何反應。不過他猜小Spock的反應仍然會是最有趣的。

Jim錯過了Rugen和他的副官的對話，等聽到Buttercup大聲地重覆說她深信Westley會來救她，他的注意力才回到電影上。Humperdinck告訴她回信不會這麼快到，她轉身離開。Humperdinck叫他的副官把盜賊之林清空。

場景轉換到森林裡的Inigo。

Spock坐直了些。「我正好奇他的狀態。」

他的狀態就是爛醉。Inigo說他在等Vizzini，不想離開這裡。

「他喝醉了。」Spock說。「當初Vizzini找到他時，他就處在這種狀況裡，他為何重蹈覆轍？」

「有時除了喝得爛醉，別無他法。」McCoy輕柔地說，避開了Spock詢問的眼神。

Jim沉默地看著Spock看向McCoy腳邊的啤酒瓶及封閉的表情。接著Spock迷惑不解地轉向Jim。

「我們人類有時候沒辦法好好處理自己的情緒，」Jim解釋，「飲酒是個方法，能讓你感覺沒那麼糟。」

Spock眉頭皺得更深了。「但酒精對人類身體不是有鎮靜劑的效果嗎？」

「我沒說這是聰明的做法。」Jim聳肩承認。

Spock看來仍大惑不解。

「別煩惱了，小朋友。」Jim繼續道，「你長大後也沒搞懂過。」

成人的Spock對Jim和Bones的飲酒習慣發表過很多意見，Jim知道小Spock是絕不可能用那顆可愛的腦袋弄清楚的。

Spock不情願地點點頭，顯然聽到有事情是自己弄不懂的而不開心。

銀幕上Fezzik出現了。爺爺念道，Fezzik照顧inigo恢復健康，並告訴他他找到有六隻手指的人了。Inigo一聽到這消息，馬上昏了過去，一頭栽進湯碗裡。

爺爺以微妙的語氣說Fezzik如何把Inigo照顧得無微不至，那語氣令Jim發笑，銀幕上Fezzik正粗魯地把Inigo的頭按進一桶水裡。

McCoy也咯咯輕笑。

Spock看看他們兩個，在PADD裡做了更多筆記。

「故意說出與行為相反的話也是一種幽默嗎？」Spock問道。

「是啊，但必須讓別人聽得出你是故意的。」Jim露出大大的微笑。

Spock歪著頭，想弄懂他的意思。

「重點在時機，」Jim說明，「你得把喜劇時機點(comic timing)加入以後要查的清單中。」

Spock點點頭，馬上照做，銀幕上Inigo想到能幫助他殺進城堡裡對付Rugen伯爵的最佳人選就是黑衣人。Fezzik富邏輯地指出他不知道黑衣人的所在地，Inigo叫他別拿小事煩他。

McCoy竊笑。「我不知道在哪聽過這句話呢……Jim。」

Jim無辜地睜大眼看著他，害Bones笑得更厲害了。Jim向一臉不解的Spock微笑。

同時，鏡頭轉到Humperdinck身上，Buttercup剛發現自己被騙了，王子並沒有派四艘快船替她送信給Westley。

Spock暫停了筆記，看著Buttercup說無所謂，因為Westley無論如何都會來救她的。

Spock張大了眼睛，因為Buttercup開始侮辱Humperdinck，她罵他是全世界最軟弱的懦夫。他大怒，抓住她的手臂，將她拖回她房間。接著Humperdinck來到絕望之淵，他告訴Westley，要是他和Buttercup之間真是真愛，那麼Westley就得受最大的苦難。

Humperdinck把酷刑機器一下子調到50級。Spock大聲抽了口氣，伸手抓住Jim的手。Westley痛苦地不停尖叫，他的尖叫聲傳遍了整個Florin。

「我很感謝你剛才決定調低音量。」Spock聲音顫抖地說。

「我知道後面有這段。」Jim說，溫柔地捏了下Spock的手。

「天啊，Jim，」McCoy說，聽來很不開心，「你可以先警告我們的。」

Jim越過Spock，安慰地拍了拍Bones的肩膀。McCoy瞪了Jim一眼，但兇狠度比平時低得多。

銀幕上，Inigo正在向Fezzik說明他的邏輯，他得出的結論是那受折磨的慘叫聲一定來自黑衣人。

「他的邏輯並不完善。」Spock說，聲音聽來有點慍怒。

Jim沒費神解釋，不過看見Spock對銀幕幾不可察地噘起嘴，他得憋住別笑。

不過當McCoy看見那噘嘴的表情，他馬上爆笑出聲，令Jim憋不住一起大笑。

Spock淡然地忽略了他們兩個，專心看著Inigo用劍直指那白化症男人的臉，並要Fezzik替那人喚醒記憶。Fezzik的回答是往那人頭頂敲了一記。

McCoy憤怒地舉起雙手，Jim向他笑。

隨之響起的莊嚴音樂打斷了McCoy本來要發表的嘲諷言論。Inigo祈求父親在天之靈指引他找到黑衣人。他閉上雙眼，被他的劍帶著走，直到劍尖碰到一棵樹。Inigo靠著樹時意外打開了暗門，找到了通往絕望之淵的路。

下一個場景是Fezzik靠在Westley的胸膛上聆聽著，接著他告訴Inigo，黑衣人死了。

McCoy訝異地咒罵著，Spock瞪大了雙眼。

「Humperdinck用那機器殺死了Westley。」Spock瞪著銀幕，然後轉向Jim。

「是啊。」Jim說，雖然Spock並不是在提問，而是敘述。「他殺了他。」

「而Buttercup不知情。」Spock語氣陰沉地補充。

銀幕上，小孫子以更人類的方式質問著劇情。他想知道如果Westley真的死了，誰要去殺Humperdinck。爺爺說沒有人。小孫子一聽就生氣了。

「通常反派角色在故事結局都會被殺死嗎？」Spock問道，被小孫子有趣的問題分心了，一下子忘了要對Westley的死發表意見。

「大部分是。」Jim說。

「就算是現在也有很多故事裡的壞蛋被賜死，」McCoy同意，「我都數不清我讀給女兒聽的童話故事裡有多少主角殺死怪物或反派的情節了。」

「這個故事卻不然。所以說它脫離了標準的故事進行方式。」Spock歪著頭說。「Fascinating. 這部電影裡還有其他不依常規進行的地方嗎？」

「你等著看吧。」Jim微笑著說。

McCoy翻了個白眼。「你知道，Jim。下次我們要是看一部你沒看過的電影，不管你怎麼問，我一句話也不會告訴你的。」

Jim對他奸笑。

場景回到Fezzik和Inigo。Inigo敲敲一座木屋的門，問一位來應門的老人他是不是為國王服務過的奇蹟Max本人。奇蹟Max馬上罵他提那檔破事作啥。他叫他們走開，不然他就要叫強制執行隊的人來。

Fezzik說他就是強制隊的。奇蹟Max打量他的身材，並說「他就是強制隊的」。

Jim笑了，想著如果他把安全部改名為強制隊，他們會作何反應。Cupcake大概會不喜歡，不過要是Jim答應不再喊他Cupcake，他說不定會同意換名字。不過Jim當然要繼續喊他Cupcake的。

 _我猜他們還是喜歡被稱為安全小隊。_ _J_ im心想。

奇蹟Max問他們為何想要一個被王子開除的人幫忙，他說不定會害死病人。Inigo請他放心，因為病人已經死了。奇蹟Max想了想，同意讓他們進來。

Jim轉向McCoy，後者憤怒地瞪著他。

「幹嘛？」Jim問，搞不懂McCoy為什麼是這個反應。

「這就是我每次救你一命，你就叫我奇蹟McCoy的原因嗎？」McCoy逼問他。

「噢，Bones，但你就是創造奇蹟的人啊。」Jim堅持。

McCoy交叉雙臂瞪著他。

「看！你要錯過最棒的場景之一了！」Jim說，指著銀幕。

Inigo向奇蹟Max說他們在趕時間。奇蹟Max兇他：「你要是催促一個創造奇蹟的人，你就得到很爛的奇蹟」。

McCoy輕笑，驚喜地說，「好吧，那句台詞不賴。我要記起來。」

Jim笑了。

銀幕上，奇蹟Max說Westley只是瀕死，還沒真的死透。

Spock停下筆記的動作，再次瞪著銀幕看。「這不符合邏輯！」

Jim看著他，這時奇蹟Max和Inigo在Westley身邊拿風箱朝他肺裡灌氣。

「如果一個人死了，除非透過醫療手段，在死後太久再復元是不可能的。」Spock說。

「我同意小鬼的意見，Jim，」McCoy說。「死了就是死了。不可能死而復生的。」

「尤其類人生物不可能。」Spock搖搖頭說。「如果期待一個已死亡的生物能重新活過來……太不切實際了！」

Jim沖他倆笑。「拜託，你不喜歡真愛戰勝死亡的情節嗎？」

「我不認為一種情感，不論多強烈的情感，能夠阻止生命消逝。」Spock嚴厲地說。

「呃……我確定這部電影想說的不是真愛能克服死亡，比較像是主題的隱喻。」Jim說，看著Spock一臉嚴肅又可愛得要命地發表意見。

「主題？」Spock問道，「什麼主題？」

「愛情啊，愛情能讓人做出意想不到、非比尋常的事情，」Jim說，他指著銀幕上奇蹟Max聽到昏迷不醒的Westley說了一句「真愛」之後，正努力拯救他，然後被太太吼了一頓。

「整部電影都在說各種不同的愛。Indigo對父親的愛趨使他鑽研劍術，他和Fezzik的友誼令他們相聚，即使Vizzini死後他們已經沒有一起行動的理由，Westley對Buttercup的愛打動了大海盜Roberts饒他一命。」Jim解釋，「就連爺爺給孫子念床邊故事，也是一種愛。」

「你說得有道理，Jim。」McCoy承認。

「謝了Bones。」Jim挖苦地說。

Spock看起來沒被說服。

Jim想了想，接著猶豫地開口。「你的母親愛你的父親，不是嗎？」

「她曾表達過這種感情。」Spock承認。

McCoy越過小孩的頭頂朝Jim挑起一邊眉毛。但Jim忽視了McCoy，因為Spock正看著他。

「我認為她身為第一個和瓦肯人結婚並生了一個半瓦肯半人類小孩的人類，這就是非比尋常的行為。」Jim說。「若不是因為愛，她不會這麼做的。」

Spock的表情空白，但眼中亮起了理解的光芒。

「我想我懂了。」Spock輕柔地說。臉上出現若有所思的表情。「我之前沒有這樣想過我母親，但對於在看重感情的人類文化中成長的人來說，這樣的行為是符合邏輯的。」

「你懂了。」Jim點頭同意。

Spock沉浸在思緒裡，Jim注意到他沒對下一個場景做出反應。奇蹟Max和妻子做了一個奇蹟藥丸，外面包了巧克力糖衣，因為這樣比較好吃。Max同意替他們做這個藥丸，只因為Westley醒了之後會去搶婚，害Humperdinck顏面無光。

「你可以向奇蹟Max學學，Bones。」Jim開玩笑。「如果你給我的藥也有巧克力糖衣，說不定就比較容易讓我把藥吃下去。」

「作夢。」McCoy說。「我有幾支注射器上貼了你的名字，你再這樣我就去拿。」

「什麼？你要錯過後面劇情嗎？」

「值得。」McCoy瞪著他說。接著他哼笑出聲，看見奇蹟Max和妻子向Fezzik、Inigo及還沒活過來的Westley揮手道別，祝他們突擊城堡順利。

Jim留意著Spock，有點擔心，因為那孩子沒有對Bones的笑聲作出反應。他注意到之前每次Bones有所動作或解釋了一個場景之後，Spock都會仔細的做筆記。而且，每次Jim和Bones鬥嘴，Spock都會有所反應的。

 _我猜提到母親和愛讓他沒了做筆記的心情，_ Jim心想。 _好吧，我不怪他。我要是突然發現關於自己母親的事情，也要花好幾分鐘消化它。_ _Spock_ _的話，大概要幾個小時，想到累為止。_

他光顧著注意Spock了，沒留意到下一個場景，Inigo和Fezzik把奇蹟藥丸硬塞進Westley嘴裡。

Westley開口說話時Spock猛然抬頭，Jim放下了胸中大石。

「他恢復生命了嗎？」Spock問道，「這是怎麼做到的？」

像在回答他的問題，Fezzik這時告訴Westley他差點就死了。Inigo則說，他們從奇蹟Max那裡弄到了一顆奇蹟藥丸來救他的命。

Spock眨眨眼，然後不悅地看著Jim。

「老實說，」Jim大笑，「的確是這樣啊。」

Spock抽了下嘴角，然後轉回去看銀幕。

Inigo正向Westley解釋現狀，他們要靠Westley的頭腦、Inigo的劍及Fezzik的力量對抗守城堡大門的六十個人。Westley說不可能，要是他們有手推車的話說不定還成。Inigo問Fezzik那個白化症男人的推車到哪去了。Westley酸溜溜地問他之前為何不說有推車。

Jim對著滑稽的三人組咯咯輕笑。

Spock先感興趣地看著Jim，才往PADD上加筆記。Jim很高興Spock回到他的小小科學家模式，繼續觀察人類反應了。

「這個Westley沒和Buttercup說話時就是個嘴賤的混帳。」McCoy說。

「對。」Jim同意道，聽身為企業號嘴賤王的Bones這麼說還挺好笑的。

「他的態度差異很大，」Spock看著Jim說。「為何他的人格會有這麼劇烈的改變？」

McCoy和Jim對看一眼，然後異口同聲地回答：「真愛！」

Spock挑起一邊眉毛。「這不是個答案。」

「這是個解釋。」McCoy在Spock看向他時說。「也是唯一說得通的理由。」

銀幕上，身著婚紗的Buttercup冷酷地向Humperdinck說她不會嫁給他，因為她的Westley會來救她的。

「她只要離開Humperdinck就好了，」McCoy抱怨，「總不能期待Westley做所有的事。」

「那會是符合邏輯的。」Spock同意他。

「這樣故事就毀啦，」Jim說，「這部電影意在諷刺童話故事。童話故事裡的公主不會自己救自己，她們都等別人來救。」

Spock看來沒被說服。

婚禮開始了，神父講話含糊不清，沒人聽得懂。這時大門起了一陣騷動，賓客們全都回頭看。場景轉到穿著奇蹟Max給的黑斗篷的Fezzik，他自稱是大海盜Roberts。大門被嚇壞的衛兵們聞言更加害怕。

「但他顯然寡不敵眾。」Spock說，看到Fezzik其實站在推車上，Inigo在後面推著。「那些衛兵為何如此反應？」

「你記得我們之前談到傳聞對人類的影響嗎？」Jim問他。

Spock點頭。

「這裡也一樣。大家都知道大海盜Roberts不留俘虜活口，因為傳聞是這麼說的。所以當他們面對一個這麼危險的人物，他們以為就算投降也沒辦法活命，就會選擇逃跑。」Jim解釋。

「Fascinating,」Spock說，看著那六十個衛兵恐慌地四處逃竄，怕死在大海盜Roberts手下。「情緒控制在這樣的情況下會有明顯的益處。」

McCoy輕笑。「那樣故事就毀了。」

Humperdinck叫神父快點進行結婚典禮，甚至要他跳過問Buttercup願不願意接受Humperdinck為她丈夫的部分，直接宣布他們為夫妻。神父照做了。Buttercup因為Westley沒來到她身邊而柔腸寸斷。

「典禮沒有完成，我不認為這樁婚事已生效。」Spock說。

「沒有。」McCoy同意道。

「慢慢看。」Jim說。

Jim坐直了身子，看Inigo終於和殺父仇人面對面。Inigo殺死了Rugen伯爵的護衛，接著他舉起劍，說出了他等待了二十年的那句台詞。「你好，我的名字是Inigo Montoya。你殺了我父親。受死吧。」

Jim輕聲跟著說。他從眼角看見Spock的頭猛地轉向他，但沒將問題說出口。Spock現在沒問，以後可能會問的。

 _等他問了再說吧，_ Jim心想。他並不特別想談凱文號，但要是Spock問了，他會回答的。只要這話題不會導向Nero和瓦肯星的毀滅。

看到Rugen轉身就跑，McCoy竊笑。Inigo追了上去。

「懦夫。」McCoy說，滿意地看著Rugen跑過一扇門，把門在身後關上。

Inigo想撞開門，但沒成功，他急忙叫Fezzik來幫忙。Fezzik得把還沒力氣自由行動的Westley放下，再去找Inigo。Fezzik一拳就把門打下。Inigo繼續追趕Rugen。

鏡頭轉到Buttercup，她正與一位貴族老人挽著手臂走回房間。她親吻了他，並說這是因為他一直都對她很好，而她現在要回到自己房間去自殺了。

Spock縮了下。

「她太輕言放棄了。」McCoy說。「我要是她，就趁夜翻牆逃跑。」

Jim大笑。「你要是她，Bones，你會醉到根本不曉得自己要被嫁掉了，直到某人──也就是我──去大鬧你的婚禮。」

McCoy沖他翻了個白眼。

場景換到逃跑的Rugen及緊追在後的Inigo，背景音樂變得活潑起來。接著切換到Fezzik在他剛才丟下Westley的地點尋找他。音樂突然升調，Rugen回頭向Inigo扔了一把刀，然後看著Inigo不支倒地，一邊嘲笑Inigo的失敗。

「噢，天啊，」McCoy說，「我希望他贏。」

Jim得咬住下唇別讓自己劇透。

場景再度轉換，這次換到Buttercup。她拿出一把匕首，正想刺進自己胸口，這時Westley阻止了她。她快樂地撲進他懷裡，急切地親吻他，並問他為何不伸手擁抱她。

場景又切回Inigo，他把小刀從肚子上拔出來，憑意志力站了起來。

「幹得好。」McCoy說，看著Inigo努力招架住Rugen的劍術攻勢。

Inigo開始慢慢輕聲說他著名的台詞，每次重覆都帶給他更多力量，直到他大聲喊出那些話語，並向Rugen反擊。Inigo成功擊敗了Rugen，在他臉上劃出兩道傷痕，就像Rugen二十年前給他的傷疤一樣。Inigo向他要錢和權力。Rugen答應了。Inigo要Rugen答應他所有要求。Rugen回答，他要什麼都給他。

Inigo一劍刺死了他，並說「我要你把我父親還來，你這狗娘養的」。

Jim露出笑容。他看向Spock，以為會聽到他說不贊同暴力行為，但Spock沒說話。他看來很平靜，不過眼中有一絲滿意。Jim笑得更開了。

「對付壞蛋就是要這樣。」McCoy滿意地說。他好笑地看了Spock一眼。「至少在虛構故事裡是這樣。」

「我很清楚這個故事是虛構的，Doctor McCoy。」Spock說。

Westley正告訴Buttercup她並沒有真的嫁給Humperdinck，因為她還沒說「我願意」，所以典禮沒有完成。默默走進房裡的Humperdinck說這只是個技術上的細節，並要求和Westley決鬥，至死方休。

Westley馬上說這不會是至死方休的決鬥，而是「至痛苦方休」。他要把Humperdinck大卸八塊，但留下完好無缺的耳朵，這樣他才能聽到每個看見他這樣的怪物的人害怕的尖叫聲。

被這番話嚇壞的Humperdinck不戰而降。

「他說謊。」Spock說，Westley搖晃得厲害，根本沒辦法實行他的威脅。

「他吹牛了，」Jim笑著糾正他。「吹得不錯！」

Spock歪著頭。「我不懂。你贊許他的策略？」

「對啊。他贏了，並證明Humperdinck是個懦夫。」Jim說。「他智取了對方。」

「這策略並不保證有效，」Spock說，仍然弄不懂。「他為何要冒險？」

「他別無選擇，」McCoy補充。「看看他的狀態，他連站都站不起來。」

Jim點頭。「如果Humperdinck注意到他的身體狀況的話，那他和Buttercup都死定了。他得碰運氣，否則沒別的路可走了。」

Spock想了一會兒，這時Inigo來到房間裡，問Westley需不需要他幫忙殺死Humperdinck。Westley說他寧願Humperdinck帶著懦弱活下去。他們聽見Fezzik在叫他們，說他在馬廄找到四匹白馬，他們可以騎馬逃跑。三人到庭院和他會合，策馬離開。

爺爺的聲音念道，他們安全脫逃，身後沒有追兵。念到結尾時他停下不念了。小孫子問他為何停下，爺爺說接下來是他不想聽的接吻部分。小孫子慢慢地說他不介意了。所以爺爺把結尾讀完，Westley和Buttercup接了一個史上最棒最美的吻。

「這部電影很不錯。」McCoy說。爺爺以一句「如您所願」答應孫子會再給他念這故事一次。

「我說的沒錯吧？」Jim得意洋洋地說。「這部電影超棒的。」

「劇情十分富想像力。」Spock說。

工作人員名單跑過。娛樂室的燈光緩緩亮起。

「今天到此為止吧，兩位，」Jim說。「我想繼續看第三部電影的，但現在很晚了，我們明早0800得下去地面。」

McCoy點頭。「下去前你們還得來一趟醫療室。」

Jim做了個鬼臉。Spock皺起了鼻子。

McCoy怒瞪著他們。「我可以不准你們下去的，還記得吧。」

「好啦，Bones，」Jim嘆了口氣，「我們會去的。」

Spock安靜地站著，把三錄儀和PADD拿在手上。

Jim拿起Spock的幾乎全滿的甜鹹爆米花，因為小男孩沒手把所有東西都拿著。

「我已經請維修部門來打掃了，」McCoy說，「我們可以直接離開。」

「做得好。」Jim說。

他們一起走出娛樂室，McCoy和Jim走在Spock身後。他們被逗樂地看著Spock眼睛緊盯著PADD，注意力都放在筆記上，沒在看路。幸好這孩子空間感還不錯，沒撞上什麼東西。Spock甚至連進電梯時都沒抬頭看一下。

Jim和McCoy相視而笑。

全神貫注在三錄儀和PADD上資料的Spock他們早已看習慣了。只是看不習慣他這麼小。

「我得和你談談，Jim。」他們走到Spock的房間時，McCoy說。

「先進去吧，Spock，」Jim說，「我和Bones說一下話。」

Spock聞言終於抬起頭，認真地點點頭。然後他頓了下，臉上掃過古怪的猶豫神色，接著站直了身子說，「如您所願，Jim。」

一說完，他馬上轉身走進房間裡，消失在門後。

Jim目瞪口呆地目送他離開。

 

===第十二章完===


	13. Chapter 13

 

Jim知道自己瞠目結舌地看著Spock關上的房門，看來一定蠢到不行，但他太震驚了，控制不住表情。

直到Bones在他身後大聲地笑起來。

Jim轉身看著好友被逗樂但毫不意外的表情，喊了起來。「你早就知道了？！」

McCoy奸笑著點頭，Jim瞪大眼睛。

「不然你以為我要和你談什麼？」McCoy問道。

「Bones！你怎麼──！你什麼時候──！」Jim結結巴巴地說。

「我什麼時候注意到那孩子對你的迷戀像企業號一樣大的？」McCoy問道，把亂七八糟的問題翻譯成通順的句子。

Jim被「迷戀」這個詞嚇到了。Spock迷戀他？不可能。這就像質量沒有外力就不會產生引力一樣。違反了宇宙定律。

「我是在你問他想要親吻誰的時候發現的。他一直用眼角偷看你。」McCoy說。「很容易就猜得出他的答案是你。」

Jim瞪著他看。然後他閉上眼睛，像狗狗甩掉水珠一樣瘋狂地搖了搖頭。

這沒有讓這個新發現比較好接受。

Spock──成人版本的──和Jim只是朋友。好朋友。

他和Spock沒有像和Bones一樣親近，畢竟他認識Bones很久了。但他們的關係正慢慢加深。Jim能安心地把自己的後背交給Spock，他知道Spock會以性命保護他。而Spock也對Jim寄予相同的信任。

好吧，Jim不否認他的心思常常飄向Spock的魅力之處。這不是難事，畢竟Spock是個英俊的男人，就算沒算上他令人難以抗拒的力量和頭腦。不過Jim幾乎對每個船員都多多少少有些遐想，船上那麼多迷人船員又不是他的錯。

不過那些想法都沒有付諸實行，畢竟他是艦長。他不能隨便勾搭聽命於他的人，這會構成濫權。雖然如果換成他被勾搭，他不會有意見，但會有偏愛誰的疑慮。再說，和官階比自己的低的人睡永遠會有一個討厭的問題是，他不知道他們是不是只看上他的官階。他想要對方真心想要他本人，否則還是去找一夜情好了。

但這沒阻止他和船員們調情，因為他確信大家都知道他不會進一步發展。他的確老是和Spock調情，不過是為了排解艦橋上的無聊時光──

Jim感覺到血液從臉上退去。

「天哪，Jim，你臉色白得像鬼一樣！」McCoy說，擔心地伸出手。

Jim吞嚥了下，迎上他的視線。「我只是想到了一件可怕的事。很糟、很可怕的事。」

McCoy蹙眉，輕聲問道，「是什麼？」

「Uhura要是知道了怎麼辦？她會宰了我的。」Jim用力吞嚥。「她會追殺我，把我的頭掛在牆上，好警告別人別動她的東西。」

McCoy大爆笑。

Jim假裝生氣地瞪著他。「Bones！你好朋友的生命有危險了。你應該擔心才對。別。真的，別笑了。她會殺了我的。」

McCoy笑得更厲害了。他得靠在艙壁上撐住自己。

「Jim──Jim──別那麼誇張。」McCoy最後喘著氣說，他咯咯笑著補充：「這只是迷戀而已，他又沒說要和你結婚。」

「這可是Spock，和求婚沒兩樣了。」Jim說，仍對McCoy臉上樂不可支的表情生氣。

「拜託，Jim。」McCoy說。「他當然喜歡你。自從他變小後，你花最多時間和他在一起。回想一下你的童年就不難理解了。又不是太久以前的事。」Jim對他做了個鬼臉。「你在他這年紀時沒迷戀過哪個老師嗎？」

Jim想了一下。這倒是真的。他小時候迷戀過的老師可多了。

 _不過那時候，_ Jim心想。 _我差不多吻遍了所有吻得到的人。_ 但他也記得被老師們溫柔地勸阻和拒絕時有多傷心。雖然都持續不久，但還是很傷心。

「我不想要傷Spock的心。」Jim認真地說。「他才九歲，Bones。這個人一直到成年才交上朋友。我不想要他小小年紀就封閉自己。要是傷害了他，我不會原諒自己的。」

McCoy樂不可支的表情終於消退了。「像平常一樣對待他就好了，Jim。他不會停在九歲太久的。問題很有可能隨著年紀增加而自己解決。」

「你聽來連你自己都不信。」Jim指責他。

「像你說的，他可是Spock。」McCoy翻了個白眼。「他不是那種會隨口說說的人。你目前做得不錯，別搞砸了。」

Jim又開始擔心緊張了。他不太會處理被告白的情況。更別提對方是Spock，一個他尊敬、欽佩且真的真的很喜歡的人。Jim真的不知道該怎麼做。上次有人說愛他時，他的反應是「那很奇怪耶」，他不要再重蹈覆轍了。

他到現在仍為那個回答後悔。尤其知道Gaila後來上了Farragut號之後。

他不想要在Spock變回大副之前讓他難過。

 _我要是逼得_ _Spock_ _申請調到別艘艦上怎麼辦？_ Jim把臉埋在手裡呻吟。

McCoy拍拍他的肩膀。「你做得到的。畢竟，想想你說過多少次，你不相信必輸的情況？」

「我沒想到這種情況。」Jim說，頭抬起一點點好從指尖上怒視McCoy。他諷刺地說，「把我自己的話丟回來，真是高招啊，你這渾蛋。」

McCoy只翻了個白眼。「別蠢了。那小孩喜歡你──雖然我無法理解為什麼──他喜歡的是你這個人。」

聽到這，Jim終於放下遮著臉的雙手。他感覺好一點了。

「進去吧！今晚不用爬起來掃瞄了，我寧可你好好睡覺，所以我用生物感應器監測他就夠了。」McCoy 說，奸笑著把Jim往Spock的房門推去。

Jim一被推過去，門就感應到他而唰地打開。Jim用力吞嚥了下，回頭瞪了McCoy最後一眼後走進去。

他看見Spock坐在電腦前盯著螢幕看，但心思不知道飛到幾百萬秒差距外去了。

Spock抬頭看他時，臉色比平時蒼白，神色也比平時緊繃，令Jim感覺這孩子好像很害怕。意外的是，這恐懼的表現卻讓Jim的擔憂消退了。他不會傷害Spock的。不論如何，Jim打心裡知道自己非常在乎Spock。

要是他不喜歡和Spock待在一起──不論是成人或小孩的他──就不會在他身上花這麼多休息時間了。

 _也許_ _Bones_ _和我都會錯意了，_ _Spock_ _的意思只是友誼而已。_ Jim知道他這是抓著稻草求生，連他內心的聲音都聽來對這藉口沒什麼把握。

「嘿Spock，」Jim輕聲且──雖然他討厭承認──猶豫地開口。

「你和醫生的討論令人滿意嗎？」Spock問道，表情仍緊繃著，但聲音很平靜。

「是啊。」Jim說，抓一張椅子到Spock身邊。「我可以和你談談嗎？」

這令Spock僵住了。他臉上的微弱表情消失無蹤，Jim完全讀不出他的想法。

Jim在心裡暗罵了一聲。

Jim在那孩子面前坐下，並很快地想著該怎麼做。他想過直接忽視這整個情況。像Bones說的，Spock年紀跳得很快，也許這問題會自動消失。只是這「也許」太不可靠了，如果能更確定些，他就能開開心心地照這個計劃走了。

但在他鼓起勇氣和他最料想不到的對象討論棘手的「感情」之前，Spock先開口了。

「你仍想知道瓦肯人如何與連結伴侶表達感情嗎？」Spock認真地問道。

Jim驚訝地眨眨眼。「什麼？」

「有一個手勢意同人類接吻的動作。」Spock說。他舉起一隻小手，伸出食指和中指，其他手指仍曲著。

Spock向Jim伸出手。

Jim睜大眼睛看著Spock小小的手指，再度被震驚了。

_瓦肯人以手接吻？_

他從來不曉得這件事。他連瓦肯人會接吻都不曉得。他以為他們會認為接吻過於羅曼蒂克，不符邏輯，從沒想過瓦肯人有自己的接吻方式。

這令Jim猛地回想起Spock在情緒緊張時有多常抓住他的手。Jim原以為這是Spock六歲時牽手留下來的習慣。現在他發現事情可能不是這樣，畢竟Spock已經不是那個小小的五歲小瓦肯了。

「Spock，」Jim輕聲說，仍直盯著他伸出的小手看，「你只有九歲。」

「十歲兩個月一天5.23小時。」Spock糾正他。

「十……好，你十歲。」Jim回答。「我還是比你大很多。你應該……你應該找和你差不多年紀的人。」

Spock慢慢收起手指，把手放下。

Jim慢慢呼出一口氣，看見小男孩的肩膀微微垂下。

「你的說法符合邏輯。」Spock慢慢地說。他垂下眼睛，思考著，「但你也得考慮到我目前的年紀並不是真實年紀。我不久後便會長到和你的歲數相近。」

說完這段話後，Spock抬起臉，迎上了Jim的視線。褐色眼睛中充滿決心。

「沒錯。」Jim無法反駁。 _是的，希望到時你的記憶也全回來了。也許你會有宰掉我的衝動，不是因為我曾試圖引起你的情緒反應，而是我給你穿的那些衣服。成人的你可恨死前者了。_

和他的大副討論這個可真尷尬。Jim還以為他故意刺激Spock失去自控好搶過企業號的控制權這回事能穩坐「不想重溫的對話」寶座呢。

「很好，待我年紀充分增加至你不再視我為孩童之後，我將再次致意。」Spock頷首說。

Jim睜圓了眼睛。他要和Spock說的不是這個。 _這對話是怎麼失去控制的？_ _J_ im心想。

「我要準備睡覺了。你也應當如此。」Spock說，起身離開電腦前。

「需要我複製件睡衣給你嗎？」Jim心不在焉地問道，仍糊里糊塗地弄不清楚他怎麼把自己弄到這步田地的，Spock又是多麼俐落地令他啞口無言。 _我怎麼覺得等_ _Spock_ _長大了，事情會更不可收拾？_

好吧，Jim不是不知道如何和成人Spock溝通，只是小隻的他情緒更外露，更容易被看穿。

「沒有必要。我已複製出今晚及明天外出的衣服。」Spock說，並走向床邊。床上放著兩套衣服，Jim剛才顧著想事情，沒注意到。

Jim感到深深的失落。看來Spock終於大到不讓Jim給他挑衣服了。但他也很高興看見Spock複製了一套連身褲。這件是和科學官上衣一樣的藍色，搭黑色上衣，沒有tribble圖案。

「Spock。」Jim說。

「是的，Jim。」Spock說，在浴室門口停下腳步。

「你的年紀快要達到恢復T‘Pring死亡的記憶了。」Jim提醒他。「要是記憶恢復時我正在睡，你得叫我起來。我不想要你獨自面對。」

Spock的眼裡閃著高興的光芒，令Jim回以微笑。

Jim也注意到自己的微笑──從他一走進房間給Spock的第一個微笑開始──如何讓Spock冷硬的面具瓦解，直到越來越多的快樂從Spock的眼裡溢出。

Spock點點頭，走進浴室，關上門。

Jim向後倒在椅背上，揉揉眼睛。

 _好吧，我有過更尷尬的對話，經歷過更不愉快的分手，_ Jim自娛自樂地想。接著他皺起眉頭。 _Spock_ _認為自己還沒被拒絕。_

有時，Jim深深懷疑這宇宙故意和他作對，老把他丟進這種狀況，好開心地看他手足無措。他給自己打打氣，然後起身去找睡衣，幾小時前他匆匆換衣服去見Sarek，把睡衣隨手亂丟了。

接著他不禁嘲笑自己，因為誰知道明天Crotic星或Spock又會給他什麼驚喜。像Bones說過的，他老是把自己捲進麻煩裡。

 

Jim睡得意外的好。

主要因為他不必每兩個小時爬起來一次，所以可以進入快速動眼期睡眠。即使Spock那晚做了惡夢，他也很安靜，沒吵醒Jim。

 _我只希望那代表_ _Spock_ _沒做惡夢。_ Jim迷迷糊糊地想，伸了個懶腰，轉頭看Spock。

但那孩子不在他視線內，他立馬坐了起來。

「Spock！」Jim大喊。沒有回答。Jim出聲開燈，並跳下床。他先去看浴室，但沒找到Spock。然後他想到用電腦的艦內搜尋功能定位他的位置。

Jim驚訝地看著螢幕，上面顯示Spock在食堂裡。

「搞什麼？」

自從他牽著Spock離開醫療室之後，Spock就沒自行離開過Jim身邊。現在他卻說也不說一聲就到處亂跑。Jim突然覺得自己被遺棄了。 _我們也許有點互相依賴，_ Jim自嘲地想。他以前當然沒這麼黏他的大副。

並不是說Spock不能自由行動。他不會碰上麻煩的，因為不管他走到哪，都會有船員照顧他。他們愛死他了。

Jim對自己找不到Spock的反應搖搖頭。然後他站起身，因為已經0650了，不到一個小時後他就該和Spock一起出現在醫療室，然後下去星球表面。他拿了一件全新的制服去沖澡。

Jim洗得很快，所以他走出來看見Spock已自己回到房間時嚇了一跳，當他發現那孩子拿了兩人份的早餐回來，他更訝異了。

「哇喔。」Jim說。他睜大眼睛看著被搬進房間裡來的桌子。桌上有兩盤成堆的煎餅、一壺柳澄汁、一小碗水果丁，一旁還有奶油及楓糖漿。

Jim瞪大眼睛看著中央的花朵擺飾。桌上所有東西裡就這個最令他不解。

「文書官Rand在挑選你可能偏愛的早餐選擇上幫了很大的忙。」Spock說。他站在桌旁，背打得筆直，眼神看來對Jim的反應很高興。

「她幫了忙？」那麼這些花就說得通了。Spock可不是那種會在桌上擺一堆植物的人。

「是的。既然我對休息的需求少於人類，我想由我去取得營養品將對我們的時程表有所助益。」Spock解釋。「文書官Rand提供了協助。」

Jim點頭，在最大一疊食物前的椅子上坐下。

「你以前吃過這些嗎？」Jim問道，指著煎餅。

Spock點頭。「文書官Rand先複製一小份給我試吃過。這是可接受的。」

「很好。」Jim說。他拿起叉子，並示意Spock也一起吃。

Spock在他對面坐下，兩人吃了起來。

雖然Jim很享受兩人安靜的用餐時光，但他也覺得好笑，因為這簡直是床上的早餐了。他忍不住好奇Spock是從哪學來的。從電腦資料庫到觀察他的父母都有可能。

他按捺不住好奇心，「你是怎麼想到要這樣做的？」

Spock咬到一半停住了，然後小心地把食物咀嚼後吞下。他解釋道，「我母親和父親時常在他們的房間內用早餐。」

Jim點頭，忍不住被如此浪漫舉動逗樂了。不過他不認為Spock知道這舉動的意義，就算Spock正迷戀著他。這孩子太掉以輕心了。

Jim懷疑Rand插手了多少。

電腦鬧鈴在0730響起。這是Jim設定好提醒他和Spock去醫療室的時間。幸運的是，他們差不多吃完了。

「來吧，Spock。Bones應該已經在醫療室等我們了。」

Spock點點頭，並把餐具整齊地擺在盤子上。「文書官Rand告知我，她會讓維修部門的成員來收拾桌子和餐具。」

「很好。」Jim說。他去翻Rand給他打包的袋子，找到了一個通訊器，他把它繫在身側。

「Jim，帶tribble一起去是能被允許的嗎？」Spock說。

Jim考慮了一下。「應該可以。你何不查查Cromtic有沒有禁止tribble入境？」

「很好。」Spock說。他確認著結果。「根據資料庫，Cromtic沒有禁止任何動物入境。」

「那就把牠帶上吧。」Jim說。「我不知道你下去後得做什麼，帶著牠也許會有幫助。」要是他被捲入太多外交談話的話，Spock很有可能會被無聊死。至少tribble能讓這孩子有點事做。

Spock點點頭，把tribble從籠子裡取出。牠一被Spock拿起放進前口袋裡，就開心地發出呼嚕聲。Spock也帶了他的三錄儀，把帶子繞過頭背在肩上，三錄儀掛在臀部旁。這次他沒帶PADD。

「你不帶件外套？」Jim問，好奇地看著Spock。

「我已得知該星球的感應器讀數。氣溫在瓦肯人可忍受的氣溫限度內。」Spock解釋道。

Jim點點頭，忍住一個鬼臉。他忘了那星球像座巨大雨林一樣又濕又熱。幸運的是，從Jim讀到的報告看來，室內就算沒比較涼，至少較乾燥些。所以對Spock的生理應該沒問題。

「該拿的都拿了嗎，Spock？」

「是的，Jim。」Spock說。

「那麼，我們去受苦受難吧。」Jim嘆道。

Spock馬上皺起了鼻子。

 

= = =

 

「你有多疼，Jim？」McCoy問道。

Jim射他一記震驚的眼神。他一直在看Spock被M’Benga檢查，沒理會他的朋友，反正Bones只是在掃瞄他的身體。

「我很好！」

「沒錯。」McCoy諷刺地說。

「真的啦。」Jim堅持，「從你偷偷給我扎了一針止痛藥之後我就挺好的。只有偶爾痛一下。」

McCoy滿意的神色令Jim瞇起了眼睛。

「你給我扎的不只是止痛藥對吧？」Jim說，對他得意的樣子起了疑心。

McCoy微笑。「只是一點點化學推力，讓你肝臟細胞分裂得快些， _我_ 發明的。」

Jim呻吟，「說實話，Bones，我對你來說是艦長還是小白鼠？」

McCoy不理會這個問題。「開心點，你快要100%康復了。」

Jim心情好轉了。這是好消息。根據Bones一開始的診斷，Jim還要一週半的時間只能值輕勤務，才會完全康復。時間表的提前代表星艦總部對於Spock的年紀問題會施加給他們的壓力，到時候可能都已經解決了。

「這是不是代表我不用再忍受看你在我面前喝酒？」Jim笑著問。「我終於可以一起喝了嗎？」

「不行。」McCoy平平地說。「酒要再禁兩週。」

Jim憤憤不平地交叉起雙臂。「小白鼠不是至少該有獎勵嗎？」

「好好注意安全，你三天內就可以坐回艦長椅了。」McCoy說。

「三天？」Jim眉開眼笑地問。「太棒了！」

「我知道。」McCoy說，又恢復得意洋洋的態度。「別動。」

然後他連續扎了Jim三針。

「嗷！你個渾蛋！」Jim縮著身體，揉揉脖子。「下次要先警告我。」

McCoy嗤了一聲走掉了，不知道又神出鬼沒地扎誰的脖子去了。

「你還好嗎，Jim？」Spock問道。

Jim眨眨眼，看向Spock，後者正盯著他看。他的嘴角下垂著。

「我很好，只是Bones在發揮本色罷了。」Jim說，把手從脖子上放下。「我想他太喜歡打針了。」

「是啊，我也喜歡你動不動就進醫療室。」McCoy走回來抱怨道。「你就只會騷擾我的醫生和護士們。」

看到Spock聽到這件事而揚起的斜眉毛，Jim笑了。

「現在，把這些藥丸吃了，你就能走了。你們可以下去星球表面。」McCoy繼續道。

Jim接過藥。「什麼？沒有巧克力糖衣我要怎麼吃？」

「快吃，不然我就找個更痛苦的方式讓你吃下去！」

Jim一笑，乾吞了那些藥丸。

「所以，M‘Benga，Spock如何？」Jim問道，終於從生物床上站起來走到Spock身旁。

「中校的健康狀況良好，艦長。」M’Benga說。

「你現在幾歲了，Spock？」McCoy問道，也加入了他們。

「我目前的年齡是十歲兩個月兩週五天1.67鐘頭。」Spock說。

「對於他失去和T’Pring的連結的記憶，有什麼是我應該知道的嗎？他很快就會想起來了。」Jim說。

M’Benga搖搖頭。「中校已和我討論過到時該如何減輕傷害。他應控制得住。他已經歷過失去連結的衝擊了，接著只需處理那女孩死亡的記憶。」

 _光那個就夠可怕了。_ Jim心想。

「我在急救箱裡準備了一些東西，以防他又休克。」McCoy說，回應Jim的表情。

Spock聞言挑起一邊眉毛，抗議道：「瓦肯人不會休克，也就是你提到的醫學名詞。」

「休克就是休克。」McCoy和他爭論。

「瓦肯人對神經系統的控制比人類強。」M’Benga提醒他們。

Jim看了McCoy一眼示意。McCoy會意地點點頭。

Jim很高興Bones帶上了所有在Cromtic星上可能用到的東西。Spock在食堂裡倒下的記憶仍歷歷在目。Jim最不想要的就是在離開企業號的醫療設備時碰上類似的狀況。至少有Bones和他們在一起，Jim相信Spock會得到很好的照顧。

Spock小心地走下生物床，站到Jim身邊。

「如果大家都準備好了，我們就下去Cromtic星吧。」Jim說，向醫療室門口走去。

Spock點點頭並跟上。

McCoy嘆了口氣，拿起急救箱跟上他們。「Jim，你知道那些Cromtic高層要花多少時間和這孩子見面嗎？」

Jim搖搖頭。「Sulu上傳了一份補充報告。看來他們有些問題想問他。也許要確認我們是如何對待他的。」

「他們以為我們對Spock做了什麼？」McCoy問道，困窘地皺著眉。

Jim聳肩。「考慮到大工程祭司Kret聽Uhura解釋瓦肯文化時的驚訝程度看來，他們可能只是想親眼確認瓦肯文化的這一面。我想他們弄不懂為什麼有人會想要壓抑情感。」

「怪不得他們。」McCoy說，看了一眼Spock。「我到現在還不懂。」

Spock平靜地忽視了他。

「你是我們三人中和Cromtic星人有過最多接觸的。」Jim說，「有什麼要告訴我們的嗎？」

「注意他們的觸鬚。」McCoy想了一會兒後說。

「我將致力於觀察。」Spock說，「Jim，你想會有足夠空閒時間讓我掃瞄星球上的生物及地質嗎？」

「我會確保你有時間四處看看。」Jim保證。應該不會太難。這是當艦長的其中一個好處。他能掌握上下船的時間表，只需要請Cromtic高層允許他們待久一些。這應該不會有困難。他們之前加派外遣小隊下去也沒碰上問題。

Spock的嘴角微微上揚然後又回到原狀。

他們走進傳送室時，McCoy發出呻吟。「我恨傳送機。」

傳送技師和昨天將外遣小隊傳送下去的是同一組人馬。他們聽見McCoy的抱怨後交換了好笑的眼神。其中一名技師在空氣中做了一個像在計數的記號，其他人笑得更開了。

看見他們的反應，Jim忍住一聲竊笑，同時Bones仍在繼續抱怨個沒完。

Spock看看技師們，又看看McCoy，接著向Jim挑起一邊眉毛。

「Bones不喜歡傳送機。」Jim向他解釋。「呃……應該說討厭。」

Spock轉向McCoy。「傳送科技的安全性很高。人類和瓦肯人都有廣泛的各項獨立研究指向這個結論。」

「但是太不自然了。」McCoy說，交叉起雙臂瞪著傳送平台。

Jim忍不住笑了，因為他的大副也曾向Bones說過一模一樣的話，結果兩人爭執了起來。

Bones這次沒像平常一樣兇惡地反駁他，Jim不知道是因為Spock的語氣較平和，還是因為Spock現在的年紀。Bones一靠近傳送機和穿梭機就變得暴躁易怒。Jim覺得很有意思，不只是Spock在學習如何和人類相處，Bones也在學習如何聽出Spock話中的真意。

Spock的態度並不居高臨下。他是在試著用他所知的最好方式──也就是事實和數據──來安慰Bones。

Jim是第一個站上傳送平台的人，他等Bones及Spock都就定位，然後向技師們點點頭。

「啟動。」

 

===第十三章完===


	14. Chapter 14

眩目的白光包圍住他，數秒後光芒消退，外遣小隊重新在Cromitic星上物質化。

Jim瘋狂眨著眼好看清，濕熱的氣候像錘子般擊中他。從涼爽的艦上下來，溫差感覺更大了。Jim的眉上馬上冒出了汗珠，他轉頭確認Spock和Bones都平安地站在他身後。

很好，所以Bones對於傳送機多年來的被害妄想症也傳染給他了。他絕不會告訴他，不然Bones不會放過他的。

Bones臉色發綠，好像隨時會吐出來。Jim對這表情再熟悉不過了。他急急退一步，把Spock拉到安全距離外。

「恶，」McCoy呻吟。他把手蓋在眼睛上發著抖。

就在此時，Spock打了個噴嚏。

這聲音完全出乎意料，Jim吃驚地看著他。不過這成功地讓McCoy從傳送的反胃感中回過神來。

連Spock自己都鬥雞眼盯著鼻子看。「我不習慣呼吸溼度這麼高的空氣。」Spock向目瞪口呆的他們解釋。他摸摸自己鼻尖，又動了動鼻子。「我很快就會適應了。」

Spock又打了一個噴嚏。

Jim從來沒聽Spock打過噴嚏。音調意外地高且意外的可愛。他想著等他的大副恢復原本年紀，不知如何才能讓他像那樣打噴嚏。Jim必須找出來，當然是基於純科學動機。

Jim笑著將注意力移到周遭環境。

他們傳送下來的地點是一個巨大的溫室，天花板上鮮艷的陶盆裡種著垂下的翠綠植物。他們被花朵、修剪齊整的灌木、蕨類及低矮的樹木包圍。光線從天花板及牆上的圓形窗口裡照射進來。

一切都明亮美麗，令人愉快。

Jim感到心曠神怡。部分是因為他知道這星球上的居民相當友善。

「艦長！」一個熟悉的聲音喊道。

「Sulu！我還在想你去哪兒了呢。」Jim說，看著Sulu從一棵樹旁走來。

Sulu臉紅了。「抱歉，長官。我被這裡一些植物分心了。我還沒時間好好看看它們。」他渴望地說。「自從Mr. Spock被變成小孩後就更沒時間了。」

Spock提防地看著Sulu。

「沒關係，中尉。花時間探索一個新地方是我們該做的事。現在，在見Cromtic領袖之前我們該知道什麼？」Jim問道。

「大部分資訊都已在報告裡了，長官。」Sulu說，換上完全專業的表情。「他們挺直來直往的，就算是政治人物也不說謊。」

Jim揚起了眉毛。

「我真的不能移民過來嗎？」McCoy問，惡作劇地地看了Jim一眼。「這裡越聽越像適合我住的地方了。」

Jim向他皺眉。「你再說這種話我就任命M‘Benga為CMO。」

「也許吧，你就這樣做吧。」McCoy說，也皺眉瞪回去。

Spock看了他們一會兒，然後他的注意力被異星植物群吸走了。

Sulu笑著看他的上級長官們拌嘴。「我以為你討厭這裡的高溫，醫生。」

「喔，我確定幾杯冰鎮薄荷酒(mint juleps)就能解決這個問題。」McCoy輕蔑地說。

Spock歪著頭好奇地問McCoy。「冰鎮薄荷酒？」

「那是一種飲料，」Jim說明，「酒精飲料。」

「等你夠大了，提醒我弄一些給你喝喝看。」McCoy說，眼中閃著邪惡的光芒。

Jim壓下一個笑容。他願意花大把銀子看Bones說服Spock喝酒。

Spock聞言皺起了鼻子。

「Uhura呢？」Jim問道，在無言的畏懼中四處張望。

「Uhura中尉仍和Keenser中尉的團隊在一起。」Sulu說。「她很快就來。他們用來建造增歲機器的草圖有些翻譯問題。」

Jim點點頭，鬆了一口氣。他沒理會Bones的奸笑。

「這邊走，艦長。」Sulu說。「Cromtic領袖們在等我們。」

「帶路吧，Sulu。」Jim說，一行人跟著Sulu走過一條花園內的石子小徑。Spock緊跟在他右側，McCoy則在他左邊。

Spock的視線離不開周圍的花園。從他興奮的眼神看來，Jim猜得出這孩子想要停下來掃瞄這裡所有異星植物。但這麼一來他們會慢太多，所以他忍耐著。

「我們晚點再回來讓你四處看看。」Jim向他說。

Spock點頭。「若能有機會掃瞄Cromtic植被，我將心懷感謝。」

Sulu回頭愉快地看了Spock一眼。「你對異星植物學有興趣嗎，Mr. Spock？」

Spock平靜地看向他並說，「異星植物學是我目前標準教育的研習科目之一。」

Sulu給他一個大大的笑容。「如果你要掃瞄的話，我晚點想和你要讀數的複本。」他說。「這些植物的根系統太驚人了！這個大陸時不時有小地震──」

「呃，我還是別移民好了。」McCoy咕噥道。沒人理他。

「植物的根部演化出一套複雜精細的系統，所以地震時也能站穩。這裡的樹也發展出藤蔓來抓牢周圍地表，所以樹不會被震倒。」Sulu熱切地說。

Spock入迷地聽Sulu說話，但Jim的注意力沒放在對話上。他對異星植物學興趣不大。反正如果真那麼有趣，Spock晚點還會再提的。

他們走出了花園，來到一個圓形門廊前。那裡沒有門，但閃爍著紅色微光。

力場，Jim注意到。

Sulu沒停下腳步，力場很弱，Sulu穿過去時只遇到些微阻力，他轉身向他們招招手。Jim馬上跟上。力場感覺像一團凝膠，有點黏黏的，帶著令他手臂上的汗毛都豎起來的靜電，不過很容易通過。

Spock緊跟著他通過。McCoy做了個鬼臉，閉著眼擠進來。

「有意思。」Jim說，感興趣地看著力場。

「是的，長官。Cromtic星人使用力場來濾掉毛髮上的昆蟲。星球上的昆蟲會在他們毛髮上產卵，非常傷腦筋。這是目前他們想出最好的應對方式。」Sulu說。

「嗯，」Jim說，「這方法很聰明。」

「聰明。」McCoy同意道。「我能舉出好幾個南方人會有興趣在家裡裝這個好擺脫害蟲。」

Sulu隨即領他們到一間大房間，裡面有五位成年Cromtic人。他們脖子上圍著深紅色長圍巾，垂下至被毛皮覆蓋的腹部。顯然是為了顯示他們的社會地位。

Jim被坐在大人身旁的幾個Cromtic孩童吸引住了目光。四個Cromtic小孩，全都比Spock矮個一顆頭。他們看起來像一團團淺灰色毛球，長著不尖銳的口鼻及大大的褐色眼睛。觸鬚比大人的短，顏色是較淺的紅色。

Jim幾乎看不見他們的手腳，全埋在厚軟的毛皮下了。

「他們把小孩帶在身邊？」Jim問道。他沒預料到會看見高官們的孩子。

Sulu點點頭，但他還來不及回答，一個耳熟的年邁聲音替他回答了問題。

「在孩子成人之前，我們都把孩子帶在身邊。名為James Tiberius Kirk的艦長。」

Jim和其他人都轉身，看見大工程祭司Kret站在他們後面。Uhura則在他身後。

Jim試著別因看見她而恐慌。但他注意到Uhura對Spock的反應比上次好多了。這次她對那孩子露出了真誠的笑容。

不過Jim不想被發現他直盯著她看，所以他把視線轉向Kret。「很高興再次見到您。」Jim說。

「我也對再次會面感到愉快。」Kret說，鞠了個躬，外側兩條觸鬚動了下，中間那條下彎，像模仿著鞠躬的動作。「請跟我走，我將介紹你們和領袖們見面。」

Jim點頭，Kret將他們帶到Cromtic領袖議會面前。

從Jim讀過的報告裡記得的部分，每個大陸都會選出一位領袖，這五個領袖組成領袖議會。他們住在一起，並一同前往各大陸服務人民。每一次任期二十年，所以領袖們彼此非常熟稔，如家人般親密。這也是目的之一，至少之前被派到Cromtic星的異星文化專家的研究報告是這麼說的。要是領袖們彼此處不來，那麼問題最多的那一位會自動辭職，因為他們相信衝突會拖累整個議會的平衡，讓他們無法公平地服務人民。

Jim早就知道他會見到五位領袖，只是沒想到會有孩子在場。

「大道領袖們，」Kret說。「我向各位介紹來自聯邦大道(Federation Way)名為Captain James Tiberius Kirk的人類。」

Jim挺直了身體，拘謹地向領袖們鞠躬。

五人欠身回禮。孩子們的觸鬚興奮地又跳又扭。

「以及來自聯邦大道名為Doctor Leonard McCoy的人類。」Kret繼續道。

McCoy向領袖們鞠躬。

「各位已知道來自聯邦大道名為Hikaru Sulu和Nyota Uhura的兩位人類，」Kret繼續道。Sulu和Uhura都鞠了躬。

「這位是來自聯邦大道名為Spock中校的人類瓦肯，也是被童年晶球賜福的對象。」Kret說。

Spock莊嚴地向五位Cromtic領袖鞠躬。他得用一隻手按住胸口，以免tribble從口袋裡掉出來。

領袖們對Spock鞠躬時腰彎得和他們對其他星聯軍官的鞠躬一樣深，Jim相當高興。Cromtic孩子們看見來了另一個孩子，更加興奮地扭動著。

接著Kret介紹了每位Cromtic人，甚至包括孩子們。

Jim仔細聽Kret說他們的名字：五位領袖分別是Marh、Surn、Tilk、Gemt和Karn。孩子們名叫Sotl、Yarm、Gerh和Birn。但他承認他很快就分不清楚那些孩子們誰是誰。他們看起來太像了。

「我們有問題想請教你，年輕人。」一介紹完，Marh領袖便說。她的聲音驚人地優美。

Spock站直了身子，肩膀向後挺。他嚴肅地點頭同意，平靜地說，「我將盡力回答各位的問題。」

「你的年紀跳得比應有速度慢，」Surn領袖說，他的聲音比其他Jim聽過的Cromtic人粗啞。像嘴裡含著石頭一樣。好吧也許只是小碎石。「我們擔憂你在星艦上的狀況。」

Jim咬住下唇好忍住別插話。Cromtic竟然以為企業號上的人沒辦法照顧好自己的人，這冒犯到了Jim。他壓下想指出讓他們陷入這種境地的可是Cromtic人的衝動。

他們不是來興師問罪的，即使他心癢難耐。

「無此必要。」Spock冷冷地說。「艦長無微不至地親自照顧我。」

Jim被Spock防備的姿態逗樂了。他顯然對Jim被委婉指責沒照顧好他的事也很不高興。

「我們最擔憂的是，你得到的快樂不足夠你回到原有年紀。」Marh領袖說，她的嗓音較溫柔，「因為我們該對你的變化負責。」

Jim訝異地眨眨眼。

他吃驚地發現領袖們願意對發生在Spock身上的事連帶負責，而不是讓Kret一個人承擔責任。大部分政治家不會願意攬下別人的錯誤。至少這個向Jim證明了Cromtic領袖們說他們代表全體人民時是認真的，不只是場面話而已。

Jim感到佩服。他感興趣地聽著Cromtic領袖們請Spock說明瓦肯生活之道。

Spock照做了。

他們聽完後陷入沉默。

Jim注意到他們外側兩條表達情緒的觸鬚垂了下來。

「Captain James Tiberius Kirk，」Surn領袖輕聲說，「你星球上的人並不遵循瓦肯之道，我說的對嗎？」

Jim搖搖頭，接著他想到這個肢體語言對Cromtic人來說可能沒有任何意義。「不， Surn領袖。瓦肯人和人類雖然都是星聯成員，但我們在不同的星球上演化，最近幾百年才開始接觸。人類有各種不同的……呃…...生活之道，並不需要此類情緒控制。」

「請原諒我對人類之道的疑問。」Tilk領袖說，她的聲音甜美高亢。「類人生物對我們來說很難分辨。」

Jim揚起了眉毛。

「我們也看不出人類和瓦肯人在情緒表達上的不同之處。」Marh補充道。

「我能理解，」Jim說，想到他們的觸鬚。對一個慣以觸鬚動作來表達情緒的種族來說，難以判讀臉部微妙的表情及肢體動作是說得通的。大部分類人生物都以臉部肌肉表達情緒。Cromtic人的演化方向不同，他們的臉被毛皮蓋住了，看不見底下的肌肉動作。

對他們來說，人類的表情或許沒比瓦肯人豐富多少。相當驚人。

 _不過我想他們離事實也不遠，_ Jim看著Spock心想。 _我們相似度高到能繁衍後代。_

「各位大道領袖，」Jim說，「雖然沒有各位預期的那麼快，但Mr. Spock已非常迅速地在成長。他已經快成為青少年，再長不到十歲就會達到聯邦的成人標準。 _我_ 對於現在的成長速度並無不滿。」

Spock被詢問時一直維持的冷酷面具動搖了，看來他對於Jim為他的辯護感到高興。

「這相當不合邏輯，」Jim繼續道，忍不住因自己的措辭微笑，「期望一個和你們完全不同的種族和Cromtic人有相同表現。」

領袖們交換了眼神，他們的觸鬚蜷起了一次、兩次，然後又伸直。

Jim鬆了口氣，他記得曾看過這個動作。Cromtic人同意他的話。

「名為James Tiberius Kirk的艦長，」Gemt領袖說，他是議會中最年長的。他淡紅色的觸鬚動得比其他人要慢。「我們聽說你正在療傷。你現在的健康足夠提供名為Spock的幼獸必要的照顧嗎？」

_啊，所以換我被問問題了。_

「是的。」Jim簡單地答道。「但更重要的是，就算我的傷勢比現在重一百倍，我也會這樣做的。Spock是我的朋友。我不願意假手他人。」

Cromtic人的觸鬚全都贊許地舞動起來。連那群毛球小孩的短觸鬚都興奮地揮個不停。孩子裡最小的一隻，個子還不到Jim的膝蓋，從Marh領袖身邊扭動過來，抱住了Jim的腿。

Jim睜大眼睛驚訝地低頭看著他，或是她──他真的看不出來。一雙被灰色毛髮包圍的水汪汪褐色大眼睛笑盈盈地看著他。

「Jim，」McCoy說，靠過來從Jim的肩後看著那隻小小的Cromtic孩子。「你說過你是個寶貝磁鐵(babe magnet)。我不認為你的意思是 _寶寶_ 磁鐵(baby magnet)。」

「幼獸能看出一顆純淨的心。」Tilk說，她的觸鬚愉快地顫動著。

Jim注意到所有的領袖都在觀察他的反應。

「純淨？」McCoy低聲嘲笑。Cromtic人們聽不見，但足以讓Jim聽見。

Jim忍著沒翻白眼，彎下腰來把那孩子從他腿上撈起來抱進懷裡。幼獸興奮得不得了，扭動個不停。

Jim求救地看向Marh，開始擔心自己會不小心摔了孩子。Jim可不認為那一身毛皮能保護他不受傷，不管有多蓬鬆。他也不曉得那些觸鬚是不是很嬌嫩。他不想靠把孩子摔個倒栽蔥來得知。

那孩子開始想爬到Jim身上，Marh和其他人發出一個聲音，聽來很像在咳嗽。大概是笑聲，Jim從他們外側觸鬚愉快的動作判斷。然後Marh走向前，把小小的幼獸從Jim懷裡拉出來，幼獸緊抱著Jim的肩膀抵抗。

「幼獸，你今天太活潑了。和兄弟姐妹們一起去花園玩吧。」她說，將幼獸放回地上。

幼獸回頭看Jim，好像想再撲回Jim的腿上一次。接著他(或她)跑向其他孩子，一起從Jim他們剛才進來的那扇門跑出去了。

「你應該和他們一起去，Spock。」Jim一會兒後說。他覺得接下來的外交談話對孩子來說會很無聊，最好是和大家一起去花園。

Spock看來不怎麼心動。

「你可以做你想要的掃瞄，」Jim補充道，Spock動也不動。「也可以問他們關於Cromtic星的事。」

最後一句話讓Spock臉上閃過猶豫的神色。Jim就知道自己已經說動他了。成人的Spock一向掩飾不住好奇心，小孩的他更是不可能。

「我會待在這裡。要是一個小時後我還沒好，你可以回來這裡找我。」Jim微笑著說，Spock不情願地點頭同意。

「很好，Jim。我將去執行掃瞄，並在一個小時內回來找你。」Spock嚴肅地說，接著邁步跟上Cromtic孩子們。

「我也一起去。」McCoy出乎意料地說。

Jim吃驚地朝他揚起眉毛。

「喔，你知道外交我不懂。」McCoy咕噥道，跟在Spock身後離開了。

Jim露出大大的笑容。他知道Bones只是想照看Spock，又不想做得太明顯。他晚點得告訴Bones他簡直寫在臉上。然後Jim的笑容消失了，因為他發現現在他和Uhura之間只剩下Cromtic人和Sulu了。

 _Oh shit._  Jim的視線飄向Uhura，發現她皺著眉頭。

不是對他──運氣不錯──而是對Cromtic領袖們。

「你們在測試艦長。」Uhura冷冷地對Cromtic人說。

Jim的注意力馬上轉到領袖們身上，揚起了眉毛。

「測試？」他警覺地問道。在不知情的狀況下被測試永遠不會是好事。坦白說他坦厭這樣。Jim向領袖們蹙眉。領袖們一定是已經看懂了類人生物的這個表情，因為他們馬上做出了反應。

「請原諒我們，名為James Tiberius Kirk的艦長。」Kran領導說，他的聲音有力而平穩。他是唯一一位沒有問Spock問題的領袖，現在才開口。

Jim仍皺著眉頭。「我以為你們是不說謊的人。」

現在連Sulu都不高興地看著Cromtic人。

「通常我們不使用這樣的策略，」Marh承認道。「但身為大道領袖，我們和聯邦大道的代表有過最多接觸。」

「然後呢？」Jim催促道。

「我們尚未在你們之中看過任何幼獸，這令我們擔憂。」Tilk說，「你對我們幼獸的反應及如何對待Spock中校對我們來說非常重要。」

Jim交叉起雙臂。「這樣做很危險。」他一會兒後說。他想都不敢想這樣的測試會把孩子放在多大的風險下。要是Cromtic人碰到的是不友好的人……他不願意去想。Jim的眉心皺得更深了。

Marh的觸鬚跳動著，贊同他的話。

「我們如果對聯邦大道的人的性格沒有信心，就不會把幼獸一起帶來了。」她說。「你的反應就是最後的證明。聯邦之道和Cromtic之道是相符的。」

Jim看著她。「也就是說？」

「也就是說，我們接受聯邦在我們太陽系內建立星際基地的提案。」Surn低沉地說。

「並且，我們現在確信名為Spock中校的幼獸已受到一位值得信任的人選照料。」 Tilk補充道。

Jim向他們眨眨眼。

「艦長！」Uhura從嘴角小聲嘶道。

_喔，對。他要拿出外交架勢來。_

「我們感謝你們的同意。我希望這能使我們的人民關係更加緊密。」Jim停頓了一會兒後說。他同意要陪Spock下來時沒預料到要發表這樣的談話。「並且，我們能從彼此之道中互相學習。」

幸運的是，這些話很中Cromtic人的意，他們的觸鬚愉快地舞動著。

Jim把其他細節交給Sulu和Uhura處理。Sulu從第一天起就下來星球表面處理協商事宜，很清楚什麼該簽、什麼該詳談。Uhura能為聯邦及Cromtic雙方校正翻譯錯誤。

Jim簽上了他的艦長授權碼，然後溜去找Spock和Bones。

他們並不難找。Jim一走出為了隔開昆蟲而建的力場，就看見Bones閉目靠坐在一個大石上。一束陽光透過天花板上的圓窗照在石頭上，這是個做日光浴的絕佳地點。

Jim加入了他，並環顧四周問道，「Spock呢？」

McCoy張開眼睛，動了下眉毛。

「你別再跟前跟後的，小朋友很好。」McCoy咕噥道，又閉上了眼睛。「雞媽媽。」

Jim的死亡之瞪失敗了，因為McCoy根本沒看見。所以Jim用力踢了McCoy的靴子一腳。

McCoy馬上瞪著他大罵起來。

「我是認真的，Bones。他再長大幾個禮拜就會想起T‘Pring的死了。我不應該讓他離開視線，以免發生什麼事。」

「說得好像那孩子沒有你陪還會感到一絲絲快樂一樣。」McCoy說，嘆了口氣坐起身來。「喔，他在那個方向。」McCoy指向遠方長著滿是莓果的灌木的區域。「那些毛毛的孩子拖著他四處看去了。」

「真的？」Jim問道，看著那個方向，想到Spock──當然是一臉正經八百──被一群興奮的灰色毛球拖著跑的樣子，就忍不住笑。可惜他沒看見。Jim毫不懷疑Spock的表情會很好笑，不管他多努力壓抑表情。

「是啊。」McCoy說，臉上浮現一抹奸笑。

Jim讓Bones繼續曬太陽，自己朝著剛才Bones指的方向去。

他走了幾分鐘才聽見Spock童稚的聲音，被周圍的植物掩蓋而聽不太清楚。他從一棵Sulu愛得要死的有藤蔓的樹後偷看，光滑的樹皮散發涼爽的薄荷香氣。Jim深深吸了一口，然後放鬆地嘆了口氣，看見Spock身體良好。Spock正站著解說異星植物學，那群Cromtic孩子圍著Spock在地上坐成半圓形。

Jim沒打斷他們，他傾身好奇地聽Spock念出科學三錄儀上得出的讀數，並向幼獸們解說。

其中兩個孩子問了一些光合作用的問題。他們是四人中較大的，Jim懷疑其他兩隻太小了，還聽不懂Spock在說什麼，但他們似乎太為Spock著迷，根本不在乎。

這令Jim好奇Spock在星艦學院是個怎樣的教師。在Spock指控Jim在小林丸號測試上作弊之前他們沒見過面。Jim有點希望他能認識那之前的Spock，這已經不是他第一次，甚至也不是第二次這麼想了。不過，他不太確定自己會如何接受Spock當他的教師。

Jim想他們會掐得更兇，或者會更快交上朋友。 _機率一半一半_ ，Jim愉快地想。他倒不認為他們會沒注意到對方。他們的個性對比得太厲害，不可能忽視對方的存在。

Jim一定是發出了聲音，因為Spock銳利的眼睛找到了躲在樹叢間的他。

「Jim！」Spock喊道。雙眼在陽光下興奮得發亮。

Jim赫然發現此刻Spock看來有多感情外露。他用力吞嚥了下，這表明不論Spock對他有什麼感覺，那想必不輕。 _Uhura_ _真的會宰了我的_ ，Jim心想。他壓下一聲嘆息，走了出來。

Cromtic幼獸們的觸鬚都瘋狂舞動著。

「嘿，小朋友們。」Jim打招呼，接著他對Spock說。「別讓我打斷你上課。」

Jim在Cromtic孩子旁坐下，然後馬上被他們包圍住。毛皮的氣味令他鼻子發癢，他好笑地發現那個抱過他的小小孩已爬到他膝蓋上了。

「繼續，Spock教官。」Jim開玩笑地說，把那個Cromtic小孩移到他腿上更舒服的位置。

但Spock瞇著眼睛看著那孩子，小臉蛋上的嘴巴抿緊了。

「Yarm，」Spock尖銳地說，「艦長不是為你的舒適而設置的椅子。」

「我不介意。」Jim高興地說，看著Spock臉上幾近蹙眉的表情。

幼獸的觸鬚向後拉直了，但他沒有移動。

Spock從前口袋裡拿出tribble，「如果你從艦長身上下來，就可以和tribble玩。」

幼獸馬上從Jim腿上跳下來跑到Spock身邊，伸出幾乎看不見的小手要接tribble。 Spock優雅地遞給他。Tribble在幼獸開始撫摸牠時發出呼嚕聲。

 _被一隻_ _tribble_ _比下去了，_ Jim心想。 _幸好_ _Bones_ _沒看見。_

幼獸們再次坐好，Spock恢復平靜的表情，繼續開始上課。

 

===第十四章完===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者把Cromtic人對話中所有的"Way"都大寫，可能是Cromtic人特有的語癖，我視情況翻成"大道"或"XX之道"


	15. Chapter 15

 

雖 然進入教學模式的Spock令Jim看得入迷，但他沒聽到什麼新東西。基礎的異星植物學和一般植物學有很多重疊，因為許多植物的細胞和營養系統都有相似之處，Spock就是在和Cromtic幼獸們解說這個。

Jim進入星艦學院前就懂得不少植物學，在農場長大也讓他掌握了很多實用知識。所以Jim轉而研究起身旁的Cromtic孩童。雖然已對這個外星種族跑過各種掃瞄，但Jim從未好好親自觀察過他們。他決定和Spock一起下來星球表面時，想都沒想到竟然會和一群幼獸擠成一堆。

真是令人開心的驚喜。

他很高興，因為通常外遣小隊面臨的驚喜都是被埋伏的原住民攻擊，只因為某個船員抓抓鼻子或拉拉耳朵或某些Jim猜都沒猜到的危險事而冒犯到了原住民，害得他失去船員。

 _我可以適應像這樣輕鬆的任務_ _……_ _好吧，偶而為之。至少在我差點被串成肉串之後的養傷期間可以。_ Jim愉快地想。他注意到體型較小，也就是較年幼的幼獸，例如說Yarm──還在和tribble玩耍──和其他年長的幼獸比起來毛皮是較深的灰色。Jim猜這代表他們年紀越大，顏色就越淡，直到變成像大人那樣的奶油色。

「動物也可以行光合作用嗎？」一個Jim認為叫做Sotl的幼獸問道。

「可以，Sotl。」Spock說。「有些非植物的有機體也能行光合作用，它們被稱為光合自給生物(photoautotrophs)。星際聯邦的科學家已在許多星球上紀錄了各式各樣的光合自給生物。」

「原來大家都在這兒啊。」Spock停下時，一個女性的聲音響起。

Jim和幼獸們轉身看見Marh看著他們，她的觸鬚愉快地舞動著。

「來吧，我的孩子們。」她繼續道，「我們計畫好和公路行政官員們見面的。」

孩子的觸鬚全向後貼平了。顯然很不開心。

最小的Yarm嘆了口氣，起身把Tribble遞給Jim。他從觸鬚下垂的幼獸手上接了過去。

「別擔心，小傢伙。」Jim說，忍不住要說句什麼。「我們今天都會待在星球上。你們忙完之後可以來找我們……如果你的母親同意的話。」

Jim向Marh頷首示意。她愉快地動了動觸鬚，幼獸們興奮地在他身旁跳上跳下。

「我們會和官員們談幾個小時，」Marh說。「然後我們會休息進午飯。歡迎你們和整個領袖議會一起進餐，名為James Tiberius Kirk的艦長及其他人。」

「不勝榮幸。」Jim說。「參觀完城市之後我們一定餓死了。」

Cromtic人的觸鬚全都困惑地捲了起來。

「艦長在使用誇大修辭，」Spock解釋道，「這是令人惋惜的人類習性。」

Jim翻白眼。

Spock向他挑起一邊眉毛，Jim回以笑容。Spock的嘴角揚起，但馬上又回到原狀。

Marh鞠了個躬，轉身走回石子路上。幼獸們追在她身後。

Jim起身，拍拍褲子上沾上的草屑。

「我們有得到參觀城市的許可嗎？」Spock問道，走到Jim身旁。

Jim露出笑容，注意到落在Spock髮上的一朵小黃花，那孩子沒有察覺。Jim沒有告訴他，而是把仍打著呼嚕的tribble交還給Spock。Spock馬上把牠放回前口袋裡。

「有。」Jim回答Spock。「我之前問的。領袖們說城市對非Cromtic人是開放的。我想我們可以去走走。你可以跑更多掃瞄，我們也可以去看看Keenser中尉在增歲機器上的進度如何。Kret說過他們在工程主廟裡。離這裡不遠，走路就能到。」

「更多掃瞄對我的研究是有益的。」Spock說。「這個花園經過精心設計，它人工的生態系統不足以作為真正自然環境的替代品。」

「聽來不錯。」Jim說，往他來時的路徑走去。Spock跟在他身後。Jim走過那棵散發薄荷香氣的樹。他撥開藤蔓和葉子後看見Bones已經不在那塊大石上，而是站著和Uhura及Sulu一起等Jim和Spock回來。

「艦長！」Uhura一看見他便皺著眉說。「Cromtic領袖們剛才在找你呢。」

「你們又不需要我來檢查有沒有拼錯字。」Jim笑著說。

Uhura翻了個白眼，McCoy則惱怒地搖搖頭。Sulu向Jim露出笑容。

「你是對的，艦長。」Sulu同意他。「條約已完成。我已經上傳到艦上了。」

「通訊部門正在將它轉譯成密碼，將在1200將其和其他過去二十四小時內的報告一起以標準星艦頻道寄出。」Uhura補充道。

「很好。」Jim說。

「我很好奇，星艦為何要在這個星系內建基地？」Spock問道。「我們已在星際聯邦領空內了，但對這個星際基地的需求一定很重要，才會派企業號來協商。」

Jim點點頭。「我知道。這看來很怪，不過Cromtic星系和Tholian領空很近。事實上，這是星聯裡這附近人口最多的星球。在這裡建立基地有兩個目的。一是繼續偵察Tholian人，二是保護這一帶的安全。」

「附近星系大部分沒有感知生物。」Sulu說。「所以要是被攻擊，也沒必要對那些星系提供保護。但Cromtic星系正好在其他五個有感知生命的星系的正中間。」

「所以在離這些星系距離相等之處建立基地再符合邏輯不過。」Spock若有所思地說。

「就是你決定這裡是最佳地點的，Mr. Spock。」Sulu說。

「是呀。」Uhura輕柔地附和，回憶令她雙眼迷濛哀傷。但她說話時沒看著Spock，而是避開了視線，好像只要不看那孩子，成人Spock的缺席便不會令她心痛。

Jim好奇當Spock找出Cromtic星是最佳選擇時，她是否在他身旁。或是別的有關Spock的回憶──成人的Spock──令她露出那樣的神情。

Spock嚴肅地說。「我知道了。」

McCoy觀察著他們的表情，他向Jim朝Uhura使了個眼色，並挑起一邊眉毛，Jim無聲地點點頭。McCoy馬上會意，將一隻手放在Spock細瘦的肩上。

「對了，小鬼，你要不要把之前在花園裡掃瞄的結果給Sulu看看。」McCoy說。

Sulu的眼睛亮了。「太棒了！我不久後就得回艦上，不過我很想看看有什麼新發現。」

Spock不情不願地被拉開，回頭看了Jim一眼。

「Doctor McCoy做得太明顯了。」Uhura嘲弄地看著Jim。

Jim輕笑。「對啊，不過他是個好朋友。」

「所以，他為什麼想要我們獨處？」

Jim用力吞嚥了下，揉揉後腦勺。「呃……你知道的…...是Spock的事。」

Uhura僵住了。「如果你是要說服我去──」

「不是。」Jim馬上說。「我不會逼妳的。」Jim最不想要的就是讓Spock以為Uhura不喜歡他，而事實上她對他的感情正好完全相反，只是看見他變小令她難過，無法好好和他相處。「是別的事。」

Jim挪動腳步，仰頭讓Cromtic陽光照在他臉上。這星球的氣候相當濕熱，但曬太陽的感覺很好。在企業號上用了好幾週人造光源之後，真正的陽光感覺像把能量灌進四肢百骸之中。 _難怪_ _Bones_ _一直在那石頭上曬太陽。_

「根據Bones所說：他對我的迷戀像企業號這麼大。」Jim脫口而出。

Uhura美麗的褐色眼睛睜圓了。「McCoy？」

Jim吃驚地大笑出聲。「不是，不是Bones。」

「Spock？」Uhura不敢置信地猜測。「Spock喜歡上你？偏偏是你。」她翹起嘴角。

Jim交叉起雙臂。「啊，拜託。機率也沒那麼低吧。」Uhura越笑越大聲，Jim試著別噘嘴。不過她的反應令他鬆了口氣。至少她沒揍他或把他眼睛挖出來。她也可以很致命的。

「我是公認全星聯最搶手的黃金單身艦長，」Jim不高興地繼續說，「我到現在還會收到粉絲來信，感謝我拯救了地球。一直都有人向我求婚，還有人說要為我生孩子。」

Uhura笑得更厲害了。

Jim在稍早Bones坐過的大石上坐了下來，等她自己笑完。Uhura花了好幾分鐘才停下來，一手抹眼淚，另一手按在肚子上。

「喔，我好久沒有笑成那樣了。」她微笑著說，雙眼仍閃動著笑意。

「願意開示我笑點在哪嗎？」Jim乾乾地說。

Uhura在他身旁坐下，伸展著長腿。Jim心不在焉地欣賞著她的美腿，然後向她揚起眉毛。

「Spock和我……」她慢慢開口。「我們目前的關係有點複雜。」

「喔？」Jim問道。

她給他一個蒼白的笑容。「你知道我從小就想加入星際艦隊嗎？」

Jim搖搖頭。

「我的語言天份被發掘之後，大家把我比作著名的Hoshi Sato，」Uhura安靜地說。「所以我學了關於她的事。她的成就深深令我著迷，她成為了我的典範。我想要變成她。去竭盡所能學習每種語言，不只是人類的或星聯成員的語言。我想要真正學會，讓通用翻譯器望塵莫及。」

她慢慢吐氣。「我想要上星艦服役，上企業號。」她微笑。「當然，我小時候下決心時還沒有它。當我知道有部名為企業號的全新星艦即將啟用時，我隔天就加入了艦隊。」

Jim看著她遙遠的眼神。

「我要成為頂尖的學生──全班第一名，才能得到機會登上企業號。」Uhura說。

「你是頂尖的。」Jim說，不知Uhura為何要和他分享這些私人事情。她從未如此。

「我要你知道，Jim，」她認真地說。「我原以為我要先當幾年的中尉才會被升職，最後當上艦橋軍官，因為我會是最優秀的。」

「你是最優秀的。」Jim打斷她。「我從沒見過任何人學外星語言像你一樣快。」

「我以為我要努力好幾年才進得了艦橋。我都計畫好了。」她繼續，不理會他的插話。「我以為我和Spock的關係不會有問題，因為他不是我的直屬上級。我以為就算他是大副，而我只是一個低階中尉，我們也還能在一起，因為我聽命於通訊官，他則聽命於Pike艦長。所以不論是Spock或是我，都不會有問題。」

「你在說什麼，我沒注意到什麼問題啊。」Jim皺著眉說。

Uhura嘆了口氣。「我擅離崗位時你不在場，我太擔心他，而忘了我的本分。我滿心只想著他失去了瓦肯星該有多難過，以為我的工作可以先放一邊。」她柔聲說，露出一個扭曲、自嘲的微笑。「我事後遭到了訓斥。」

「我不記得在你的紀錄裡讀過這次訓斥。」他皺著眉說。

「你不可能讀過的，上將們非常好心地把紀錄消除了。」

「應該的，我們剛拯救了地球呢。」Jim指出。

「那可能是其中一個原因，另外就是我們都太年輕了，他們很意外我們沒犯下更嚴重的錯誤。」Uhura說。「但他們是對的，我不應該擅離職守。」

「你是關心Spock。」Jim溫柔地說。

「是的，但我的感情影響了工作。」Uhura平靜地說。「要是我離開時發生了什麼事呢？要是星艦在那時傳訊息來呢？要是我們本能攔截到Narada傳出的羅慕蘭語訊息呢？連Spock在離開艦橋前都記得指派另一位軍官接替他的位子。但我沒想到。」

「但什麼都沒發生。」Jim說。「你什麼也沒漏掉。」

「沒。但如果有，我也不知道。」Uhura交叉起雙臂。「所以，在上將們和我討論過我的行為後，我思考過了，得到的結論是我和Spock的關係會影響我的工作。」

「你甩了他。」Jim震驚地瞪著她。

「不完全是，我問他我們能不能慢下來。」Uhura嘆道。「我說過了，這很複雜。」

Jim眉心皺得更緊了。「Nyota，我不是想對你指手畫腳的，但這沒道理啊。你仍然在乎他，對吧？」

「是的。」她憂愁地說。「我仍在乎他。但不論我多在乎Spock，我也同樣在乎我的工作。在企業號上做個星艦軍官是我的夢想，就算是Spock那麼了不起的男人，我也不想拿我的夢想冒險。」

Jim揉揉嘴巴，不知道該說什麼。他完全沒發現Spock和Uhura的戀情在過去幾個月內已冷卻。但話說回來，他們在一起時也不張揚。要不是數月前曾目睹他們在傳送機上接吻，Jim可能根本不會知道他們情意之深。

如果有人問他對於Uhura和Spock在一起有什麼看法，他會說他們執勤時完全是專業人士。不執勤時他們的確花很多時間在一起，但他從未看過他們任感情影響工作。

「過去六個月來，我們都比較像朋友，而不是戀人。」Uhura說。

「喔，你可以詳細說明一下那是什麼意思。」Jim忍不住說。

Uhura瞇起眼睛，揍了他手臂一拳。

「嗷！」Jim痛呼，揉著手臂。「你攻擊上級長官！」

Uhura嗤之以鼻，但Jim高興地發現她已不再心煩意亂了。

「所以，為什麼我告訴你Spock喜歡上我，你卻笑成那樣？」Jim問道。

Uhura揚起了嘴角。

「我只是想起了幾週前我對Spock說過的話。」Uhura說。「某天我們一起度過晚上的休息時間，Spock告訴我他隔天晚上要和你下棋。我開他玩笑，說他更像在和你約會，而不是和我。」Uhura說。

Jim臉紅了。

過去一個月裡，在那個害Jim被長矛刺傷的任務前，他和Spock常常在一起。他們下了好幾局棋，一起處理來自星艦的公文及艦上的報告。他們比之前幾個月花更多時間作伴，多到讓朋友們開他們玩笑。Spock不是唯一一個指出這點的人。Bones愛死了在早餐時說這個，算準時間讓Jim嗆到咖啡。

熱咖啡從鼻子裡流出來仍是他碰過最痛苦的事之一。而且是經過好幾場打鬥後 _斷過_ 的鼻子。

「Spock怎麼說？」Jim問道，好奇得不得了，有點希望自己能變成牆上的蒼蠅。

Uhura露出笑容。「他的原話是，『我和艦長若有那種關係會是極度不合邏輯的』。」

Jim嗤笑了聲，Spock現在的樣子和這句話對比真是諷刺，他不禁被逗樂了。「我想他現在不會這麼說了。」他挖苦地說。

「我猜他當時需要和你相處的時候不會被以前對你的既定印象影響。」Uhura微笑。

Jim搖搖頭，驚嘆地看著她。「你怎麼這麼平靜？我以為你一定會宰了我的。」

她向他揚起一邊眉毛，這動作比什麼都能令Jim聯想到Spock。

「我愛Spock，但友誼多過於愛情。」她說。「我知道他對我也一樣。如果我沒有把工作看得比感情重要，我們之間也許不只如此。我認為他會一直關心我，一旦恢復記憶，他的感情也會回來。不論他現在有多喜歡你，我都不擔心會失去他。」

Jim斜斜笑了下。「我很高興你沒打算砍下我的頭，掛在你的牆上。」

Uhura皺了下鼻子，站起身。「當然不，你和我的裝潢不搭。」

Jim爆笑出聲，起身跟著她沿Spock、McCoy及Sulu走過的小徑走去。

「你知道，以你剛看見Spock被變成小孩時的反應，」Jim說，「我還以為你和他正在熱戀。」

「他是我的朋友。」Uhura說。「要是Doctor McCoy出了什麼事，你難道不會反應過激嗎？」

「會。」Jim想了一會兒後同意道。要是Bones出了什麼沒有轉寰餘地的意外，Jim知道自己會抓狂的。也許不會馬上崩潰，或是像Uhura那樣哭出來。但他會酗酒，在酒吧鬧事，最後進醫院。

這個想法令他顫抖。Bones幾年來一直是他的錨，他不願去想若失去了他，自己會是什麼樣子。最糟的結果就是死…...最好的情況…...Jim會變得慘兮兮的，把所有人都拖下水。當Uhura在醫療室見到五歲的Spock時，這就是她的感受。

「你知道，如果你和Spock還在一起，我絕不會要你們分手的。」Jim說，覺得有必要說。

「我知道。」Uhura說。「如果你在意，當你被任命為艦長並接受我為通訊官時，你就會說了。你向來有話直說。」

Jim露出笑容。

「這是我的決定，我並不後悔。」Uhura繼續道，「不非常後悔。畢竟Spock很迷人。」

「是啊，他獨一無二。」Jim同意，並戲弄地笑了。「字面上的。」

Uhura大笑並翻了個白眼，這時他們看見Sulu、McCoy和Spock正在等他們。他們站在一扇高達天花板的圓形大拱門前。

「你沒受傷嘛。」McCoy向Jim蹙眉說道。

Jim對他怒目而視。「別這麼失望，Bones。」

「我把所有還沒用上的補給都帶來了，」McCoy說，拍拍掛在肩上的急救箱。「我想要測試一個醫療實驗室新出的真皮再生器。據說比舊的速度快兩倍。但你竟然一點擦傷都沒有！」

「我不是你的實驗室老鼠！」Jim堅決表示。

Sulu和Spock茫然地看著他們。Uhura則忽視了他們。

「Spock。」她柔聲說。

Jim感興趣地看著她。這是Spock變小後她第一次當面向他說話。連Bones都停下抱怨自己不是馱醫療用品的騾子云云，停下來聽她說話。

「我是Nyota Uhura，」她繼續說，「我們是好朋友。」

Spock好奇地看著她，並詢問地看了Jim一眼。Jim點點頭。

「她認識你的時間比我還久，Spock，」Jim說。「她能回答所有我不知道的關於你的問題。」

「我目前沒有任何問題。」Spock有禮地向Uhura說。

她歪著頭，以同樣正經的表情看著他。「很好。」

接著她勾起了嘴角，拿起Spock頭髮上的那朵小花。

McCoy發出一聲失望的聲音，Sulu則無辜地把視線轉向花園。

Spock看著那朵小花，然後瞇起眼睛看向McCoy和Sulu，又摸摸頭髮檢查還有沒有。

Jim壓下一聲大笑。「別擔心Spock，只有一朵。」

Spock點點頭，向Jim靠近了一步，站在他身邊。

Sulu一隻手按上圓形拱門中間，它馬上從中央分開，像企業號上的門一樣往左右打開來。幸運的是，外頭比花園裡涼快些。他們通過時，一陣微風拂過他們的頭髮。他們全停下腳步，睜大眼睛看著眼前的景象。

「真漂亮。」McCoy高興地說。

「相當美觀。」Spock同意道，雙眼微微睜大。

政府大樓及花園建在山丘頂端，俯視Cromtic的Tretot市。整個城市在他們腳下展開。圓形的建築──都不超過五層樓，像從森林裡長出來似的。它們被漆成鮮明的顏色，在茂密的綠色植物中清晰可見。

「他們真的很喜歡圓形和球體的東西。」Jim說。

「是啊。」McCoy說，「我還沒找出為什麼。」

「這和他們的生命哲學有關。」Sulu說明。

Spock好奇地抬頭看Sulu。「請闡明。」

「我不是異星文化學家。」Sulu說，「他們認為圓形不是毫無理由地出現在自然界，而是宇宙萬物之道的象徵。」

「圓形在許多文化裡都被和生命循環連結，包括人類文化。」Jim說。

「恆星和星球等星體也是圓的。」Sulu補充。

「所以他們以建築的圓形和球體來表達。」Spock思考著，「Fascinating.」

McCoy用手肘撞了下Jim的體側──沒受傷的那邊，感謝你，Bones。

Jim撞回去，接著說，「你在這兒待得最久，Sulu，你要不要帶我們去Keenser那裡，路上順便參觀一下這地方。」

「是，長官。」Sulu親切地說。「中尉離這裡不遠。包括工程之廟在內的各種廟都在市中心同一區塊。」他沿著道路出發，其他人跟在他身後。

領袖議會大樓沒有大門，所以Jim不曉得他們從哪裡開始離開了政府土地，進入市區。從Jim了解的部分看來，Cromtic人並不那樣切割土地。

Spock拿出三錄儀，掃瞄著所有他們路過的東西。這動作拖慢了他們很多，但Sulu雀躍地談論著所有他學到的關於Cromtic城市及居民的事，填補了他們等待的時間。

Jim從未踏足這個星球，他對所有事情都非常感興趣，但觀察Spock的表情也分散了他的注意力。

那張小臉蛋上露出近乎滿足的神情。

所以當Spock停下腳步，表情空白地盯著前方時，Jim是第一個注意到的。Uhura則是第二個發現事情不對勁的人。

「Spock？怎麼了？」Jim問道。

McCoy轉身，皺著眉拿出醫療三錄儀。

Spock瘋狂眨著眼，面色蒼白地看著Jim。他的眼神幾近恐慌。Jim呆住了，然後Spock抓住了Jim的肩膀。

「我恢復了T‘Pring死亡的記憶。」Spock語氣平板地說。

Jim暗暗咒罵，抓緊了Spock的肩膀。

McCoy兇狠地推開他。「該死的，Jim。讓我掃瞄他！別擋路！」

Sulu一臉嚴肅地在一旁看著。

Jim心不甘情不願地退開了。

「T‘Pring？」Uhura問道，好奇地看向Spock，又轉向Jim。「那是個瓦肯女性名字。」

Jim僵住了，沒想到Uhura不曉得T’Pring。這個女孩曾和Spock有過心靈連結、要不是她早夭，他們可能會結婚的。

「呃，」Jim蠢蠢地說， _我他媽要怎麼解釋啊？_

Spock看來被剛恢復的記憶弄得心慌意亂，連一眼也沒看向Uhura。

她直盯著Jim看，他只好放棄抵抗。他知道Spock信任她的。「她是Spock七歲時心靈連結的對象。」

「他的未婚妻。」Uhura會意地說。Jim想起她比他更了解瓦肯文化，不光因為她能說所有瓦肯方言。

「對。」Jim說。

「Jim，」Spock喘著氣說，Jim跳到他身旁。Spock伸出一隻小手，抓住Jim的手。「我的父親已告知我，她死於kahs-wan。」Spock力道強得會留下瘀傷，但Jim不在乎。「但我沒想到她的死亡過程如此暴力。」

「發生了什麼事？」Jim溫柔地問道。

「她提早進行kahs-wan，最後被一隻le-matya所殺。」Spock說。「她認為她有必要證明自己是真正的瓦肯人，因為她和我──一個半人類──的連結降低了她身為純瓦肯人的地位。」

「什麼？！」McCoy說，從醫療三錄儀上抬起頭來。「沒道理啊。」

「什麼是kahs-wan？」Sulu問Uhura。她小聲回答他，那是一種瓦肯的成長儀式，他們得不帶任何水和食物在沙漠裡生存十天。

「她的邏輯相當清楚，Doctor McCoy。」Spock不同意他。

「不。」Jim堅決地說。「她錯了，Spock。沒有人會因為認識了誰而減少自己的價值。」

「我同意艦長，Mr. Spock。」Sulu加入對話。「這只是文化壓力所致，沒有量化方法做為基準。」

「我們完全不同意。」Jim補上。

Spock沒有回答，只聞McCoy給Spock打針的嘶嘶聲，然後小男孩慢慢地點了頭。

「Bones，他怎麼樣？」Jim問道。

「不壞，至少比上次好多了。」McCoy答道。「他的神經傳送素仍在合理範圍內。」

「那為什麼要打針？」Jim問道，「還是你是戳好玩的？」

原本沒有多想的Spock朝McCoy抬起一邊眉毛。但他蒼白的臉色令這表情看來虛弱無力。

「只是M‘Benga替他調製的營養針罷了。」McCoy回答。

「他該回艦上去嗎？」Uhura擔憂地咬著下唇。

Spock僵住了。「我不需要回企業號。我的健康情況良好。」

Jim轉向McCoy徵詢意見。Bones不大情願地點了點頭。

「他可以留下，Jim。」McCoy說。「等我們一回艦上，我就要掃瞄他。不過現在他沒事。」

Jim注意到Bones聽來不太開心。

「我們會多留意他的。」Jim說。

 

 ===第十五章完===

 


	16. Chapter 16

「艦長，你想要現在去工程之廟嗎？」Sulu問道。

Jim看著注意力牢牢被三錄儀吸引住的Spock，顯然被地震時掃瞄出的資料迷住了。

「既然我們都來了，就去看看Keenser中尉進展如何，再去別的地方走走。」Jim決定。

「那麼，往這裡走，艦長。」Sulu說，一行人跟著他走進工程之廟的圓形大門。他以在花園時一樣的方式開門。接著帶他們經過一連串畫著紅色的Cromtic文字的門，最後停在一扇和之前那些並無不同的門前。「這是其中一個研究實驗室。大工程祭司Kret允許我們使用一切設備及資源。」

門打開後他們走進房間裡，看見之前派下來的科學官們正在電腦庫裡拚命忙碌著。每個人都埋首工作，沒抬頭看是誰進來了。

Jim很高興地發現有幾個Cromtic人和星艦軍官們並肩工作。這對星際聯邦和Cromtic人之間的關係是個好兆頭。等他呈交這次任務的報告給星艦總部，他得記得提及這個小細節。

他環顧四周，看見Keenser正伏在一張圓桌上，忽視了桌旁的幾張椅子。Jim忍住一個笑容。他還以為Keenser是為了惹毛Scotty才老是爬上爬下的。看來這只是他的習慣罷了。

Jim走過去，看見Keenser正研究著一大張年久發黃、邊緣捲皺的紙。他神情專注，黑色眼睛一眨也不眨地看著草圖上褪色的電路系統的示意線條。

「Keenser中尉。」Jim愉快地說。「怎麼樣？」

McCoy在他身旁嗤了聲。Uhura翻了個白眼，Sulu忍住一聲輕笑。

Jim沒理會他們。

「艦長！我起來了。」Keenser說，同時像隻小鳥般偏了下頭。他說話時也沒從桌子上下來。

Jim露出笑容。「我看得出來，中尉。要不要報告一下給Spock用的增歲機器進展如何？」

Spock終於從三錄儀上抬起頭來，看著Keenser。他的嘴角抿得緊緊的。

Jim看著他，但讀不出那張瓦肯面具下正翻湧著什麼情緒。不過Jim能猜到大概是怎麼回事，所以他向他微微笑了一下，才轉向Keenser。

Keenser馬上做了個簡報說明他下來地面後的進展。

大部分資訊Jim已在先前的報告中讀過了，不過他也想聽Keenser親口說。Keenser說明了延誤的理由，是因為他們的資料全來自草圖，但草圖很難翻譯。

去掉一大堆工程用語，Jim能理解的就是，用來製造機器的工具太古老了，在Cromtic現代社會已經不存在了。要找那些工具就像現在在地球上找馬車一樣困難。就算真找到了，也不可避免地會有些現代特色，不會和當代馬車一模一樣，而使得它不合用。

所以他們才被耽誤了，因為他們得先做出工具，以那些工具來做出做機器的工具，才能開始做機器。而那些工具也需要先找到草圖並翻譯好，所以進度就慢了。

「不過機器的制作進展良好。」Keenser總結。「來。」

他們跟上了，Keenser領他們走進相鄰的房間。

房間中間有個立方形物體，大概三英呎高。看來尚未完工。管線暴露在外。有些地方亮著白色，其他地方則是全黑的。如Keenser所說的是個半成品。

Jim看著機器，並沒有注意Spock的反應，因為他敢拿艦長頭銜打賭那孩子正拿三錄儀在掃瞄增歲機器。

「我們已和Cromtic領袖們完成新星際基地的合同。」Jim說。「照計畫還能在這個星系停留三天。機器要多久會好？」

「八天。」Keenser想了一會兒後說。

Jim做了個鬼臉。他就怕這個。

「如果當初Scotty下來的話會更快些。」Keenser補充道。

「抱歉，Keenser，企業號需要Scotty。」Jim說。

「我知道。」Keenser說，快速眨著眼。「他已告訴我在第23號基地拿到了不良的主引擎零件的事。」

「是啊。」Jim說。「他應該已經從他急需的睡眠中醒來了。說不定已經用支牙刷什麼的弄出了應急零件，把物質/反物質引擎修好了。」

Scotty鐵了心要比輪機室裡所有人更勤奮，要確認再確認所有細節。他傳給Jim的報告裡可明顯看出他對屬下們大為不滿。Scotty已申請了數種緊急情況模擬及設備檢查，所以等他的屬下們不必緊盯著引擎不放時，就會被這些工作操得不成人形了。

等他們把問題全搞定了──給引擎裝上全新的零件之後──Scotty就會開始該罰的罰、該賞的賞。Jim才剛給他傳了訊息，警告他別真的把誰給丟下船去。Scotty若不情不願地答應他，會把Jim逗樂的。

Keenser又像鳥一般地歪了下頭。「這花不了他八天的。最多再一天。」

Jim失望地嘆了口氣。接著他的眼睛亮了，他想到能不能要Scotty把引擎問題往後挪，先下來這裡幫忙。 _這倒是個想法，只是_ _Scotty_ _會答應嗎？_ Jim心想。Scotty對於自己星艦第一輪機長的名譽相當敏感。這是他當初被流放到無人聞問的織女四星的後遺症。不過Jim對Scotty仍有一些影響力，所以等他們一回到艦長，他就要去問問。

「這機器並不是非完成不可，」Jim輕聲說，「Spock成長的速度很不錯，所以機器也可能用不上。」

Keenser向他眨眨眼。

「不過──」Jim補充道，瞥了Spock一眼。「我想要它作為預備方案。」

這是他想要這台機器的主要原因。要是Spock無法繼續跳年紀，他們就只能靠這台它了。再說，Spock受過的情緒壓抑訓練只會隨年紀漸長而增強，Bones的警告言猶在耳。

這台機器會是他們的安全網。

Jim把這些話告訴了Keenser。

「我們可以在三天內完成所有零件，然後在企業號上組合。」Keenser說。

Jim高興地說，「這樣就符合我們的時間表了，也不會耽誤去另一個星際基地拿新零件的計畫。完美！」

「我不想戳破你的美夢，但要是我們需要Cromtic人幫忙呢？」McCoy乾乾地問道。

「可以呼叫他們。」Jim輕快地答道。「他們又不是沒有這個科技。」

McCoy皺起了眉頭。

「最好是在船上組裝，」Keenser說，「我們需要傳送機才能完成這個機器。」

McCoy聽見自己的剋星，露出一臉厭惡。

「反正我們不可能在這裡等Spock完全長大，」Jim安靜地說，「照現在的速度，等我們離開這裡時他大概還是個青少年。」

Uhura聞言轉向Spock。「你現在幾歲了，Spock？」

「十歲四個月三天23.22小時。」Spock馬上回答，視線甚至都沒離開三錄儀。

Jim在心裡拍拍自己的背，因為他完全猜中了，Spock果然正緊盯著三錄儀不放。

McCoy發現了他得意洋洋的表情，向他挑起了一邊眉毛。Jim只無辜地睜大眼睛，McCoy回以一聲不予置評的哼哼。

「你需要更多人手嗎？」Jim問Keenser。「很多科學官都有空，還有……安保人員。不過我不曉得他們能幫上你什麼。」

「搬重物？」McCoy猜測。

「要是被發現你把他們當苦力用，下次搏鬥訓練你會瘀傷得很慘喔。」Sulu打趣地說。

Jim表示同意。他可不想和發火的Cupcake打交道。光是其他安保人員的瞪視就能讓他在走廊上提心吊膽的了。更別提那些似乎在和Cupcake在交往的女船員們，把他派下船去她們會生氣的。不不，Jim還沒搞懂Cupcake是怎麼變成企業號第一情聖的。他也不想知道。永遠不想。

至少他能安慰自己，等下了船，第一情聖的稱號就是他的了。

「不必。」Keenser說。「Cromtic人自願幫助我們。」

雖然進展很慢，但Jim很滿意所有事情都能順利進行，Jim和Keenser及其他船員告別，但他們沒辦法馬上離開，因為科學官們終於發現了Spock的存在。他們非和Spock問聲好不可。Jim能體諒，畢竟這些人就在Spock被變小的同一天被派下來的，還沒機會和他們小小的長官說說話。

不像艦上其他人，這些人說不定甚至還沒見過十歲大的Spock。所以Jim決定把他們的士氣放在首位，任他們去。

另一個原因是，對於他們的關注，Spock並沒有像之前那樣驚慌失措。Jim認為Spock對於科學官們正製作的這些技術後的科學原理的提問，對於Spock面對他們的注目有很大的幫助。Jim很高興見到Spock不再被陌生人對他的關注嚇到。事實上，Spock的反應慢慢地從驚訝轉為高興。他仍然很驚訝，但已比之前減輕許多。也許也因為這些科學官更加克制他們對Spock的喜愛，沒有表現得太過。

另一個可能性，也是Jim個人最喜歡的，就是Spock終於習慣了。

 _看來他終於接受企業號上的每個人是真的喜歡他了，_ Jim心想。 _很好。差不多是時候了。我還以為我得做個會發亮的牌子，隨時扛在身上呢。_ 事實上這點子還滿吸引人的。要是Spock──成人版本的──改變想法了，他就要這麼做。

一個和Jim年紀相當的黑髮女科學官指向一塊嵌在動力轉換器上的水晶，Spock的臉上有個微不可察的微笑。

看見Spock露出這樣的表情，令Jim不禁笑開了花。

「離午餐還有多久？」Jim問Sulu。

Uhura和McCoy 也留意著Spock，臉上是和Jim一樣的愉悅表情。顯然他們也注意到了那個小小的微笑，跟著高興得不得了。

「大概還有兩小時，長官。」Sulu說。「這個星球的自轉比地球慢，一天有37小時。這就是為何我在這裡停留的時間比平時長。」

「喔，對。」Jim心不在焉地說。他都忘了。

Uhura被找去翻譯一張工具的草圖。Sulu則被一名年輕Cromtic人叫住了，連McCoy都晃到別處去替船員治幾個小傷。就算是專家，還是會不小心傷到自己。雖然只是小傷，但McCoy看來對能派上用場非常高興。

Jim很慶幸Bones沒顧著找藉口把新醫療器材用在他身上。

Jim讓大家休息半小時，他想這時間足以滿足船員們對小Spock的好奇心，然後才趕大家繼續工作。

Sulu和Uhura都請求休息，Jim答應了，因為他們自從下來地面後都工作了很長一段時間。他們都需要放鬆一下，那是他們應得的。Sulu想得很周全，他向之前和他談話的那個年輕Cromtic人要了一張市內及週邊的地圖給Jim參考。地圖內容很詳細，正好是Jim需要的，好帶Spock去玩兒。

所以Jim看著Uhura和Sulu消失在光芒中，被傳回艦上。然後他發現Bones正在看一個紅髮少尉調情。

「很好，現在你不能抱怨我和你的護士調太多情了。」Jim乾乾地說，那名少尉紅了臉，馬上離開了。

「嗷，Jim，你幹嘛這樣？」McCoy說，哀怨地看著那位年輕女性走遠。

Jim笑了笑，伸手環上他的肩膀。「當作上次你把那個可愛小護士從我身邊趕走的回報吧。」

McCoy怒瞪著他，躲開他的手臂。「我不敢相信你還在記仇。都一兩個月了。算了吧。」

「好啦，你愛勾搭誰就去吧。」Jim不在意地說。「但現在，幫我把Spock救出來。我覺得我們再繼續待下去，他就要動手幫忙裝機器了，到時候就拖不走了。」

Jim和McCoy都考慮了一下要是Spock想留下來，會有多麼無聊的未來等著他們。他們都不禁顫抖。

「好吧，好吧，我去找那小鬼，你去門口等。」McCoy說。「比起你，那些科學官比較怕我。」

「嘿！你騙人！」Jim說，忍著別因為自己沒有Bones威嚴而生悶氣。任何一個了解Bones的人都知道他是全船最心軟的人。Jim不想把Bones想得比自己更危險，但他得承認拿著注射器的Bones就是惡夢的化身，且船員裡對他有恐懼症的還不只一個。

McCoy成功帶回了Spock，並以一記黑暗之瞪嚇跑了其他仍依依不捨的科學官們。

Jim看到這母熊一般的舉止不禁笑了。

Spock看來幾乎覺得好笑，他走在Bones前面，到Jim身邊。

「準備好要出發了嗎？」Jim問道。

Spock點頭。

所以Jim帶領他們走出房間，走出了屋子，回到Tretot市的街道上。


	17. Chapter 17

找一塊綠地──或說在一個大都市附近盡可能找得到的綠地──並不難。在Tretot市中心便有許多林地，和鄉間的界線並不明顯。

當他們發現色彩亮麗的建築和人行道突然減少了，才知道他們已走出了城市，來到Spock想要的野生區域。

Spock心滿意足地掃瞄著通往Tretot的大路旁漫生的蕨類、灌木、草地及樹木。

Jim決定不離道路太遠，他可不想因迷路而被Bones嘲笑。雖然迷路並不是個問題，他只要打開通訊器呼叫企業號就解決了，但等下次他又莽撞行事，Bones可不會放過他的。Jim保持在離道路幾公尺距離內，才不致找不到路回市區。就算他走錯邊了，也可以由Cromtic汽車的隆隆輕響判斷方向。

唯一一個離Cromtic鬧區及科技太遠的缺點就是，昆蟲們全從植物叢裡飛出來攻擊他們了。

「特馬的！」McCoy喊道，一隻和Jim的食指一般大的藍色昆蟲從樹枝上一躍而下，跳到他頭髮上。牠煩人地嗡嗡叫，直到McCoy拍打頭髮把牠趕走。牠的硬殼保護牠全身而退，沒被McCoy打扁。

Jim蹲低身子，那隻蟲子從他頭上飛過去，沒直接砸在他臉上。

「我收回之前說的要移民過來的話。」McCoy繼續說，蹙眉瞪著他們頭上的樹枝。「要是再一隻蟲子敢靠近我……」他威嚇地說。

「你就給牠打針？」Jim猜道，一邊壞笑著，彈開一隻不知打哪朝他飛來的蟲子。這隻是亮紫色帶黃色斑點的，是剛才轟炸Bones那隻的兩倍大。

那些蟲子似乎認為人類的頭髮是產卵的最佳選擇，他們一停下腳步就被攻擊。Spock──Vulcan基因所致──被蟲子們完全無視了。Jim認為這太不公平了。

McCoy沒分神瞪他，而是警覺地注意著四周。「不止。」他咕噥道。「我要把牠們砸死。」

Jim笑得更開了，並把一隻蟲子丟向Bones。

McCoy咒罵著，馬上把牠又砸回Jim身上，當牠是個活生生的乒乓球似的。

Jim竊笑著蹲低，那隻嗡嗡作響的亮橘色蟲蟲消失在灌木叢裡。

「我恨你。」McCoy平板地說。

Jim大笑著拍拍他的背。

McCoy馬上又朝他丟了一隻蟲。

Jim馬上笑不出來了，因為蟲掉進了他嘴裡。他又嗆又咳地把牠吐了出來，朝著掌心裡那些亂動的綠色細腿做了個怪相。那隻蟲迅速翻身，展開濕答答的翅膀。

「喔，噁心死了。」Jim怒瞪著Bones說，並把蟲丟回灌木叢裡。

McCoy向他壞笑。「這就是大嘴巴的下場。」

「開。戰。了。」Jim以致命的語氣說。

Spock終於從三錄儀上抬起頭來，向面前兩個大男人把昆蟲當雪球互砸的畫面挑起了一邊眉毛。

這時一發流彈擦過Spock的鼻子，他倆打到一半停了下來。

「呃，抱歉啦Spock。」Jim怯怯地說，因為那一隻是他丟的。McCoy張開手掌，他手心裡的那隻蟲揮舞虹彩的翅膀飛了出來。

小男孩向他倆挑起了一邊斜眉毛。他眼中有一抹被逗樂的神色，只能從他眼角的細微皺起看出來。

McCoy臉紅了，Jim忍不住對他笑。

「喔，閉嘴。」McCoy喃喃地說，臉紅得發亮。

Jim竊笑著蹲低，躲過一發蟲蟲攻擊。

Jim把牠拍掉，並哀怨地問道，「你快好了嗎，Spock？」

「我快要完成數據的讀取了。」Spock說。他看了三錄儀的螢幕並補充道，「我還需要跑一個地質掃描。」

「好。」Jim說，確認了下通訊器上的時間，它同時顯示企業號及所在星球上的時間。

離Sulu告訴他們的Cromtic午餐時間還有二十分鐘。就像Jim早就料到的一樣，他的肚子十分鐘前就餓得咕咕叫了。艦上時間現在已過了午餐時間，離晚餐還有三小時。他餓扁了。

但他還沒餓到要吃蟲。還沒。

他突然想到他應該先找人確認Cromtic人的用餐禮儀。算啦，他會搞定的。通常他以直覺行動都幹得不錯。再說，有了Spock的三錄儀和Bones的醫學專業，他不太可能把自己給毒死。

兩隻蟲子同時掉到他頭上，把他拉出了思緒。他咒罵著把牠們揮走。

「天啊！我現在明白蟲子為什麼是Cromtic人的大問題了。」Jim說。「太煩了。」

McCoy點點頭，又拍掉一隻蟲。「我開始認為牠們是被我們血液的氣味吸引來的。Cromtic人的血也是鐵基的。這就是為什麼牠們不會把Spock的頭髮當窩，他聞起來不像食物。」McCoy呻吟道。「我一回到企業號上，就要洗一次有生以來最長的音波浴。」

Jim表示同意。這裡又熱又濕又有蟲，他也想洗個長長的澡。

「我已完成對此星球裡此地區的地質掃瞄。」Spock悅耳地說，眼神愉快。

「太棒了Spock。」Jim說。

「也差不多是時候了。」McCoy嘆道，語氣更像是鬆了口氣，而非責備。「現在，我們可以回到沒那麼多蟲子的地方去了嗎？」

Jim大笑，帶領大家走回大路上。

Spock跟在他身後。他的視線又回到三錄儀上了。McCoy則走在Spock後頭。

自從離開城市後，他們便刻意走在Spock兩邊。Jim不確定這一帶有多少野生動物活動，所以他們決定，保險起見，要把小男孩護在中間。

Cromtic人很和善，所以Jim沒帶相位槍下來地面。要是出現了不測，他會擋在Spock和危險之間的。McCoy表示同意，並再度嘲笑Jim真是母性大發。Jim刻意忽略了他。

Jim聽見了Cromtic汽車的聲音，於是把大家領回了路上。

 

= = =

 

Jim愛死午餐了。

Cromtic人──以他們之前和星聯軍官的交流為經驗──準備了一場盛宴，Cromtic餐點種類豐富，對人類來說也非常美味。就連──Jim鬆了一口氣──小瓦肯也有同感。

一個大圓桌上擺滿了水果沙拉、麵包、蔬菜及肉類。性質很像同樂會，每個Cromtic領袖都帶食物來，然後大家自己從一大堆食物裡挑要吃什麼。

Jim很喜歡食物的擺法，讓他想起中式餐廳裡桌子中間的轉盤，愛吃什麼自己拿。

這令整頓午餐比Jim參加過的外交宴會更自在，好玩極了。

他的樂趣有一部分來自座位安排，他左邊是Spock，右邊是一隻Marh的幼獸。不是Yarm，是另一隻小的，叫做Gerh。每次Marh餵Gerh的時候，他就發出快樂的聲音。Yarm在大家佈置餐桌時忙著和tribble玩，等Marh嚴厲地叫他馬上來吃飯，才不情不願地過來。他被塞在兩個較老的Cromtic領袖之間，搞笑舉止逗得領袖們的觸鬚連連跳動。

McCoy坐在Jim對面，在苗條的Tilk及魁梧的Surn中間，忙著回答他們關於星際聯邦的問題。

Jim轉而注意Spock，確認那孩子有好好吃飯，別光顧著拿三錄儀掃瞄食物。等Spock一一掃瞄完，食物大概都被吃光了。所以每當Jim看見Spock對哪道菜表現出有興趣的樣子，他就馬上把那道菜夾到Spock盤裡。

Jim唯一的難題就是決定從哪道開始吃起。

他觀察Cromtic人，並有樣學樣。

Jim發現比起和Spock說話，他花更多時間和Marh交談，中間隔著她的幼獸。Spock則和他旁邊的Sotl聊起來了，Sotl一直問Spock科學方面的問題。Jim認為自己才是回答那些問題的最佳人選，但他並沒有打斷他們的討論。

「我們的幼獸在十歲之後便脫離無憂無慮的童年時光，」Marh說，回答著Jim的問題。「在這段時間內，他們探索自己最有興趣的方向，好找到自己的大道。」

_比人類的童年還短，難怪_ _Cromtic_ _人那麼重視童年時光。_

「但如果他們找不到自己的大道呢？」Jim好奇地問道。他對Cromtic社會如何處理邊緣人很感興趣，畢竟他自己在加入星艦前也迷惘了好幾年。

Marh的觸鬚愉快地動了動。「一個人的大道總是可以改變的，名為James Tiberius Kirk的艦長。對任何一個人而言，都沒有所謂肯定的大道，而每個人找到自己大道的時間也不盡相同，直到走到路的盡頭。」

 _死亡。_ Jim暗自翻譯。

「可做決定的時間非常長。」Jim意外地說。

「我們的人民並無必要強逼別人走上特定的大道，雖然很久以前曾經是這樣的。」Marh說，她觸鬚的擺動方式是Jim從未見過的。「我們科技的進步，使得人們的大道不再有受限的必要。」

「我了解了。」Jim點頭。「人類在地球上也曾有一樣的問題。我能欣慰地說，我們最近已改善許多。」

Marh的觸鬚好奇地抽動，所以Jim開始說明起地球歷史。這花掉了不少用餐時間，但Marh問了很多問題，所以Jim知道他至少沒把人給悶死。

談話中只出現一次小危機，她問他如何找到自己的大道成為星艦艦長的。他痛苦地注意到Spock向他側著頭，感興趣地聽著。

Jim順利脫身了，他說是Pike以激將法招他進艦隊，提到整件事情如何以他向Uhura調情為開端，然後演變為酒吧鬥毆，最後以Pike出面阻止他被揍扁作結，說得很開心。

「我沒傷得很嚴重啦。」Jim說，回應Spock臉上微不可見的皺眉及Marh貼平的觸鬚。連Jim身旁的小幼獸也聽得入迷，抬頭盯著Jim瞧，而不是埋頭大吃。「酒精和荷爾蒙會害人鬧事，尤其是人類。」他笑著說。

「幼獸們。」Marh理解地說，觸鬚舉了起來。「你們當時就像幼獸們打架一樣。」

「呃。」Jim訝異地說。他當時已不是小孩了。但現在回想起當時的行為，他也知道那有多幼稚。「也可以這麼說。」他承認道。「人類就算身體長大，心理未必會同樣達到成熟。」

「Fascinating,」Spock喃喃地說。

Jim得不情不願地承認，他在當上艦長的過去六個月內的成長比在學院裡的三年內多得多。在瓦肯星毀滅前，他總把一切當成遊戲或挑戰。他知道星艦的重要性，但他從不理解那有多迫切。不真的了解。每次聽到艦隊關於和平的演說，他總翻白眼，就算在學院裡亦然。

但他現在懂了，真的懂了。星際聯邦必須受到妥善保護，所有人民，所有星球。他在瓦肯星的失敗，令他下定決心，絕不讓悲劇再度重演。

每位當時在企業號上的軍官都和他有同感。

那悲劇的一天令企業號的船員間產生了緊密的羈絆，是其他星艦上前所未有的。當Jim讓大家自由選擇是否調任至其他星艦時──他認為有些人可能無法接受太年輕的艦長──沒有一個人調走。這表示大家都接受他為他們的艦長，令他驚訝不已。他以為至少Cupcake會把握機會調去一艘不會被艦長叫成甜點的星艦，但他也沒走。

「我很高興我差勁的態度沒讓Pike放棄招募我。」Jim怯懦地微笑。

「對待幼獸要有耐心。」Marh輕柔地說，並拍拍她身旁的幼獸們。

Jim表示同意，並小心地沒看向Spock。

為了阻止Marh繼續追問下去，Jim問起她的幼獸們，她熱情地回答他。

午宴到尾聲時，Jim已開開心心地吃撐了，他喜歡Cromtic菜。他甚至要了幾道食譜，看能不能用複製機作出來，雖然他知道複製機無法做到一模一樣。畢竟Cromtic的食材是新鮮採收的，不是複製出來的。

Spock主動提供他食物的掃瞄數據，Jim高興地收下了。

用完餐後，Jim以為他們就要和Cromtic領袖們及幼獸們開心道別了，沒想到Marh邀請他和Bones幫忙為幼獸們準備午睡。

「午睡？」McCoy問道，壓下一個呵欠。

「我們的幼獸得清理毛髮，」Marh說，「這是每日例行公事，是從以前我們還無法隔絕蟲子時留下的舊習慣。」

Jim想起他們剛才對付蟲子的辛苦，同時也想和Cromtic領袖們有更多輕鬆互動，所以他答應了。

看見每隻幼獸都爬到離他們最近的大人腿上，Jim覺得好有趣。沒有幼獸的領袖們先離開了，留下的大人有Tilk、Marh、Karn。他很意外地看見有一隻幼獸沒選他，而是選了Bones。Bones傻眼的表情令Jim不禁笑了，但Bones向他挑起一邊眉毛，用下巴指指Jim身旁。Spock正站在那兒，耐心地等待Jim注意到他。

 _喔，_ Jim心想， _對了。我自己有一隻幼獸。_

Marh遞給他一支白色木梳，Jim了解她的意思是要他梳Spock的頭髮。

「你知道，」Jim對Spock說，「考慮到這星球上的蟲子根本沒靠近你，我認為梳不梳根本沒差。」

Spock饒富興致地看著Jim的金髮。「我可以檢查你的頭髮裡是否有蟲卵，Jim。」

Jim咯咯笑了起來，用手指梳過頭髮。「不用啦，我很好。」

他讓Spock調整椅子好坐在Jim前方，椅背轉到側面，方便Jim梳理他的頭髮。Jim小心翼翼地開始動作，他不習慣替別人梳頭髮，不想把Spock弄疼了。梳到Spock小小的尖耳朵旁時他格外小心，先用一隻手把耳朵罩住，怕寬齒的梳子刮傷了敏感的皮膚。

Jim只停下了一次，因為他發現Spock的臉泛著粉綠色。

 _喔天啊，_ Jim心想，愉快但困惑地搖搖頭。不管Bones怎麼說，他仍然弄不懂這孩子為什麼喜歡他。這看來完全無跡可循。而像這樣的證據更令他不解。

正仔細替幼獸梳毛的McCoy向他惡作劇地微笑。McCoy的動作相當輕柔，使得那隻幼獸──Jim確定叫做Birn──幸福地閉著眼，似乎放鬆得筋骨都軟了，不過在那一大團灰毛下也看不出來。

如果幼獸是貓的話，他現在就會打呼嚕了。

Jim怒瞪了McCoy一眼，然後回去繼續專心給Spock梳頭髮，好阻止自己對Bones抱怨連連。接著他眨眨眼，發現自己真的聽見呼嚕聲了。是Spock。

Jim探頭看，發現其實是Spock口袋裡的tribble。牠被Spock的心情感染了，正開心地打著呼嚕。Jim向自己翻了個白眼。 _當然是牠，我都忘了那團毛球了。_

Spock雖然沒像其他每隻幼獸一樣舒服得骨頭都化了，但他的確放鬆了許多，眼睛也閉上了。

一會兒後，Jim不禁微笑，因為他看見Spock的嘴角重新掛上了那個小小的微笑。

他被Spock頭髮的觸感迷住了。那髮質比人類的頭髮更柔軟，無疑是瓦肯基因的特徵，但Jim不知道這樣的髮質是為了隔絕高熱或是風沙。Jim喜歡先用手指捲起一縷髮絲再梳過，好感受它的觸感。Spock的頭髮其實不需要梳，它雖然在地震時被弄亂了，但並沒有糾纏打結。大部分時候Jim都更想把Spock的頭髮揉亂，而不是梳整齊。

他英勇地按捺著衝動，差點就沒忍住。不過想像Spock炸毛的情景令Jim笑得更開了。

所以說整個梳毛活動其實滿治癒的。他能理解Cromtic人為何保留這項傳統習慣了，雖然他們的科技已能避免蟲子碰到毛皮，但這習慣仍有它的好處。

很快的，Jim自己也打起呵欠來，畢竟剛吃飽，四週輕輕的說話聲也催人入眠。他看向Bones，看見他正低頭向睡著的Birn微笑。

Marh起身走向Bones，她的觸鬚愉快地跳動著，懷裡抱著另一個也睡著的幼獸。「幼獸會睡幾個小時。」她輕聲說，「名為Leonard McCoy的醫生，如果你能抱起幼獸時不弄醒他，那麼請幫忙抱他到休息的地方，我會帶路。」

Bones輕笑，「沒問題，夫人。我有照顧小孩的經驗，還把Spock抱上床過一次呢。」

Spock訝異地看了McCoy一眼，Jim能感覺得到他輕微僵硬了一下。他輕撫Spock的背安撫他。「你變小的第一天在食堂裡睡著了，就是那時候。」Jim向他解釋。「他抱你回房間，我受傷了沒辦法抱你，不然我會自己來的。」

Spock點點頭，他們一起等Bones回來。

McCoy回來時仍滿面笑容。

Marh是唯一一個回來的Cromtic人，她向他們道謝，並祝他們旅途平安。她邀請他們下次若有機會再造訪這裡，一定要一起吃頓飯。

Jim代表所有人感謝她，並祝她及其他領袖們身體健康。然後他呼叫企業號，將他們傳送上艦。

整體來說這次造訪非常愉快，Jim第一次期待寫外遣報告。他對Cromtic人可是讚賞有加。

 

= = =

 

「你確定這有必要嗎！」Jim呻吟道，McCoy堅持他倆都去醫療室做深度掃瞄。Jim只想洗澡睡覺。

Spock面無表情地走在Jim身旁。

Jim有點希望Spock能表情明顯一點，聲援一下Jim的大聲抗議。他有預感Bones會無法拒絕的。但Spock已變得越來越難解讀。至少對Jim以外的人而言。

「該死，Jim，」McCoy抱怨道，「就當作讓我心安吧。我不想要睡到一半被叫起來，發現你身上長了什麼寄生蟲或類似的東西。我要不受打擾地睡覺。」

「是誰把蟲子丟我嘴裡呀？」Jim乾乾地問。

「更有理由徹底檢查一次了。」McCoy勝利地說。「誰曉得那隻蟲子到過什麼地方。」

雖然有點不情願，但Jim還是答應了。他知道McCoy的另一個理由是為了Spock好。除非他乖乖去做檢查，否則Spock和Bones是不會百分之百對他的健康滿意的。

他抗議只為了惹Bones生氣，看Bones罵罵咧咧的總是很好玩。這是個惡性循環。

他們穿過走廊向最近的渦輪電梯走去時收到許多問候。船員們高興地歡迎艦長、大副及首席醫官回到艦上，不過Spock得到的hello比Jim和Bones加起來還多。

Rand在醫療室門口等著他們。她把PADD按在身側，表情已調回「不好惹」模式。

Jim呻吟道，「那個不能等等嗎？」

Rand向他挑起一邊金色的眉毛。「艦長，」她堅決地說，「有好幾份報告昨天就該簽了，不能再等了。」

Jim沉默地伸出手，Rand跟在他及Spock身後走進醫療室。

「Mr. Scott要我轉告，他將在明早0745啟動物質/反物質核心。」她繼續以完美的專業口吻說，「他的報告排在清單上第一項。」

Jim點點頭，跳上McCoy指示的生物床，並心不在焉地謝過她。他碰觸螢幕，打開第一項文件，讀起Scotty的報告來。他忽略了McCoy正替他掃瞄的動作，但當M’Benga指示Spock躺上和他相臨的生物床時，他抬頭對Spock微笑了下。

Scotty終於離開工作崗位後肯定是睡得不省人事，因為他一直到1230小時才回到輪機室。然後他花了五個小時忙那個應急用的引擎替代零件，直到滿意為止，畢竟它得能承載企業號航行需要的巨大能量才行，不論是脈衝或曲速航行。Scott唯一的警告就是他們的應急處理無法承受曲速四以上的速度。也就是說他們大部分得以曲速二航行，必要時才加速到曲速三。

考慮到他們的困境，Jim對這個解決方案非常滿意。這代表他們前往最近的星際基地的路途只比平時多個幾天，這比引擎爆掉或卡在Cromtic星系天曉得多久要好太多了。

Jim喜歡Cromtic人，但他們沒有星艦，所以沒有能修理企業號或類似曲速核心引擎的設備。他們的星際航行科技甚至比童年晶球及增歲機器更古老。但若一定得求救的話，Jim知道Cromtic人會幫忙的。幸好沒這個必要。

航行時間拉長的好處是，他們賺到更多讓Spock長大的時間。Jim對此很高興。

 _靠，_ _Scotty_ _太能幹了。_ Jim讀著報告上的技術細節，暗暗心想。他重新計算著Scotty標註的物質壓力數字，不是因為不信任他，而是為了幫助自己更清楚地理解應急引擎的極限。身為艦長，他必須對細節一清二楚，以防有緊急情況發生。

Jim讀完後簽了報告，並附上附件稱讚了Scotty一番，同時要求在Scotty的個人檔案上標明表揚。

清單上的第二份報告，Jim驚訝地發現，是從星艦情報部發來的。他們要求Jim提供對於第23號星際基地及管理者的看法。

Jim做了個鬼臉。他現在最不想要的就是想到那個狡猾的混蛋。好心情都沒了。不過他和那人的互動也不多。他一逮到機會就離那人遠遠的了，免得自己忍不住揍人。

「文書官。」Jim靈機一動，「我想妳比我更適合回答星艦情報部的問題。我能告訴他們的不多。」他沒關檔案，把PADD遞給她。

Rand很快地讀過，藍色的眼睛瞇成了細縫。

「喔，是的，長官。」她說。「我能回答這個問題。事實上，我還可以問問其他幾位被他騷擾過的船員，好做出更詳細的報告。」

Jim皺眉。「什麼？我為什麼沒聽說過？」

Rand無辜地眨眨眼。「我們自行解決了。」

Jim多疑地看著她，接著他睜大了眼睛，想起Cupcake在女性中的高人氣就是在離開星際基地23之後的事。

「哈。」Jim說，想到Cupcake的確是見義勇為的個性。「我不會想知道發生了什麼，對吧？」

Rand露出一口白牙向他笑了笑。

Jim回以笑容，從她手上拿回PADD並繼續閱讀。剩下的都是例行的報告，包括Keenser、 Sulu和Uhura交上來的，內容都是他已經知道的事情。他很快地掃過，確認星艦總部能得到足夠資訊，接著全部簽上名。

他忙到一半時McCoy做完了掃描把他踢下生物床。Jim得等Spock也檢查完再走，所以他到Bones的辦公室裡去繼續看報告。

他快完成時，Spock走進來，耐心地坐在桌子另一邊等著。

「檢查怎麼樣？」Jim問道。

「Doctor M‘Benga說我可以離開了。」Spock平靜地說。「我的健康狀況良好，神經掃瞄也顯示T‘Pring死亡的記憶沒有造成大腦損傷。」

「太好了。」Jim說，鬆了口氣。「等我看完最後幾份報告，我們就能離開醫療室了。」

Spock點點頭。

「嘿，Scotty明早就要啟動物質/反物質混合了，他問我們要不要在那之前去看看引擎。他想你也許會有興趣。」

Spock的眼睛亮了。「我將感激能有細看企業號引擎的機會。」

「聽來不錯。」Jim微笑著說。「我簽完這些文件後要回我房間。Bones把我剛才的外遣任務算在輕勤務裡了，所以今天接下來的時間我都有空。我們倆安安靜靜地一起過，你覺得如何？」

Spock仔細地想了想。「我將用這段時間用電腦整理我搜集的Cromtic植物的數據。」

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

他們快走到時Jim才想到，變小後的Spock還沒進過他房間呢。他走到門前感應器前猶豫了一秒。

 _至少裡面不亂_ ，Jim心想。他確定裡面要是一團亂的話，文書官會替他收拾好的。Rand在這方面很可靠。

Jim一跨過門檻，就叫電腦開了燈。Jim轉身看Spock的反應。

Spock環顧四周，褐色雙眼閃閃發亮，壓抑著好奇心。

這令Jim以全新的角度打量起自己房間來。

房間裡沒什麼擺設。Jim當初到星艦學院時除了身上的衣服之外什麼也沒帶。接下來的三年內他都在上課，沒買很多東西。

除了高階軍官的標準家具配備之外，他還有一個書架。裡面放的是老式的紙本書籍，從美國西部文學到莎士比亞，種類混雜。一半是複製出來的，另一半是真正的紙張，名副其實的古董。架子上也放著些玩意兒。不是一般的裝飾品，而是企業號執行過任務的星球上取來的小紀念品。

一朵Getty五號星上的乾燥花，當時害得Jim瘋瘋顛顛地四處犯蠢，現在當然已沒有毒性了。那支差點捅死他的長矛。一塊紅色小石頭，是當時Spock從瓦肯星上傳送回來後，Jim在傳送台上找到的。Jim想它大概是卡在哪位瓦肯長老的袍子裡了。他想過把它送給Spock，因為這是瓦肯星留下的最後一塊碎片。最後他說服自己留下它。Spock失去了太多，一塊石頭對他已沒有任何意義。

他當時是那麼想的。但Jim現在不那麼確定了。對於成人的Spock，不是小的這個。

紙本書籍像磁鐵一樣吸引住了Spock，他直直朝書架走去，盯著Jim的馬克吐溫收藏看。Jim特別喜歡這位年代久遠的美國作家，他有一股慧黠和諷刺的幽默感。Jim從小就被他的作品吸引，成年後那些書仍魅力不減。

除了書架之外，整個房間幾乎沒有個人物品。房間佈置得比瓦肯人更樸素可能不是個好兆頭。就算對方是個半瓦肯也一樣。

_幸好我的心理評估歸_ _Bones_ _管。_

「你可以挑本書看。」Jim說，走過Spock身旁，將那把白色木梳放到架子上。Marh說他可以留著。這把木梳會是完美的紀念品──除了那一大堆偷拍的Spock的照片之外。他喜歡有實體的紀念品。

「我個人從未讀過這位作家的作品。」Spock說，「但我母親為我讀過這些故事。」

_喔，難怪他有興趣。_

Spock的手指在《哈克歷險記》旁盤旋。

「她品味不錯。」Jim安靜地說。「不過如果你想讀的話，我建議先從《湯姆歷險記》開始。」

Spock點點頭，輕輕取出那兩本書。他的動作很小心，Jim不禁好奇他是否知道那兩本是真正的紙質書，或是單純出自對閱讀的熱愛才令他視書本如珍寶。不論何者， Jim都很高興。那些書是他在舊金山的一間二手書店意外找到的寶貝，是少數幾件他在學院時期買下的東西。

Spock直直走向通訊器前的椅子，打開《湯姆歷險記》，當場讀了起來。Jim不禁微笑。

Jim把握機會去沖個快澡及換衣服。他全身黏答答地都是汗。Jim早已發現他頭髮裡沾上了幾片葉子，他不敢想自己還從星球表面沾上了什麼東西。不過，至少Bones的掃瞄已確認他身上沒有蟲子及蟲卵了。

等他換上輕鬆的衣服從浴室裡出來，Spock已經讀了好幾頁了。他完全沉浸在故事中，Jim走過他身邊時他連頭都沒抬。

Jim溫柔地看他一眼，然後去找自己的PADD。

他想載一些東西到PADD上來讀，這樣就不必依賴電腦了。同時也有幾封信要寫。他已好幾天沒用到PADD了，所以花了好一會兒才找到它。最後是在床下找到的，他不禁哼笑出聲，因為壓根不記得自己把它丟床下去了。PADD沾滿了灰塵，他心不在焉地用手指抹了抹螢幕，再用星艦配發的床單擦擦手。

「Spock，我好了。」Jim說，看向小男孩。

Spock點點頭。他小心地合上書，將兩本書夾在手臂下站起身。

「你要從你房間拿什麼過來嗎？或是想洗澡？」Jim問道。

「我需要新衣服。」Spock說。「連身服仍夠寬鬆，但上衣已變得太緊了。我也該把tribble放回籠子裡。」

Jim打量著Spock，他看得出Spock的肩膀部位的確是太緊了。袖子也過短，露出了男孩的手腕。

「你現在幾歲了，Spock？」Jim讚嘆地問道。Spock的成長速度真是太驚人了。

「我目前十一歲六個月兩週三天1.1鐘頭大。」Spock說。.

Jim訝異地眨眨眼。 _已經十一歲了？_

他跟著Spock走到隔壁Spock的房間，想著Spock是否已想起Sarek提過的那場和同學之間的衝突。他沒別的方法得知，只能開口問。

 _不知道這段記憶是不是很重要。_ Jim想著。Sarek說明的並不多。Jim天人交戰了一會兒。 _我沒辦法一件一件問他經歷過的所有小事。_

Spock去複製新衣服並把不開心地尖叫著的tribble放回籠子時，Jim下載了幾篇關於瓦肯青少年的文章到自己的PADD裡。

「你想待在自己房間裡嗎？」Spock從浴室裡出來時Jim問道。

Spock歪頭思考著，一邊把資料從三錄儀傳到電腦裡。電腦結束資料傳輸時發出了嗶聲。「你有別的選項嗎？」Spock立即把所有資料傳至他的PADD。

「我們可以找一間觀景室看看風景。」Jim說，思索著。「我有點厭倦待在房間裡。」他們之前已花了很多時間待在Spock的房間裡。他想換換地方，做點變化。Cromtic星雖然有陽光及新鮮空氣，但畢竟仍是任務，他仍得保持警覺。

「艦上也有娛樂室，不過大概比觀景室吵鬧。」

「觀景室更符合『過個安靜夜晚』的需要。」Spock正經地說。

Jim露出笑容。「那倒是。我們可以晚點再去娛樂室。那裡有很多有趣的遊戲。」他突然想像起讓Spock玩空氣曲棍球桌，或是其他被Spock──成人的Spock──稱為不合邏輯的遊戲。

Jim唯一看Spock碰過的遊戲就是西洋棋。他想Spock可能會喜歡撞球，那是應用向量及力量的遊戲。Jim有自信能讓Spock喜歡上它，但Spock得先嘗試過才行。想到能有機會改變Spock對這些遊戲的看法，Jim都快興奮得跳起來了。他把這加入要和Spock一起的待做清單中。除了立體西洋棋之外，Jim從未成功說服他的大副玩任何遊戲，所以他也有可能高興得太早了。

他們選了最近的觀景室，和軍官個人艙房在同一層甲板，所以不必走太遠。

Jim打開門，將房間狀態調至私人使用。Spock走過他身旁，直直走到觀景大窗前。

景色美極了。

太陽照在大氣層上，使Cromtic星的邊緣亮著白光。陸地綠油油地，處處可見小塊的藍色水域。整個星球在黑暗的宇宙中巨大遼闊，襯著遠方閃爍發亮的星辰。

這是個美麗的星球，尤其因為沒有任何人造科技產物飄浮在大氣層外，視野不受遮蔽。不像地球外面掛滿了各種衛星。Cromtic人盡力減少人為力量對自然的影響，才造就了如此優美的景象。

Jim默默調高了觀景室裡的溫度。還不到Spock房裡的溫度，但已比艦上溫度高了些。如此一來他們雙方都能感到舒適，Jim不必在睡前再沖一次澡。

Spock在窗前的沙發上坐下，PADD及《湯姆歷險記》放在身旁。

Jim觀察著Spock，發現比起PADD，他對書更有興趣。Jim有點意外，他以為Spock一定會先研究他搜集到的數據。接著他轉念一想，那本書畢竟和Spock有情感上的價值，雖然Spock會否認。

 _就目前來說，那是他身邊和母親最有關聯的東西。_ Jim心想，胃裡不舒服地揪緊了。 _他擁有的就只有聽母親讀故事的記憶了。_

Jim在Spock身旁坐下，發現他的肩膀微微弓起。對人類而言這動作或許微不足道，但對Spock而言，這是重要的徵兆。所以Jim放下PADD，擺在旁邊的矮桌上。

文章可以晚點再讀。

「嘿，讀給我聽好嗎？」Jim輕聲問道。

Spock抬頭看Jim。「為求最符邏輯的故事陳述，我必須從頭開始讀。」

「不必麻煩，就從你正在讀的地方開始就好了。」Jim微笑著說。「我知道整個故事。你不必倒帶。」

Spock點頭接受了。

Jim向後放鬆地靠在沙發上，閉上眼，聽著Spock正經的嗓音開始朗讀起Jim最喜歡的橋段之一。湯姆‧索耶試著騙一群小孩替他粉刷籬笆，狡猾的小鬼。

 

= = =

 

Jim聽Spock念了幾章，當男孩的嗓音開始變得嘶啞時，他便讓他停下了。對Jim來說，更重要的是Spock的肩膀姿勢已恢復自然。Jim放心地讓男孩安靜地把書看完。

Jim拿起他的PADD。他答應過Sarek會定期向他評估Spock的狀況，所以他寫了封簡要的信給他。信會和下批寄給星艦總部的報告一起傳送過去到Sarek手上。Spock身體健康，並順利挺過了T’Pring死亡的記憶。Jim盡可能寫得簡明扼要。

說真的，他寫給Sarek的內容越長，就越覺得自己是白痴。

下一封要寫的是要回覆Pike的信。Pike不是以星艦上將的身份詢問下屬，而是寫了私人信件。

Christopher Pike當Spock上司的期間比Jim認識他的時間要長得多。雖然企業號艦長現在已換成Jim，但Pike和Spock仍一直保持聯絡。Pike得到Spock變小的消息之後就一直很擔心，除了Jim最後終於送去星艦總部的簡報之外，他還想知道更詳細的細節。

Jim回信的語氣比給Sarek的輕快許多。他還附上了Spock穿著星艦圖案的連身睡衣的照片。他知道Pike會愛死的。看到照片裡Spock好好的樣子也能讓Pike安心些。他是小了很多，但很健康地在長大，而且仍非常地Spock，百分之百。

Jim微笑著寫完了信，並打開一個新頁面。

這封信就好寫多了。

他曾認為自己和另一個時空的Spock保持友誼很奇怪。就算已明白了心靈融合的運作方式──後來有時間時，他得到了更清楚的解釋──Jim仍對那個人對他的高度喜愛及敬重感到困惑不解。那張滿佈皺紋的臉每次看見他都亮起愉悅的光芒，這比年輕的Spock面無表情的臉更令Jim不知如何是好──至少在他倆交上朋友前。

這一個Spock，Jim不想令他失望，另一個則老和他掐起來。以完全瓦肯的方式，當然。Jim只有一次逼得Spock吼他，Spock雖無意重蹈覆轍，但惹他總是很好玩的。

Jim慢慢地寫信，以Spock稱呼對方。Jim問他過得好不好，新瓦肯殖民地的情況如何，蓋了多少新房子，和比自己年輕的父親相處得如何。

他承認最後一個問題把他樂壞了，太好笑了。

他寫了自上次通信以來企業號執行過的有趣任務。上次是一個月前的事，所以有很多事可寫。他告訴他在23號星際基地有個長著綠色蝙蝠翅膀的女人和Bones調情。那是在那個基地發生的唯一一件好玩事兒，那女人不知在Bones耳邊說了什麼，害他的臉越來越紅。Jim覺得實在太好笑了。

更別提她身高還不到四呎半(不到140cm)，卻能把Bones整個人扛在肩膀上。Jim笑了好幾個小時。

Jim也寫了船員的事。年老的Spock熟知這些船員，並表示有興趣重新熟識他們。Jim粉飾太平地寫了長矛的意外，他可不想再被Spock囉唆一次。不管是哪個Spock。他已經被念兩次啦，三次就太過了。

Jim告訴他這邊的Spock被變小的事，以及之後的種種細節，花了好一陣子才寫完。不過揶揄一位老人他小時候有多可愛，令Jim忍俊不禁。

Jim最後才寫到他寫這封信的真正目的，他問Spock如何面對身為第一個人類瓦肯混血兒的身份，及其他人如何對待他。

Jim必須知道，不然就不會問了。畢竟這問題很私人。在Spock被變小之前，Jim完全不知道他的童年如此辛苦。現在他知道了，他希望能找到方法幫助這孩子。

Spock長得越大，社會認同對他就越重要。至少人類是這樣的。從Jim讀到的文章看來，瓦肯青少年在這方面和人類相似。大概是唯一一件相似的事情了。關於人類瓦肯混血兒的資料不多，所以Jim只能自力救濟，有什麼就參考什麼。任何一件Spock告訴他的事，任何智慧結晶，或靈光乍現。

他在信件的尾聲寫道，企業號幾個月後會路過新瓦肯，Jim很期待能見到他。

Jim從PADD上抬起頭來，看見Spock正出神地望著Cromtic星。

「一分錢買你的想法？」Jim問道，輕輕用手肘推推男孩。

Spock眨眨眼，抬頭看他。Jim鍾愛地對他微笑。

「我的母親也說過類似的話。」Spock說，皺著眉頭。

「這是很常見的說法，至少在受英語影響的國家是這樣。」Jim說明。

Spock仍看來困惑不解。「但現在地球上已不通行那種貨幣了。」

Jim看了他一眼。「習慣說法並不一定合邏輯。而且你沒回答我的問題。」

Spock眨眨眼。接著他慢慢地說，「我正在確認目前已回想起的記憶。」

「喔？」Jim問道。「關於哪方面的？」

這是第一次Spock沒坦然迎上Jim的視線。不論他剛記起了什麼，Spock都不想說。而從他抿緊的嘴唇看來，Jim相信自己沒辦法說服他。

感覺好怪。Jim這才發現他多快就習慣聽這個Spock分享他的所有想法。以前要從成人Spock口中撬出一丁點個人訊息，可是需要不屈不撓的毅力及鑽石硬度的採礦工具才行。看來Spock終於大到守口如瓶的年紀了，他不想告訴Jim自己正在煩惱什麼。

Jim不禁好奇那段回憶有多私人，是否情緒化得讓Spock得搬出他的瓦肯式沉默。

「你知道，」Jim隨意地說，「我剛才在寫信給你父親。」

Spock的肩膀繃緊了，但表情沒有變化。

「你也可以寫信給他呀。」Jim建議道。他不慌不忙地打開了給Sarek的信，將PADD遞給Spock。「看到了嗎？我告訴他你過得如何。你何不寫信告訴他Cromtic人和你搜集到的數據的事？」

Spock安靜地同意了，拿起自己的PADD給父親寫信。

他沒辦法 _逼_ 那孩子告訴他一切，雖然他非常非常想這麼做。

 

= = =

 

意外的是──至少就Jim看來──他們安靜的夜晚的確一路安靜到底。Jim暫時放下心來，不論Spock在煩惱什麼，那似乎不是很嚴重。不是T‘Pring回憶的重演。但要是Jim能知道那孩子在想什麼，他心裡會好受得多。

所以那晚剩下的時間裡，他更加留意Spock，那孩子過了九歲之後他就沒再這麼警覺過了。

但那似乎沒什麼必要。寫完信後，那孩子開始整理資料，並享受觀景室的景色。幾個小時後，他們便回房了。

Jim沒馬上睡著，一部分是因為他在黑暗中拉長了耳朵聽Spock有沒有作惡夢，一部分則因為他不停想著Spock長得真快。

Spock沒作惡夢。

隔天早上Jim沖澡時仍昏昏欲睡。就連早餐也沒讓他精力充沛，那可是堆滿莓果及奶油的鬆餅呢。他原本以為糖份會讓他有精神點的。最後他拿著兩個裝滿咖啡的保溫馬克杯，和Spock一起走出渦輪電梯，到主輪機室去。

另一杯咖啡是給Scotty的。Jim很了解他的輪機長，在引擎需要他關注時要他離開輪機室，就像要Bones離開需要醫治的病患一樣，不可能。

所以Jim認為他需要一些咖啡因。

Spock跟在他身旁一起走向Scotty的辦公室，他們最有可能在那裡找到Scotty，因為他所有的工具都擺在那兒。Spock穿著一件尺寸更大的連身服及長袖上衣，看來他找出了自己的品味。他抱著他的PADD，三錄儀掛在腰側。

「嘿Scotty。」Jim喊道，他看見輪機長正背對著他們，和一位下屬談話。

Scotty從PADD上抬起頭來，旁邊緊張的少尉正等著把它拿回來。

「早啊，Captain Kirk。小傢伙。」Scotty說，向Jim和Spock點頭。

「早安，Mr. Scott。」Spock正經地說。

Jim感興趣地聽著Scotty將PADD還給那位輪機室的少尉。「不賴啊，泥只把物質/反物質混合算錯了百分之0.042。」

年輕少尉的表情從緊張到羞愧，最後變成尷尬的粉紅色。

Scotty拍拍他的背，力道重得令那人踉蹌了下。「看來泥只會炸掉引擎，不會炸掉整艘船！」Scotty歡欣地說。「至少曲速核能保持完好，情況還可能更糟呢。重新計算，Peterson少尉。記住，不許用電腦！」

少尉點點頭離開了。Jim看見他很快地打起精神，垮下的肩膀重新挺直，腳步也加快了。

Jim笑了，很高興見到那人仍鬥志高昂。

Jim轉向Scotty，好奇地揚起眉毛。「你心情很好呢。」通常Scotty會把犯那種錯誤的下屬罵得臭頭，就算通常大部份人用手計算那麼複雜的方程時得出的結果會偏差得更多。

「是的，艦長。」Scotty眉開眼笑地說。「我等不及要啟動引擎，讓我們的女士重新站起來啦。」

Scotty的興奮之情非常具感染力，Jim也跟著雀躍起來。

「我能不能試試自己算物質/反物質的矩陣方程式？」Spock歪著頭問道。

「當然啦，小傢伙！」Scotty說，毫不懷疑Spock是否解得出來。「每個人都該學。泥永遠不知道電腦啥時會罷工。」

Jim完全同意他，尤其對於輪機室工程師更是如此，他們的工作就是照料所有設備儀器，包括電腦。

Scotty接過Spock的PADD，邊打字邊說，「物質/反物質方程式根據不同船隻的引擎而有所不同。像企業號這樣的星艦，因為建造時使用較先進的材質，所以對於曲速核壓力的耐受度較大。」

Spock著迷地聽著。Jim則看著他。

「輪機部門對引擎做出的任何變動都會改變物質及反物質的誤差係數。」Scotty繼續說，「企業號最高能接受百分之0.0324的誤差，挺高的。」

Spock挑起一邊眉毛，問道，「那位少尉得出的數字已經很接近這個係數，他的方程式卻仍有可能危害到船隻。」

「這是因為星艦標準操作程序要求錯誤係數必須低於百分之0.0108。」Scotty答道。「所有工程師必須能計算艦隊裡從新到舊所有船隻引擎的方程式，你永遠不知道你會被派到怎樣的船上。」說到這，Scotty從PADD上抬頭，驕傲地環顧四周。

「這是符合邏輯的。」Spock贊成地說。

Scott打完字之後將PADD交還給Spock。

Jim咬著下唇好讓自己別笑出聲，因為Spock看見PADD上困難的數學而瞪大了眼睛。但這並沒有阻止Spock，因為他馬上全心投入，專心解題。他的眉頭緊皺，小小的斜眉毛都快被拉平了。

Jim終於把Scotty的咖啡遞給他。

Scotty的眼睛亮了。「謝啦，艦長！」

「你昨晚有睡嗎？」Jim問道，Scotty喝咖啡的樣子像沒它就活不了一樣。

「我可以等引擎恢復正常之後再睡。」Scotty說。

Jim責備地看了Scotty一眼，但Scotty顧著喝咖啡，沒理他。

「我的團隊正把反物質從安全倉庫裡拿出來。」Scotty說，「運過來後再做進曲速反應核前的檢查，不會花太多時間。二鋰水晶已再三檢查過了，沒有問題。」

「控制力場呢？」Jim問道，雖然他早已從Scotty的報告裡知道答案了，但還是想再確認一次。

「完全正常，艦長。」Scotty答道。「我讓工程師們測試過曲速引擎的每一部分了。」

「那麼工程團隊還好嗎？被你操壞了嗎？」Jim開玩笑。

「還沒。」Scotty說，頑皮地一笑。「他們還得完成以舊零件做的動力聯軸的模擬。然後才好玩呢。他們得從頭開始做出一個動力聯軸來。」

Jim想著Scotty該有多棘手才弄出替代零件來。而現在他得要求那些沒他那麼經驗豐富的工程師及技師們創造奇蹟。他得激勵他們才行。

「你給他們什麼獎勵？」Jim好奇地問道。

「表現最好的小隊，能得到兩瓶威士忌，以及下次到星際基地時一整週的登岸假期。」Scotty說。

Jim贊同他，並感到可惜自己沒辦法加入比賽。聽起來超好玩的。好吧，當艦長還是有些壞處的。不過也好處多多。

「他們有多少時間？」Jim心不在焉地問道，有個點子蠢蠢欲動。

「昨天開始的，有兩週。」Scotty說。「評分標準是功能性，以及建造需要的時間。」

「你有想過開放給科學官一起比賽嗎？」Jim問道。扣掉下去Cromtic星的外遣小隊，科學部仍有很多閒置人手。而外遣小隊也不會待太久。

聽到自己的部門，Spock從PADD上抬起頭來。看見Jim和Scotty互相微笑的樣子，他挑起一邊眉毛。

「科學家們的確有些挺有趣的想法。」Scotty承認道。「我的工程師們也需要競爭對手。」

「你覺得如何，Spock？」Jim問道。

Spock歪著頭。「我相信科學官們會欣然接受挑戰。」

 _科學官們會愛死的。_ Jim在心裡翻譯道。

「但應讓科學官們自願參加，不應強制。」Spock繼續說，「因為他們仍有其他勤務須完成。」

Jim露出微笑，這是Spock照顧自己部門的方式。

 _Scotty_ _是對的。這一定超好玩的！_ Jim心想。不知能不能說服Scotty讓他和Spock也一起當裁判。

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

這時負責搬運反物質的工程師們抵達了，Scotty丟下Jim和Spock去監督他們工作。

「嘿Spock。」Jim說，用手指敲著Spock纖細的肩膀。「你該看看這個。」

Spock從PADD上抬起頭，好奇地看著組裝的過程。

Jim則看著他，因為他早就看過Scotty組裝反物質/物質反應爐了。企業號當初用曲速核逃出吞沒Narada的黑洞後，就是靠額外的反物質爐勉強回到地球，Scotty後來重啟引擎時Jim堅持到場。

Scotty要先分離出一定數量的反物質，這是個棘手的步驟，要用磁性防護罩控制從容器中取出的量。要是任何反物質不慎接觸到物質，便會立即爆炸。考慮到現場反物質的量，爆炸半徑會讓整艘企業號灰飛煙滅，消散成宇宙中的原子。

這就是為何只有少數人夠格處理反物質。企業號上僅有五個人。一是Scotty，一是Spock，以及Scotty的團隊中負責去倉庫取反物質的那三位工程師。

防護罩亮起藍色光芒，照亮了主輪機室，Spock向前靠近。

Spock看得如此投入，那張面無表情的面具脫落了。他入迷的模樣令Jim胸口一陣暖意。每當Spock露出任何一點微小的表情，他總是非常欣喜。

他也一次又一次地發現Spock選擇的職業是多麼適合他。星艦軍官充滿挑戰的生活，才能將Spock的才智發揮得淋漓盡致。Jim再也無法想像Spock從事其他工作，或身在其他地方。

拜託，就連另一個宇宙，Spock也還是在星際艦隊。

「艦長！帶小傢伙靠近一點看！」Scotty喊道，他差不多整個人埋在引擎裡了。

Spock不等Jim便急切地靠過去，只有給在曲速核旁來來去去的工程師們讓路時才停下。

Scotty被管線包圍了，有的輸出動力，有的輸入冷卻劑。他人在一個和防護罩一樣亮著藍色光芒的小空地前，引擎核心在他上方，像個弧形的屋頂。

Jim覺得這裡又暗又壓抑。

「正物質，也就是要和反物質作用的燃料，已經在曲速核裡了。」Scotty向Spock解釋道，不過其他工程師也都在聽。考慮到他們早已滾瓜爛熟到自己都能開班授課了，Jim很高興他們如此尊敬Scotty。

「正物質的量也得仔細計算，太少的話反物質就無法充分作用了。」Scotty繼續道。

Spock低頭看自己在PADD上的計算。「喔，我想我懂了。」他思考著，「因為容器保護罩控制反物質輸出的能量，與輸入引擎核心的正物質數量有直接關聯。」

Scotty給他一個大大的笑容。「泥懂啦，小傢伙！很多人就是這裡算錯。他們太注重反物質，因為那危險得要命，所以忽略了正物質也該謹慎計算，不然也很危險。正物質不夠會讓船無預警地掉出曲速。船會承受嚴重壓力，造成主機組出現細微破裂。」

Spock點點頭，在PADD裡做筆記。

Scotty叫工程師們把反物質容器移開，方便Scotty移動。然後Scotty消失在更深的核心中。Jim聽到曲速引擎內傳來巨大的敲打聲，忍著別後退。

「Jim，」Spock猶豫地問道，「你可以說明這條分程式該怎麼解嗎？」

Jim回頭，和Spock一起盯著方程式瞧。他小聲解釋了計算物質/反物質混合能量釋放率的公式，及以此公式計算，企業號的曲速引擎需要多少能量。

Spock專心聽著，等Jim說完後，他理解地點點頭。

有了公式之後，Spock便能快速心算出他之前卡住的地方，並繼續解題。他只需要學習那部分的數學就能算出正確答案了。Jim再度深深佩服Spock心算複雜數學的能力。看來年齡不是他掌握此項技能的原因，因為十一歲的他算得和成人的他一樣又快又好。

「弄好啦！」Scotty開心地喊道，走出引擎並硄地一聲把空的反物質容器丟在地上。工程師們分散在各個螢幕前監看引擎情況。

「反物質正以正常速率混合中。」一位工程師說。

「曲速核溫度穩定上升。」另一位說，「估計於1.13小時內完成曲速核混合。」

「動力聯軸呢？」Scotty喊道，一邊仔細地操作起曲速核控制電腦來。二鋰水晶所在的區塊微微亮起白色。

「穩定，長官。」離Jim和Spock最近的少尉說。

Spock靠近去看最近的螢幕，雖然仍會被一位工程師擋住。Jim拍了下那位女工程師的肩膀，她嚇了一跳，但馬上移到一旁，好讓Spock能看清楚，同時不妨礙她的工作。

「謝謝你，少尉。」Spock平靜地說。

「不客氣，Spock中校。」她說，明顯地掙扎於想盯著Spock看的欲望及該專心看著螢幕的職責之間。她注意到Jim的笑容，於是挺直了身子轉頭去看螢幕。

Jim忍住別大笑，看來小Spock在船員裡的高人氣還沒退掉。

「Mr. Scott，船上的壓力耐受度不是你先前所說的百分之0.0324。」Spock歪著頭說。「根據螢幕上的讀數，壓力耐受度為0.0129。」

「泥注意到啦？」Scotty回頭看Spock。「那是因為我們暫時湊合著用的動力聯軸的關係。我們得用庫存的舊零件來做。雖然已經合用了，但還是不如新零件好。耐受度得比平時低，這樣通過動力聯軸的能量才不會害它散掉。」

「但船的速度會大受影響。」Spock指出，微微皺著眉。

「是的，小傢伙。」Scotty說。笑著看看Jim，「艦長得管好自己，別變身成加速惡魔，好好把速度控制在曲速二。」

「加速惡魔？」Jim問道，目光灼灼地瞪著Scotty。

「泥老是要我加速，我可憐的引擎啊。」Scotty揶揄地說。工程師們頻頻點頭，小聲同意。

Jim也瞪向他們，但他們毫無悔意地回以笑容。

「我才沒有。」Jim否認，然後他想了想。 _不過才_ _……_ _三次_ _……_ _不，四次_ _……_ _好吧，也許_ _Scotty_ _有道理。_ 他才當艦長六個月就記不得到底逼Scotty虐待引擎了多少次可不好。

「我有完全符合邏輯的理由。」Jim繼續說，回應Spock挑起的眉毛。

「是呀，艦長。」Scotty大笑一聲，「因為泥正追著什麼跑，或什麼東西正追著我們跑。」

Jim得承認，這差不多囊括了八成企業號的任務。再加上在星球上徒步追什麼或被什麼追的情況，比例還會更高。天啊，這次的Cromtic星任務是他記憶裡他們第一次沒惹麻煩上身的。Jim看了看Spock的身材， _至少不是有致命危險的麻煩，_ 他在心裡訂正了一下。

「我會努力克制衝動的。」Jim乾乾地說。

Scotty大笑著走到Jim身旁，一掌拍向他的背。Jim差點沒踉蹌一下。

「別傷到泥自己啦，艦長。」Scotty說。

Jim哼了聲，假裝受傷地抱怨道。「我還是能叫Keenser代替你的位子。」

Scotty再次大笑。「企業號的引擎很快就能恢復動力了。」

Jim點點頭，他聽見引擎的輕鳴聲已越來越大聲。引擎的震動很快便會從主輪機室傳遍全艦。一直到這股震動消失了，他才發現自己已習慣它了。引擎能重新發動，就像傷口上的藥膏一般，令Jim感到好多了。他知道他的船很快就能恢復正常──雖然不像平常一樣好，但至少比之前接近了。

「我們會留意引擎的每個部位。」Scotty繼續說，「至少到抵達星際基地並拿到新動力聯軸前。」

「只要等到後天就行了，Scotty。」Jim說。「我已下令計算好到最近的基地的航線，並要通訊部門先聯絡對方，確保有替代零件給我們用。而且是好的零件。」

Scotty露出笑容。

「Mr. Scott。」Spock小聲插話。「我已完成方程式。」

Scotty接過PADD，慢慢閱讀。他臉上大大的笑容令Jim一陣得意。

「是滴，這樣算反物質和物質的混合就對啦！泥的錯誤係數在百分之0.0034內，」Scotty說，「泥有沒有興趣給我的伙計們上堂高階熱力數學課呀？」

「我必須婉拒，Mr. Scott。」Spock僵硬地說，顯然被這問題打了個措手不及。「Jim給我解釋了公式之後我方有能力解出方程式。」

Scotty揚起眉毛並看向Jim，後者回以無辜的微笑。他就不愛炫耀他的才智，告他呀。他就喜歡嚇別人一跳。

「最好等Spock恢復正常年紀再說。」Jim笑著說，「假設他有時間的話。」

Scotty失望地嘆了口氣。Jim知道他是在想Spock身兼大副及科學官有多麼忙碌。要Spock從工作及和艦長吵嘴中撥出空檔有多難。

Jim拍了拍他的背，並說，「謝謝你邀我來。」他得承認雖然他的動機是要讓Spock看看引擎，但他也很高興能在啟動時在場。企業號不再受限於脈衝能量，他真鬆了一口氣，至於其他引擎問題，他知道Scotty會照料好的。

「不客氣，艦長。」Scotty說。

「對了，Scotty。」Jim安靜地說，「有件事要問你。」

他把Scotty帶到Spock聽不見的範圍。Spock先是好奇地看著他，然後那位工程師少尉在她的螢幕上不知做了什麼，把他的注意力引開了。

「是關於你的tribble。」Jim開口。

「那隻小東西怎麼啦？該不會開始繁殖了吧？」Scotty緊張地張大了眼睛問道。

「不。」Jim搖搖頭說。「Spock照顧得很小心。我只是想知道你從哪得到牠的，我能不能買隻新的給你。」

「小傢伙離不開牠了，是吧？」Scotty笑著問道。「免啦，艦長。泥不必擔心。我就知道他會喜歡tribble。他留著沒問題的。」

「謝了，Scotty。」Jim笑著說。「他上哪兒都帶著牠，但你也知道Spock。他絕對不會承認他喜歡牠的，畢竟『對動物產生感情依附是最不合邏輯的人類習性』嘛。」他差點沒忍住在空氣中比出引號。

Scotty輕笑。「是呀，Mr. Spock就是醬的人。總之，我從一個叫Jones的商人那買的，那時tribble還沒那麼受歡迎，現在到處都買得到了，我可以自己再買一隻。」

「好的Scotty。」Jim說。「但我不想要這樣搶走你的寵物。」

「我買牠是為了有個伴兒。」Scotty說，壓低了聲音。「別告訴那小傢伙，我因為Archer的狗的那件不幸的誤解而被流放之前，也曾拿牠當曲速中傳送的實驗品。」

Jim挑起眉毛。

「Tribble出乎意料地耐操呢。」Scotty解釋道。

「我不會告訴Spock的。」Jim大笑一聲。他接著問Scotty讓他和Spock一起當裁判如何。「再說，很有可能到那時候Spock已經長大成人了。」

「Mr. Spock若能幫忙評斷哪一個解決方法最有效，會讓整個進度加快，若是那時中校已恢復正常會更快。」Scotty說。「現在，艦長，我想私下去引擎艙裡看看動力的情況。」

「好的。還有，Scotty，」Jim向正要離開的Scotty說。「你和你的手下幹得很出色。提醒我到了星際基地後要請你們喝個幾輪。」

Scotty回頭露出笑容。「我不會忘記滴，艦長！」

Jim走回Spock身邊，發現那孩子沒一頭栽進引擎讀數的技術細節裡，而是瞪著Scotty瞧。臉上帶著微不可察的惱怒表情。

「你想問Mr. Scott的問題是什麼？」Jim一回來，Spock便立刻問道。語氣裡的質問味道令Jim大吃一驚。

Jim驚訝地看他一眼。「喔……」他慢慢地說，弄不懂Spock為何是那種眼神。「我想問他我該怎麼補償他的tribble。」

Spock歪著頭。「我不明白。」

「你看來很喜歡那團毛球。」Jim解釋道，試著別不自在地扭動。他沒打算讓Spock發現他想讓他留著tribble，但Spock看來真的很想知道……「既然牠也很喜歡你，我就想問問Scotty能不能把牠讓給你。」

Spock盯著他看，褐色的眼睛睜得大大的。Jim好一陣子沒看他眼睛張那麼大了。

「我跟他說我可以補買一隻給他。」Jim說，並摸摸後頸，試著別臉紅。Spock臉上的震驚表情令他不禁在心裡拍了拍自己的背。「Scotty說你可以留著。」他繼續道，「所以你不用擔心要還回去。」

「瓦肯人不擔心。」Spock說，基本上是自動反應。

Jim咬著下唇好忍住笑容。

「我明白了。」Spock說。嘴角微微上揚，眼睛裡再度閃著愉快的光芒。

Jim忍不住露出了笑容。

「你原本以為我要問他什麼？」他問道，好奇Spock一開始的反應。

那孩子挺直了身體。「那已不相關了。」他平靜地說。他向那位偷偷用眼角瞄他們的少尉點頭致謝。

Jim被逗樂地搖搖頭，並問道，「你接下來想去哪兒？」

「科學部。你不去請他們參加工程師們的競賽嗎？」Spock提醒他。

「對，好。聽來不錯。」Jim說，他們走進渦輪電梯時，他突然知道Spock剛才的反應是怎麼回事了。

這孩子在 _吃醋_ 。

這麼多人裡，他卻吃Scotty的醋。Scotty除了和他說話之外什麼也沒做。

Jim盯著電梯門看，他發現自己完全不知道該怎麼辦才好。除了衝去向Bones求救之外。顯然這孩子對他的迷戀變得更嚴重了。他都能聽見Bones在他耳朵裡說著Spock對他的喜愛不是靠無針注射器就醫得好的疾病。

他又想Spock為何沒對Bones有一樣的反應。比起Scotty，Jim花更多時間和Bones作伴。

 _也許是時機的問題？或是_ _Spock_ _目前年紀的副作用？_ 或許Spock知道Bones是他最好的朋友，所以沒把Bones當成吃醋的對象。Jim壓下一聲呻吟，在心裡記著午餐時要找Bones問問建議。

他們走出渦輪電梯，走進科學部所在的樓層。

「你知道，如果由你開口問他們要不要加入比賽，他們會更有可能加入。」Jim指出。

「很好。」Spock說，恢復成正常的表情。

 

= = =

 

科學官們有一項很棒的優點是──以Jim看來──他信任他們能同時照看好Spock，又能找到安全不會爆炸的東西娛樂那孩子。

好吧，就算爆炸了也是 _小型_ 爆炸。

所以Jim毫無悔意地把Hernandez中尉踢出了他的辦公室，技術上來說那是Spock的辦公室，但他把它交給科學部裡他的副手用。Spock指出他既然已有大副辦公室了，那麼佔用首席科學官辦公室便是不合邏輯的。

Hernandez從容地接下了領導地位。幸好如此，因為他對Spock提的和工程部的比賽非常感興趣。他請Jim說明細節，一弄清楚便去將消息傳給整個科學部。

Spock在Jim的鼓勵下和他一起去了。

Jim待在辦公室裡，用裡面的通訊器登入私人帳號，給Bones傳了個訊息，問他能不能一起吃午餐。然後打開了工作用帳號，讀起睡覺時間時累積的待批公文。坦白說，他有點意外他的文書官還沒追來逼他簽公文，然後才想起昨晚他給Rand的任務。

至少如果他把公文都簽完了，等Rand回來後就少一個理由罵他了。Jim試著別感覺自己像終於被文書官訓練成能自動自發做文書工作的樣子。

他在Keenser從Cromtic星上傳的報告上停留最久。Keenser中尉已完成所有草圖的搜集及複製，開始製造增歲機器用的零件了。他補充說他注意到新一班次的科學官們鬥志相當旺盛。

Jim不禁微笑。

電腦嗶了一聲，表示收到一封新訊息。

寄件人是Rand，Jim皺著眉打開了訊息。

「噢。」他明白過來，這是要給星艦情報部的回覆。他仔細閱讀。

他讀到一半才發現自己正咬著牙，短短的指甲陷入掌心裡。他逼自己讀完，一讀完他便倒在椅子上咒罵了起來。他把所有知道的髒話都罵遍了。但即使他已用上克林貢的可怕髒話──兩次！──也沒感覺好些。

看來船員中有幾位年輕女性在第23號星際基地受到了攻擊。他們被恰好路過的以Cupcake為首的保安官們救了一命。Rand寫道，基地裡的保全沒發揮多大用處，船員們認為他們和獵戶星奴隸販子有牽連。他們沒有證據證明攻擊者是否只是喝醉了，或有意為之。

Rand認為攻擊者是第23號星際基地的主管蓄意安排的。她指出獵戶座的奴隸買賣及走私交易，但他們無法證明。

Jim不敢相信自己竟然毫不知情，他呼叫了Rand。

她過了一會兒才回覆。

「我為什麼都不知道？」她的臉一出現在螢幕上，Jim便質問她。

Rand挑起一邊金色的眉毛。

「我的船員被攻擊了！」他闡明，忍著別大叫。

「所有關於攻擊事件的報告都已歸檔於該星際基地的星艦保全部門。」她安靜地說，「以及人事部門主管及大副。」

「Spock知道？」Jim問道。

Rand點點頭。「我相信他認為事情已解決了。」

「所以沒告訴我。」Jim惱怒地咕噥道。他多希望Spock能恢復正常，這不是第一次了，但這次是為了沖他吼一頓。

「我想他認為你要是知情的話，會下令把整個基地給轟了。」Rand挖苦地說。

Jim沒有異議。他說不定真會這麼做。只要大家都回到船上再動手就行了。

天啊，他甚至現在就想飛回去把它給轟了。

那個討人厭的基地主管竟然想抓他的船員賣給奴隸販子，陷他們於危險之中，這大大超出了Jim的容忍範圍。他之前只想把那傢伙打得慘兮兮，但現在他想殺了他。

 _這大概就是_ _Spock_ _不肯告訴我的原因。_ Jim惱怒地發覺。就算Spock能阻止他殺人，他一定還是會做出些激烈的事情。

「我們沒有證據。」Rand皺著眉頭繼續說，「但我認為星艦情報部可以查查星際基地主管Fox及獵戶座奴隸販子之間的聯繫，也許比表面上看來密切得多。不論如何，長官，這個人在聯邦政府裡有門路，我們不能憑感覺控告他。」

「怎樣的門路？」Jim蹙眉。

「他的叔叔是Robert Fox大使。」Rand說。

「我不曉得。」Jim說，眉頭皺得更深了。就連他都聽過那位大使的大名。「Fox是個常見的姓。」

「是的，長官。我把疑慮告訴Mr. Spock之後，他要我調查了相關資料。」Rand說。

「該死。」Jim抱怨。又一個Spock不願告訴他的理由。

Jim嘆了口氣。他的大副比他更會應對外交問題，那是肯定的。政治能力不是能在學院裡學到的東西，所以他還在摸索。Jim和非聯邦生物交流時有很不錯的直覺。但面對自己人的政治問題時，他常有遺漏。幸好Spock會幫他學習如何應對，雖然慢，但他已有所進步。

如果他夠了解Spock，那位大副大概會等他不會暴衝時才告訴他這件事。

「好吧。」Jim嘆了口氣。「謝謝你，文書官。」

「只要能把那怪胎送進大牢，我樂意幫忙。」她說。

Jim點頭道別，但Rand掛斷前告訴他，既然他已經完成早上的文書工作，下一批報告會在幾個小時內進來。Jim瞪著她專業冷靜、微微得意的表情，用力戳控制鈕，掛掉內部影像通話。

就算聽了Rand的詳細說明，Jim仍握著拳，在他讀剩下的報告時他不時鬆手又握緊。他乾脆放棄了。

他氣壞了，無法放鬆。

Jim想要痛扁個什麼，但他想揍的對象在幾光年之外。他能感覺到自己緊繃的肩膀，從經驗得知，那種緊繃不會自己消失。他得處理一下。

 _我_ ，他決定， _要去健身房。_

 

= = =

 

他花了一會兒才在科學實驗室找到Spock。

科學官們對於參加工程部的比賽非常興奮，已經開始擬計畫並照科別組隊。他們也努力拉一起Spock加入。

Jim找到他時，他正低頭看著數個PADD，安靜地聽其他科學官討論什麼材質可以用複製機造出來，什麼材質不行，還有企業號上有哪幾種工具可用。

「你有提醒過他們這只是個模擬對吧？」Jim問道，在Spock身旁坐下。「他們不必真的在兩週內造一個動力聯軸出來。」

Spock抬頭解釋道，「若不知道企業號製造材料的限度就進行是不合邏輯的。建立底線之後才能進一步挑戰限度，以估算製造功能完備的動力聯軸的一切所需。」

「有道理。」Jim說，嘴角上揚。然後他揉揉自己後腦勺。「聽著，Spock。我要去健身房運動一下。你想留在這裡的話就留在這裡。」

Spock歪著頭考慮了下，然後把他的PADD從桌上一大疊中抽出來。「我沒有必要留下。」

「你可能會無聊喔。」Jim警告他，他們一起走進渦輪電梯到個人房間的樓層。Jim想換運動服。

「不會。科學官們要求我參與他們的比賽，所以給了我艦上架構的資料供我研讀。」Spock說。

「你要參加嗎？」Jim問道。

「我對於高階科學知識的記憶尚未恢復。」Spock平靜地回答。「我將無法做出有用貢獻。」

「但如果你真的想加入還是可以呀。」Jim鼓勵他。

「我考慮過了。」Spock輕聲說。「一旦我的記憶恢復，我加入的隊伍將擁有優勢，對其他人不公平。Mr. Scott本身就沒參賽。」

Jim感到一陣驕傲在胸口爆發。Spock對於公平競爭的要求令他又佩服又高興。他不認為自己在那個年紀能如此無私，而Spock──任何一個版本的Spock──都會給自己的隊伍一份優勢的。

「我們可以當裁判。」Jim說。「Scotty同意了。就算你到時已恢復正常年紀，還是可以當裁判。」

Spock仔細考慮著。「這是個不錯的作法。」

Jim帶他走出渦輪電梯，回到自己房間，翻出他健身時常穿的衣服，一件舊上衣及運動褲。他也帶上了拳擊手套，因為不想聽Bones抱怨他弄傷指關節。他更喜歡輕薄的練習手套，但考慮到自己的心情那麼差，不太可能真的和人對打，他最好還是去把沙袋打個稀巴爛。所以最好還是戴拳擊手套，免得又把自己送進醫療室。他已經在那裡花上太多時間了。

他花了一些時間換衣服，出來時發現Spock又站在書架前了。他這次在看的不是書，而是Jim的個人回憶收藏。Spock抬頭看向Jim。

「我不理解這裡大部分物品的關聯性。」Spock說。「它們的擺放順序也沒有任何邏輯可言。」

「那是因為我挑的是對我有個人意義的紀念品。」Jim說。

Spock僵住了。「抱歉。我無意──」

「不，Spock。」Jim打斷他，「不必道歉。你可以問的。我如果不想告訴你，就會直說的。」

Spock的表情嚴肅，但他慢慢點頭同意了。

「你要從你房間拿什麼嗎？」Jim問道，但Spock拒絕了。

「好。」Jim說，帶著Spock走出了房間。

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

他們走過走廊時Jim開始伸展手臂，Spock走在他身邊，偶爾看他一眼。平常Jim會等抵達健身房後才開始暖身，但他現在沒什麼耐心，他想減少花在暖身上的時間，又不必因為跳過伸展而拉傷了哪條肌肉而被Bones吼。

他們一走進健身房，Jim就給Spock找了個地方坐下，在一個沒放任何健身器材又在視線範圍內的牆角。然後Jim找了個沒人用的沙袋。

他向來打招呼的船員們點頭示意。大部分人都在專心運動或和同伴說話。健身房的另一頭有塊大地墊，有一群格鬥專家正在進行徒手訓練。如果Jim心情狀態好些，他或許可以加入他們。 _晚點再說_ ，他告訴自己。

Jim再次伸展手臂，然後是脖子、背部和肩膀，直到滿意為止。接著他握緊拳頭開始擊打沙袋。他雙拳輪流使勁猛擊，但沙袋紋風不動。這只沙袋是設計來擊打用的，能承受多於人類的力量。連Spock也要使勁才能讓它移動。

Jim又快又狠地出拳，直到眉頭滿是汗珠，雙手即使有手套的保護也開始疼痛。直到汗水滴進眼睛他才停下來。

他氣喘吁吁地退後一步，以前臂抹了抹眼睛，但只把汗水弄得滿臉都是，所以Jim把衣服底端拉起來擦汗。棉質布料很快吸乾了汗水。健身房裡涼爽的空氣拂過胸膛及腹部的感覺真好。

打得真爽。Jim的憤怒和緊繃已消失無蹤，對現狀也感到樂觀許多。拳擊總能讓他心情好轉，即使只是向一個不會反擊的無生命物體出拳。Jim回頭看看Spock，給他一個笑容。

即使隔著一段距離，Jim也能看見Spock臉頰上的綠暈，他得忍住一聲大笑。雖然他不知該拿這孩子對他的迷戀怎麼辦，但看Spock臉綠仍是變小事件裡最棒的一件事之一。

「你以為你在幹什麼？！」

Bones憤怒的吼叫嚇得Jim跳起十呎高。

大家都停下動作看著站在健身房門口臉氣得發紅的醫生。有幾個人不自覺地後退了幾步。

Jim不怪他們。他自己也想逃跑。Jim用力吞嚥了下。「嘿Bones。」他以最輕鬆最無辜的聲音說。他才不會害怕呢。Bones又不會真的把他給宰了。 _但如果是讓我受苦受難到希望自己從沒誕生在這世上_ _……_ _他倒是幹得出來。_

McCoy走進來。「不許『嘿Bones』我，James Tiberius Kirk！」

 _用全名啊，靠，完了。_ Jim縮了下。連他媽生氣時都不喊他全名的。他回頭看見Spock向他挑起了一邊眉毛。Jim點點頭，Spock起身走了過來。「你怎麼知道我在這兒？」他問道，知道這是個蠢問題，但好歹擋一擋嘛。

McCoy不理他。「你不知道什麼叫 _輕勤務_ 嗎？以防你需要提醒，我用最簡單的字說明給你聽，因為你就只聽得懂簡單的字！」McCoy吼道，一根手指戳著Jim的胸膛。「輕勤務，就是在你的醫生說好之前，你不可以給身體該死的太大負擔！」

「是你說我明天就幾乎好了，可以回去值班了。」Jim指出，向後躲閃著那根手指。

「關鍵字是『幾乎』。」McCoy說，怒火稍稍退了，但仍看起來怒氣騰騰。

「我感覺很好，Bones。」Jim說。

「我沒見到Jim表現出疼痛或類似需要醫療的症狀。」Spock平靜地補充道，站到Jim身旁。

「你們兩個都不是醫生。」McCoy兇巴巴地說，瞇起了眼睛。「我要掃瞄你確定一下你沒有──」

 _啊，可惡。_ Jim心想。

「艦橋呼叫Captain Kirk。艦橋呼叫Captain Kirk。」Uhura的聲音從艦內通訊系統傳來。

「救我一命。」Jim喃喃地說，匆匆趕到最近的通訊器旁。「這裡是Kirk，中尉。」

「Captain Kirk，我們收到一則來自星艦總部的訊息。最高優先。」Jim一打開視窗，Uhura便馬上說。

Jim僵住了。這代表事態嚴重。Jim皺眉。「訊息內容是什麼？」

「是直接來自Pike上將的會議呼叫，艦長。」Uhura冷靜地說，雖然她語氣專業，但Jim能從她眼中看出些微的擔憂。「他在線上等待直接通話。」

_操。一定沒好事。_

「呼叫高階軍官在第六層甲板的會議室集合。所有人都要在五分鐘之內到。」Jim說。

「是的，艦長。」Uhura說。

「Kirk完畢。」Jim說，掛掉通訊。然後他轉向Bones及Spock。Bones臉上的表情又黑暗又無情。「你晚點再罵我。」Jim說，打斷正要開口的McCoy。「企業號剛收到Pike上將的最高優先呼叫。」

McCoy聞言也沒有心情好一些。「太棒了。」他諷刺地說，「棒透了。」

「走了，Bones。我們在第六層甲板的會議室集合。」Jim說，並走出健身房。

「我跟你沒完。」McCoy說，並跟上他。「等會議一結束我就要你馬上去醫療室，確保你沒弄壞哪裡。以你的好運你會把我縫在你體內的微縫線都給弄掉了。」

Jim點點頭，沒費神和他爭論。他更在意Pike的呼叫。看看Bones的眼神，天塌下來也阻止不了他。

Spock跟在Jim身旁，幾分鐘後他們便已到達第六層甲板。

令Jim高興的是，Rand正等在會議室前，手上拿著乾淨制服和一條毛巾。

「文書官，我欠你一次加薪或者一個水果禮盒。」Jim說，抓過她遞出的毛巾。他迅速擦了擦臉上及頭髮裡的汗水。接著接過制服，套在運動服外。

他無法處理身上的氣味，但至少在上將面前要穿得得體。他用手指梳理頭髮，試著把它壓平，然後Rand拿出了梳子。

「喔耶，絕對要加薪。」Jim說，梳起了頭髮。

「我加薪和水果禮盒兩樣都要，長官。」她說，冷酷的聲音裡帶著一絲興味。

Jim才剛把頭髮梳得不會看起來像剛從風管裡出來，Scotty就出現了，接著是Hernandez中尉、Bones、Uhura、Sulu和Cupcake。

「會議結束後我們談談，Cupcake。」Jim說。

他翻了個白眼。「我的名字是Freeman，Moonbeam。」(月光，也是那種浪漫愛稱，你知道的XD)

「隨你怎麼說，Cupcake。」Jim說。Cupcake哼了一聲，走進會議室。

Spock向他挑起一邊眉毛。

「總有一天啊，Jim，他會受不了的。」McCoy說。「惹火你的首席戰略官可不是個好點子。他可是要負責救你於水火之中的。」

「我們有共識的。」Jim心不在焉地說。跟著大家走進去之前，他轉向Spock.「你恐怕不能進去，Spock。你只有十一歲，還不能加入。」他歉疚地說。

「我現在十三歲一週八小時大。」Spock糾正他。

Jim眨眨眼，震驚地盯著他瞧。 _青少年？已經是個抓狂青少年了？_ 「十二歲去哪了？」Jim問道，希望自己別聽來那麼哀愁。

「已經過去了。」Spock平靜地說。

Jim好奇是什麼觸發了這麼大一段年齡跳躍。「好，所以你十三歲了，恐怕還是不夠大。抱歉Spock。」Jim又補上一句，因為男孩的表情黯淡了下去。「如果有我認為你該知道的事，我會告訴你的。Rand，你能不能……」

「我會照顧他的，長官。」Rand簡潔地點了下頭。

「我已到了不需成人監督的年紀。」Spock扁著嘴說。

「對。」Jim說，「但如果你和Rand待在一起，我會感覺好些。」

「很好，Jim。」Spock說。他向Rand點點頭，接受她的照看。

「待會見，Spock。」Jim說。看見Spock挺直的背影跟著Rand走過走廊，他突然感到一陣後悔。但他別無選擇。他不知道Pike為何打來，最好是通盤了解後再告訴Spock。

Jim走進會議室，坐在長桌的頂端。他向Uhura示意接通對話。她在電腦上按了幾個鍵，大螢幕隨即亮起。星際艦隊的標誌顯示其上，一會兒後，畫面轉換為Pike的臉。

 _Christopher Pike_ _上將看來不錯。_ Jim心想。比上次見面時看起來更好，上次是企業號辦完正式「初航」典禮後，要離開船塢時。考慮到這艘船在執行瓦肯星任務前沒辦過初航典禮，星艦總部的公共關係部門決定辦得盛大熱鬧。這也是為了鼓舞整個聯邦的士氣。把Jim及其他企業號英雄們推到鏡頭前是不錯的宣傳。至少這是在Jim抱怨到第十次為何這麼大費周章時聽到的解釋。他只想要坐在艦長椅上指揮他的船航向未知的宇宙。

Pike上將準備好了，看來他讚不絕口的新輪椅還真有兩把刷子。那和他剛離開星艦醫院時坐的那把大不相同，甚至和上次他聯絡企業號時坐的那張也不一樣。它是亮晶晶的金黃色，兩側鑲著深色的木頭，就Jim瞄到的看來，那引擎說不定能衝到時速一百哩。(160km)(上將你可要繫好安全帶)

「輪椅很棒，上將。」Jim說，吹了聲口哨。Pike幾個月來持續好轉，Jim每次見到他，都比上一次看來健康。但他的心情卻未必和健康情形一樣好。Jim和他說話時都努力逗他笑。

右手邊的Bones往手裡發出了呻吟聲。

Jim沒理他。

Pike臉上的嚴肅表情消失了，嘴角揚起了愉快的微笑，連眼神也一瞬間亮了。

Jim在心裡和自己擊掌。

「Captain Kirk。」Pike上將說。「很高興見到你身體健康，Cromtic的任務也圓滿成功，但恐怕你們得提早離開了。」

Jim皺起眉頭，飛快地思考著。

「我們還不能走啊！」McCoy說，氣勢之兇狠嚇了Jim一跳。「Spock的增歲機器還沒完成。」

「沒錯，上將。」Jim安靜地說。「Keenser中尉正在組裝零件。他和他的團隊在Cromtic人的協助下，正以最快速度建造機器。他們還要把機器傳上船來才能繼續完成。」

「我讀過報告，我知道在這件事上時間很重要。」Pike說，語氣平和，但表情凝重。「但恐怕情況有變。星艦情報部派到第23號星際基地的小隊全部被殺了。事實上，整個基地已被摧毀，估計數百人死亡。」

好幾人發出尖銳的抽氣聲。Scotty咒罵著，聲音雖小但感情十足。

Jim用力吞嚥了下，粗啞地問道，「發生了什麼事？」

「根據情報部小隊最後送出的報告，他們查出基地主管Fox及獵戶座人之間的聯繫比我們原本以為的要密切。」Pike說。「事實上，他們認為基地主管的位子也是交易的一部分。情報部小隊已很接近交易的核心了，但沒多久就發生了大爆炸。」

「到底什麼天殺的玩意兒能炸掉整個星際基地啊？」McCoy不敢置信地說。

「其中一個假設是，你們拿到的壞引擎零件並不是偶然，是被Fox刻意安裝進企業號的，目的是破壞你們的船。」Pike說。

Scotty的咒罵變大聲了，同時還換了語言。連Uhura責備的眼神也沒讓他停下來。

「他們想抓住企業號。」Jim說，打斷了Scotty。桌旁每個人都轉過來看他。

「我們也是這麼想的。」Pike同意道。

「企業號擁有聯邦最先進的科技，」Jim提醒自己的軍官們，「如果獵戶座人能讓我們慢下來，就能搶攻上船，奪取大部分科技。即使我們有保全措施，時間一長他們還是能攻破密碼及防火牆。」

「或者直接把整條船賣給願意出價的買家。」Sulu皺著眉說。

「那麼他們將面對一場惡戰。」Freeman不悅地說，似乎他的專業能力受到了侮辱。

「不，他們做得到。」Scotty說，終於停止咒罵。「如果是刻意為之，他們口以先計算好破壞曲速引擎，再關掉生命維持系統。然後那些王八蛋就只要舒服坐著等我們翹辮子，就可以搶走我們的女士了。」

「耶穌基督啊。」McCoy輕聲說。

Jim表示同意，然後他想到了一件可怕的事。「Uhura，向艦橋發布警戒。叫他們掃瞄這個星系裡我們以外的離子軌跡。如果獵戶座人正在等我們的船壞掉，那他們可能就在附近等著。」

「是，艦長。」Uhura說，馬上呼叫艦橋。

「我該待在艦橋，長官。」Hernandez說，急急地起身。「我能將感應器校準為比平時更高的敏感度。Mr. Spock教過我。」

「去吧。」Jim簡潔地點了下頭，Hernandez馬上離開了。

「基地主管Fox呢？」Sulu問Pike。「他有躲過基地的爆炸嗎？」

「要是他還活著我就扭斷他脖子。」Scotty兇狠地說。

「深呼吸，Mr. Scott。」Jim說，他自己則在桌下握緊了拳頭。雖然心裡一點也不平靜，但他仍維持著平靜的表情。

「沒有資訊顯示他是否及時逃離，」Pike坦承。「事實上，星艦情報部甚至不能肯定炸彈是他設的，或獵戶座人，或是和調查根本不相干的人。」

「不太可能。」Jim乾乾地說。Pike揚起嘴角，表示同意。

「還有第四個可能，」剛結束呼叫的Uhura說。「獵戶座文化非常強調財富及權力。如果他們的目的是得到企業號的科技，那麼一定已找好了買家。買家可能偏激行事，但獵戶座人不會，他們會將這種行為視為生命的浪費。」她的嘴角抽了下。「畢竟，活下來的可以賣作奴隸嘛。」

「分析得很好，中尉。」Pike說。「我們毫無疑問地需要獵戶座文化專家的支援。但我們仍不知買家是何許人也。情報部已派出探員調查獵戶座人。在真相大白之前，你們船上的那個壞零件就是唯一一個能證明獵戶座和星際基地、Fox、也許加上爆炸之間有關聯的證據。」

「更會讓我們被視為目標。」Jim說。

「這就是為什麼你們的新命令是前往第42號星際基地。」Pike說。「情報部有一支小隊正前往那裡，他們會向你們取該零件作進一步分析。希望能追蹤到他們進入的徒徑。這是我們唯一的方向。」

Scotty的眉頭皺得很深。「第42號基地能提供新的動力導管零件嗎？我們現在用的撐不了太久。」

「要是我們得戰鬥，就更撐不了了。」Sulu說。「我們現在已速度受限，戰鬥狀態會令船體無法承受。」

「該基地在Cygnet第十四星的星系。他們有星艦維修設備。」Pike說。「他們相當能幹。我們也傳送警戒給附近船隻，你們若請求協助，他們會盡快趕來。」

 _但仍可能趕不上_ ，Jim陰沉地想。太空戰鬥有時發生得太快，無法及時獲得艦隊其他船的支援。

「會比原計劃多花幾天。」Sulu拿出PADD說，皺著眉頭。「我們原本規畫的航道是去一個較近的基地。第42號基地更深入聯邦領域，也離獵戶座領域更近。」

「要是他們的目的真是企業號，那我們幹嘛還靠近他們？」McCoy問道，向Sulu靠過去好閱讀讀數。「簡直瘋了！根本是放任他們來攻擊！」

「這就是我們所希望的，Doctor McCoy。」Pike說。

會議室裡一瞬間沉默了，眾人皆震驚不已。

「你要我們去引獵戶座人出來？」Jim問道，思考著。

「至少你們的存在就能向他們施壓。」Pike說。「如此一來，情報部更好辦事。如果他們追著你們來，真相能更快水落石出。」

Jim被這想法打動了。「我們可以故意當誘餌。」

其他人都轉頭看他。

「你有什麼想法，艦長？」Pike問道，身子前傾。

「我猜獵戶座人不知道我們已找出損壞的零件了。」Jim說明，「他們更不可能知道Scotty能做出臨時頂用的。所以，如果他們正在監視我們，我們可以反過來利用這點。他們預期船體隨時會爆炸，造成我方重大損傷。如果他們追著我們時，我們貌似已引擎受損……」

「我們能拿下他們的。」Freeman急切地說。

「他們不會知道我們去第42號基地的原因。」Sulu說。

「我們之前傳送給其他船隻的訊息被他們攔截的可能性有多大？」Jim問Uhura。

「關於不要從第23號星際基地買零件的警告是用標準頻道送出的，但以最新的星艦密碼加密。」Uhura答道。「他們極不可能取得解碼方式。密碼是上週才換的。」

「Scotty？我們能做出多逼真的爆炸來騙過跟蹤的人？」Jim問道。

「很簡單。」Scotty說。「要是能從星際基地或星球上取材料，就更簡單了。」

「列張清單，我們會弄到手的。」Jim說。

「很好。」Pike說。「你們多快能離開Cromtic星系？」

「幾個小時之內，上將。」Jim說，並看了Scotty一眼。Scotty點頭同意。

「Spock的增歲機器怎麼辦？」Uhura擔心地問道。

「等Keenser回船上之後我就能專心幫他了，」Scotty說，「剩下的進度應該不多，再幾天就能完成了。」

「Keenser已出色地搜集到所有草圖的複製本了。」Jim說，想起了報告內容。「所以如果有哪裡出錯，你也能揪出來。」

「如果有翻譯問題，我也能幫忙。」Uhura向Scotty說。

Scotty點頭，轉向Jim。「任何有能力維修星艦的星球就有能力作出這機器需要的零件，所以也可以請他們協助。」

「有需要的話也可以隨時呼叫Cromtic人。」Jim提醒大家。

「是的，長官。」Uhura說，肩膀放鬆了。

「擬出計畫後給我們份報告。」Pike說。「注意安全，企業號。Pike結束。」大螢幕畫面換成星艦標誌，然後一片漆黑。

「Sulu，我們出發時我要你在舵手位子上。」Jim說。Sulu點頭。「Scotty，你可以離開船上，下去協助Keenser中尉嗎？」

「可以，艦長。」Scotty說，起身離開。迫切地投入工作。

「我需要一個應對敵方登艦的防禦攻擊計劃，Cupcake。」Jim說，手指在桌面上敲打著。他強烈希望Spock能回到正常，給他點意見。

「是，長官。」Freeman說，頭一次沒抱怨這個綽號。

「Bones。」Jim開口。

「我知道──讓醫療室做好準備。教你祖母怎麼吃雞蛋。」McCoy說，也起身離開。「來醫療室之前先沖個澡，你臭死了。」

Jim笑了下，然後轉向Uhura。「中尉，我需要你留意有沒有提到獵戶座或Fox的通訊。我認為這混蛋沒死。」

「蟑螂沒那麼容易死掉。」Uhura同意道，站起身來。

整個會議室很快就空了，剩下Cupcake和Jim。

「你想和我談談？」Freeman問道。

Jim點頭，表情變得嚴肅。「我知道船員在星際基地裡被攻擊的事了。」

「Hmm。」Freeman說，「我還在想你要多久才會發現呢。」

Jim煩躁地看他一眼。「算了。我現在要做的是加強船員的徒手搏鬥訓練。除了保全部之外，其他船員都只接受過星艦學院必要的訓練而已。」

Freeman微笑。「很好。有些船員已要求過更多訓練，當然越多人越好。」

「太好了。」Jim說。「你可以把我算進指導員中。」

「Spock中校會是更好的人選。」Freeman壞笑，「他可以把你打趴。」

「你可以解散了，Cupcake。」Jim咕噥道。

「是，是，Moonbeam。」Freeman說，笑著離開了。

Jim悶悶不樂地回到自己房間。他想先沖個澡，然後去找找Rand把Spock帶去了哪裡。Bones是對的，他臭死了。

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

Jim一走出浴室便用電腦定位Rand和Spock的位置。

他發現他們在植物園，於是他決定單獨去找Bones做那些掃描，這樣就不用拖Spock一起去了。Spock已經去太多次醫療室了。Jim最好自己去，免得害他得跟著來。反正植物園裡那麼多種植物，Spock要花好一段時間才會全部掃瞄完畢。

所以Jim套上一件乾淨制服往醫療室去。要不然Bones遲早會整死他的。他可不希望成天留意自己最好的朋友何時會揮舞著無針注射器攻擊他。

他發現醫療室比他上次來時有活力多了。醫生護士們忙碌地再三確認藥品，複製缺漏的品項，並檢查設備。Bones顯然已告訴他們，接下來企業號會面臨比Cromtic星任務更危險的情況。

Jim毫不懷疑各部門都正緊鑼密鼓地動員起來。他對自己船員的專業程度非常滿意。若是在去第42號星際基地的路上遇上任何攻擊，他們絕對已做好萬全準備。

「給我坐到生物床上去。」McCoy一看見Jim走進入口便喊道。

Jim翻了個白眼照做了。他感覺很好，應該掃瞄不出哪裡有問題。說到這個，他想到了──

「Bones，如果掃瞄出來沒問題，你得解除我的禁令，讓我回去執勤。」Jim堅決地說。Bones拿醫用三錄儀開始掃瞄他。

「Jim，你開玩笑吧？」McCoy呻吟道，生氣地瞪了Jim一眼。「我說了還要兩天。」

「不行。」Jim嚴肅地說。「我們一個多小時後就要離開這裡，也就是1800，到時候我必須坐在艦長椅上。」

McCoy的眉頭皺得更深了。

「要是Spock恢復正常，我就不會這樣要求了。」Jim安靜地繼續說，「如果我們被獵戶座人攻擊，那我無論如何都會去艦橋，不論你准不准。但我寧願先得到你的允許。」

McCoy嘆了口氣。「該死。我最討厭你講道理了。但比起Chekov，我寧可是你待在艦橋上。雖然他是個聰明的孩子。」

Jim嗤地笑了一聲。過了這麼久，Bones還是對那孩子有意見。幸好Chekov幽默地接受了，並一有機會就扯Bones後腿。Jim沒意見。

McCoy做掃瞄時，Jim安靜地等著，連McCoy決定跑兩次掃瞄他都沒抗議。他忙著想事情。

「好啦，有話快說。」McCoy大聲說，嚇了Jim一大跳，生物床嗶嗶作響。

「什麼？」Jim瞪著他說。

「你從沒在接受掃瞄時這麼安靜過，除非你快死了，或是在讀Rand拿來的報告，或是在策劃什麼陰謀。」McCoy瞇起眼睛。「你現在沒流得我一身是血，手上也沒有PADD，所以啦，你在想什麼？」

「Bones，你年紀大了，疑神疑鬼的。」Jim說。

McCoy向他挑起一邊眉毛。

Jim做了個怪相，然後坦承道，「好啦，好啦。我在想Spock的事。」

「我為什麼一點也不意外？」McCoy翻了個白眼問道。然後他露出不懷好意的笑容。

Jim不理他，繼續正經地說道，「我沒預期到情況會變得這麼危險……他才十三歲，Bones。」

「你在想什麼，Jim？」McCoy問道，笑容消失了。

「我在想，等我們到了星際基地，是不是該把他送去Sarek那裡。」Jim嘆道。

McCoy瞪大了眼睛。

Jim毫無幽默感地露出一個扭曲的微笑，沒想到他讓這個如此了解自己的人驚訝了。「他是個孩子，Bones。而我們現在要故意讓船變成敵人目標。就算完全照計畫進行，船員們也仍身處危險之中。船員們受過訓練，能應付危險情況，並在最大可能限度內求生。但Spock還沒有那些記憶。當我有能力把那孩子送到安全的地方去，還會選擇讓他面臨危險嗎？」Jim摸摸後頸。「答案很簡單：我不會。」

「我不會反對的。」McCoy一會兒後說。「換作是我的女兒……」他搖搖頭。「我第一天就會請假帶她回地球。太空太他媽危險了。」

「要不是我需要你在船上，就會派你陪他去了。」Jim說。他最信任Bones，而Bones也是他以外Spock花最多時間相處的人。但Bones太出色了，Jim的船員不能沒有他，尤其當他們正處在極可能出現傷兵的情況下。「我考慮派Rand陪他去。」

「她很不錯。」McCoy同意道。「他認識她，她也有能力保護他。」

Jim點頭同意。他毫不懷疑他的文書官會 _揍扁_ 任何一個對Spock有惡意的人，這也是他把她排在第二順位的原因。

「但是，Jim，」McCoy繼續道，「我們還有幾天才會到達基地。你仍有時間讓他長大。」

「增歲機器還要至少一週才會完成。這個速度不夠我拿Spock冒險。」Jim指出。

McCoy又翻了個白眼。「我不是那個意思。那孩子迷戀你，帶他去約會啊。他一定會很開心的。」

Jim震驚地瞪大眼睛。「約會？」他尖叫。他清清喉嚨。「他才十三歲！我做不到！」

「拜託，Jim，我的意思是純潔的約會。」McCoy抱怨道。他惱怒地瞪了Jim一眼，然後嗤道：「好吧，我忘了我在和『喜歡誰就上了誰』先生說話。」

Jim的臉唰地紅了，他揉揉後頸。「我會考慮的。」他喃喃地說。也許等Spock不是青少年再說吧。

McCoy精明地看著他。「積極哄那孩子高興是在增歲機器建好前的最佳選項。再說，你不是得至少讓他跳到十七歲嗎？」

Jim迷惑地皺著眉。「從哪得來十七歲這數字的？」

「Chekov。如果那小子能應對危險狀況，那麼同樣年紀的Spock一定也行。」McCoy指出。

「我想Spock沒那麼早加入艦隊。」Jim說，試著回想Spock是幾歲入伍的。他上次讀Spock的檔案是幾個月前的事，應該至少有十八歲吧，還是十九？得確認一下。

「有差別嗎？」McCoy問道。

「如果他不記得當初加入艦隊的原因就有差。在他想起理由之前，都算是公民。」Jim說。他考慮過了。「但這是個好主意，」他不情願地坦承，「尤其因為Spock不想用增歲機器。」

McCoy又露出得意洋洋的笑容。

「你知道，等Spock恢復正常年紀，我會告訴他約會是你的主意。」Jim惱怒地說。

McCoy的笑容消失了。

輪到Jim笑得一臉跩樣。

「喔，給我滾出我的醫療室。」McCoy咕噥道。

Jim開心地跳下生物床。「別忘了解除我的禁令。」

「我十分鐘內就會上傳文件。」McCoy說，滿不在意地揮揮手。

Jim點點頭，離開醫療室去找Spock。 

 

= = =

 

Jim穿過通往植物園的雙層門。這裡很寬敞，是船上除了貨倉和引擎艙之外最大的空間。

在原本的設計藍圖中這裡是保齡球場，在對戰Nero的處女航時它也的確是個保齡球場。但紅物質造成整艘船內部結構的損傷把它毀了，Jim沒修復原來的保齡球場，而決定以別的方式利用這個空間。

植物園這個超棒的主意是Sulu想出來的。

植物園讓研究異星植物學的科學家們能應用並實驗，對其他船員也有情緒上的正面效果。這裡是一方小小的家園，種滿了地球及幾乎所有聯邦成員星的植物。這裡可以是公園，可以野餐，可以冥想，可以約會，以及許多保齡球場達不到的功能。

而現在它提供了一個瓦肯青少年打發時間的地方。

Spock站在幾株安多利冰花前，避開空調系統的冷風。他忙著看三錄儀上的讀數，Jim走進來時也沒抬頭。

文書官Rand坐在他身旁。她脫掉了靴子，在草地上動著腳趾，臉上掛著幸福的微笑。

 _光為了這個，建這花園就值了。_ Jim心想，忍不住對他倆露出笑容。

「Captain。」Rand發現他之後說道。

Spock馬上轉身。「Jim。」

Jim注意到Spock肩膀的肌肉放鬆了下來，嘴角的動作幾乎是個微笑。他回答，「嘿，Spock，Rand。」

Rand套上靴子站起身。Spock走向Jim。

「企業號將於1800離開Cromtic星系。」Jim向兩人說。

Rand若有所思地瞇起了藍色眼睛。「那麼我該回到崗位上了。一定有大批報告等著處理。」

「不急。」Jim急忙說。

「是的，因為它們 _一定_ 會及時完成的。」Rand同意道，語氣有點太過堅決了。

Jim忍住別做鬼臉。

「失陪了，艦長。中校。」Rand說，向Jim及Spock點點頭，接著大步離開了花園。

「星艦來的訊息是令企業號離開此地的原因嗎？」Spock平靜地問道。

Jim點頭。「是啊。」他坐在草地上Rand剛才坐著的地方。

Spock沒有開口問，就在他身邊坐下。Jim小心翼翼地打量他，有點訝異Spock和昨晚相比大了好多。他已經長到Jim的胸部高度了，再跳個幾歲就會比Jim高了。

Jim很快地告訴他星際基地被毀的事，以及企業號面臨的危險情況。

Spock變得比平時更心事重重、安靜而蒼白。

Jim思考著Spock的反應。他感到罪惡感，覺得自己不該這樣逼迫Spock。他開始質疑自己當初老實告訴Spock他真實年紀的決定是否正確。也許一直把他當孩子對待會更好，讓他保有久一點的天真無邪。

但他又想，換成他自己在同樣的情況下會如何反應。突然來到一艘星艦上，被一群陌生人包圍，離熟悉的環境十萬八千里遠。就算是瓦肯孩子，也會被嚇壞的。

至少知道了事實，Spock能比較弄得清狀況。

「嘿，你喜歡這裡嗎？」Jim問道，換一個不那麼嚴肅的話題。

「植物種類繁多，令人驚訝。」Spock說，精神一振。「我沒想到會看見安多利植物和一種瓦肯薄荷被種在一起，考慮到它們相異的原生環境。」

「對啊，那個可花了一番心思呢。」Jim高興地說。「是科學部想出來的。植物學家們喜歡找出哪些植物可以種在一起，哪些適合養在星艦上。光是計算微型防護罩裡的氣候就花了數學家們好幾天呢。」他沒提到輪機室的精力都被花在修復受損的船身了。

「我有個疑問。」Spock說。

「什麼？」Jim問道。

「為什麼有幾株地球植物的平均高度只有11.4吋？」Spock挑起一邊眉毛問道。「三錄儀的讀數顯示它們不是幼樹，但它們的高度和電腦資料庫中的不一致。」

Jim眨眨眼。「喔！你是說盆景啊！」

Spock好奇地偏著頭。

「那些是Sulu的盆景俱樂部養的。」Jim說，「那是一種藝術。」

「它們相當美觀。」Spock坦承。

「你得問Sulu了，」Jim說，「我不是俱樂部成員，也不太清楚那是怎麼養出來的。」

Spock點頭，接著以不尋常的猶豫語氣說道。「文書官Rand說，摘取這裡的植物樣本是可接受的。」

「是的，沒錯。」Jim說。

Spock從連身衣身前的口袋裡拿出一朵含苞待放的紅玫瑰花蕾，大約Jim的食指長度。Spock向他伸出手，補上一句，「文書官Rand向我說明，人類習俗上將互相贈與花朵視為友好行為，而紅玫瑰又比其他花朵具情感意義。」

「沒錯。」Jim震驚了好一會兒之後說。他輕輕從Spock指間接過玫瑰，雖然他很感謝Rand有提醒過Spock注意花刺，但同時他也在想可以派什麼可怕的工作給她做，以回報她的胡鬧。顯然她太閒了才有時間想這種事，他在心裡抱怨著，並想著Scotty不知有沒有什麼又油又臭的東西要清洗。

「我承認不能理解將薔薇花科植物的顏色規定意義有何邏輯。」Spock說，聲音恢復自信。

「我想不是規定的，」Jim說，「我想是地球文化慢慢發展出來，最後成為傳統。再說，紅色對人類來說有各種重要意義。」

「因為人類血液因血紅素而呈現紅色。」Spock說。

「沒錯。」Jim同意道，並起身。「你逛完了嗎？」

Spock點頭。「我已結束對植物的各式掃瞄。」

「很好，那我們先去一趟我房間，我把這個擺著。」Jim說，示意他手上的玫瑰，並走向出口。

Spock跟在他身後。

「我們離開Cromtic時你想要待在艦橋上嗎？我打算和領袖們道別。」Jim繼續道，「我想他們也想看看你。」

Spock點頭同意，和Jim肩並肩離開了花園。

 

= = =

 

Pike上將的電話結束後才過了兩個小時，企業號全體船員已進入全速運轉。所有部門的每一台電腦都已跑完了系統確認。輪機室盯著受損的引擎零件。Scott下去了星球表面，並和Keenser及其他軍官一起回來。Hernandez中尉已調高了短程及遠程掃瞄器的敏銳度。

對Jim來說最重要的一點，是Bones終於上繳公文，解除了他的醫療禁令。

Jim坐在艦長椅上，享受著終於回到這個位子上的感覺。他等了太久了。直到回到這裡，他才發現自己有多想念它。

他終於又是企業號的艦長了。

唯一和平常的艦橋成員不同的一點是，Hernandez正坐在科學官的位子上。

「艦長，所有部門皆已回報準備完畢。」Uhura轉向他說。

「電腦確認完畢，簡長。」Chekov說。

「導航電腦也確認。」Sulu補充，手指快速地在控制台上動作。「到第42號星際基地的路線已制定完畢。」

Jim按下椅子上呼叫輪機室的按鈕。「Mr. Scott，引擎如何？」

「目前很好，艦長。」Scotty說。「可以的話，泥盡量把速度壓在曲速三以下。」

「我會記住的，Scotty。」Jim說，感到好笑。等精密計時表顯示時間終於到了1800小時，他站起身。是時候向Cromtic星及她的人民告別了。「Uhura中尉，呼叫Cromtic領袖們。」

「是，長官。呼叫頻道已打開。」Uhura說，優雅地舞動手指。

艦橋上的螢幕原本顯示的是他們下方的美麗星球，現在跳轉成一個以圓形圖案裝飾的大會議室的畫面。Cromtic領袖們面對艦橋成員站成半圓形。

Jim向他們鞠躬，在他身邊的Spock也照做。

「你們好，Cromtic大道的領袖們。」Jim說。

「你們好，聯邦大道的Captain James Tiberius Kirk。」領袖Surn以莊嚴的聲音說道，其他人的觸鬚愉快地跳動。

「恐怕我們得提早結束拜訪了。」Jim說，「我們接到命令，必須前往別處。」

「我們能理解你們有任務在身。」領袖Marh說，「雖然幼獸們會非常失望。Yarm很希望能再和名為tribble的長毛生物再玩耍一次。」

Jim嘴角上揚。「那麼，請代我向他道歉。」

Marh的觸鬚也被逗樂地捲了起來。

「聯邦將於幾週後派一位大使及星際基地工程團隊來。」Jim繼續道，「並希望這不是企業號最後一次拜訪你們的人民。」

「我們期待接見更多來自聯邦大道的客人。」領袖Tilk甜蜜地說，「而你們的再度拜訪將再歡迎不過，名為James Tiberius Kirk的艦長，及名為企業號的星艦上的全體船員。」

「請告知我們聯邦大道的Spock中校的情況。」Marh補充道，「他尚未恢復為成人，我們相當關切他的狀況。」

「我們會的。」Jim同意。

「那麼，待下次彼此之道交會時再見。」領袖Gemt慢慢地說。他因年老而顏色蒼白的觸鬚揮舞成道別的樣子。「Cromtic人民祝福你們好運。」

「祝福你們的人民健康富饒。」Jim回道。

他們再次互相鞠躬，接著螢幕跳回Cromtic星的景觀。

Jim坐回指揮椅。

「Sulu中尉，我們出發吧，用脈衝動力。」Jim說。

「是，艦長。保持脈衝動力直到離開星球重力範圍。」Sulu說，手指自信地操控著控制台。

螢幕上的Cromtic星越來越小。

「將於3.5秒後離開重力範圍。」Chekov說。

倒數時Jim發現自己注視著Spock的臉，而不是把注意力放在艦橋成員上。

男孩的雙眼再度閃爍著興奮期待。他抬起下巴，這時Jim知道倒數已結束了。

「曲速二，Mr. Sulu。」Jim說，正好在時間上。

「是，曲速二，長官。」Sulu說。他慢慢推動那閃亮的銀色曲速引擎把手。

Jim屏住呼吸，雖然他對Scotty有信心，不過現在就是見真章的時刻了。他閉上眼睛，感覺引擎的震動逐漸頻繁，很快地Jim感受到一陣像是縱身一跳的快感，那代表船已進入曲速。

他露出笑容，張開眼睛，正好看見Sulu和Chekov正在擊掌。

Jim按下按鈕，再次呼叫輪機室。「幹得好，Mr. Scott。」他能聽見背景有歡呼聲。

「不喀氣，艦長。」Scotty說，聲音透過椅子的擴音器傳來。接著Jim聽見背景傳來一聲金屬碰撞的巨響，他吃驚地眨眨眼。「喂！」Scotty喊道，「Keenser，泥給我下來！我說過多少次──」

整個艦橋爆出一陣吃吃竊笑，Jim笑著切斷了通話。

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

「艦長。」Hernandez說，以嚴肅的語氣切斷了艦橋上輕鬆的氣氛。「遠距掃瞄器在Cromtic星系外發現了微弱的離子軌跡。」

所有人馬上回到專業模式，幾乎可以聽見啪地轉換的聲音，所有人都在位子上轉過來面對他。

「電腦從軌跡中辨視出五個不同的能量光譜，」Hernandez從讀數中抬起頭對Jim說。「只有三個來自聯邦成員國使用的引擎，包括企業號在內。」

「另外兩個呢，Mr. Hernandez？」Jim問道，因好奇及不安而向前傾身。

「其中一個來自索利安人，」Hernandez冷靜地說，「是好幾天前留下的。我想他們在我們抵達後沒多久經過這一帶。我們之前沒發現這條軌跡是因為它太久遠了，普通的掃瞄敏銳度無法偵測到。」

Jim默默在心裡記下。索利安人溜達進星際聯邦領域正是艦隊想在這一帶建星際基地的原因之一。如果有艘星艦在附近時他們還靠得這麼近，那麼他們一定有什麼目的。星艦總部得知道，尤其下一艘被派來Cromtic星系的星艦也得留心。

「不幸的是，另一道軌跡的能量太分散，無法做光譜分析。」Hernandez接著說，表情緊繃。「即使掃瞄敏銳度提高了，我仍無法確定來源，因為它不如索利安的離子軌跡那麼久。」他皺眉緊盯著科學站的顯示螢幕瞧，然後抱歉地看向艦長。

「你有任何可提供的訊息嗎？」Jim耐性地問道，雖然他忍不住在指揮椅扶手上敲打手指，但他有小心避開敏感的控制按鈕。

「目前沒有，電腦需要更多分析時間。」Hernandez坦承。他碰觸了幾個工作台上的控制鍵。「我只能肯定它不是來自星際聯邦、索利安、羅慕蘭或克林貢飛船。資訊已傳至你的椅子了，長官。」

Jim挫敗地嘆了口氣，雖然他也不是很意外。他沉默地掃過指揮椅的電腦螢幕上顯示的資料，證實了Hernandez說的話。一艘自獵戶星領域一路跟著他們至此的獵戶飛船，想必不會被輕易偵查到。他問，「電腦需要多久時間完成分析，Mr. Hernandez？」

「一小時二十分鐘。」Hernandez馬上說。

Jim起身向船員們點點頭。「Uhura，傳送艦內通訊。我要所有部門首長在一小時三十分鐘內在第六層甲板的會議室集合。」

「是，長官。」Uhura頷首，迅速轉回她的工作台，開始傳送命令。

「Mr. Hernandez，我等你的完整報告。Sulu，這裡交給你。」Jim繼續道。他瞥向Spock，後者站直了身子，跟著Jim走向渦輪電梯。

「是，長官。」Sulu在他們身後喊道。

電梯發出一聲輕鳴關上，Jim還沒來得及開口問Spock在他房間裡吃午餐如何，Spock就先說話了。

「Jim，我注意到你已恢復身為艦長的全部職責，將無法如以往一般花時間照顧我。」Spock說。電梯開始移動。

Jim驚訝地眨眨眼，注意到Spock臉上平靜的表情。他想知道Spock心裡是否真如表面般平靜。男孩的肢體語言是放鬆的，所以Jim想他應該對這消息接受良好。至少Jim希望如此。

他有沒有提過他有多討厭Spock現在逐步恢復情緒及肢體表達的控制力？因為他真的很討厭這樣。非常。

「是的，恐怕如此，Spock。」Jim一會兒後坦承。看見Spock對這件事接受良好，他振奮了起來。「我會回去值Alpha班次，多關照一下我們的船。至於今晚，我會接手艦橋。船員們都太疲憊了，我要確保他們今晚得到足夠的休息。」聽到電梯門打開的聲音，他自動走出電梯，注意力仍全在Spock身上。

「我只想要聲明我已達到不需成人看顧的年紀。」Spock說，走在Jim身邊。他接著說道，「你在艦橋上時不需替我另外找監護人。這對星艦軍官的能力而言是無謂的浪費，尤其企業號正需要這些人力資源堅守崗位。」

「好吧，好吧。我放棄。」Jim笑著說，兩人走進他的房間。「這是合邏輯的想法。我不會再派保姆來陪你了。我猜Rand要失望死了。」不過Jim其實暗暗高興，這樣他的文書官就沒時間教Spock一堆有的沒有的人類禮節了。不曉得她還想趁他不注意時偷偷教Spock什麼，Jim想到就怕。

Spock正經地點點頭。

「你現在幾歲啦？」Jim問道，房門口的感應器感應到他，門立即打開。

「十三歲七個月兩週三小時。」Spock說。似乎想強調自己已成為青少年，Spock令人驚訝地破音了。

Spock優雅地清清喉嚨，努力假裝剛才什麼都沒發生。

Jim忍不住笑得更開了。「是的，」他同意道，「你的確長大了。」

 _如果我夠好運，說不定不必和他約會。_ Jim高興地想。 _等_ _Spock_ _想起所有事情之後，就少一條謀殺我的理由。_

但成人的Spock早就有足夠的藉口把他的艦長就地正法了。

 

= = =

 

雖然Jim相信Spock說他能自己待著，不必大人監護，但他卻不太想這麼做。Jim很捨不得上艦橋前和Spock相處的每一秒，所以他決定和Spock一起在房間裡用餐，以免受打擾。

他倒是先去了趟食堂拿食物。雖然高階軍官如艦長及大副的房間裡配有私人複製機，但那些複製機並不是專門做食物的，所以品質和味道都不怎麼樣。有時機器抽風起來，還會弄出根本吃不得的東西來。

唯一一個讓Jim忍受那複製機弄出來的咖啡的原因是，他早就給自己那台重新編程，味道比原先設定的好多了。要不是這樣，船員們就得忍受他每天早上抵達食堂前缺乏咖啡因的可怕模樣。有些苦難是船員們沒必要受的。

離他命令大家到會議室的時間還有一小時，Jim不急不徐地享受和Spock一起的安靜用餐時光。他選擇在Spock的房間吃，因為比起其他地方，他更放心讓那孩子自己待在這兒。

但tribble一直在籠子裡顫動，爭取注意力，令Jim懷疑這到底是不是個好決定。牠把褐色毛皮貼平在籠子上最靠近Spock和Jim的那一面，努力不懈地尖叫著。

「那隻tribble一定有毛病。」Jim喃喃地說，叉起他的炒青菜。

Spock挑起一邊眉毛。「我認為tribble的表現代表牠已習慣被時常關注。」

 _不只牠。_ Jim心想。Spock一離開視線太久，他就焦慮不安。 _Bones_ _永遠不會停止嘲笑我了，_ 他悶悶不樂地想著。 _好像他還需要素材似的。_

「我去值班時你打算做什麼？」Jim問道，想轉換話題，甩掉害他心情不好的想像畫面。

「我在考慮去科學部待幾個小時。他們邀我回去。」Spock說。「既然企業號已離開Cromtic星系，我想使用天文實驗室的感應器。」

「之後呢？」Jim問道。

「我會去輪機室看看增歲機器的進度。」Spock答道，優雅地叉起一支小胡蘿蔔。

「聽來不錯，但幫我個忙……」Jim奸笑著說。

Spock點頭，叉子停在半空中。

「別靠近會爆炸的電腦。」

「我不認為Mr. Scott會容忍同樣的事故發生第二次。」Spock平靜地說，繼續進食。

「是啦，但你自己若更當心些，我會比較放心。企業號實在太大了。」Jim說。 _而且不管是不是十三歲，你仍是個小孩。_ 他沒說出口。Jim知道青少年的自尊是很敏感的。

Spock吞下食物，然後正經地回答他，「好的，Jim。」

 

= = =

 

集合各部門首長的會議上，Jim差點遲到了。更正，要不是Spock字面意義上地把他推出門去開會，Jim真的會遲到的。Jim只是真的很不想丟Spock一個人嘛。更別提現在他的船和船員都身陷危險之中，他的保護本能早已警鈴大作了。

他搖搖頭，走進會議室。

從Cupcake到Scotty，每一個人都在那兒等他了。只有Sulu和Chekov缺席，他們不是部門首長，但通常Jim仍要他們到場，好聽取他們聰穎的意見，而現在他要他倆留守艦橋。下次會議他會讓他們參加的，尤其是Chekov。Jim喜歡這位青少年與眾不同的思考切入角度。

Hernandez激烈地敲打著PADD，抬起頭時比其他人慢了一拍。

「好了，Hernandez中尉。」Jim跳過開場白直接說，「告訴大家你發現了什麼。」

「是，艦長。」Hernandez起身說。他碰觸PADD，桌子底端的大螢幕跳出一連串的能量讀數。「這些是我們在Cromtic星系邊緣發現的離子軌跡。電腦分析出它和這個有百分之53.8的吻合。」──他觸碰PADD的螢幕，圖片改變了──「一艘獵戶座偵查船。」

螢幕上顯示著一艘有環狀推進系統的船，四個點發出的橘色光芒意外地模糊。

「為什麼吻合度這麼低？」Jim驚訝地問。

Hernandez不舒服地挪動，「那恐怕是獵戶座船隻的特色，長官。他們的偵查船有屏蔽感應器的功能，使我們難以發覺他們。如果Mr. Spock沒教我如何暫時調高感應敏感度，我不太可能搜集到足夠資料給電腦做分析，更別提這麼高的吻合度。」

「嗯嗯，有道理，考慮到我們之間的距離。」Jim說。

「我們主要的問題，長官，」Hernandez說，「是我們的遠距及近距感應器在有損傷的情況下，無法維持這樣的敏感度太久。所以如果偵查船在我們感應器於正常敏感度運作時靠近，我認為我們無法發現他們。等到發現時，已經太遲了。」

「該死的，永遠沒好消息。」Bones呻吟道。

每個人都一臉陰霾。

但Hernandez的話在Jim心裡點亮了一盞燈。「可以輪流嗎？」

「艦長？」Hernandez問道。

Scotty聽懂了。「感應器！我們可以輪流用感應器，就不會讓機器負荷太大！」

Jim點頭，「沒錯。Scotty，我們可以做到什麼程度？感應器是綁在一起的，能不能把它們分開，先以調高的敏感度使用其中一個，再切到另一個？」

Scotty等不及Jim把話說完便點頭如搗蒜。「是的，艦長。有何不可！我會派幾個工程師來監測感應器及做維修準備，沒問題的。」

Hernandez也輕快地說，「Mr. Spock不只訓練我一個人如何調整感應器的敏感度。我可以將其他幾位科學官排班，如此一來隨時都有人照看感應器。」

「很好。」Jim說。「說回這艘獵戶座偵查船。它還有什麼功能，Cupcake？」

McCoy和Uhura都翻了白眼。Hernandez驚訝地睜大了眼，Scotty則露齒而笑。

Freeman瞪了Jim一眼，然後陰沉地看向那張偵查船的圖片。「沒多少情報。這些船只被聯邦的商船目擊過幾次，星艦看見它的次數少之又少。沒有關於船員數量的資訊，武器方面只能確定有相位砲。」

Jim眨眨眼。「就這樣？沒有光子魚雷？或是索利安人喜歡的那種奇怪的網子？」

Freeman的眉頭皺得更深了。「就我們所知沒有。我們知道的另一件事是他們速度很快，能達到曲速10。有這種速度，他們可能不需要別的武器，這或許也是我們只拍得到這張照片的原因。」

「在正常狀態下，我們的女士能追得上。」Scotty說。「但現在的情況沒辦法。」

「所以他們跑得過我們，但也許打不過我們。」Jim說，思考著。「這代表我們得慎選戰場，讓速度的差異降到最低。」

「例如小行星帶。」Uhura說。

「沒錯，就是這樣。」Jim露出笑容。他愛死了和他在一個波長上的船員。

「我們需要一個不會影響感應器的小行星帶來佈置陷阱，但要夠大，才能限制住對方偵查船的速度。」

Scotty的眼裡亮起了邪惡的快樂。「我們可以用地雷把他們炸飛，艦長。」

聽見Scotty的點子，Jim笑得更開了。「你能做出幾個太空地雷，Scotty？」

「會議一結束我就可以開始做。」Scotty笑著說。他敲擊Freeman那仍顯示著獵戶座偵查船資訊的PADD。「他們的船殼是用高密度三鈦製成的。困難的地方在於給地雷編程為只能在被他們碰到時引爆。那種金屬很難感應。」

「如果可以設定為對方進入地雷帶時暫時不啟動就更好了。」Freeman插嘴，打斷了Scotty即將開始的滔滔不絕、豪言壯語，Scotty的嘴角已經自豪地揚起了。「如果我們能用地雷將他們圍住，等他們中陷阱，就逃不出去了。」

「Hernandez，用小行星資料庫找幾個在第42號基地附近的小行星帶。那附近沒有的話就把距離拉大。」Jim命令道。

Hernandez點頭。

「這只是計劃的開始，各位。」Jim接著說，「我們仍有艘獵戶座的船跟在後面呢。其他部門呢？」

「醫療室已做好急救準備。」McCoy說，皺眉瞪著所有人。「這不代表我們希望有傷患，你們都聽好啦。」

Jim試著忽略Bones主要落在他身上的怒視。他又不是自願衝出去受傷的，除了上次……好吧還有上上次。 _所以_ _Bones_ _可能有道理啦，_ Jim默默承認，並決定永遠不說出口。

「保全部將從明早開始做各種演習。」Freeman說。他將自己的PADD遞給Jim看。Jim快速瀏覽過，點點頭。「我們會在各層甲板輪流做攻擊模擬。」

「我想把幾個急救醫生加入名單中。」McCoy說，靠近Jim肩旁一起讀著。「我們可不希望緊急情況發生時被自己人礙手礙腳的。」

「我知道你會這麼想，醫生。」Freeman點頭。「醫護人員的演習要求已經寄到你信箱了。」

看見Bones又驚又喜的表情，Jim忍下一聲笑聲。Bones已為了醫護人員上戰場的程序問題和星際艦隊爭論許久。星艦保護醫護人員的立場根深柢固，受過戰鬥訓練的醫生少之又少，且不被允許加入戰鬥，而是被保護在後方。這基本上違反醫學訓練的重點，Bones常常對他抱怨。

現在Cupcake打算訓練醫護人員，並真的讓他們和保全部合作，Jim默默告訴自己永遠別在任何高階軍官面前叫他Cupcake，尤其是Pike上將。

這是看在Bones的份上，所以損失一些樂趣是值得的。

「Uhura中尉，」Jim說，逼自己專心在眼前的任務上。「大眾對第23號星際基地被摧毀的消息作何反應？」

Uhura輕鬆獲得了在座所有人的注意力。「一些反聯邦團體宣稱是他們幹的，還有一些羅慕蘭偏激組織。克林貢人或獵戶座人方面沒有回應，和情報部預料的一樣。」

Jim點頭。

「我也寄了Fox的特徵描述給我通訊錄裡的所有人，徵求目擊者。」Uhura補充，眼裡閃著憤怒的光芒。「現在這一區內沒有一個太空港不在找他。」

「很好。」Jim說，對她的努力非常滿意。Uhura有一份包山包海的通訊錄，任何情報員都會願意花一大筆錢來買它。裡面有艦隊內每一位通訊官及Uhura遍佈整個星際聯邦的親友團，她時常向他們詢問情報，而她如母語般流利使用各種異星語言的能力讓她迷倒了不少各星球的人。種種人脈讓她累積了王牌間諜般的資訊量。

如果有任何人能找到Fox──如果他還活著的話──那一定是Uhura的網路。

「好了，大家，我們明天1300小時再開一次會。」Jim說。「Scotty，我要你交一份報告，告訴我在我們抵達基地前你能做多少地雷出來。Cupcake，我要演習的報告，以及你的戰鬥團隊的推薦名單，越快越好。」

所有人都回答「是」，會議解散。

Jim走向艦橋去值完剩下的幾小時班，讓Chekov及Sulu去好好休息。他發現他的好友跟著他走進渦輪電梯中，於是懷疑地看了一眼Bones。

「所以……你問他了沒？」McCoy一臉過份無辜的表情問道。

「問誰啥？」Jim緊張地看著他。

「Spock，還有誰！」McCoy奸笑，拍了下Jim的背。「你不是要去約會嗎？」

震驚的Jim過了一會兒才回答。「我恨你。」他平平地說。

「你要退縮啊，哼？」McCoy的奸笑真令人難以忍受。

「Bones！」Jim呻吟道。「一定要現在嗎？」

「擔心那孩子太小沒辦法承受太空的危險的人是你。」McCoy講理地說，「我給你的建議很棒，所以你不能怪我想知道你有沒有照做呀。」

Jim沒回答。因為……好吧……這建議是很棒。他只是認為自己沒膽慫恿青少年Spock對他的迷戀，因為他非常確定成人的Spock對他一丁點感覺都沒有。

「你只想要拿我取笑罷了。」Jim抱怨道。Bones對他眉開眼笑的樣子證實了他的猜想，也把他給嚇壞了。Jim可不習慣Bones連一點暴躁都沒有的模樣，喝醉時除外。這真是太超現實了。

「那只是額外好處。」McCoy得意的說。

電梯抵達了艦橋，門打開來，Jim瞪著McCoy。「走開，Bones，讓我好好面對可能把我們給轟掉的獵戶座人。」

McCoy在他身後哼笑了聲，但沒繼續鬧他，讓他出了電梯。

Jim在指揮椅上坐下後，忍不住用電腦搜尋Spock的位置。發現那孩子正待在科學部時，他大大鬆了一口氣，並慶幸Bones沒在旁邊，不會看見他的反應。

他還沒來得及煩惱該拿Spock怎麼辦，是要問他要不要去約會，還是準備告訴他一到星際基地Jim就要把他送到Sarek那裡，Rand就拿著待批的公文來了。

Jim知道，如果自己寧願做乏味煩人的文書工作也不想面對剩下的值班時間，那情況一定很不妙。

他知道他得快點決定。

嘿，但沒人說他得現在決定。

 


	23. Chapter 23

 

Jim走進自己房間，伸了個懶腰，打了個大大的呵欠，他感覺下巴啪了一下。

他眨掉眼裡睏倦的淚水，接著走到通訊器旁確認Spock的位置，天知道這是今晚的第幾次了。他都數不清了。Jim值班後，那男孩從科學部移動到輪機室去看增歲機器去了。

Jim確定Spock會在那兒至少待上幾個小時。接著他注意到通訊器上閃著未讀個人訊息通知。Jim打開信箱，第一條是來自Pike上將，回覆Jim前天寫給他的信。Jim很好奇Pike的反應，他打開了信裡的影片連結。

「哈囉，Jim。」Pike說，臉上掛著比平時更快樂的笑容。Jim不禁回以笑容，雖然他也知道這是個錄好的影片。比起Jim喜歡的老派的文字訊息，Pike更喜歡影像訊息。Jim得承認在這種時刻，影像的確有它的好處。能看見那笑容真是太好了。

「等Spock發現你不但拍了他小孩子時的照片，還未經他同意到處亂寄，你就得逃命了。」Pike接著說，眼睛裡有笑意。

「是啊，我知道。」Jim坦承。

「我有沒有說過，你如果想鬧他，爭取他的注意力，那你最不該做的就是讓他尷尬？」

Jim大聲反駁。「我才沒爭取他的注意力呢！」

「先別告訴我你沒要爭取他的注意，需要我提醒你，他剛當上你大副的前兩個月你是怎麼表現的嗎？你簡直寫在臉上。」Pike說，笑個不停。Jim交叉起雙臂，悶悶不樂地瞪著螢幕上Pike越來越樂的笑容。

「喔，閉嘴。」Jim抱怨道。

「但我可喜歡那些相片啦，你要是還有就快寄給我！」Pike繼續說，「我只是想告訴你，要是Spock把你殺了，我會說他是正當殺人。」

「嘿！」Jim憤憤不平地說。「現在我知道你偏愛誰了。」

「接下來討論嚴肅的話題──」

「有人要殺我的事就不嚴肅嗎？」Jim抗議。

「──你已經找人接替Spock在科學部的位子，這樣很好。你也該考慮下找人暫補大副的位子，尤其你們即將面對危險情況。還有──」

Jim呻吟著暫停了影片。他原本很確信Spock能很快變回成年瓦肯，恢復正常，所以沒找人替補那個位子。差不多每位艦橋上的軍官都能勝任大副的位子。每個能掌控通訊台的人都能當通訊官。

但Pike是對的，要是他被迫離開崗位，他必須指定誰做代理艦長。這件事挺重要的。

艦上所有人裡Scotty最資深，Jim不願意指派他的唯一理由就是引擎更需要他的關照。另一個原因是Scotty有一有機會就炸掉所有視野內的東西的癖好。

Jim決定請Uhura來暫代大副。Sulu離不開舵位。Chekov嘛──呃，Jim對他的年紀沒有任何意見──考慮到自己當上艦長的年紀，Jim不會對別人扔石頭的。

不，他不選Chekov是因為如果開戰，戰鬥位置會更適合Chekov的能力。這位少年在瞄準方面有驚人的才華，所以他是操作相位砲的不二人選。就算有電腦協助，也不是很多人能用相位砲擊中迎面而來的光子魚雷。Chekov甚至根本不需要電腦。他心算所有向量及速率，且從不失手。

船到現在還沒分崩離析就是他超凡入聖才能的最好證明。

至於Bones……不行。就是不行。Jim以性命信任Bones，但這不代表他想要Bones在危急情況時掌指揮大權。身為CMO的Bones在醫療室才能發揮最大效用。

結論是Uhura是最佳選擇。Uhura面對壓力也鎮定自如的個性很適合在他發生不測時接管艦橋。她從不慌張，她了解艦橋成員的長處及弱點，且幾個月的合作下來，她變得越來越願意冒險。

唯一會讓Uhura拒絕這個臨時調動的原因就是，她不想離開她的寶貝通訊台。 _那_ 才是她的真愛。雖然她完全能勝任臨時艦長，但她對那沒興趣。至少目前沒興趣。

不過Jim能想像她在十年內坐上屬於自己的艦長椅。他只希望有一天Uhura能接受這個位子，她會是個很棒的艦長。

Jim心意已定，他傳送出命Uhura為臨時大副的命令，然後繼續播放Pike的訊息。

「Jim，既然你是指出Fox中校貪污並引發調查的人，我得先警告你一下，星際艦隊受到不少政治壓力。Fox的家人也開始抗議說事情和他無關。他的叔叔Fox大使有很多朋友，其中有兩位是住總統官邸的。」Pike嚴肅地說。

Jim縮了一下。

「而且有不只一人在調查你加入艦隊前的紀錄。尤其是犯罪紀錄，你知道那有多少。」Pike乾乾地說。

「該死。」Jim呻吟道。他揉了揉眼睛，覺得自己的疲憊有千斤重。

「目前你在媒體及公眾間的名聲還不錯。」Pike說。「但若有人有心宣傳，你的好名聲也維持不了多久。你也知道媒體有多善變。昨天還是英雄，今天就變狗熊。你和你的船員們六個月前拯救了地球及其他聯邦星球的事幫助很大。」

Jim皺起眉頭。

「如果情報部能逮到Fox中校或確實的犯罪證據，我們就能擺平Fox的家人了。」Pike說。「但我要先告訴你，到時你才不會感到意外。等這件破事結束了，我們可能會派企業號遠離地球幾個月。」

「很好，太好了。」Jim說。Bones會傷心死的。他很期待一個半月後回地球看他的小女兒的。

「也許我們運氣夠好，就不必這樣對待你和你的船員。我知道這不是最佳解決方式，但政治就是這樣。」Pike嘆道。「事情有進展的話，我會告訴你的。」

「還有，Jim，等Spock恢復正常後，問問他該怎麼做。」Pike說。「那人有一股政治直覺，是從小耳濡目染的孩子才會有的。」他打住，然後嘴角上揚，露出微笑。「不過我想，他大概打小就知道該怎麼讓別人照他的意思去做。」

「我知道。」Jim呻吟道，「他那雙眼睛就是兇器啊。」

「繼續告訴我最新消息，Jim。」Pike接著說，「還有，我說要更多Spock的照片的事是認真的。我需要證據好在軍事法庭上替Spock說話。」

Jim微笑著搖搖頭。影片結束後畫面變黑，出現了回覆與否的選項，Jim跳過了。他打開下一則個人訊息。看見寄件人是Spock，Jim坐直了身子。是那位住在新瓦肯的老Spock。

「Jim。」Spock說，嘴角的線條顯出一個小小的微笑。

Jim不禁露出大大的笑容。他真的 _很喜歡_ 和他說話。

「一如往常地，很高興聽到你的消息，老友。」Spock接著說，他的聲音老邁但感情豐富。

那語氣令Jim不禁吞嚥了下。總是如此。自從心靈融合時Jim被老Spock的情感及記憶衝擊之後，他才開始了解那個宇宙的Spock和Jim之間的情感深度，那在這個宇宙中是不存在的。當他發現老Spock對他仍保有那份信任、尊敬及喜愛，Jim只希望自己能配得上這份殊榮。

某個版本的自己能獲得Spock的那些情感，而他不想要失去它們。

這也是他人生中最嚇人的事之一。

連Bones也覺得很嚇人。他們第一次見面時，Bones被老人對他的喜愛完全震懾住了，後來他和Jim還得去酒吧醉一場。至少Bones沒把他和Spock送作堆，因為他和Jim都認為Spock恨Jim恨到家了。他們也進行了一場有史以來最嚴肅的討論──平行宇宙中的另一個人生可是個大話題──雖然因為喝了很多酒，他們其實不太清醒。

「新瓦肯殖民地正在穩定建設中。三棟新建築完工了，另外四棟尚在工事中。新Katric Ark之廟(保存katra的地方)的雕刻已動工，所有瓦肯人的住房及外來客的住所也完工了。雖然有些傳統人士對設計及改變有意見。」Spock的聲音乾乾的。

Jim笑了，他看得出Spock不贊同他們的看法。

「此星球雨量較高，他們拒絕適應此地氣候是不合邏輯的。」Spock繼續道。

 _他大概希望自己不必當受人尊敬的長者，這樣才能把一些邏輯敲進他們腦袋裡。_ Jim在心裡翻譯。接著他發出竊笑，因為他願意付一堆信用點看Spock責罵一群不合邏輯的瓦肯人。不管哪個版本的Spock都好。

「至於你用『可愛』來形容小時候的我，」Spock說。「我確定你是誤會了。」

Jim又竊笑起來。「不，我才沒有。整艘船都會同意我的。」Jim這次回信一定會記得附上照片。畢竟沒圖沒真相嘛，圖像證據是很難反駁的。尤其所謂的證據顯示小Spock正舒舒服服地抱著一隻tribble。

「若你能將童年晶球的資料一併寄來，我會很感激的，我從未碰過此類機器。我對這項水晶科技非常感興趣。」

一日科學官，終身科學官。Jim微笑著心想。

「你問我如何應對身為第一個半人類半瓦肯人，恐怕答案是『不太好』。」Spock平靜地說。

Jim僵住，笑容消失了，Spock的表情變得嚴肅。

「我少年時一直無法獲得同儕的認同，這使我變得更加情感疏離。」Spock說，「我曾一度視我們的友誼為恥。」

Jim震驚得差點摔下椅子。

「身為瓦肯人，這些情感應該受到控制。我無法拒絕另一個你的友誼，而當時的我將其視為自己不夠瓦肯的證明。我認為我的人性是個弱點，應該不計代價抑制。」Spock表情有點扭曲。「我花了好多年才走出這個錯誤的假設。」

「噢。」Jim驚訝地說。他從沒想過 _這個_ Spock有過這麼一段心路歷程。

「但是，Jim，你得考慮到我和你的Spock之間還是有細微的差異。我相信他在現在的年紀對事情的感受和我當初不同。他對於在瓦肯社會中生活的母親的保護欲比我在那年紀時強得多。」

Jim再次震驚了。

「過去幾個月以來，Sarek和我討論過另一個我的童年，和我自己的對照，以探索相異之處。最重大的差異就是我從不曾和同學有過肢體衝突，T‘Pring也未在童年時就死去。」

「我假設，」Spock繼續道，「這些不同之處使Spock更願意保有他的人類天性，而非像我那時試圖壓制。」

「你的意思是他更願意表達情感囉？」Jim說出聲。「真是──真是難以置信。」他懷疑地看著影片。「你當時到底有多感情封閉啊？」他試圖使用生動的想像力，但華麗麗的失敗了。

「另一個我心中有很多憤怒，」Spock說，「就算沒有接觸感應，我也能感受到那股藏在心靈屏障下的憤怒。」

「喔，那個我信。」Jim輕聲說，想起Jim故意激起Spock情緒反應時，他表現得有多激烈。當然現在Jim了解那股怒火從何而來了。那是因為他成長的社會將全宇宙他最愛的人認定為較低等、較弱。

Jim不禁好奇Spock的反骨是不是他加入星際艦隊的原因之一。他直覺認為是的。

Spock加入之前，星際艦隊從未有過瓦肯軍官。雖然有別的瓦肯人加入艦隊，但他們仍隸屬於瓦肯科學院。考慮到Spock的天資異稟，Jim可不認為Spock若申請加入科學院會被拒絕。

聽到這些事情，Jim覺得他更了解Spock的成長背景了。但這並不代表他有完全摸清了自家大副的錯覺。

「Jim，對於現在變得非常年幼的另一個我，我只有一個建議給你，你要有耐心。」Spock說，將Jim的注意力拉了回來。「且別讓他誤以為人類比瓦肯人低等。」

「喔，拜託，我才不會呢。」Jim馬上說。他憤怒地瞪著影片中的Spock。「你完全沒有幫到忙，我該拿他對我的迷戀怎麼辦！」

「至於你的另一個問題，你最近和Sarek連絡頻繁，所以你很清楚他的健康情形。」Spock說，眉毛抽動了一下。「但你卻疏於告知我 _你的_ 健康情形。肺部穿刺傷是很嚴重的。」

「你怎麼知道的？」Jim驚訝地問道，接著他皺起眉頭，想到船上除了自己之外唯一一個會和Spock閒聊的人。「Bones告訴你的。」

「我不會對你訓話要你注意安全的，Jim。」Spock接著說。

「喔感謝主。」Jim說，看了一眼天花板。

「──因為我確定年輕的我早就對你說過教了。」

「兩次。」Jim抱怨。

「但請你記著一件事，我不想要接到你死亡的消息。」Spock說，他深沉的聲音變得柔和。「知道至少這次你能活得比我長，我才能過得安心。」

Jim用力吞嚥了下。

「我願你健康長壽，」Spock柔聲說，「如此才最 _令人滿意_ 。」

Jim閃電般伸手按下了暫停鍵，另一手則摀住了臉。Jim得喘一會兒氣才能直視螢幕上Spock滿佈皺紋的臉龐。

由此可見這位Spock有多了解他，短短幾句話，對他造成的影響遠勝過他的大副的說教，或Bones的吼叫。

Spock的眼中有股久遠的悲傷，那是失去了他的Jim的傷痛。Jim想到若再失去Jim一次會讓這位老人多麼哀痛，他便覺得自己像被揍了一拳似的。

Jim簡直無法呼吸。他寧願被訓一頓。

他從沒真的想過人們會如何看待他的死。他知道大家一定會傷心難過，尤其是Bones。但他 _認真的_ 思考過大家的心情嗎？沒有。他認為時間會沖淡一切，大家會沒事的。

但眼前這位老人的眼神證明了事情沒那麼容易。他這才發覺，當自己性命垂危時，他的朋友們會有多痛苦。

「我會盡力的。」待Jim終於能抬起頭來，他對影片說。他無法承諾得太多，畢竟他的職位意味著犧牲的可能。

這是每位星艦艦長都會逐漸學到的古怪的一課。自凱文號事件之後這幾乎變成非官方政策了。一位艦長，若能犧牲小我替其他人爭取時間，就得毫不猶豫地這麼做。這條潛規則在Jim上任後仍存在，並會持續下去。

六個月前當Pike自願成為Nero的俘虜時就是遵照著這條潛規則。就算有明文規定艦長不應涉險，他仍會為了船員們這麼做，因為他們對上巨大的Narada艦，火力不如人，毫無勝算。Pike知道對他們來說，一艦之長的性命毫不足惜，但船員們可未必同意。

Jim是又一位遵照這信條的艦長。這是他父親的信念，他怎能不奉行呢？Jim理解了父親的想法，他已不再是當初的失怙憤怒青少年了。

「我 _會_ 盡力的。」Jim說。他會盡力達到這個承諾，但如果他的船員有危險……他也只能毀約了。

Jim還沒繼續播放影片，門鈴便尖銳地響起。

「進來。」他喊道，門打開來，那位現在在Jim生命中的Spock出現在門口，真實的年紀是外表的兩倍。「嘿，Spock。」Jim說，關掉了影片，並登出了個人帳號。

他可以晚點再看。那位老人不急著要他回信。

Spock走進來，他的眼神令Jim坐直了身子，並好奇自己臉上是什麼表情才令Spock如此反應。

「我不確定你要在我的房間睡覺或是你的，所以前來詢問你。」Spock平靜地說。

Jim驚訝地看著他，接著想了一想。「嗯，我還沒想到呢。你想自己睡嗎？」這是個適當的問題。Spock已達到人類青少年通常想叫大人滾出自己房間的年紀了。

Spock的肩膀幾不可察地放鬆了下來，無聲地回答了Jim。這孩子正在想 _Jim_ 是不是想要離開他回自己房間去。

「那是沒必要的。」Spock答道。

「好的。」Jim點頭同意。「你剛才上哪兒去啦？我敢打賭一定比我的輪班有趣得多。」

他和Spock一起走到Spock的房間，Jim一路熱切地聽他說話。

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

 

 

隔天的開始和前一天沒什麼差別。Jim自嘲地心想，他已變得太習慣和Spock一起開始新的一天了。早餐時光變得愉快得多，即使還沒攝取咖啡因，他的心情也好得多。

Jim花了Alpha班次的前半段盡可能完成文書工作，這樣等值班時間結束後，他就能有更多休閒時間能陪Spock。他頻頻查看Spock的所在地，差不多每個小時查一次。要不是昨天查看的次數比今天更多，Jim一定會認為他今天查看的次數多得誇張的。他很高興艦橋成員們沒人對他的過度保護有意見。不幸的是，他被頻頻來遞報告的Rand給逮著了。而且她有權力查看他的系統活動記錄。

該死。

值班到一半時她開始掛著一副洋洋得意的表情，令他起了疑心。雖然Jim知道Rand不會像Bones那樣尋他開心，但他也曉得她可以很難對付。他現在無法對付她，因為她明白他所有的技倆，並已一一找出對應方法。目前他們的交手成果，Jim幾乎一次都沒贏過，而她的勝績已累積到三位數了。

 _我真的該考慮把她調去保全部。_ Jim不是第一次這麼想了。 _這樣就沒人敢碰企業號一下了。_ 他想像著整船的克林貢人一發現她在企業號上的保全部便馬上俯首稱臣的樣子。

除了無關緊要地擔心Rand在打什麼主意之外，Jim在剩下的Alpha班次也無法專心。 Spock仍在十四歲，或者根據Jim上一次詢問的精確結果是：十四歲十一個月三週兩天8.8小時。他問心無愧地承認自己無法和Spock約會的原因是他的年紀，那對Jim來說是個很大的心理障礙，就算知道Spock的年紀其實是個大人，不會永遠是個孩子，Jim還是很難考慮和青少年的Spock戀愛。若Spock在他的真正年紀，Jim就一點問題也沒有了。Jim對此可有好些下流想像。事實上，他也花了不少時間想像自己如何和成人的Spock約會。他指的是真正的約會，而不是喝杯酒後直接上床的那種。Jim不禁微笑，想到Bones如果知道了會有多震驚。

另一個問題是，Jim從沒考慮過和任一位艦橋成員發展浪漫關係。喔，他偶爾有過那樣的想法，他畢竟也是人嘛，但都只是想想而已。浪漫關係有太多問題了，偏愛的問題，如果對方的位階太低，還可能牽涉到職權濫用的問題。雖然星艦中此類事件不多，有艦長涉入的更少，但也不是沒聽過。這些規則的制定及嚴格執行是有理由的。企業號面對來自星艦總部、星聯媒體及社會大眾的嚴格檢視，為了企業號的榮譽，Jim更加受制於法規。所以他通常都壓抑自己的衝動，等到他們在某個星球或太空站停留時才去尋求一夜快活。

但想到Spock對自己有羅曼蒂克的興趣……就像是肚子上挨了一腳，令Jim無法呼吸，想要彎下腰來，但他感到的是欲望而非疼痛。這個新機會令Jim無比想要跨過那條他自己畫下的線。即使他心裡有一部分想著，若發展得不順利，他希望最差的結果就是被狠揍一頓。瘀青會痊癒，但他若失去了和大副之間萌發的友情，那麼整艘船都要倒大楣了。

可是……他必須使盡一切手段讓Spock恢復。而這又繞回來了，若想要他的大副回來，他就得跨越這步心理障礙，帶那孩子去約會。

Jim在心裡哼了一聲。 _說不定能成呢，_ 他好笑地想， _如果我不把_ _Spock_ _看成 **孩子** 的話。_雖然想到Spock一開始被變小時稚嫩的、努力隱藏著害怕表情的小臉，令Jim很難調適。他嘆了口氣，繼續思考著約會計劃。說到底，他完全不知道有什麼活動既是全新的體驗，又能吸引住Spock的注意力。他的調情招數一招都無法用在那孩子身上，光想想他就發抖。

「艦長。」

Jim眨眨眼，看見Uhura站在他面前。「是的，中尉？」他警覺地說。Uhura的表情有點奇怪，Jim在過去三年內──快四年了──見過他的通訊官各種表情，但從未見過她如此。

「我希望和你私下談話，艦長。」

「好。」Jim指向渦輪電梯並站起身。「來我辦公室。Sulu，指揮權交給你。」

「是，長官。」

等電梯門嘶地關上後，Jim按下緊急停止鈕。他小心翼翼地看著Uhura，試著別覺得自己像被叫到校長辦公室的犯錯小鬼，他並不是對自己做錯的事有罪惡感，而是拚命在想自己是哪件事被逮到。他聽見Uhura吞嚥時的細微聲響，這才弄清她臉上表情的含意。

Uhura很緊張。Uhura。緊張。發現這件破天荒大事的腎上腺素令Jim想打開電梯門，衝回艦橋宣布紅色警戒。

「艦長，我──」Uhura頓住，做了個深呼吸，「我想討論命我為臨時大副的命令。」

「喔，就這樣嗎？」

Uhura蹙眉盯著他。這個表情竟然讓他感到放鬆，可見他們平時的互動情況。她已對這個表情習以為常了。

「艦長，我的經驗──」

「你很夠格。」Jim打斷她。

「我是個通訊官。」Uhura反駁他，「我不是指揮部的，我只修了艦橋成員最低限度的課而已。我沒有足夠經驗去指揮一整艘星艦。」

Jim挑起眉毛。「我就有嗎？」

「你是個好艦長。但你要是對別人說了，我不會承認的。」她柔聲說，「你總是能做出正確的決定。」

Jim不禁露出大大的笑容。

Uhura翻個白眼，但她繼續真誠地說。「你有時很自大，時常很幼稚，又太常不照規章行事，但……你做得很好。我不曉得為何，但你總是知道該怎麼做。但我不，我只懂語言。我能如母語人士般翻譯羅慕蘭語、克林貢語和其他好幾打語言。但指揮──」她搖搖頭。「──就不在我的範圍了。Scotty之類的人會更適合。至少他很資深。我只是個中尉！我當不了艦長的！」

沉默籠罩了他們。

「也許，」Jim說，「你會做得很糟。但你也可能做得很棒。」Jim將雙手按在她肩上，輕捏了一下並露出微笑。「雖然我不能說你一定不會犯錯，但我仍認為你做得來。因為……告訴你一個指揮的小秘密吧。」他傾身，在她耳邊輕聲說。「最重要的就是 _知人善任_ 。」他向後退，滿面笑容地看著她。

Uhura向他眨眨眼。

Jim溫柔地微笑。「了解每個人的性格合或不合，了解每個人的長處及弱點，從敵人的行為及發言判斷他們接下來的動作。接著你運用這些知識，度量情況，再採取行動。Uhura……你了解所有人，知道他們的想法和行為，畢竟你最聽得懂大家說的話。」他若有所思地蹙眉。「還有，你不會在艦橋上恐慌發作，這也很有用。」

Uhura輕輕嗤了一聲，然後向他感激地微笑。Jim回以笑容，並讓電梯回到艦橋。

「你是臨時大副了。別想逃，那是命令。」

「是，長官。」她尊敬地說。

Jim警戒地看著她，直到她又翻了個白眼。

 

= = =

 

後來他發現，自己花了好幾個小時苦思冥想約會行程根本是浪費時間，因為他從Sulu那得到了一個超棒的點子。好吧……其實他偷聽了Sulu和Chekov說話。

「真不敢相信。」Chekov著迷地說，「那種速度下你要怎麼抵消空氣摩擦力？」

Sulu笑得很得意。「你得先關掉穿梭機飛行程式的安全限制，才能防止它們找麻煩。」

Jim心不在焉地聽著，一邊瀏覽著又一份報告，直到他聽見「關掉」和「安全限制」，他挑眉看著舵手。

「別擔心，等值完班我就弄給你看。」Sulu說，並堅決不理會Jim對他使的眼色。「穿梭機的模擬程式只要做個小更動就能產出同樣的結果。」

Chekov笑得好開心。

「我什麼都沒聽見！」Jim說，提醒提醒他們現在的位置。Chekov和Sulu恬不知恥地沖著他笑。「但我要是聽見了……」Jim以最無辜的聲音接著說，「我會考慮下載穿梭機程式EA5或G，而不是瞎搞穿梭機硬碟裡的程式。效果一樣好，且不會留下系統紀錄。並不是說我是艦長就一定知情，而且會因安全理由不得不將那個程式從資料庫中刪掉。」

他倆驚訝地眨眨眼，然後露出更開心的笑容。接著Chekov動手下載程式，Sulu則在他肩膀旁看著。Jim身後Uhura佯怒地嘆了口氣，另一位艦橋成員則咯咯輕笑。Jim轉過椅子來對她眨眨眼。Uhura翻了個白眼，但面帶微笑，所以Jim知道她並沒那麼不悅。這齣艦橋喜劇唯一缺少的元素就是高高挑起的瓦肯眉毛及乾巴巴的評語，Jim無視規則帶壞船員時總會得到這樣的反應。Uhura瞥向科學站的視線告訴了Jim，他不是唯一一個感受到差異的人。

這時Jim靈光一閃，想到了一個超棒的點子。

企業號正以曲速二前進中。船周圍的曲速泡泡足夠讓穿梭機在企業號附近飛行，只要靠得夠近就不會掉出曲速。所以Jim可以帶Spock開穿梭機去兜兜風。說不定還能讓他開。雖然Jim會堅持先教他一次，他毫不懷疑Spock只需要教一次就能上手。那孩子──那少年──學習速度快得嚇人。再說，哪個青少年不愛兜風？就算是瓦肯青少年也會喜歡的。

Jim越想越喜歡這主意。他們兩人都能換換口味。他充滿保護欲的一面也喜歡這主意，若是Spock有必要逃離企業號的話，他就知道怎麼開穿梭機。他飛快運轉的腦袋想到了一個遊戲計畫來教Spock開船，然後他高高興興地度過了接下來的Alpha輪班。

坐指揮椅的人永遠不會老。

輪班結束時Jim心情很好，他掛著笑容走出渦輪電梯進到科學部的那層甲板，許多船員也回以笑容。他也很高興自己安排的下一次會議是在1300，所以有足夠時間和Spock一起吃午餐，之後再回到艦長的職責之中。

他沒在天文實驗室找到Spock，這有點奇怪，因為他上次用電腦查看時，Spock就是在那兒。Jim抓抓後腦勺，想著Spock可能會去哪裡，這時Jim聽見他的聲音從感應器控制台那兒傳來。Jim跟著聲音走去，並聽見一個不熟悉的聲音正和Spock說話。

「──這樣就可以監測感應器的壓力值。我們已發現，你若每小時輪流使用它們，壓力就會平均分布。現在我們已開始執行短時間循環，只要輪流更換幾個感應器就好了。否則連續用四個小時後我們會一次失去一整排。科學部個個都是智障，使用硬體不知節制。等你回去作主了，你該管管他們。」

「我會考慮的。」Spock說，聲音比平時單調。「謝謝你對感應系統的簡要說明，Tov少尉。」

Jim往開著的門裡瞧，馬上僵住了，一方面是因為眼前的景象，一方面是因為房間裡散到走廊上的熱度。Spock正坐在一位穿紅衣、隸屬輪機室的年輕特拉瑞(Tellarite)女子身旁。他們正看著三面巨大的螢幕，上面顯示各種感應讀數。

Tov少尉嗤之以鼻，她的口鼻處向Spock可愛地扭了扭。「不必謝，Spock中校。至少你在這裡時我可以把溫度調高，不會把自己凍死。那些實驗室怪胎不會來抱怨我毀了他們的實驗，人類也不會抱怨我想把他們融化掉。而我也不喜歡和某些白痴解釋一些再簡單不過的事情，有些人不管講多慢都聽不懂。」

看見Spock眨著眼，顯然正努力措詞回答她的模樣，Jim得忍住一聲大笑。特拉瑞人和瓦肯人不同，他們脾氣暴躁，總是在找架吵。她和其他所有Jim碰過的特拉瑞人比起來，已經相當客氣有禮了。Jim不禁好奇，這是又一個小Spock魅力無法擋的例子，或是個性迥異的特拉瑞人和瓦肯人卻能和平相處的例子。

「嘿，少尉，我可以借Spock陪我吃午餐嗎？」Jim雀躍地問道。

「Jim。」Spock飛快轉過身來，就算他臉上及聲音都沒有表現出來，Jim還是能從他的速度看出他見到Jim有多高興。

Jim露出笑容。

「喔，你們兩個真的要掛著這麼迷濛的眼神到處走嗎？我得說，盯著你們幾秒我就想吐。」Tov少尉抱怨道，她瞇眼瞪著他們，小眼睛變得更小了。「走開，免得我吐得整個控制台都是。感應器會壞掉的。」

Jim吃驚地眨眨眼，驚慌地發現自己臉頰泛起潮紅。

「非常好，Tov少尉，我們就不打擾了。」Spock同意道，拖著Jim離開。

他們才剛走進電梯，門還沒關上，就聽見外頭傳來她的聲音，「高階軍官？！哈！如果他們真那麼聰明，早就應該滾床單──」

現在Jim確定自己是徹徹底底地臉紅了。他默默記下，以後別靠近科學部的這個角落。至少在他和Spock的關係發展到，聽到這樣的話讓他春心蕩樣而不是尷尬臉紅的程度為止。

「Tov少尉十分的……」Spock停下了。

「是啊。」Jim同意道。他沮喪地搖搖頭，然後笑道：「我們去吃午餐吧。」

 

= = =

 

他們快吃完時，Jim才向Spock提出他的約會計畫。這次複製機弄出了Jim不認得的一種辣得驚人的瓦肯料理，有史以來第一次換Spock教Jim該怎麼吃。

「──所以我想等我開完會，我們可以繼續探索這艘船。」Jim說。他用最後一塊麵包沾了最少限度的瓦肯素食抹醬，再放進嘴裡。現在感覺沒那麼辣了，不過Jim懷疑是因為自己的味蕾在咬下第一口時就毀掉了，而不是習慣了。他默默記下那道菜的名字，下次可以出其不意地給Bones嘗嘗。

好東西就是要和好朋友分享嘛。

Spock歪著頭，眼中閃過一抹困惑。「你有足夠時間進行這類休閒活動嗎？我並無娛樂需求。」

「就算是艦長也需要休息的。」Jim說。他沒提到計畫的細節，因為他想把穿梭機當成驚喜。他也仍不想把這叫做約會，因為Spock還不到十五歲。他開始覺得這不只是心理障礙，而是心理奧林匹斯山了，也就是火星殖民地上最高的山。

「相處的時間增加是令人滿意的。」Spock冷靜地說。

Jim也冷靜地點點頭，忍著別露出大大的笑容。「太好了！」

 

= = =

 

Jim差點又開會遲到了，雖然這次完全不是他的錯。安全部的模擬訓練佔去了幾層甲板，為追求真實感，戰鬥小組使用的那幾層甲板禁止任何人進入。就算是艦長也得繞路，因為安全部也征收了最近的電梯。

「好的。」Jim一走進會議室便說，「開始吧。有鑑於我剛才碰到的，何不從你開始報告，Cupcake。」Jim得到了和平常一樣的瞪視。Cupcake真愛他。

「是，是，Moonbeam。」Freeman說，碰觸他的PADD，開始在大螢幕上播放一段影片。「這是目前我們在模擬中碰到最大的問題。」影片顯示幾位身著綠衣的安全官衝到船員面前，其中幾位「獵戶座人」對船員開槍射擊，其他人則抓住他們。「我給予安全官們盡可能模擬敵方行動的自由，而船員們未配備武器。許多人決定抓俘虜。」會議室中響起輕聲討論的嗡嗡聲。Cupcake向Uhura點點頭。「他們讀過了你給我的獵戶座文化報告。謝謝你，Uhura中尉。我們這才知道對方有可能在戰鬥中抓走我們的船員。」

靠。Jim在規劃攻擊計畫時沒考慮到這個可能性。他一直想著船體會是主要目標，但船員的確有被抓走的危險。他們無法低估這個風險。他們很多事情都在假設的基礎上進行，但這一點是基於星艦對獵戶座的知識得出的。這就是為什麼要做模擬演練，這就是為什麼安全部上至頭頭下至最資淺的少尉，都得徹底訓練如何攻防。

Cupcake仍一臉陰沉。「我們確信獵戶座人一有機會就會抓人賣去奴隸市場。且他們船上有傳送機，如果我們撤下防護罩，他們能直接從我們的船上抓人過去。但如果我們要引誘他們登船，就得撤下防護罩。」

「我們得想辦法屏蔽他們的傳送機。」Sulu說。

「問題是我們沒辦法立刻這麼做。」Cupcake說，「這樣會暴露我們的陷阱，讓敵方發現我們在裝弱。」

該死該死。

Scotty低聲咒罵著。Chekov小聲地喃喃說了什麼，Jim聽不清。

「少尉，你說什麼？」Jim問道。

「Keptin，我們可以用皮下詢答機。」(transponder)

「我們的銣水晶詢答機不夠所有人用，小子。」Scotty搖搖頭說。「我也不認為太空基地會有那種水晶，它們用途太少了。」

「Chekov說的對。」Jim飛快地思考著。「不必人人都有，只要有可能碰上敵方的人有就行了。」

「科學部有大概一百個。」Hernandez主動說，開始敲打他的PADD。「所以最多能做出一百個詢答機。」

Jim嚴肅地看著桌旁的每個人。「這就是為什麼我們得小心計畫，這樣我們才知道怎樣的時間表能成功。我們也得關閉某些甲板，讓敵方進不去，好確保他們無法靠近沒有詢答機的人。要是有人被抓走了，我們必須有能力把人救回來。」他痛恨──絕對地痛恨──他的人被抓走的可能性，但如果他不認為這計畫有必要，他就不會推行了。

「是，可以那樣做。」Scotty思考著。「我們可以設定自動門感應器，讓它們顯示某些甲板沒有人。那應該能避免獵戶座人進去。」

「若有靜止力場，我們甚至能去掉生命跡象的顯示。」McCoy堅定地說。他皺了一下臉。「但如果範圍要橫跨幾層甲板，就沒辦法撐太久。」

「多久，Bones？」

McCoy作嘔地看了Jim一眼。「我看起來像工程師嗎？」

「如果我歪著頭，把眼睛瞇起來的話……」Jim笑著說。McCoy憤怒地嘆了一口氣。「Scotty，如果同時在幾層甲板上設靜止力場，可以撐多久？」

Scotty愉快地哼道，「多於一層甲板的話，大概就一小時吧。我們迷有足夠庫藏，但可以在太空基地弄到夠撐一個月的量。」

Jim笑著說，「太棒了，加到購物清單裡。」他回頭看Cupcake。「你從模擬中有得出別的心得嗎？」

「如果要成功騙過敵方，我們得把船的內部弄得和外部一樣糟。」Cupcake說。「我們得把走廊弄得滿目瘡痍。」

Jim點頭。「維修部已經收到改裝走廊的命令了。」

「那麼就照這樣進行。」Cupcake說。他再度點擊PADD。「我將於今晚送出最後版本的安全小隊名單，包括隨行的醫護人員名單。」他沉著地看著McCoy。「你的屬下在訓練中表現得很好，有如專業人士。」

McCoy得意地一笑。

「我要每個可能碰上獵戶座人的人都配戴詢答機。」Jim說，「多快可以做好？」

「我們能在二十四小時內做出一半的數量。」Hernandez說，敲打著PADD。「醫療室可以在明晚開始做植入手術。」

「很好。」Jim說。「我要每位中校及保全部的人都配戴一個。」

「我們明早就開始寄送手術時間表給每個人。」McCoy附和。他銳利地瞥了Jim一眼。「你第一個。」

Jim點點頭，接著看向Scotty。「地雷的進度如何？」

Scotty露出笑容，並開始做簡報。

Jim一方面佩服得不行，一方面又有些擔心。才一天不到，輪機室竟然能做出那麼多地雷來。

 _我們真的帶了這麼多爆炸材料嗎？竟然能一下子變出_ _97_ _個炸彈。_ Scotty開始作總結時Jim想著。然後他馬上決定自己並不想知道答案。有如他表面上不知道Scotty在船上某個地方有個非法釀酒廠，雖然他常常喝那兒的成品，他也不想知道Scotty是不是也在哪兒藏了個非法炸彈工廠。他只能信任Scotty不會把船給炸飛了。

呃……除非Jim故意要破壞船。

接下來的會議風平浪靜，其他部門除了上報戰鬥相關的數據之外，沒什麼事要報告。每位船員及每項設備都已確認完畢。醫療室甚至放了幾位感冒的船員回自己房間去休養，以空出床位備用。唯一美中不足的就是感應器仍無法鎖定那艘獵戶座偵查船。就算把敏感度調到最大，它們也只掃得到微弱稀薄的軌跡。反正Jim早就知道不會太容易。

Jim離開會議室時滿腦子都是剛才討論的事，手上的PADD內裝滿晚點要讀的報告，但他仍腳步輕快。Jim抵達自己房門口時臉上掛著大大的笑容。他並不意外看見Spock手上拿著PADD，坐在可看見外頭星光燦爛的大窗戶前的椅子上。

他猛然發現，如果他回來發現Spock不在這兒的話，他一定會失望到不理智的程度。 _我變得太習慣了。_  Jim悶悶不樂地想著。 _等這一切結束時，我會很難過的。_

Spock一聽見開門聲便轉頭。「歡迎你，Jim。」

Jim擠出一個微笑。「你也好啊，Spock。」

Spock研究地看著他，令Jim感覺像個出乎意料的實驗結果似的。Jim被逗樂了，笑得更開了些。

「你準備好了嗎？」

「是的。」

 _我準備好了嗎？_ Jim心想，然後在心裡踹了自己一腳。「好，我們走吧。」

 


	25. Chapter 25

 

一路上，Jim想了好幾種說法來告訴那孩子──那年輕人！──他想要把這次出遊變成一次約會，但又放棄了。那些話總是還沒說出口就卡住了。

 _我能毫不猶豫地面對死亡，_ Jim困惑地想著。 _我能鎮定自若地指揮一艘星艦。為什麼這麼簡單的事卻開不了口？_

Jim之前在不只一個場合(且不只一個星球)吹噓過自己是個多麼無堅不摧的情場聖手，看來這個假象已經一敗塗地、片甲不留了。他還真是碰上了剋星。

_Bones_ _會笑到生病的。_

「Jim，你需要回到崗位上嗎？」

Jim猛地轉頭看Spock，後者正認真打量著他。他們正並肩走向渦輪電梯，要前往企業號的穿梭機灣。

所以說......開始了。

「什──呃──不，我是說──我的職務沒事的。」Jim很快地說。「我現在下班啦，除非有什麼事發生，他們才會呼叫我回艦橋。」技術上來說，因為緊急狀況發生時不管Jim有沒有在執班都得處理，所以艦除非請假下，不然船長從不下班。所以這只是口頭上的說法罷了。

「你看來異常分心。」

「真的？」Jim問道，努力控制自己別聽來太緊張。 _啊啊！夠了！你可是艦長！_ Jim生氣地拍拍臉，從指縫看著Spock。「好吧，我實在很不會處理這個。」Jim放下手，試著微笑。感覺好假，所以他馬上放棄了。「我有個驚喜給你。好吧，現在講了就不算驚喜了。我想接下來會很忙，今天是我們一起共度的最後一天了，所以我想要......特別一點。我──呃......」

Jim能看出Spock有點摸不著北，因為他的眉心微微皺起。

「你已經不是小孩子了。」Jim開始說，這時電梯門打開，裡面有兩位安全官，一位安多利人，一位人類。他們向長官有禮地點頭後擦身而過。Jim也點頭回禮，覺得自己好像快要臉紅了，他差點就被聽見了。

Jim走進渦輪電梯，Spock也很快跟上。他等門關上後才說，「所以我想帶你去約會。」

在那令人膽寒的瞬間，Jim只聽得見渦輪電梯下降的聲音，然後電梯突然停了。

「Jim。」

聽見Spock微微沙啞聲音，Jim驚訝地眨眨眼。他轉頭看見Spock的手正按在緊急手動停止鈕上。那孩──青少年看著他的眼神...... Jim從沒見過Spock露出那種神情，目光灼灼地......簡直快要燃燒起來。

媽呀。

「你不再將我視為孩童？」Spock問道，向前踏了一步。

「我試著別。」Jim坦承，忍著別後退。電梯原本就這麼窄嗎？這麼熱？他真的得和Scotty談談溫度控制的問題。

Spock又向前踏了一步。

Jim赫然發現Spock比幾分鐘前高了。他再長個一兩吋，就能直直對上Jim的眼睛了。

Spock盯著他看。「那麼，我接受。」

「真的？」Jim問道，努力冷靜下來，感到大大地鬆了口氣。他都沒發現自己有多不安。明明知道Spock喜歡他，難道他真以為Spock會拒絕他嗎？顯然是的。

「我們得回去我房間。」

「什麼？！」Jim慌張地喊道。「這只是第一次約會呀！我們不會進到那一步！我們連本壘都不會離開！」

Spock挑起一邊眉毛，並說，「我只是想更換衣著。基於我的研究，第一次約會在人類的求愛過程中極其重要。我相信我的衣著必須達到如此場合的期望。」

「喔，對，有道理。」Jim說，尷尬地羞紅了臉。他操作渦輪電梯，前往個人房間的甲板。

「地球上的棒球運動為何──」

「沒事！」Jim輕快地打斷Spock。幸運的是，電梯門在Spock來得及追問之前打開了，雖然從Spock挑起的眉毛看來，他似乎已發現Jim說謊說得有多差勁。

「我也該換衣服。」Jim接著說，想快點換話題，別讓他問任何Jim答不出來的問題。「我們十分鐘後碰面？」

「可接受。」Spock點頭說，並轉身走進自己房間。

Jim鬆了口氣。

兩分鐘後，他站在房間中央，六神無主地瞪著他所有非星艦配發的衣服。

 _我從什麼開始只剩制服的？_ Jim驚恐地自問。

很好，他一向衣服不多，且去星際學院時唯一帶去的衣服就是穿在身上那套，可是......只有四件上衣？其中一件還是Bones送的惡搞T-shirt，另一件破了個好大的口子，Jim根本沒印象。三件長褲？一件藍色丹寧褲，一件黑色丹寧褲，第三件是黑色皮褲，Jim絕對不可能穿，因為那是釣砲友專用褲。

Jim也不指望他的「幸運」皮夾克。

Jim對自己貧瘠的選擇氣餒到不行，並決定以後要改一改。他很快地掃過複製機裡眾多的服裝選項，浪費了珍貴的好幾秒翻看才放棄，直奔通訊器。

「Bones！救命！」通話一接通，Jim便大喊。

「天啊！Jim，你要死了嗎？你吃了什麼？我馬上到！」

「沒時間了！我只剩六分鐘！我需要能穿的衣服！」

通訊器的螢幕上，McCoy擔心的表情僵住了一秒，然後變成一臉茫然。「啥？」他粗聲說。

「這是你的主意！」Jim狂亂地說，「救我！剩五分半！」

「喔，看在──你約人家出去前沒先想過這些無聊事嗎？」

「可能......好啦，知道啦，我很蠢。晚點再罵我，先救命！」

McCoy翻了個大大的白眼，Jim有點期待他會開始抱怨眼睛痛。

「好啦。」McCoy暴躁地說。他專心地皺著眉敲打自己的通訊器，Jim則不停踱步。「拿去，這件不錯。滿有格調的，我可不會這麼形容你。」

Jim的通訊器嗶了一聲，表示有新訊息。

「謝啦Bones！」Jim說，沒理會他的侮辱......那多多少少是真的。「我欠你一次。」

「你欠我幾十次。你老是捅蔞子給我收拾，這次也是。」McCoy回嘴。他伸手要掛電話，但又停下，露出奸笑。「好好享用你的嫩草吧。」

氣急敗壞的Jim還來不及說出一句完整的反駁，McCoy便切斷通話，還一邊笑得像個邪惡反派。

Jim一邊喃喃威脅著一有空就要把Bones的白蘭地全部充公，並開始操作複製機，他沒花時間先看看衣服長什麼樣子。他信任Bones。

他的摯友再次證明了自己值得信任。他挑的衣服很像他平時會穿去泡吧的服裝，但更符合Jim的品味。深藍色休閒西裝外套、灰色丹寧牛仔褲、漂亮的黑皮鞋，及一件絲質開襟白襯衫，穿起來觸感好極了。Jim沒打領帶，並解開了前兩顆釦子。

剩下三分鐘，Jim火速套上新衣服，一邊咒罵著自己為何可以秒脫卻無法秒穿。他用手指耙過頭髮，鬍渣不管了，沒時間了，他在時間到幾秒前衝出門。

Spock在門外等著，站在門感應器偵測不到的地方，臉轉向別處，雙手別在背後。Spock轉過頭來面對他時，Jim突然停下了腳步。因為......自從Spock被變成個會被自己科學官制服絆倒的小小孩以來，他頭一次看來不像個孩子。

他穿著傳統瓦肯服裝，從頭到腳都是黑的。金色瓦肯文字以美麗的書寫體繡在領子及左胸。剪裁強調了肩膀的寬度及修長的體型。多層次的衣著則撐厚了成長中瘦削的身型。總而言之，他看起來像個年輕人了，這正是Jim之前天人交戰時希望他成為的模樣。

Spock乍看之下和Jim的大副好像，像得令人心痛。Jim得仔細打量，才能看出那較細瘦的體型及較矮的身高。

「Jim。」Spock向他打招呼，聲音有點沙啞，接著他換成較低沉的聲音說：「你的衣著令人愉快。」

「謝了，Spock。」Jim說，忽略掉想起他的正常年紀大副的失落感。他對Spock的稱讚露出微笑。Bones的藏酒得到了緩刑。「呃，你的也很棒。」

Spock的褐色眼睛閃著那道Jim喜愛的光芒，他情不自禁地伸手拉了下Spock的手肘，示意他跟著走。

「我們去穿梭機灣。」Jim快樂地說。他先前對約會的擔憂看來是多慮了。他不會傷害Spock，Spock也不會逼他做出不想做的事，至少不會是什麼把Jim給嚇壞的事。這樣的信心令他心情雀躍了起來。

「穿梭機灣？」

「等著看吧！」Jim露出笑容。

 

= = =

 

「Fascinating。」Spock坐在穿梭機控制台前喃喃地說。他轉向坐在副駕駛座上的Jim。「難道沒有一些安全協定建議船仍在曲速航行時不該開動穿梭機嗎？」

Jim得意地笑。「那是給平民的規定，Spock，我又不是平民。不管怎樣，都比在交火中開動安全得多。至少現在沒人會對我們開火。」

「這將更合我意。」

Spock乾巴巴的音調令Jim不禁竊笑，「我保證不會把你害死的。」

「我知道。」

Jim原本在控制台上輸入伽利略號的起飛必要程序，準備打開出口，這時他抬頭看見Spock平靜的表情。Jim得意的笑容變得暖洋洋的。

一分鐘後他們才收到穿梭機灣助理發出的準備完畢信號，Jim打開穿梭機螢幕，上面以大紅色顯示著曲速泡泡的範圍，必須避開的空間扭曲處則以橘色顯示，並標明扭曲程度。

Jim慢慢將伽利略號開出穿梭機灣。

他將穿梭機掉頭，好從螢幕上看見企業號背面優雅的弧度。Jim跟隨著那迷人的線條，直到碟形船體充滿了螢幕。他開到側邊，降到碟形船體下方，和船體拉開距離。舉目所見盡是曲速泡泡的紅色亮光及如閃電般劃過的星星，它們在螢幕上看來是粉紅色的。

確保他們和企業號沒離得太遠之後，Jim將穿梭機掉頭，面對企業號。眼前的景象令Jim幸福地嘆息，她藍色的引擎照亮了銀色的船體，寫著名字及編號的黑色字體有如皮膚上的刺青。快如閃電，萬夫莫敵。

太美了。

「你的船相當美觀。」Spock安靜地說。

「我們的船。她是我們的船，Spock。滿載著我們的船員。」Jim說，移開視線。「你可能不記得了，但她也是你的。」

Spock沒反駁，只歪頭思考著。

滿足了觀賞他的船的渴望後，Jim操縱伽利略號，飛到碟形船體的正上方，讓他們能清楚看見宇宙。接著他關掉會讓螢幕變成紅色調的顯示模式，並將位置鎖定。企業號在視線之外，眼前的景象讓他們產生了單獨飛越宇宙的錯覺。

Jim轉向Spock，急切地搓著手。「你有多少開穿梭機的經驗？」

「極少。」Spock坦承。「且我使用過的模擬程式都是瓦肯設計的船隻系統。」

「那麼就讓你試試看星艦的穿梭機吧。」Jim說，打開訓練程式。訓練程式可以在船開動的狀態下啟動，這是星艦設計的特別之處。穿梭機上配有各種程式，可以隨時訓練，自由調配進度。再說，當星艦沒辦法在旁邊接送時，這些程式在長途旅行時是很好的殺時間方式。

螢幕慢慢暗了下來。

「上吧。」Jim說，向椅背上靠。

Spock毫不退縮地迅速瞥過控制台，將雙手就定位。「電腦，模擬開始。」他說。

四十分鐘後，Jim讚賞地吹了一聲口哨。Spock解決了模擬障礙物，成功穿越一區滿是殘骸碎片的區域而沒刮傷船體。

「哇喔，你真的沒開過穿梭機嗎？我得挑戰到第三次才拿得到那麼高的分數！」Jim說，不敢置信地搖著頭。

「星際艦隊的穿梭機和我開過的瓦肯穿梭機有許多相似之處。」模擬結束時，Spock若有所思地說。接著他看向Jim，挑起了一邊眉毛。「或者這關難度沒有你說的那麼高。」

「喔喔，你這是向我下戰帖嗎，Mr. Spock？」Jim大笑，又開啟一個程式。

Spock還是一臉風霜不化的表情，但一邊嘴角短暫地上揚了一瞬間。

喔耶，開戰啦！

他們在模擬空間中追逐，飛越行星，穿越星雲。他們用螢幕的分割畫面及兩套分開的控制台玩，Jim躲開Spock的砲火，然後局勢一變，轉而追殺起Spock。

但他的優勢保持得不久，Spock飛到一顆白矮星前，那白矮星的光暈害得Jim一敗塗地。

「噢，該死。」Jim大笑，螢幕上顯示他已經被擊斃了。他笑著轉向Spock，並指著他。「再比一次，你這一定是初學者的好運！」

「運氣不合邏輯。」Spock說，深色的眼睛閃著亮光。「但我接受你的挑戰。」

Spock第二次也把他打得落花流水。但Jim在第三回扳回了一點顏面，把Spock打得潰不成軍。

「耶！」Jim揮拳大喊，Spock的模擬穿梭機被一顆衛星的引力弄得分崩離析，它受損的引擎逃不開那裡微弱的重力。

Jim轉頭看見Spock正專注地看著他。

「下次Sulu和Chekov玩模擬戰馬拉松時，你得當我的搭檔。」Jim說，高舉雙手伸展肩膀。「我們會稱霸穿梭機大戰的，寶貝！」

Spock點頭。「那是可接受的。任何與你共度的時間都是最令人滿意的。」

救命。這句話完全擊中了Jim的弱點。媽呀，他還是沒辦法習慣這個。他感到紅暈正爬上臉頰。他垂下頭。「是啊。你也是。我是說和你一起也是。」

穿梭機內的沉默並不特別令人不適，Jim玩得很高興，但他無法完全放鬆。

Jim很清楚自己沒把約會行程規劃好，沒想過開穿梭機兜風之後要做什麼。老實說他沒想到他們會結束得這麼快。但他覺得這也不能怪他，畢竟他難得正經約會嘛，上次已經是......靠，快十年了。他最後一次約會是十五歲時和Julie Vega，那是在Tars—─沒發生過的那年之前的事了。後來就沒約過會了，數不清的一夜情不算數。就算把標準放到最寬，那些也不叫約會。

Jim把玩著控制台，讓螢幕顯示外面的宇宙，然後他掃過程式清單，想找點事來做。

溫熱、乾燥的手指覆上他的手。Jim嚇得一跳三尺高，然後他目瞪口呆地看著Spock。他把手抽出那青少年的碰觸，但那觸感仍縈繞在他皮膚上。

Spock的臉頰及耳尖微微泛綠，但他毫不尷尬地對上Jim的視線，只對Jim大為驚嚇的反應挑起一邊眉毛。「根據人類求愛的規矩，牽手在第一次約會是可接受的，不是嗎？」

 _這狡猾小──_ Jim揚起眉毛。「你知道，要不是你早就告訴過我瓦肯人用手 _接吻_ ，我就會答應的。」他指著Spock不知羞恥的臉。「你騙不了我，第一次約會不許吃豆腐！」

Spock眼睛眨也沒眨一下。「人類求愛的規矩眾多，數不勝數。地球上有許多不同文化許可此類親密接觸──」

「不錯嘛。」Jim說，Spock的堅持不懈令他忍不住咯咯輕笑起來。「但你仍然比我小太多了，所以我們要把這次約會保持在輔導級(PG)。」Spock聽到陌生詞彙時不解的表情令Jim不禁大笑，「意思就是，吃豆腐先生，請別用你接吻用的手指碰我的手。」

Spock垂下眼睛看著Jim仍指著他的手指，臉上閃過一瞬間的熱度，快得Jim差點看漏了。但真正令Jim坐立難安的是他灼灼的目光留下的感受，令他尷尬地垂下手。如果Spock在他的正常年紀，Jim會毫不猶豫地採取行動的。說真的，若Jim的大副向他索吻，那麼Spock可對自己將面臨什麼後果一無所知。但現在在Jim面前的並不是成人版的Spock。

Jim默默咒罵把他放進這般境地的宇宙萬物。

青少年版的Spock並沒有皺眉，但一副很想皺眉的樣子。

「非常好，Jim。」他慢慢地說，「我對人類求愛規矩的認知有限，顯然有我的研究尚未得知的部分。由於我毫無個人經驗，此類事務我將信賴你豐富的經驗。」

「好，規則第一條：第一次約會不接吻。」Jim嚴肅地點著頭說，雖然他心裡正發狂地努力回想著約會應該是什麼樣子。他可以確定第一次約會是可以接吻的，至少他記不起來自己十幾歲時有哪一次約會沒接吻，再加上摸來摸去。但他死都不會告訴Spock的。

「如果我退一步，不作出任何不適當的舉動，你可以允許我碰你嗎？」

 _好呀，那聽起來一點也不「不適當」！_ Jim有點歇斯底里地心想。虛空中的某個地方，一定有某個神把自己給笑死了──情聖James Kirk表現得像個維多利亞時代的老古板，而且是 _自願_ 的！

Jim揉揉眼睛。「好，我一直沒問。你現在多大了，Spock？」

Spock微微蹙眉，嘴角非常細微地動了下。他沉默了很久，才不情不願地答道，「我現在十五歲八個月三週7.87小時大。」

Jim忍著別皺起臉。他原本希望Spock現在能再大一點的。「好吧......既然你的年紀還不到你的文化及我的──」

「在瓦肯及人類標準中，我的確均不被視為成人。」Spock打斷他，「但在瓦肯文化中，我早已達到訂婚年紀。相較之下，約會在預期承諾的等級上沒那麼高。」

「Hmm，有理。」Jim不做任何承諾地說。「但那也是人類慢慢來的理由之一，慢慢決定要和誰結婚，因為我們的婚姻不是由父母安排的。」至少Jim是這麼理解的，雖然從Bones酒後苦澀的怨言看來，這方法也不保證成功。「既然我們兩人加起來超過50%是人類，我想我們該用人類的方式來。」

Spock僵住了，Jim能看見他的腦袋正飛速運轉著。「那是......符合邏輯的。」他最後說。

Jim差點呼出一口氣，但最後關頭總算是忍住了。

可是......Spock看起來好失望，以他面無表情的瓦肯人方式，令Jim覺得被罪惡感捅了一刀似的。Spock說對了一件事。這是個約會。Jim自己說的。不論他對Spock現在的年紀感到多彆扭，當初可是 _他自己_ 把人家約出來的。

所以說......這整個情況都是他的責任。他必須認真對待Spock的感情。

在所有人類裡，或許Uhura除外，Jim大概是唯一對Spock的情感強度有第一手經驗的人。他指的不是他在艦橋上挑戰Spock的容忍極限的那天。不，他指的是他從另一個Spock的精神融合中得到的情緒轉移。雖然Jim該死地確定他的大副對他除了剛萌發的友情之外別無其他，但那不代表青少年Spock的感情就沒那麼情烈。

「所以......以人類標準來說，」Jim慢慢地說。「我猜那代表我們可以牽手。」

Spock坐得筆直，Jim這才發現自己之前說的話，害Spock多麼萎靡不振。

Jim伸出右手。「我的意思是不許以瓦肯方式吃我豆腐。」他警告地補上一句，Spock伸出手。

Spock柔聲說。「那是可接受的。」

那溫熱的手抓住Jim的手時，Jim能真切感受到年紀的跳躍。Spock的手原本和他的差不多大，但當他和Jim十指交握時，他的手指卻比Jim的長了。Jim無精神感應能力( psi-null)，感受不到Spock的情緒，但他將自己的每一分好感都傳送給了Spock。不論他對Spock的年紀有多猶豫不前，這分好感從未改變。

他們保持不動了......Jim也不知道多久。他又不像瓦肯人那樣有內建精密時鐘，但感覺像有一個小時。Spock的眼中閃動著無聲的喜悅，嘴角揚起了一個小小的笑容。

他們凝視著彼此。

直到Jim的胃開始提醒他們兩個，他午餐後就沒吃過東西了，而現在早已過了晚餐時間。

「我們該返回企業號，以便你取得營養品。」Spock平靜地說。但他毫無放開手的意思。

Jim清清喉嚨。「好，但你得幫忙我開回去。我好像有一隻手不能用呢。」

「這只是暫時的。」Spock說。「但直到你恢復前，我將協助你駕駛。」

他沒以邏輯回答Jim，令Jim覺得好笑。他放開手好用雙手駕駛。但他也有點開心。於是在回家的路上，他緊緊握住了Spock的手。

(我不確定這裡到底放開手的是誰。原句：Jim was amused he didn't do the logical thing and let him go so he could pilot with both hands.)

 


	26. Chapter 26

 

穿梭機一停好，Rand就站在艙門外等著了。Jim看見她的藍色眼睛掃過他和Spock走出來時相牽的手。她露出一個小小的笑容，然後又忍住了，但她眼旁的笑紋加深了。

Jim瞪著她，看她敢不敢發表意見。

「艦長，」她簡潔地說，語氣完全專業，但眼裡仍有舞動的笑意。「醫療室有一項緊急要求需要你的授權。」

Jim吃驚地眨眨眼，懷疑地問道，「真的？」

醫療室大概是整艘船上唯一一個不需要Jim授權許可的部門了。緊急醫療狀況是最高優先，所以CMO能全權處理。Bones把所有船員的健康扛在肩上，所以只要有醫療用途，不管他想帶什麼上船都可以。或至少他 _宣稱_ 有醫療用途的就可以。舉例來說：醫療用白蘭地。

「是的，艦長。」Rand說，並遞出PADD。

Jim放開了Spock的手，掃過螢幕，他差點嚇得弄掉了PADD。

「Jim，在第六層甲板的觀景廳有為你和那迷你妖精準備的晚餐。你欠另一個人人情。在晚餐冷掉之前快給我滾過去。 - McCoy」

 _靠，_ _Bones_ _太讚了_ _......_ _就我欠他人情的次數看來，等我三十歲就要把屁股給他了。_ 想到在不可知的未來不知道要給他的好朋友當白老鼠多久，Jim壓下一陣恐懼的顫抖。Jim快速在螢幕上敲了句道謝，接著把PADD交回Rand手上。「替我還給McCoy好嗎，文書官？」

「是的，長官。」Rand說。她拋一個笑容給Spock，然後轉身以她迅速的「姐無人可擋」步伐走掉了。

「我還有一個驚喜！」Jim向Spock笑著說。他伸出手，沒有Spock的碰觸，他覺得冷了。

Spock疑問地挑起一邊眉毛，伸手牽住Jim。

 

= = =

 

「好......現在我該承認了，這個不是我準備的。」Jim慢慢地說，他和Spock站在觀景廳的大門前。

搖身一變的觀景廳令Jim驚訝不已。這裡原本有各種大小的家具，從長沙發到單人扶手椅及矮桌都有。它們原本是被固定在甲板上的，但現在所有家具都被移開了。取而代之的是一張鋪著白色桌巾的小圓桌，兩旁各一張高背木椅。桌旁有一台推車，上面裝滿食物托盤，托盤上蓋著精緻的銀質圓罩。整個房間是暗的，只有小小的白色燈光散布在地上、牆上及從天花板上懸掛下來，令Jim想到聖誕節的燈泡。再加上窗外飛逝的星星的景象，產上了一種桌子飄浮在宇宙中的錯覺。

這裡甚至還播放著輕音樂。Jim聽起來像是純吉他演奏，但他不太確定，因為他的音樂品味更偏向大聲、瘋狂的曲速前老歌。有一樣東西點醒了Jim──現在他可知道哪位愛管閒事的文書管有插一腳了──一枝盛開的長莖紅玫瑰，插在桌子中央的細長玻璃瓶裡。瓶子兩旁是兩支插在銀燭台上的錐形白蠟燭。

蠟燭已被點亮了，像是有人搶在他們之前進來過。

Jim可能是最不懂羅曼蒂克的男人了，但就連他都知道以第一次約會的晚餐來說，這真是完美至極。

「非常令人讚嘆。」Spock環顧四周後說。

「是啊，你可以再說一次。」Jim贊同道，感到非常佩服。他可以因為這個給Rand和Bones加薪嗎？下次登岸假期他一定要請所有有幫忙的人喝個幾輪。就算給他一整週來計劃，這個也能完勝所有他想得出來的點子。

不管他想了多少次，說了多少次，事實仍是事實：他擁有全星聯最棒最讚的的船員。

「非常令人讚嘆。」Spock面無表情地又說了一次。

Jim大笑了起來，並把那名青少年拖進房間。「你再這樣下去，我就再也不相信你說你沒有人類的幽默感了。」

「我的確沒有。人類幽默感非常複雜，我時常無法理解其中微妙的差別。」Spock馬上回道，但嘴角的一抹笑意出賣了他。

「好吧，但你和我在一起的時候不必擔心那個，我沒那麼難以捉摸(I’m not a subtle guy)。」Jim說，並打開一個銀罩子。香菇玉米粥的奶油大蒜香氣伴著白色蒸氣襲來，那美味的氣味Jim馬上開始流口水。Jim嚥下嘴裡爆發的洪水。

「你的頭腦錯綜複雜，非常精細微妙(It does not lack for subtlety)」Spock平靜地說，雖然他正傾身嗅聞。

Jim覺得自己臉都紅了。 _天啊，他太捧我了。如果我的頭變得更大，_ _Bones_ _永遠不會原諒他的。_

Spock轉向他，挑起眉毛。「你的頭圍為何會增加？」

Jim嚇了一跳，然後他想起在瓦肯人的接觸心靈感應中，想法和情緒一樣會被傳達出去。「只是個說法而已。我們開動吧！」

現在的問題是，該怎麼以單手餵飽他隆隆作響的肚子，而不會搞得一團亂。

 

= = =

 

「Captain Kirk，請速到艦橋。Captain Kirk，請速到艦橋。」

Jim正和Spock說故事說到一半。他有個奇怪的感覺，認為過去幾天內自己知道了很多Spock的事，所以他也該多分享些自己的故事作為回報。這不正是約會的重點嗎？

所以他說了待在河岸鎮時比較快樂的回憶，也解釋了他十五歲時就已經留下慣犯紀錄的原因之一(他其實有好幾個原因)。Spock聽得津津有味──當然是以非常瓦肯人的方式──對於Jim一無聊就去偷陌生人的車兜風的事，而且Jim當時還挺常無聊的。至少在他沒在替別人口活兒的時候(原因之二)。

Jim正邊笑邊說，他後來專挑他知道有點小毛病的車子偷，把車子修好後再還回去，所以很少被車主舉報──不這樣的話他的紀錄會有五倍長──這時候他被艦橋呼叫了。

Jim鬆開Spock的手指時感到一閃而過的不捨，他起身回應呼叫。

「艦橋，我馬上過去。Kirk完畢。」Jim對通訊器說。

他轉向Spock，後者也面無表情地看著他。

「噢，我真的不想提早結束，但是──」

「我懂，Jim。」Spock打斷他。「你是艦長。你的職務自然為最高優先。你不需感到任何負面情緒。縮短社交約會的時間是符合邏輯的。」

Jim端詳Spock的表情，但從那張面無表情的臉上讀不出Spock有隱瞞想法的意思。Spock能理解令他馬上鬆了口氣。他從經驗中得知，不是很多非軍方人士能理解他因職務而中斷……某些事情。大部分人會生他的氣。雖然他有信心自己的大副能理解中斷約會的必要性，他卻沒把握青少年的Spock會有一樣想法。

他還以為自己已足夠了解這個年輕人，不會低估他了。

「謝了，Spock。」Jim說，走開時臉上仍掛著笑容。他在門口停住了。「我們絕對應該再約會一次。」

「同意。」

Spock堅定的同意是Jim衝向渦輪電梯前聽到的最後一句話。船員們靠到牆邊讓出路來。他跳出電梯走進艦橋，離接到電話還不到三分鐘。

「Captain on the bridge.」Beta班次的通訊官阪本少尉說，他的聲音像低沉的鐘聲，獲得了全部艦橋人員的注意力。

幾位船員看見Jim穿著便服而多看了一眼，但馬上又繼續工作，沒做其他反應。

「艦長。」Uhura說，眼中透露出鬆了一口氣的神色，但語氣仍波瀾不驚。她從艦長椅中起身讓Jim坐下，站在他身旁，「Hernandez中尉確認有個感應器已鎖定了獵戶座的船。」

Jim轉動椅子面對科學站。他嚴肅地說。「讓我看看，Hernandez中尉。」

「是的，長官。現在顯示在螢幕上。」

艦橋的大螢幕馬上切換顯示出科學站的螢幕畫面。上面有個特別的橘色亮點，如果它不是跟曲速航行的企業號以同樣速度前進的話，很容易被肉眼誤判為一顆星星。

這就確定了。他們被一艘獵戶座的船跟蹤了。之前的「假如」和「也許」通通可以丟一邊去了。這就是那個等企業號一弱下來就攻擊的掠食者。

 _但這不會發生在我當家的時候。尤其不會發生在 **我的** 船上。_Jim憤怒地想著。

「可以放大影像看得清楚些嗎？」Jim在一陣沉默後問道。

「感應器顯示它和企業號保持一個秒差距的距離。」Hernandez說明。「我們現在的速度太快，和它又離得太遠，我無法得到比這個更清楚的影像，艦長。」

「至少我們知道它在那裡了。」Uhura說，交叉手臂瞪著螢幕。

「Uhura，我要全部部門待命。」Jim命道。

「是，艦長。」她說。她走向通訊站，Jim能看得出她正在控制自己只向阪本少尉傳達Jim的命令，而不是直接搶過通訊站。

Jim比較想馬上宣布紅色或黃色警戒，但警戒信號會自動啟動防禦信號，獵戶座人可能會起疑心。他們不能讓敵方知道他們已經發現對方了。尤其他們現在離Cygnet十四星及它的星際基地還有好幾天的航程。

Jim直接呼叫輪機室。「Scotty，我要進入曲速三，我們可以維持住曲速三嗎？」

「可以，艦長！」Scotty馬上回答。「但不可以再快了。我是說真的！我們計算過，把壓力源切成十份(We 'ave the math for the stressors down to ten decimal places. 看不懂。)，所有讀數都指向同一結論。曲速三，可。曲速四，只能一次五分鐘，不然企業號的引擎就要出大問題了。」

「好。謝謝你，Scotty。Kirk完畢。」Jim說。他抬起頭。「McKenna舵手，進入曲速三。」

「曲速三。是的，艦長。」McKenna說，手指飛快地操作著。

Jim靠在椅背上，默算改變後的航程。以曲速三航行後，他們的航行時間會縮短至三天左右──或說2.97326天，如果Spock在艦橋上的話就會這樣糾正他──這段時間內他們得和敵船保持距離。

Jim突然想到一件事，他問道，「Hernandez，我們的感應器掃瞄有可能被他們偵查到嗎？」

「不太可能，長官。」Hernandez馬上說，從科學站轉過身來面對他。「以他們保持的距離，我們的掃瞄只會被當成宇宙背景的放射波之一。但是，」他猶豫了一下，眉毛皺在一起，「考慮到我們對獵戶座船隻的了解甚少，我不能保證。」

「自從你偵查到他們之後，他們有任何動作嗎？」Jim問道。他感覺自己的思緒像也進入了曲速，腦中飛快地想著可能面臨的一個又一個危險，並思考著一個又一個計劃。他逼自己先緩緩，先聽船員報告後再作出下個決定。

Hernandez給予否定回答後，渦輪電梯打開來，McCoy走進了艦橋。

「發生什麼事？」他質問道。「我們不是正在曲速航行中嗎？為什麼有待命警報？」看見Jim穿著便服，他的眉頭皺得更深了。「你不是正在和那小鬼約會嗎？」

Bones停下腳步，雙手按在臀部上。「拜託，告訴我你沒拋下Spock！」

船員們的笑容、偷笑聲及會心的眼神令Jim怒瞪著他最好的朋友，雖然他臉都紅了。

「現在不是時候，Dr. McCoy。」Jim警告他。

McCoy哼了一聲，顯然一點也沒被威嚇到。「如果情況真那麼危險，你就該啟動紅色警戒。艦長。」

後面補上的頭銜才真的令Jim想嘟嘴。他忍住了，並伸手指向艦橋的螢幕。「我們終於確認了獵戶座的船的存在，那樣還不夠你緊張嗎，Bones？我看要來幾艘克林貢戰艦才夠你看吧。」

McCoy沒理他，逕自皺眉看著螢幕。「所以那東西真的是追著我們來的。該死，好像嫌宇宙還不夠危險似的。」

Jim做好聽Bones滔滔不絕地細數各種太空旅行的危險的心理準備，這已經是第……耶穌啊，快要破三位數了。

但Bones出乎他意料之外。

「我要你在十分鐘內到醫療室來。」McCoy嚴肅地說。

「什麼？為什麼？」Jim警覺地問道。他的脖子感到了刺痛的幻覺。照這個頻率看來，他當上艦長還不滿一年就要對無針注射器產生恐懼症了。

McCoy哼了一聲。「有幾個詢答機完成了。」他指向螢幕上的影像。「那個表示我們已經沒時間了。我要把你的手術時間提前。」

 _這點子不錯。_ Jim向自己承認。他嘆了口氣，好像自己做出了多大讓步一樣。「好吧，Bones。待會見。」

「你是下一個，代理大副。」McCoy嚴肅地向Uhura說。

Uhura睜大了眼睛，然後很快地點了頭。「好的，Dr. McCoy。」

「你看，Jim，這才是對待CMO正確的態度。不質疑，不抱怨。」McCoy說，然後轉身並大聲抱怨某位尖耳朵大副也該學學，還有某些星艦軍官不兇一兇就不會聽話搞得他煩得要命。

「你應該要反抗一下的啊。」渦輪電梯的門一關上，Jim馬上認真地對Uhura說。「如果你那麼快就妥協，他就會知道你會怕，然後──」Jim假裝悲傷地搖搖頭，「──一切就完了。」

「是的，艦長。」Uhura說，聲音諷刺地令Jim忍不住笑了。「我會盡全力跟隨你勇敢傑出的榜樣。」

聽到船員們的笑聲，Jim笑得更開了。看見獵戶座船隻的緊張氣氛消退了一些。並沒有完全消失，但船員們的肢體動作都沒那麼緊繃了。

Jim讓大家享受了幾分鐘輕鬆的氣氛，然後站起身。他稱讚了Hernandez，並請他轉達他對科學部的讚賞。Jim也要他將每位有功船員的名單寄到他的通訊信箱裡，他要一一在他們的檔案裡表彰他們的功勞。

離開前，他命令道，「Uhura，控制權交給你。隨時讓我知道最新情況，告訴所有值班的指揮官，敵船一有動作就馬上通知我。」

「是的，艦長。」Uhura應道，並在艦長椅上坐下。

Jim花了一秒欣賞她的鎮定自若。沒人能從她的聲音或表情──可能除了心電感應者──看出她接管大副大位的自我懷疑及焦慮。

Jim在心裡拍了拍自己的背，覺得自己真是太會看人了。然後他走進渦輪電梯，向醫療室去。

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

醫療室比前幾次Jim來造訪時平靜許多。時間晚了，Beta班次快結束了，也就是船上夜晚的開始，所以病患人數少了許多，值班的醫生護士也不多，但一旦有需要，其他人無疑是隨叫隨到的。

「我來啦。找我做什麼？」Jim一看見正在PADD上敲打的McCoy便問道。

McCoy指著其中一張被隔開的私人生物床。「進去，脫衣服。」

Jim眨眨眼，然後以他最無恥的眼神看著Bones。「Bones......baby，你知道我永遠樂意為你脫光的。」他柔聲說，並脫掉外套，丟在地上。Jim向Bones靠近，兩人之間距離不到一呎。「你不必這樣抗拒我的吸引力。」

聽到醫護人員的竊笑聲，Jim挑逗地看了Bones一眼，並開始解開櫬衫鈕扣。他脫到一半時聽見有人吹口哨，有人大喊「全脫了！」Bones怒瞪著Jim，整張臉都紅了。

「喔，看在上帝的分上！給我進去！」McCoy憤怒地說，將Jim推向私人生物床。「趴好。」他補上一句。Jim看得出他還是受影響了，因為他的臉紅得像櫻桃。McCoy轉身指著手下們大罵。「全給我閉嘴，不然我就派你們一整晚清點用品庫存！」

醫護人員們馬上回去工作，或至少裝作在工作，好躲過Bones的怒火。不過Jim看見不只一人在憋笑。

Jim等Bones一看向他，就開始撲閃他的睫毛。他後退走向私人生物床，向他的好友勾著手指，後者則回以怒視。等他一走進隔開的私人空間裡，Jim就脫下長褲及內褲，把衣物丟到旁邊放著醫療用品的架子上，然後跳上床。

大概一分鐘後，McCoy衝了進來。「該死的，Jim！我還怎麼管那些人啊！」他抱怨著，一邊眼明手快地往Jim的左邊屁股扎了一針。「要是我聽見謠言說我在和你睡覺，我就告訴每個人你在床上表現很差。」

「嗷。」Jim縮起身子揉著痠痛的屁股。「太傷我的心了，Bones，但我認為沒人會相信你。」

McCoy沒理會他。「局部麻醉應該會在幾秒後生效。你會感覺刺刺的，然後那一帶就沒感覺了。」

Jim已經覺得刺刺的了。他提高了警覺。「你確認過我對那東西不過敏，對吧？」

「就忘過那麼一次，」Bones翻了個白眼，自言自語地說，「然後就被提醒到死。」

「我的舌頭麻了，Bones！我的舌頭！」Jim說，他把下巴靠在手臂上。「你可知道要是我的舌頭再也無法像過去一樣靈巧，會有多少人傷心難過嗎？」

「天啊，不許告訴我任何細節！」McCoy厭惡地呻吟。「你感覺到了嗎？」

「感覺到什麼？」

「很好，我要開始了。別動。」

接下來的數分鐘，Jim聽著雷射手術刀的輕鳴聲。他專心想著既然已確定敵船的存在了，他下一步該做什麼。他得通知Pike，雖然星艦總部會收到通知，但上將會想要得到私人通報的。Bones一放人，Jim就得去和Cupcake談談，明天也要去找他，好拿到最新的──

「對了，你的約會進行得如何？」McCoy心不在焉地問道，打斷了Jim的思緒，雷射手術刀的聲音停止了。

「很不錯。」Jim安靜地說。「真的不錯。謝謝你準備的晚餐。真的很讚。」

「不客氣。」McCoy咯咯輕笑。「是Rand的功勞。」

Jim不意外。

「你知道，要不是她對你忠心耿耿，我一下子就能把她偷過來了。我用得上她的管理長才。」

Jim被Bones的話嚇了一大跳，他試著轉身，McCoy一隻手往他兩塊肩胛骨中間將他按下去，並咒罵著。「該死，Jim。我不是說不許動嗎？你想要在屁股上留個永久疤痕嗎？」

「不許偷我的文書官，Bones。」Jim說，被Rand的忠心嚇了一跳，同時又......很開心。Janice Rand不是把感情寫在臉上的人，Jim從來無法百分百確定她是否喜歡他，考慮到她 _從不_ 給他好臉色看......至少到最近為止，但那主要是因為Spock的關係。所以當Jim聽到Rand其實還是喜歡他的，他覺得好感動。Jim在手臂下微笑，然後他生氣地對好友說，「你的員工裡已經夠多可怕的人了，你不需要Rand。」

所有醫生護士一拿起無針注射器就變得很邪惡。他們下班後都是好人，但只要給他們一個不合作的病患......Jim壓下一陣顫抖。Bones的照護風格顯然有傳染性，現在醫護人員已全被感染了，可能全都沒救了。Jim為這個事實悲嘆。他只能試著讓原發病例(patient zero*)盡量遠離其他星艦。是的，Jim最好把Bones留在身邊，對星艦才是最好的。

(*Patient zero: primary case, index case, 又稱指示病例，流行病學中疾病爆發時最初的病例)

他英勇地犧牲了自己。

McCoy哼了一聲。然後真皮再生器的聲音響起。「所以......你離開時Spock幾歲了？」

「我沒問。」Jim坦承，忍著別扭來扭去。

Bones沉默了很長一段時間，Jim轉頭看他，盡量不動到自己的下半身。

Bones大惑不解地盯著他看。「Jim......整個約會的重點不就是讓Spock長大到一個程度，你才不必讓他下船嗎？」他皺著眉，Jim能想像輪子在他腦袋裡轉動的樣子。Bones放下真皮再生器，睜大了眼睛。「Jim......你不會是......我是說，我知道那孩子喜歡你......難道你對他有一樣的感覺嗎？」他的嘴唇抽動，忍著沒笑，但語氣聽起來和捧腹大笑沒兩樣。

Jim發出一聲呻吟，將頭埋進手臂裡。「Bones，拜託。」

「不必否認你覺得Spock很有吸引力。船上每個人都早就知道了。」

Jim馬上抗議。「不是每個人！」他否認道。不是整艘船，全部船員有1100個人，他的心思沒那麼透明吧！

「每個人。」McCoy無情地說。「但我認為沒什麼大不了的。你連一棵樹都認為很有吸引力。」

「對呀。」Jim輕鬆承認，「你有看到Potemkin號關於Godrum五號星人的報告嗎？他們是植物的後裔，而且現在身上還有退化的葉子。 _全身都有_ 呢。」

他後腦勺吃了一記。「你可以繼續換話題，但我太了解你了，Jim。」

Jim的扭動讓他又吃了一記，及一聲兇惡的要他別動的命令。十秒後，Bones說手術完成了，然後把Jim的衣服丟到他頭上。

McCoy等到Jim穿上丹寧牛仔褲之後說，「你認真在考慮他的追求，是吧？」

Jim做了個怪相，但手指沒停下扣扣子的動作。「追求？真的嗎，Bones？現在又不是二十世紀。那叫做約會。」

「只是同一件事的不同說法而已，你知道的。」Bones說。他不敢置信地搖搖頭。「而且你沒有否認。」他的表情混合了擔憂及怒意。「Jim，你確定這樣做好嗎？」

「這是你的點子。」

「是啊，但我當時不知道那孩子對你的迷戀其實是雙向的。」

「不是......我是說......」Jim揉著後頸。「Spock現在是喜歡我沒錯，但那是因為他還沒想起有關我的回憶。」Jim盡量滿不在乎地聳肩。「我給他的第一印象不好。我不認為他對我有好感，他一點跡象都沒有。你看，我甚至不知道他和Uhura分手了，記得嗎？」

Bones帶著同情的表情聽Jim解釋，但聽到最後一句，他不悅地皺起了臉。他伸手捏捏Jim的肩膀。「噢，Jim......好吧，至少你知道Spock喜歡你呀。他明知你是艦長，卻仍自願回到企業號上，而且過了那麼久還沒叛變！」

Jim哼了一聲，並乾乾地說，「謝了。」

「誰知道那顆瓦肯腦袋在想什麼呢？看看那孩子對你的態度，我說你還有機會。」McCoy又捏捏Jim的肩膀。

Jim沉默了一分鐘，對好友的動作及話語感到感激不已，他靠向Bones的碰觸。擁有Bones這樣的好友，夫復何求。Jim到現在還不知道自己哪來這種好運認識他。

接著McCoy結束了這一刻，他竊笑著把手拿開，搖著頭不敢置信地說，「你可能 _終於_ 要長大了，小鬼。誰猜得到你會對那尖耳朵混帳真的產生了真心的感情，而不只是想和他滾床單？」

「不只。」Jim慢吞吞地說。

McCoy哼了一聲。

Jim緊張地看著他。「如果我命令你忘記我剛才說的話，你會聽嗎？」

「你開我玩笑呢？在醫療室上演了那一幕之後？我要是在你六十歲之前放過你，就算你好運了。」

Bones得意的咯咯笑聲令Jim覺得毛骨悚然，有股邪惡瘋狂科學家的笑聲的感覺，或說瘋狂 _醫生_ 比較準確些。Jim壓下一陣顫抖，趕在Bones又開始開他玩笑前跳下生物床往門口走去。Jim壓下逃跑的欲望，昂首闊步地走著，一路上張狂地向醫護人員拋媚眼，趕在Bones又想到什麼來鬧他之前走出醫療室。

 

 

= = =

 

 

Jim和首席保安官開完會之後，他確認Spock的所在地，發現他已回到房間裡去了。

一瞬間Jim不確定該不該去找他，不知道在第一次約會後就睡在約會對象的房間正不正常，然後他嗤之以鼻。老實說他並不真的在乎約會規矩，或自己做的正不正常。他只在乎Spock的想法，他只想知道自己是不是越過了Spock的界線。

好吧，現在Jim真的希望自己對瓦肯的求愛規矩有多一些了解(啊，都是Bones害他這樣措詞) _或任何接近的東西都好_ ，Jim心想，他想起Spock在七歲就訂了婚。

另一件事是，Jim不能再推遲和Spock那場避不掉的對話了。他們已有影像證據可證明敵船正在跟蹤他們，那隱約不明的危機已變得太過真實。接下來幾天Jim沒辦法擠出時間來陪他，所以Spock在他們抵達星際基地前達到成年的機會微乎其微。Spock似乎只在和Jim相處時才有較大的年紀跳躍，但Jim的艦長職責比什麼都重要。

是時候讓Spock知道Jim抵達第42號星際基地後的計畫了，這樣到時候Spock才不會太意外。他要把Rand和Spock留在那裡，Jim已對Rand下好命令，她以一慣的沉著態度接受了。

Jim走進房間時，他發現Spock正坐在冥想毯上，眼睛閉著，背打得筆直。不知道Spock還要冥想多久，所以Jim先準備睡覺。時間已經晚了，他明天一大早還要值Alpha班次。縮短睡眠時間雖然不是問題，但若是情況允許，他最好還是保持在最佳狀態。

等他完成睡前盥洗，Spock已完成冥想。他收起毯子，正坐在電腦前看著像是天文學的資料，關於在一個黑洞附近的三合恆星系統(trinary star system)中發現的令人費解的時空特性。

Spock說不定是看好玩的。

「Jim。」Spock說，轉向他。

「嘿Spock。」Jim說，用毛巾擦著頭髮。他眨眨眼，發現Spock穿的不是睡衣，而是瓦肯袍，但樣式比他之前穿的瓦肯袍更休閒一些。他一定是在Jim用浴室時換的衣服。「你要去哪裡嗎？」

「有鑑於現在的待命警報，我最好為船上貢獻一己之力，我可以在科學部提供協助。」Spock平靜地說。「由於我的睡眠需求比人類少，且尚不需要睡眠，我計畫現在就開始行動。」

「啊，好，呃......」Jim將毛巾披在肩上，坐在其中一張床的床角上，好面對他。「有件事我該告訴你。」他只花了幾分鐘就給Spock補完進度，從他們得到了被敵船跟蹤的影像證據、速度提高到曲速三，以及一抵達星際基地，Jim就要Spock下船的事。

如果Spock是人類，Jim會預期他大發一頓脾氣，或至少大聲抗議。就算他是瓦肯人，Jim也預期他會反對這個決定背後的邏輯。但Spock表現得非常......Spock。

「你的邏輯是周全的。」Spock平靜地說，從他的肢體語言完全看不出Jim從那深色眼睛中熊熊燃燒著的堅決抵抗之意。看看他，連無生命物體都能跟他學個兩招。「但同時也過於草率。」

「喔？好吧，放馬過來。」Jim交叉雙臂，歪著頭說。

Spock站得更直了些，考慮到他的背早已直得可以當尺來用，Jim不曉得他竟然還能站得更直。「企業號尚需67.2小時才會抵達目的地，雖然技術上而言我在星聯法律中尚未成年，但我的歲數在同樣的時間中成長了相當大的幅度。由於我現在已16歲1個月4天2.33小時大，我極有可能到時已達到成年標準。」

雖然Jim知道Spock要表達的意思，但聽到他只有十六歲多一點，反而更堅定了Jim的決定。他和Spock約了會，玩得很開心，至少他認為玩得很開心，但Spock只長大了四個月。四個月。

 _他年紀越大，就越難讓他開心。_ Jim心想，記起了Bones關於瓦肯人情緒控制的想法。但是......他仍有機會。他坦承道，「是啊，那很合邏輯。說不定到時候情況就改變了，但我還是想先讓你知道計畫。不只因為你年紀小，也因為你仍是個公民。你不記得自己加入過星艦，直到你想起來之前，我無權要你和我們一起踏入險境。」

「即使那是我想要的？」Spock問道，聲音變得低沉，固執的語氣軟化了些。

Jim發覺令自己下定決心的不只是Spock的年紀，也包括身為星艦軍官的Jim立過的誓言，要在能力限度內保護所有公民。保護Spock。如果能確保Spock的安全，他也能放下胸口大石。雖然如果Jim能有大副在身邊，事情就完全不同了(受過完整訓練的Spock能照顧好自己)，但那並不是現在的Spock需要聽到的事情。「是的，即使如此。」

Spock別開目光。Jim有點慶幸自己有目睹Spock過去一週的成長，不然他不會注意到他微微緊繃的嘴角，雖然他不能肯定那代表不開心或生氣或是兩者皆有。但那令Jim傾身握住Spock的雙手。Spock先是僵住，然後用力抓住了Jim的手腕。只要再用力一點點，他的指尖就會留下瘀青。

「你不會被丟下的。我們會回來接你，Spock。」Jim向他保證，聲音低沉。「沒有人想要你離開，但目前這就是我的決定，這就是我的命令。」

Spock慢慢放開了Jim，然後僵硬地說。「如你所願，Jim。」接著起身，頭也不回地走出了房間。

Jim揉揉臉。「噢完蛋了。」他喃喃自語。他想起Spock最後一次說那句話的情形。Jim不知道如果命令不是他下的，Spock是否會有不同意見。「好一個夜晚的美好結尾啊。」好一個第一次約會的美好結尾啊。

_靠，我真的對感情很不在行。_

Jim那晚睡得很不好，輾轉難眠了好久──想著獵戶座人、Spock和各項明早要處理的細節──直到聽見Spock回到自己房間的輕微聲響，他才沉沉睡去。

 


End file.
